Death's Little Songbird
by Kiteria
Summary: Katrina was abandoned by her former crew to pay off a debt and is in danger of being hurt by her boss in unspeakable ways. Who would have known that helping a lost polar bear would have saved her ass and got her wrapped up with the Heart Pirates? How will her new crew react when she's forced to use her powers to save their captain's life? How will Law react to his little songbird?
1. Chapter 1

Kiteria: Hey guys, I got a new beta, Riyuu hon'nou. But here's my new story, hope you all enjoy

* * *

Blue-green eyes hidden behind light brown hair scanned the crowd of people milling about the archipelago they were on, trying to find the best person to choose as their target. The brunette figure smirked when she found a rather fat man in expensive robes walking about, his change purse jingling as he walked.

Standing up from her crouched position on top of one of the many buildings in Grove 23, a woman padded along the tiles on the roof before jumping down and landing lightly within the midst of people with only a soft thud as her feet touched the ground. She moved quickly, weaving in and out of the crowd while steadily moving in on her target. As someone called the fat man's attention, she pulled a dagger out of her belt, swiftly moved beside the man, cut the rope tying the change purse to his side, and disappeared within the shadows of an alleyway all before he even identified the person that had called his name.

The pickpocket clamped the small pouch in her mouth, then scaled the walls of the alleyway and hoisted herself onto the roof. She lowered herself down into a seated position, easily keeping her balance before opening her mouth and dropping the bag of money in the palm of her outstretched hand. Pouring it out, she counted it. 300,000 beli. A better haul than yesterday, but still nowhere near the amount she needed to pay off the debt she was left to deal with from her old pirate crew. At the thought of the people who had left her behind, the brunette's eyes narrowed and her hand clenched tightly around the bag of money she held. Traitorous bastards, the lot of them.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, taking a second to curse her ex-crew for the 300,000,000 beli bill she had been left to pay off. There was nothing she could do about what had been done. The only upside was once she paid off the debt forced onto her, she would be free.

She was brought back to the present as the wind picked up and blew her hair about her face. The sun was slowly easing over towards the horizon, and she would only have a few more hours of daylight left before having to be back at the brothel. The mere thought of it made the girl's skin crawl, how her captain had just left her without a second thought like that after everything they'd been through together. Not only did it piss the brown haired girl off to the extreme, but it also made her feel betrayed and unwanted.

She smoothly got to her feet and tucked the pouch of money away so as not to lose it. Just as she was about to start the trek back to Grove 19, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her freeze. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and stared at the white polar bear in an orange jumpsuit standing in front of a variety of signs looking completely lost.

Now the brown haired girl had seen a lot of things in her time as a pirate, but never had she seen a polar bear in a jumpsuit. Without thinking, the girl jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet away from the bear.

"You lost, hun?"

She asked softly, not wanting to spook it and possibly deal with getting her face torn off. She saw it turn to stare at her in shock before looking down, an embarrassed look on its face.

"It's okay if you are, it happens to the best of us."

She chuckled reassuringly as she walked closer.

"What's your name, hun? You can speak, right?"

The bear nodded and lifted its head to look at her.

"Bepo."

It replied in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Well, Bepo, my name's Katrina. If you tell me what it is you're tryin' to find, I can probably help you out."

Katrina offered with a warm smile, and noticed Bepo's body relax.

"I'm trying to find my captain. I was following him but..."

Bepo trailed off, embarrassed again.

"Got distracted by everything goin' on?"

Katrina finished, and saw him nod.

"That's alright, hun, what's your captain look like?"

Bepo looked at her for a few seconds before pulling something out of his jumpsuit and holding it out in front of her.

Katrina blinked at the wanted poster held up for her to see. It proclaimed in large letters 'Trafalgar Law', and she guessed that he was the bear's captain. Taking in the man's furry hat, yellow and black hoodie, and the nodachi balanced on his shoulder, she nodding to Bepo to show him she had it.

"Wait here."

She ran at the nearest building, and easily scaled it until she was standing on the roof. She didn't have to scan the crowd of people below her for long before she spotted the person she was looking for. To be honest, the canary-yellow-and-black hoodie was rather hard to miss. She leaned over the side of the building too look at Bepo, and called out.

"Found him!"

The bear looked up hopefully, and Katrina made a note of where the pirate captain was walking before dropping from the roof and landing lightly beside Bepo.

"Come on, we wouldn't want you to lose him again."

She said cheerfully, walking off with the bear right on her heels.

Katrina scanned the crowd of people once they got to the last place she had seen Bepo's captain, frowning slightly when she didn't see the man until she saw him sitting on a crate by a fountain with his fingers laced together as he leaned forward on his knees.

"There he is, Bepo."

Her companion immediately brightened up at the news and started walking towards him, but when Katrina didn't follow he stopped and looked back at her with his head tilted questioningly.

"Wouldn't want to embarrass you by letting your crew know you got lost."

She answered his unspoken question, a small smile on her lips.

"I'll see you around, hun."

With that, she turned around and leapt onto a crate of fish, then grabbed onto the rim of a roof and hoisted herself up before continuing on, back to the brothel that was her prison for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late, you worthless piece of shit!"

Katrina's owner yelled before backhanding her across the face, sending her flying back into the wall. She gasped at the pain, but didn't say anything back to the blonde man in front of her. She'd learned long ago to keep her smart-aleck remarks to herself; it was less painful that way.

"Just what were you doing out so late, huh?"

He stalked towards her and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back as he pulled her forward, eliciting a pained gasp from her.

"Were you screwing your targets to get their money? If that's so then maybe I should put you to work in the brothel instead of letting you run around on the streets!"

Katrina tried to pull away from him only to have her pulled back.

"Or maybe I could teach you how to please people, I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you, you little shit?"

He pushed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her.

"I got caught up getting money to pay back my debt, Jericho, nothing more, nothing less."

She grit out, biting back the roll of insults and threats she wanted to spew at him.

"Don't let it happen again."

Jericho pushed her hard against the wall then walked off.

"Bastard."

Katrina muttered to herself, nursing her cheek, knowing there would be a bruise there come morning. She had managed to get back to the brothel just as the sun set, and would have been on time depositing the money she'd stolen if one of the whores from downstairs hadn't stopped to badmouth her and how Jericho apparently treated her better.

"I hate this place."

Katrina sighed as she closed the door to her room and collapsed back on her bed. She ignored how the springs poked through the worn mattress and scratched at her back. She shifted to a more comfortable position, if that was even possible, before glaring hatefully up at the ceiling as she heard the sounds of moans and screams of pleasure coming through the paper-thin walls of the brothel that was her cage.

Three years. Three years had passed since her and her old crew had stopped here for a drink to relax from their latest voyage at sea, and they had all slowly passed out downstairs, some upstairs with the whores. When Katrina had come to she was lying on the floor with Jericho standing over her, angrily demanding an explanation as to why her crew had split and left no money, just her. It didn't take Katrina long to realize her captain had decided to leave her behind as payment, despite the two years of servitude she had given onboard the ship of the Swift Pirates.

Three years had passed and that 300-million beli debt she was forced to pay was finally cut in half, leaving her to have to scrounge up 150 million more until she had her freedom. She wasn't too sure what she'd do once she had it, but she knew for certain that if she ever saw her old crew again she was going to give them a piece of her mind, and daggers.

* * *

Law followed Bepo as he walked ahead of them, sniffing the air, trying to find someone. He had managed to meet back up with them and told Law a girl named Katrina had helped him and that he wanted to say thanks, so Bepo had asked Law if he could try and find her. Law had no problems against that, and he too wanted to express his gratitude to this girl for helping Bepo return to him.

"I think he picked up on her scent."

Penguin said, pulling Law's attention to his polar bear friend to see him heading towards a building that all the men in Law's crew immediately wanted to go to.

_A brothel?_

Law wondered with a raised eyebrow, but followed after Bepo nonetheless.

Once inside, Law and his men were instantly greeted by a blonde man dressed in feathery clothes that clung too tightly to his body.

"Welcome gentlemen, any preferences to your women?"

He asked with a wide, businesslike smile on his face.

"We're not here for your provided...entertainment."

Law told him, ignoring the groans from his crew and turning to look at Bepo, who was sniffing at the air and scanning the room.

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

The blonde asked, his voice not as welcoming as before now that he knew they weren't customers.

"My friend here is looking for someone who helped him earlier today, we are simply here to give her our thanks."

He explained simply and saw Bepo point a paw upstairs, waiting until the captain nodded before walking up the steps.

"Hey! Only paying customers are allowed upstairs!"

The blonde man shouted in protest and was promptly ignored by Law and the others as they walked past him and followed the bear up the stairs. When Bepo stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall and looked back at Law, the dark doctor raised an eyebrow in question.

"This where her scent ends, Bepo?"

The bear nodded. Law looked from his furry friend to the door before knocking and waiting with the rest of his crew as he heard mumbling from inside the room. The door was eased open to reveal a rather grumpy looking girl with light brown hair, glaring at them with blue-green eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

"Uh...hello?"

The girl asked warily, and Law took in the defensive way she had the door opened, just enough so she could see out, but not enough so someone could come in unless they forced their way inside.

"Hello, Miss Katrina."

Law greeted amiably, and saw hostile eyes snap to meet his gray ones.

"Mind if we come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: "Hello, Miss Katrina." _

_Law greeted amiably, and saw hostile eyes snap to meet his gray ones._

_"Mind if we come in?"_

* * *

Present:

Katrina stared at the group of men standing in the hallway of the brothel, immediately recognizing Bepo as the furry polar bear gave her a small wave.

"Eh, why not?"

She mused in response to Law's question, and stepped back to allow him, Bepo, and two others to enter her small bedroom.

"It's good to see you found your captain, hun."

Katrina said to Bepo with a smile as she sat down on her bed.

She looked at the small group men huddled in her small room and chuckled quietly at the fact they seemed rather uncomfortable where they were. That was understandable, considering the moans and screams of ecstasy coming from the rooms down the hall, and from the rooms on the other side of her paper-thin walls. She noticed all but Bepo and Law were wearing beige colored suits that went from their necks all the way down to their brown boots, and had a Jolly Roger of sorts on the chest. She saw that each had different hats on. One was wearing a black cap with a yellow trim, the word 'Penguin' spelled out across, and a red pompom sitting atop his head. Another had brown hair to his shoulders with a blue hat that had a red trim.

"So what can I do for you boys?"

She asked after she finished her observations, turning her attention back to Law and meeting his eyes with her own.

"Bepo wanted to thank you for helping him find us again, and I did too."

Law replied, and Katrina saw Bepo move to stand in front of her, looking at his paws in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

Katrina's inner child squealed at how adorable he looked.

"No problem, hun."

She chuckled, before reaching out and petting the top of the polar bear's head.

"You were too cute to leave alone."

Her smile grew wider when she saw Bepo blush and look down. She was pretty sure this was the first time she'd ever seen a polar bear blush, then again, this was the first time she'd _seen _a polar bear like Bepo so...

"Well thank you for that Miss Katrina."

Law said, pulling Katrina's attention from the embarrassed polar bear in front of her to the dark doctor leaning against the wall beside her door, a small smile on his face.

"Don't mention it babe."

She said with a small smile of her own until she heard Jericho calling her name from downstairs.

In an instant, Katrina's smile was gone and she was on her feet and halfway out the door looking down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Hold on Jericho!"

She called down to him, hoping he wouldn't come up the stairs. If he saw she had three guys, well four counting Bepo, in her room, he'd undoubtedly beat her for 'entertainment' without making them pay.

"Get your ass down here you little bitch!"

Jericho yelled back angrily, and Katrina flinched at his tone before looking back into her room, hoping Law and his crew hadn't heard her boss's response. From the looks on their faces she couldn't tell whether they had or not.

"I hate to cut our conversation short huns, but Jericho'll beat me senseless if I don't get down there."

Katrina said with a joking smile to hide the truth behind her words.

"I trust you can find your way back."

She slipped out the door and ran downstairs to see what Jericho wanted from her, missing the look that crossed Law's face as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, well I got a few more reviews and it made me happy enough to wanna post this chapter. It's not so happy, but it does help the storyline along. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Again, first time writing about Law and them, so please bear with me. Also, I have a new beta reader, Riyuu hon'nou so big thanks to them for betaing this story._

* * *

_Last time: "I trust you can find your way back." _

_She slipped out the door and ran downstairs to see what Jericho wanted from her, missing the look that crossed Law's face as she left._

* * *

Present:

Law frowned when Katrina left. He had heard what Jericho had called her and picked up on the slight tremor in her voice when she'd jokingly said the blonde man from before would beat her if she didn't get downstairs. But what made him frown was the look that had been in her blue-green eyes as she walked past him to get out of the room. She'd looked like a slave going to answer the call of their master after the fight had been beaten out of them.

"We heading back to the ship now, captain?"

Penguin asked, adjusting the hat on his head.

"No, you and Shachi go back. Bepo, come with me."

Law said in response before pushing off the wall and walking down the hall and back down the stairs of the brothel with Bepo right beside him. He'd had a bad feeling when he heard Jericho call Katrina's name, and it only got worse when he scanned the room full of people in front of him and didn't see the blonde owner of the brothel he was standing in or the brown haired girl from earlier. He was about to ask Bepo to find the girl's scent when he heard something crash from inside the room across from him.

Law calmly walked over to the door and was stopped by two big men.

"Move back."

"Don't bother Master Jericho."

They spoke together and a dark look crossed the Heart Pirates Captain's face at the order, before pulling a scalpel from his pocket and slitting both men's throats before either of them could move to stop him.

"Bepo."

Law said as he ignored the screams of the people inside the brothel panicking at the sight of the two men bleeding out on the floor.

"Guard the door."

His furry subordinate nodded, and Law stepped into the room he'd heard the noise from earlier.

* * *

Katrina gasped in pain as Jericho threw her against a stack of crates, making one of them fall and smash open on the floor.

"You'll have to pay for that, bitch."

Jericho said before grabbing a handful of her hair. His alcohol-layered breath blew out across Katrina's face and made her want to gag.

"Just what did you do for those pirates that made them want to thank you?"

"Fuck you Jericho, I'm gettin' you your money so what's it matter if I help a lost pirate find his crew?"

Katrina spat, pushing Jericho back and moving to get out of the storage room that the blonde man had dragged her into. She cried out in shock when a hand weaved itself back into her hair and yanked her back.

"Because you're mine, sweetheart."

Jericho whispered in her ear as he tilted her head back towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"Your crew left you behind to pay for their debt, meaning you belong to me and only me and I can do anything I want with you."

He trailed his hand down her bare stomach and started to go beneath her shorts.

"Back off Jericho!"

Katrina yelled as she snapped her head back into the blonde's nose and broke out of his hold. She ran for the door, but was yanked back and thrown to the floor.

"You're gonna to pay for that, bitch."

Jericho hissed with a hand holding his broken nose, blood flowing over his fingers and down his face. He gripped her hips as he climbed on top of her.

Katrina's eyes widened as she realized what her boss was going to do and started to fight back.

"Stay still you little bitch!"

Jericho snapped as he backhanded her in the same spot as before and tore her top off her. Katrina gasped as cold air hit her newly exposed skin and brought her knee up into Jericho's crotch, making him double over on top of her.

"Get off me goddammit!"

Katrina shouted and Jericho sat up and glared down at her.

"I was going to take it easy on you, but not anymore."

He said in a growl and Katrina tried everything to get the blonde off of her. He slammed her head against the floor, making her see stars and stop moving.

"Stay still!"

Katrina felt Jericho undo her shorts and start to jerk them down her hips. She tried to push him off of her, but her head was pounding and she couldn't see straight. She felt him push her legs apart and felt him shift above her before his weight suddenly disappeared and something warm and wet splattered across her upper body.

Blue-green eyes looked around to try and see what was going on, and saw a white spotted hat and a dark crimson liquid flying through the air that reminded her of the Jolly Roger of her old pirate crew before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiteria: Heyo my peeps. Before I start this next chapter I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed.

**Narwhale1**

**snowy**

**mustachepanda**

** Shiningheart of ThunderClan **(love the name by the way)

**meow.**

Thank you all for reviewing, this chapter and the next one is for you guys. Please enjoy and let me know what you think afterwards.

* * *

_Last time: Blue-green eyes looked around to try and see what was going on and saw a furry white, spotted hat and dark, crimson flying through the air that reminded her of the Jolly Roger of her old pirate crew before she blacked out._

* * *

Present:

Law had walked through the door at the exact moment that Jericho slammed Katrina's head against the floor. He frowned at the loud crack that resounded throughout the room from the impact. He saw the blonde man push Katrina's legs apart and move to finish what he'd started when Law's nodachi sliced through his throat, making his blood spew across the floor and Katrina. The dark surgeon of death pulled the blonde off Katrina and pulled the scalpel from the pocket of his jeans before slicing the blade across the blonde's face from his eye to his chin.

Law watched as the body fell to the floor twitching and the surgeon of death briefly wondered if he had time to dissect the rest of the blonde's body before remembering the light brown haired, and possibly concussed, girl lying halfway naked and splattered with blood a couple of feet away from him.

"Bepo!"

Law called for the polar bear as he slid his scalpel back into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Captain?"

Bepo asked as he ambled into the room. His eyes scanned the room from the pant-less and now dead Jericho to the unconscious, blood spattered, and halfway naked form of Katrina and a growl tore its way from his throat.

"It's okay Bepo, the man's dead."

Law said to calm his friend down as he walked over to Katrina and righted her clothes before setting his nodachi down and pulling her into his arms with one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"Come on Bepo, we need to get back to the sub."

He said as he turned and walked back out of the room, stepping over the two dead guards, then heading for the street outside with Bepo following behind carrying his captain's precious sword.

Law placed Katrina down on the steel cot inside the infirmary of his sub and rummaged around in a drawer until he found a stethoscope. He placed the metal on the girl's chest in various places and listened to her heart and lungs as she breathed. Once he was satisfied, he put the stethoscope away and started probing her body, checking for broken bones. Again, when satisfied, he moved on to her head. He pressed on her head in different places and so far found nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he pressed the back of her head that he got a response out of the girl. Blue-green eyes fluttered open and Law's probing fingers froze where they were as Katrina's eyes widened and before Law could say anything, she screamed.

* * *

Kiteria: I am SO sorry that this chapter was so short, but I am updating the following chapter right after this one to make up for it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: Blue-green eyes fluttered open and Law's probing fingers froze where they were as Katrina's eyes widened and before Law could say anything, she screamed._

* * *

Present: Katrina had woken up to the feel of fingers gently probing her skull, but it wasn't until the fingers pressed against the back of her head that she opened her eyes to see who was probing her skull. She felt the fingers freeze as her eyes focused on cold gray ones and she screamed thinking they belonged to Jericho and that he was going to repeat what he'd done before.

"Captain!"

Katrina heard unfamiliar voices shout over the sound of her screaming and saw a guy with a hat on his head that said 'Penguin', a guy with a blue hat and red trim on, and a girl covered in some sort of black substance with a butcher knife in her hand all standing in the doorway looking at the man beside her, but Katrina only focused on the girl with the knife and screamed louder.

"Gah! Get out! All of you!"

Katrina heard a voice shout over her and she didn't stop screaming until they were all gone and the door was shut behind them.

Silence followed and Katrina pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she though back to what had happened in the storage room.

"Do _not_ do that again."

A male voice said to her left, making Katrina flinch and look over to see Trafalgar Law drop his hands to his sides from where he'd been holding them over his ears.

_Law? What's he doing here?_

Katrina wondered as she looked around and paled when she realized she was in an infirmary of sorts. She could tell by the gentle swaying motion she felt that she was on a ship of some kind.

"Where-"

Katrina started, but Law cut her off as he walked back over to her and started probing her head without a word.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you have a concussion."

Hhe stated after a few minutes of silence and Katrina simply stayed put and watched Law with slightly wide eyes. With him this close she could take in his features. He was slim and rather tall, almost six foot three if Katrina had to guess, making him a full three inches taller than her. She noticed he had faint shadows right under his eyes which were a cold, stormy gray and had a small goatee and his dark black hair hidden under an already familiar fuzzy white hat with spots along the bottom near the rim. He had on a black and yellow colored hoodie with a black smiley face on the front. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, letting Katrina see the tattoos on his arms that stood out against his rather dark skin. His jeans were spotted much like his hat and she could see the sword she'd seen him with before leaning against the wall across from where she currently sat.

"Does it hurt anywhere other than your head?"

He asked, pulling Katrina from her thoughts as her eyes snapped up to his. She shook her head and felt herself start to tremble and tightened her grip around her knees to try and stop, but it was doing no good. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm down.

* * *

Law saw that Katrina's nerves finally seemed to catch up with her. He would have given her a sedative, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of her sleeping so soon after having just woke up.

Without a word, Law walked out of the infirmary and into the galley where his crew were all sitting and arguing about something. He spotted the one he was looking for and called their name.

"Bepo, come here."

The Heart Pirate captain commanded and his furry subordinate got up without a question or comment and came to stand in front of him. Law turned around and headed back towards the infirmary, Bepo following without a word.

Once back at the infirmary, Law held open the door and let his polar bear friend walk in first before leaning against the door's frame and waving a tanned hand in Katrina's direction, giving a silent order for Bepo to comfort the girl in a way only a fluffy animal can.

Law watched as Bepo tentatively walked over to Katrina and managed to pull her off the steel cot and into his lap as he leaned against the wall. He wrapped his paws around her and Law heard a soft rumbling come from his furry friend's chest and saw Katrina's shaking calm down some. The dark doctor slipped out of the room, knowing Bepo would get him if it was necessary. He walked into the galley for the second time that day to try and find something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiteria: Heyo guys. This is currently the last chapter I have written for this so far, but who knows what tomorrow will bring when i'm sitting class bored out of my mind :) Again, i would like to say thank you to those who reviewed.

**Molly Grace 16**

**Guest **(who made me realize a mistake I'd made)

**and Shiningheart of ThunderClan**

This update is for you guys, and it's extra long! So enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Last time: He slipped out of the room, knowing Bepo would get him if it was necessary. He walked into the galley for the second time that day to try and find something to eat._

* * *

Present:

Bepo looked down at the girl in his lap and noticed the way she clung to him, even in her sleep. He wasn't really sure why his captain had called him into the infirmary to calm her down, but whatever the reason he was glad to see Katrina had calmed down.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, all the while Bepo noticed that Katrina's grip on his fur never loosened. The door to the infirmary opened and Bepo found himself growling at whoever it was until he saw his captain.

"How is she?"

The dark doctor asked as he came and crouched in front of Bepo.

"She fell asleep shortly after having calmed down."

Bepo said, his eyes moving from his captain to Katrina's sleeping form.

"She won't let go of my fur."

He said the second sentence mostly as an afterthought that was more to himself than his captain, but the surgeon still heard and chuckled slightly.

"Seems I was right in thinking she'd relax with you around."

Law said and Bepo looked at his captain, wondering what he'd do with Katrina now. He spoke again as he stood back up, while Bepo looked back down at Katrina before carefully getting to his feet with the sleeping girl still clinging to him.

"We should move her out of the infirmary."

Bepo followed his captain out of the room and further into the submarine until they reached his room. Bepo didn't question when Law opened the door and motioned Bepo to lay Katrina on the bed. The polar bear backed up after finally managing to free his fur from Katrina's fingers, then followed after his captain as he left and closed the door after them.

* * *

_"Come on Kat, let's play Pirates and Marines." _

_A boy with dark brown hair cut around his neck and dark blue eyes called to a young light brown haired girl currently reading a book. The girl looked up from her book and her blue-green eyes met the dark blue of her older brother._

_"Mommy said not to play that game."_

_The little girl said and was going to go back to her book of adventures at sea when it was suddenly pulled out of her hands by an auburn haired boy with green eyes._

_"Nicholas! Give it back!"_

_Kat cried as she got to her feet and tried to get her book back from her eldest brother._

_"Captain Clark! What is this pirate doing out of her cell!?" _

_Nicholas called to the brown haired boy who smiled at his older brother._

_"My apologies Admiral Nicholas, I'll take her back immediately." _

_Clark said and grabbed Kat's arms and roughly pulled them behind her back, earning a pained gasp from the brown haired girl._

_"No." _

_Nicholas said making both Clark and Kat stop and look at him._

_"This pirate has been a pain, always escaping from her cell and stealing from us." _

_Nicholas said, holding up Kat's book like it was some great treasure._

_"Tie her up and gag her, it's time this pirate scum learned her place."_

_Nicholas said with a smirk and Clark smiled in response as he dragged a struggling Kat to the treehouse and tied her arms and feet to keep her in place as Nicholas climbed into the treehouse with a blood-caked whip in hand._

_"Nick! Clark! Please no! I don't wanna play this game anymore! Please!" _

_Kat begged, her eyes wide in fear at the whip being held in her eldest brother's hand._

_"Silence you pirate!"_

_He shouted at her before drawing his arm back, then bringing it forward so that the straps of stripped leather from the whip tore through the back of the white summer dress Kat was wearing and bit into the already marred flesh of the little six year old girl's back and a blood-curdling scream filled the air._

Katrina shot up from the bed she was lying in and slapped a hand over her mouth to cut off the scream that had ripped from her throat, but it did nothing to stop the sound of it from her memories. She lifted a shaking hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair a few times in an attempt to calm herself. It was only then that she realized she wasn't in the same place she'd fallen asleep. Instead of lying in the lap of an orange suit wearing polar bear, she was in a queen sized bed covered in dark, satin sheets.

_Where am I?_

Katrina wondered to herself as she looked around the room. She could see several bookshelves full of books lined up against beige colored walls of the room she was in. There was a desk littered with papers and open books over in the corner of the spacious room and there were two doors that she could see. One to the left of the bed she was currently sitting in, the other directly across from it.

Throwing the covers to the side, Katrina slowly got to her feet. She shivered at the feel of the cold metal of the floor before heading for the door across the room. She silently opened the door to an empty hallway. The brown haired girl heard voices carrying from down the hall and cautiously walked along the metal corridor with a few doors here and there leading to other parts of whatever ship she was on until she came to a room with a table big enough to fit seven people in the middle of it with people sitting around it. She recognized the guy with the penguin hat, the guy with the blue hat and red trim, and the blonde girl covered in some dark substance that looked like grease or maybe oil, as the people from earlier whens he'd been in the infirmary with Law. She blinked in shock when the blonde leapt at the boy with the blue hat and forced a rather odd colored substance in his mouth and held his nose to force him to swallow whatever it was.

Everything got quiet before the guy in the blue hat suddenly keeled over and hist soul floated out of his body and hovered in the air above his unconscious form.

"Shachi!"

The guy in the penguin hat shouted in alarm as he ran to the other one.

"He's just being over dramatic!"

The blonde girl shouted and crossed her arms in a pout.

_Just where the hell am I? _

Katrina wondered with wide eyes as she watched the people in the room in front of her. She was so focused on the scene in front of her that she didn't notice when a certain furry haired polar bear picked up on her scent and looked her way before alerting his captain to her presence.

"Hello Miss Katrina, you slept well I hope."

Law said and smiled when she snapped her attention to him.

* * *

Kiteria: Well, you got a bit of Kat's past and I tried to show more interactions with the crew. Things will pick up soon, you'll see. Kat gets introduced to the members of Law's crew, she realizes she's on a submarine, and more memories surface. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

Kiteria: Heyo guys, i'm sorry i didn't update yesterday, but i had a lil incident with my wrist going numb and passing out 'cuz of pain meds. Anyways, my wrist is doing okay now so I thought i'd update. Also, shout outs to reviewers shall be at the end from now on. Also, big thanks to Riyuu hon'nou for betaing my story.

* * *

_Last time: She was so focused on the scene in front of her that she didn't notice when a certain white-haired polar bear picked up on her scent and looked her way before alerting his captain of her presence._

_"Hello Miss Katrina, you slept well I hope," __Law said and smirked when she snapped her attention to him._

* * *

Present:

Law watched, rather amused as Katrina seemed to be squirming under his gaze before she clenched a hand by her side and a look of fire entered her eyes.

"I slept fine hun."

Katrina said, and Law frowned at the slight tremor in her voice that told him she wasn't being completely honest.

A dark look crossed the pirate captain's face and his smile turned into a tight frown that didn't go unnoticed by his crew as they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Don't lie to me _Miss _Katrina."

He warned in a voice that had made many a man shake with fear, but the only difference in Katrina was the slight trembling of her hands that she stopped by clenching them at her sides.

"It wasn't a lie per se _Captain_ Law, compared to other times I've tried, I did sleep fine."

She said just as seriously, meeting his gaze easily and Law could see she was telling the truth, but the information she'd just revealed piqued the surgeon of death's interest.

Silence followed, but neither Law nor Katrina looked away from each other. Law to see how long until he could make her squirm as before, and Katrina because she was trying to figure Law out. Their little staring contest didn't last long though when a rather loud growl was heard throughout the room. Law blinked once in surprise before smiling as he saw a blush appear on Katrina's face.

"Are you hungry?"

Bepo asked, coming to stand beside Katrina who opened her mouth to say it wasn't so bad when her stomach growled again, this time earning a chuckle from Law who ignored the glare she sent his way.

"If you're hungry, I can cook you something."

The blonde haired girl from before said, coming to stand beside Bepo. Katrina looked her over and noticed she was wearing a beige colored tank and baggy pants. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a side ponytail and her bangs were pinned out of the way of her chocolate colored eyes. Katrina noticed what looked like grease splotches here and there on the girl and wondered where they came from.

"NO!"

Came the collective response of just about everyone in the room and Katrina blinked in shocked confusion as the blonde turned and glared at everyone before starting an argument with the boy she'd previously force-fed.

Katrina sweatdropped before slipping past the people standing around the room and walked into the kitchen area of the room they were all in. There were unidentifiable substances and stains on the counters, sink, and parts of the stove that made Katrina shudder before she opened the fridge to see what there was to work with. The people in the room were too busy arguing among themselves to even notice her as she cleaned off one of the counters and set out a carton of eggs, sausage, bacon, milk, a loaf of bread, and some seasonings she'd found lying around. She could hear some of the argument going on as she cleared off the stove and put two pans on the eyes.

"What do you mean I'd kill her!? My food isn't _that _bad!"

The blonde girl shouted at the boy in the blue and red hat who had at some point regained consciousness.

"You almost killed me with that...that _concoction _you force-fed me earlier!"

He shouted back.

"Apparently I need to try harder next time then, since this time obviously didn't do the trick!"

She shouted and Katrina chuckled silently to herself as the argument continued while she made an egg batter and soaked a few pieces of bread in it as she started cooking the rest of the eggs. She tossed the empty egg carton in a pile of garbage in the corner that she'd try to clean up later if she had time. Her inner neat-freak wouldn't let her leave it, or the kitchen for that matter, in the state it was now. It would drive her insane.

"Her cooking is a lot better than yours Shachi."

The guy in the penguin hat said to the blue and red hatted boy, earning a smile from the blonde he just defended and a scowl from the one he'd called Shachi.

"Like yours is any better Penguin! At least mine doesn't try to crawl off the plate!"

Shachi shouted at Penguin and Katrina chuckled again as she set a couple pieces of bread in a pan as she scooped the scrambled eggs out onto a plate, rinsed the pan out, put fresh grease in it and pattied out some sausage before laying it in the pan after flipping the french toast over to cook evenly on both sides.

"That was only _one _time! And it's better than Bepo trying to cook fish! He has to be the only one in the world who can cook fish until it looks and tastes like leather!"

Penguin shouted and Katrina saw Bepo look at Penguin with a frown before pointing in Law's direction, who had been watching the whole scene in amusement.

"Better than the time captain cooked and the food dissolved through the pan before it even reached the table."

* * *

The polar bear said in his defense before looking away and apologizing at the look his captain sent him. Then they all started shouting and arguing over each other about this one time one of them tried cooking something or that other time when they'd had to evacuate because of the fumes when another had tried to cook.

Katrina stifled her laughter as best she could as she finished cooking and cut everything off. She set everything on the clean counter and looked up to see the blonde girl trying to strangle Shachi while Penguin shouted at her to leave his friend alone. Bepo had a dark could hanging over his head and mumbling out repeatedly apologize and Law was in the middle of threatening to force-feed acidic insects that would slowly devour a person's insides to the next person that commented on his cooking and Katrina couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, making everyone freeze and look over at her. The looks on all of their faces was too much and Katrina had to hold her sides as she doubled over in laughter.

* * *

Kiteria: This one had more humor in it :) I tried making the crew seem like a family, this reminds me of my family as odd as that is, but if so then i guess it worked, please review!

**SHOUTOUT TO REVIEWERS!**

**Molly Grace 16: **Yes, her brothers are rather mean aren't they? Oh, but trust me, by the time you fully learn of everything they did to poor Kat, you will be leaving that and possibly many more words in your review. Not that I mind, but it's your choice whether or not to use said words.

**myangelsimmortal:** First off, I love your name. Second I am very happy you like my story so much. I was worried very few did. I would also love for a polar bear to hug me, which is going to explain things to come in my story when Bepo becomes very attached to Kat. Kat's past is indeed sad, but you guys don't know the half of it just yet. But I shall get there, I promise. Well, as you requested, I updated. I hope to see your review amongst the others I hope to get for this.

**Thank you to all other reviewers as well that reviewed as I posted this. Hope you all enjoyed the chapters, shout outs are over and this chick is out. Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

Kiteria: Heyo guys. I know this one is rather short compared to others, but not all my chapters will be long. i"m trying to get Law's character down, but i apologize for any OOCness. Please review.

* * *

_Last time: The looks on all of their faces was too much and Katrina had to hold her sides as she doubled over in laughter._

* * *

Present:

The Heart Pirates all fell silent at the sound of laughter and turned to see Katrina doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Bepo asked and they saw Katrina lift her head to look at them.

"All of you."

She said with a smile as she tried to get her laughter under control. Looks of confusionw ere passed around as Law looked at Katrina.

"I'm glad you find our arguments amusing Miss Katrina."

He said, and even Katrina could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean any harm in it hun."

She said, sobering up from her laughing fit.

"Why not come and eat? You're all hungry right?"

Katrina said and missed the look that passed over Law's face at her unintended order. The members of the crew noticed the hcange in their captain and all took a collective step back until it finally registered with them that there was food on the counter. Actually edible food.

Katrina let out a girly squeal when the counter was suddenly swamped by pirates all trying to get something to eat without making it all fall to the floor. Katrina grabbed her food and some for Law, who hadn't moved from his seat, and eased past the other pierates fighting with one another over a piece of bacon and walked over to Law, placing the plate of food down infront of him and sitting beside him. When she noticed he wasn't eating she looked at him confused.

"Aren't you hungry? I didn't poison it."

She said before taking a bite of his eggs to prove it. When he still made no move to eat she sighed.

"Gods your stubborn, eat."

She said with a frown and in less than a second she found herself pushed back in her seat with a tanned hand around her throat and Law glaring at her.

"_Don't_ order me around."

He said in a deathly calm voice that scared the shit out of Katrina. She noticed the others had all stopped stuffing their faces and were watchign their captain to see what he'd do next.

* * *

Law had been as shocked as the rest of his crew when laughter suddenly filled the galley and was even more surprised to see it coming from Katrina. He'd forgotten she was there when arguing with his crew. He heard his first mate ask what was so funny and was slightly upset that she found him and his crew's dilemma amusing and said as much, though he wasn't truly bothered by it. When she'd said to come eat, he glared at her for the order, whether intended or not. Before he could do anything, his crew ran towards the counter and attacked the food there like dying men, making Katrina squeal and earning a chuckle from him.

He watched as Katrina slowly eased past his crew as they fought amongst themselves for food and blinked in surprise when he saw her carrying two plates of food. She set one down infront of him before sitting beside him. He didn't touch any of it, even though it looked and smelled really tempting.

"Aren't you hungry? I didn't poison it."

She said and stole a bit of his food and ate it to prove it, but still he didn't move to eat it. He couldn't understand why she had cooked all this for his crew. He didn't know anything about her other than the fact she helped Bepo, was living in a brothel, had almost been raped by her boss, and apparently had trouble sleeping.

"Gods your stubborn, eat."

She said and Law pushed her back in her seat with his hand wrapped around her neck, glaring at her before she could even blink.

"_Don't_ order me around."

He said darkly and felt the eyes of his crew on him, but he didn't care. No one ordered him around. _He_ was the captain, not her. _He _was the one to give orders and have them followed.

Law felt Katrina swallow against the hand he had around her throat and tightened his grip just slightly before pulling back and sitting back in his chair and starting to eat, ignoring the looks his crew was sending him.

* * *

Katrina rubbed her neck from where Law had grabbed her and glared at the pirate captain beside her.

_Who the fuck pissed in his coffee?_

She wondered before going back to her food.

The awkward silence stretched on and Katrina wondered how much longer it'd last before someone broke it. She didn't have to wait much longer.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Penguin asked as he moved to sit beside her, Shachi sitting on her other side.

"I've traveled."

She said simply as she finished her food and looked back towards Law to find him gone, the two pieces of french toast on his plate untouched.

"Captain doesn't like bread."

Shachi answered her unspoken question before snagging the food for himself.

"Or being told what to do."

Penguin added before slinging his arm around Katrina's shoulders.

"I'm Penguin by the way, and the brunette beside you is Shachi."

Katrina looked at Penguin then Shachi before smiling in greeting.

"My name's Katrina."

Katrina said before turning to look at the blonde girl from earlier to see her glaring at her.

"And you are?"

Katrina asked, ignoring the girl's hateful look.

"Nikkicha, I'm the mechanic."

The blonde said and Katrina blinked in surprise, though that did explain the grease stains on her clothes.

"Shachi and Penguin are the navigators."

Nikkicha continued and Katrina opened her mouth to ask about Bepo's position when the blonde spoke again.

"Stay away from Penguin, he's mine."

She warned with a hateful glare before getting to her feet, grabbing Penguin by the back of his boiler suit, and walking off, dragging Penguin behind her. Katrina blinked in surprise a couple of times before smiling. These pirates certainly were something else.

* * *

Kiteria: I guess this was longer than I'd thought. I apologize for any misspellings, my arm is currently in a brace because i sprained it somehow. Anyways, please review!

**SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS!**

**Molly Grace 16: **You may be right about the rating of reviews, but if so then I have been in violation of that for the entire two years that i've been on this site. And yeah, I suppose I did make that a lil obvious now didn't I? :) But it won't be that easy, Kat has a lot of issues and let's just say that her and Law are going to butt heads quite often.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Haha, yes well, I thought it would be funny to have Law be the worst cook out of all of them. I can just see him trying to cook something and add disinfectant or something like that XD He's a better doctor than cook.

**Guest: **I'd perfer to be able to give a shoutout to your actual name, but oh well. Thank you for pointing out her height though, i never would have caught that and I would have hated for people to think her really short! As for her calling Law hun, I thought it would be different. She actually calls just about everyone hun, though she calls very few babe. Keep that in mind ;)

**Shoutouts be over. I updated and shall try to write the next chapter soon. Til next time, ja ne! =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

Kiteria: Heyo guys. This one may be a lil short and I apologize. But I got school in the morning and my wrist is acting up again. I'll update again when I can, until then, please read and review.

* * *

_Last time: __"Stay away from Penguin, he's mine."_

_She warned with a hateful glare before getting to her feet, grabbing Penguin by the back of his boiler suit, and walking off, dragging Penguin behind her. Katrina blinked in surprise a couple of times before smiling. These pirates certainly were something else._

* * *

Present:

Katrina stayed where she was as Bepo, Shachi, and eventually Nikkicha and penguin, who had dragged the unwilling mechanic back, ate their food. She listened to them as they told her of some of their adventures so far into the Grand Line and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. She could tell Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi all easily warmed up to her, but Nikkicha kept sending her hateful glares the entire time she and the others ate before finally being pulled out of the room by Penguin and Shachi who wanted to ask her about the engine and how much fuel they had left. This left Katrina in the galley of the Heart Pirate's ship with the first member of the crew she'd met.

"Did you enjoy the meal hun?"

She asked her furry companion as she got to her feet and gathered up the dishes. She'd cooked, so she'd clean. That, and her inner neat-freak was going crazy at the mess that these pirates called a kitchen.

"Very much so, thank you Katrina."

Bepo said as he followed her into the kitchen and watched as she cleaned the sink out and set the dirty dishes on the counter before scrapping bits of food into the trash bag and setting it to the side.

"I'm glad."

She said as she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail to get it out of the way as she ran some water to do dishes.

"Katrina, why are you cleaning up? You didn't make this mess."

Bepo asked as Katrina moved one stack of dishes into the water and started to clean them.

"Two reasons really hun. One, because I made a mess while cooking and two, because my inner neat-freak would drive me insane if I left this kitchen the way it is."

She said simply as she rinsed and dried the dieshes she finished washing and put them away in the cupboards where she thought it'd be easier to get to.

"Do you need any help?"

Bepo asked as she started on the second stack. Katrina simply smiled and shook her head.

"No, that's quite alright. Though you could do somethin about that trash if you really wanted to help."

She said and saw Bepo walk over to the trash, pick it up off the floor and stuff it all in the bag before taking it and walking off somewhere.

Katrina had just finished putting up the last of the dishes and was wiping down the stove and counter when Bepo came back into the room and put a clean bag into the trashcan Katrina had moved to the right side of the sink.

"Wow Katrina, you're fast."

Bepo said, looking around at the now clean kitchen in awe. He couldn't remember the last time he could actually see the countertop and not smell a horrible stench from the trash.

"You can call me Kat if you want hun."

Katrina said with a smile as she dried her hands and walked over to the big polar bear and without a word, reached up and pet the top of his head.

"Thank you for the help."

She said before turning and walking down the hall towards the stairs. From the conversation with Shachi about the ship she was on, she had learned there were three levels. The bottom was mainly storage and the engine room. The second floor was the navigation room, more storage, adn the crew's rooms. The top floor, which they were on now, included the galley, a small storage room, the infirmary, and Law's bedroom as well as office, which was where Katrina was headed now. She needed to talk to the Heart Pirates' captain about what happened once she passed out and say thank you for tending to her wounds when he didn't have to. After that, she wasn't really sure what she'd do, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

* * *

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Molly Grace 16: **Oh yeah, just wait til the next chapter :) Law's gonna say some things that pisses Kat off.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan:** She was scared of him in that brief moment.

**myangelsimmortal: **I would love for some help actually. You can PM me if you want since you have my actual author name. I'm glad you like my story so far and yes, you will all learn of Kat's past soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiteria: Heyo guys. My wrist isn't hurting me as bad today. I'm in school at the moment and working on a project in second. I'm alternating between the two. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, please review!

* * *

_Last time: She needed to talk to the Heart Pirates' captain about what happened once she passed out and say thank you for tending to her wounds when he didn't have to. After that, she wasn't really sure what she'd do, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there._

* * *

Present:

Law looked up from his reading as someone knocked on the door. His crew knew not to bother him if he was in his room, office, or infirmary unless it was a life or death situation. So it wasn't much of a shock when he opened the door to his office and saw Katrina standing there with her hand raised to knock again.

"Miss Katrina."

He said in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Captain Law."

She said and Law lifted an eyebrow in question at the seriousness in her tone.

"Would you mind if we talked for a bit hun?"

She asked and Law felt himself grin slightly at what he knew she wanted to talk about before stepping back to allow her inside.

He saw her close the door behind her and watched from his seat by his desk as she looked around the room before leaning against the edge of his desk and looking at him.

"I don't really remember much from when Jericho attacked me, but from the fact I woke up in the infirmary and you checkin over my wounds I can guess you killed him."

She said, though it sounded more like a question so Law nodded in confirmation and listened as Katrina continued.

"I just want to know did Jericho manage to...what I mean is did he...well..."

She said and trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with what she was trying to ask much to the amusement of the dark doctor. He saw her take a deep breath the calm herself before looking him directly in the eyes.

"Did Jericho manage to actually rape me or did you stop him before he could?"

She finally managed to ask and Law looked at the girl infront of him. He finally took in her appearance, her fair skin still speckled with the blonde's blood, light brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail with the bangs sweeping down infront of her blue-green hazel eyes that reminded him of the sea. She looked to be a few inches shorter than him and despite knowing who he was, seemed to be at relative ease being in a room alone with him.

"What do you think Miss Katrina?"

Law asked, lacing his fingers together and laying them across his stomach as he watched her for any sort of reaction. He didn't miss the small twitch of her lips as she fought back a smart comment.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked now would I?"

She said instead and Law's grin grew before he decided to indulge her. Maybe if he told her what she wanted to know she would do the same?

"He did not."

The dark doctor said and watched as Katrina's shoulders sagged with relief and saw her fingers release their hold on the fabric of her shorts.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Jericho slamming my head against the floor, then seeing what looked like a hat before blacking out."

Katrina said and Law remained silent for a few minutes, taking in what she said and pushing down the sudden swell of anger he felt at what Jericho had tried to do to her.

"Nothing really. I entered the room, saw what Mister Jericho was trying to do and killed him."

Law said with a shrug of his shoulders, like he hadn't saved Katrina from being raped and traumatized.

* * *

Katrina stared at the Heart Pirates captain for a few minutes after what he said.

_He killed Jericho? Not that I'm not grateful, but...why'd he do it?_

She wondered before Law said something and she asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, why were you living in a brothel?"

He asked and Katrina frowned, not understanding why he wanted to know.

"I had to live there so as to pay off a debt that was forced onto me by my old pira-by some old aquaintences."

Katrina said, almost telling the tan captain across from her about her former pirate crew, but managing to stop just in time. Though she had no doubt that he heard her slip up.

"Debt?"

He asked instead, throwing Katrina off again since she had expected him to question about what she'd been about to say.

"Yes, debt. We had all gone into the brothel to relax. We'd all slowly passed out one by one, when I woke up by crew was gone and Jericho was standin above me wonderin where they went and why they left me behind. It didn't take me long to realize why he'd left me behind."

Katrina said, remembering when she woke up the morning after and found her entire crew gone and herself suddenly in debt.

"Crew?"

Law's voice snapped Katrina out of her thoughts and made her jump, which earned her an amused grin from the man sitting across from her.

"Yes, crew."

She said, not giving anything away. Honestly, being a pirate captain himself, he should know without being told what that meant. If he couldn't figure it out, that wasn't her problem.

"Why do you have trouble sleeping?"

He asked and Katrina had to do a double take. His sudden topic changes are going to wind up giving her whiplash. She couldn't even figure out why she was even _answering_ any of his questions, but she felt like she owed him since he'd been the one who killed Jericho and stopped him from taking her virginity away.

"Would you believe me if I told you the mattress was lumpy?"

She asked in a half-hearted attempt to change the subject, but from the look on Law's face she knew he wouldn't leave the matter alone.

"What do you think Miss Katrina?"

He asked and she sighed before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I have nightmares sometimes."

She mumbled reluctantly.

"What was that?"

She heard Law ask and tightened her hold on herself.

"Nightmares."

She said a little bit louder, but not much.

"Still didn't quite catch that."

He said and Katrina ground her teeth together in agitation. She could hear it in his voice that he'd heard her the first time, but he wanted her to speak up.

"I said I have nightmares you deaf little dolt!"

She snapped, tightening the grip she had around herself to try and fight off the memories that were waiting just in the back of her mind to come and torture her like her brothers had been so inclined to do.

Katrina missed the frown that replaced the grin that had been on Law's face at her remark.

"Nightmares about what?"

He asked and Katrina flinched at the tone of his voice. It left no room for excuses and she could hear an underlying order in his question.

"Different things."

She said evasively. She wasn't really lying, she did dream about different things. Sometimes she'd dream of when Nicholas would burn her, of when Clark would leave her strung up in the treehouse and refuse to feed her and beat her any time she asked to be let down, of when Nicholas and Clark took turns yanking her head back by her hair and dragging a blade of some sort across her skin. She dreamt of several different things, of that there was no doubt.

* * *

Law frowned at Katrina's evasive answer and was about to say something in response when he noticed the change in her body language. She had wrapped her arms around herself and was trembling slightly. Her blue-green eyes had a glassy, far away look to them and noticed her breathing had picked up.

"Miss Katrina?"

He asked, but got no response from the brown haired girl sitting on the edge of his desk. He moved and pressed his hand to her neck to check her pulse and felt her recoil against the touch of his hand, but he grabbed the back of her neck to stop her from pulling away.

"Miss Katrina, you need to calm down."

Law said when he noticed her breathing had become close to hyperventalating, but still she paid no attention to what he was saying and her trembling had increased.

"Katrina!"

He called, hoping to get her to snap out of it, but the use of her name seemed to send her over whatever ledge she'd been standing on as she flinched and scrambled out of his touch and backed up against the wall. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing as they looked around the room and he could hear her saying something under her breath. As he got closer he could make out a little of it, though all it did was confuse the surgeon of death further.

"Please no. Not again, don't hurt me again. Momma and daddy said not to play this game anymore, please."

What game was she talking about? Who was it who had hurt her? And in what way? If it could reduce her to such a state, it must have been pretty bad.

Law slowly moved towards Katrina and noticed that her head instantly snapped in his direction, her eyes that still didn't see the room she was in, watching his every move.

"You need to calm down Katrina."

He said as he came to stand directly infront of her, but as he took another step forward, she took one back but tensed when she couldn't go back any further because of the wall. Law could see she planned on running, and since he didn't know how dangerous she might be in this state, the surgeon of death moved before she could and trapped her against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

She shouted and Law frowned at the panic in her voice. It seemed so...out of place in her voice.

"Katrina!"

He called her name, but still she continued to shout. He moved his hands from the wall beside her to her shoulders to try and shake her out of whatever place her mind had sent her, but that just resulted in her thrashing around in his hold, trying to get free. Finally, Law had had enough.

"KAT!"

He shouted above her and she froze instantly at the nickname and finally her eyes focused on his as she came back to the present. She was still trembling and now that Law was so close, he could feel it.

"Just take it easy and breathe."

He told her calmly and watched as she did as he said and felt her body slowly stop trembling, but the fear was still clear in her eyes.

"What was that all about?"

Law asked once he noticed she had finally calmed down. She didn't say anything and Law frowned at the fact she was going to make him repeat himself again when she suddenly pushed past him and headed for his door, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hold it, what just happened?"

He asked and felt Katrina try to pull her hand back, but he tightened his grip around her wrist so she couldn't get away.

"Just let me go."

She whispered in a small voice that would have shocked the pirate captain had she not just given him an order.

Using the grip he had on her wrist, he pulled her back to him and turned her so she was facing him.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do."

He said darkly and saw Katrina's eyes go from wide with fear from whatever had caused her little episode earlier, to narrowed in anger.

"And just who are you that I should do as you tell me? I'm not a member of your crew babe."

She said and Law narrowed his eyes at her slightly as he tightened his grip on her wrist that he still hadn't let go of.

"The fact that you're not a part of my crew means I have no reason to keep you alive."

He warned and did a mental double take when she suddenly smiled.

"Then there has to be some other reason you haven't killed me yet. I hope you don't think I'm goin to join your crew, 'cuz that's not on the menu babe."

She said before tearing her wrist from his grip and turning to walk out the door when he suddenly pushed her against the wall beside it, a scalple to her throat and a dark look in his eyes.

"You don't know who you're messing with. I could kill you before you even blinked."

He threatened darkly, pressing the scalple harder against her throat and drawing blood expecting fear to enter her eyes as it had before, but nothing happened much to the surprise and chargrin of the dark doctor.

"If you say you will, go ahead and do it."

She said as she walked forward, making the blade of the scalple slice more of her throat, but she didn't even flinch.

"Don't say you'll do somethin if you're not goin to do it. There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done to me by someone else babe, but nice try."

She said before walking past a now shocked surgeon of death and slipping out of the room. Without a word she moved to the stairs that led outside of the ship she was on and left, trying to keep the memories back until she got to a safe place to break down again.

* * *

Kiteria: Oh my damn O.O I wasn't expecting it to turn out like that. But I like it! You got a little bit more of Kat's past and a conversation was had between Law and Kat. Please excuse any OOCness. I've never written Law and I'm trying my best. But this is after all a fanfiction and I could make him a tutu wearing, burlesque singing, go-go dancer if I wanted to but that would scar me so let's not go there. Please review and I'll update again when I can.

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**myangelsimmortal: **Longer chapter. I read and reviewed on your story, hope you'll do the same to this chapter. I'll PM you when I get home today okay?

**Guest: **An account just for my story? Wow, I feel so loved right now :3 I'm glad you like my story so much, and yes, Law was being rather mean, but he was more so in this one but I thought it was needed. Hope you'll review and that you'll stay tuned for more of Death's Little Songbird.

**Molly Grace 16: **Yes, Kat is bonding with the crew, but not all is going to be so easy. Things will be different, it all depends on how i feel when I write. But things will be interesting. That I promise you!

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Haha, inner neat-freaks are so bad. Mine was bugging me to do my own kitchen! Oh well, hope you enjoyed the update and i hope to see your review amongst the others i hope to get for this chapter.

**Shoutouts be over and I gotta go. Third period starts at 11:20 and i have five minutes to put the laptop up and get my stuff together. I'll look at what you guys have to say about this chapter once i get home. Til next time guys, ja ne =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

Kiteria: I will still do my shoutouts at the end to my reviewers, but I just wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate all of your comments. When I first posted this story and didn't get but one review, I felt like I wasn't doing something right or that i had lost my touch in writing. But I don't feel that way anymore. I feel like this story will go like my Naruto story Loyalty and Love. Probably not as many chapters, but I'll enjoy writing it so long as I keep getting feedback. Thank you so much you guys, you don't know how happy you've made me. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

_Last time:_ _"Don't say you'll do somethin if you're not goin to do it. There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done to me by someone else babe, but nice try."_

_She said before walking past a now shocked surgeon of death and slipping out of the room. Without a word she moved to the stairs that led outside of the ship she was on and left, trying to keep the memories back until she got to a safe place to break down again._

* * *

Present:

Katrina closed her eyes as the wind blew around her, chilling her bare arms and legs but she welcomed it. It matched the way she was feeling inside at the moment. Cold, tormented, and lonely. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to try and fight off the biting chill of the wind, but it didn't do much good seeing as she was in thigh length shorts and a think tanktop. She'd let her hair down from the prison provided by the hairtie and it pooled around her as she sat on one of the many rooftops of the buildings within Grove 23. The sun was steadily moving towards the horizon, changing the colors of the sky from blue and white, to pink, orange, and red. She'd walked around the Archipelago for hours after leaving the Heart Pirates' sub. She now no longer had anywhere to go. She had collected her money and clothes, what little she owned, and had the bag sitting beside her. She no longer had to worry about keeping her door locked and sleeping lightly. She didn't have to worry about the looks Jericho gave her, or the way he acted around her. She didn't have to worry about anything but living for herself, she was free. But then why did she feel so empty?

The brunette sighed as she looked out over the busy street of people milling around as the last few rays of sunlight washed over them and the buildings they disappeared inside. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon and the temperature was dropping, but still, Katrina didn't move. She remembered the last time she'd sat and watched the sunset. It had been the day before her and her old crew docked at the island she was on now.

* * *

_"Gregory! Hans! John! Kat!"_

_The captain of the Swift Pirates called and those whose names were called all turned to look at the auburn haired male dressed in a white, ironically named pirate shirt and maroon pants. A gold earing hang from his ear on the opposite side of the phoenix feather tied into his hair._

_"Go check on Nathan and see what the hell is taking that boy so long with our food!"_

_He called and the four went into the galley to see what was wrong only to find the crew's chef passed out with a bottle of whiskey hanging limply in his hand._

_"Oh man, Capt'n'll flip when he finds out Nat's passed out again."_

_Gregory said with a sigh as Hans checked the cook's vitals to make sure he was okay._

_"Kat can cook."_

_John said, earning a glare from the volunteered brunette._

_"Yeah, her cooking is always better."_

_Hans added and Kat mock glared at her crewmates before a smile broke through her mask._

_"Fine. Just get him to bed before Captain sees him passed out."_

_She said as she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. It didn't take long for her to start chopping vegetables and a delicious aroma wafted through the galley and to the deck of the ship to the other members of the Swift Pirates. Katrina could hear cheers from up top from her crewmates about her cooking. Somehow they could all tell the difference between her and Nat's cooking just by the way it smelled._

_The Swift Pirates laughed, drank, and ate as they sailed towards their next destination. Nathan had woken up to get the scolding of a lifetime from his captain, but was forgiven because of Kat's cooking. The brunette was sitting on the mast of the ship, listening to the sounds of her crew as she watched the sun set. She couldn't believe her life had changed so much in just two years, but she would never regret taking her captain's hand and going out to see with him._

* * *

Katrina dug her nails into the skin on her arm as she felt her eyes sting. That had been the last time she'd enjoyed the company of her crew. Her family. She had no idea that her captain had planned to leave her behind at their next destination. Had she known, she never would have gotten off the ship. She would have perfered to continue living in ignorant bliss, thinking her crew was her family and that her captain actually cared for her. She should have known better. Especially with the way her captain had been acting that night.

* * *

_Katrina walked beside her captain, his hand dwarfing her own as his fingers were laced with her own. She had joined the Swift Pirates two years ago when the captain had come to her hometown and offered her a way out of the hell that had been her life for the past seventeen years. She glanced up at the auburn haired man beside her and couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face. He was her captain, yes, but most importantly he was someone who cared for her. Someone who thought she mattered, someone who would miss her if she was gone._

_"What are you smiling about little Kitty Kat?"_

_Her captain asked with a smile of his own, green eyes shining in the moonlight._

_"Just the next King of the Pirates."_

_She said, her smile growing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She blushed slightly as he kissed the top of her head._

_"And you'll be my Queen."_

_He said and Katrina ignored the cat-calls from their crewmates as they walked into a brothel. She hated the women that would lower themselves to this kind of work, but admired the fact that they were comfortable with their own bodies to do what they did._

_The Swift Pirates sat in the back of the brothel and ordered drinks. Once it was brought to them they all raised their glasses and their captain toasted._

_"To the New World!"_

_He called and they all chorused before draining their cups. It wasn't long until they were all laughing and cutting up amongst themselves. Katrina was happy leaning into the side of the man she loved and had the honor of calling her captain as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. This crew was more of a family than she'd ever had. Her parents had abandoned her to her brothers, the very same brothers who had made her life a living hell. Her goal, aside from making sure the auburn haired man beside her became the next Pirate King, was to find her brothers and make them pay for what they did to her._

_"What's on your mind Kat?"_

_Her captain's voice jolted Katrina from her thoughts and had her blue-green eyes looking up into his green ones._

_"Just thinkin' about my past hun."_

_She said honestly and blinked in surprise when her captain leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back she was blushing about as red as his hair._

_"I'm glad I chose to come with you."_

_She said as she looked away, missing the look that crossed her captain's face. _

_After that her captain was more withdrawn, but Katrina was too drunk to notice. Slowly, one by one, the Swift Pirates all passed out, Kat right along with them thinking they'd all wake up with a massive hangover. She had no idea that her crew was faking and as soon as she slumped down onto the table that her crewmates got up and left the brothel as their captain picked the slumbering girl up and laid her out on the floor._

_"I'm sorry my little Kitty Kat, but I have no more need of you."_

_The auburn haired captain said as he brushed a strand of Katrina's light brown hair away from her face._

_"Your emotions about the past will make you weak, I have no need for weaklings on my ship, in my crew, or sharing my bed."_

_He said before laying a note to the owner of the brothel on the sleeping girl's chest and leaving her behind._

* * *

Katrina's vision was blurry and she could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away knowing more would just take their place. She had thought that was just a dream, that those words had just been from a made up voice her intoxicated mind had conjured up and that her captain hadn't really been saying them. When she first woke up she had believed it was a dream, but when she saw the note and saw her crew's ship gone she realized she'd been left behind by her family yet again.

* * *

Kiteria: Shorter than expected, and not what I'd originally planned, but it still explains what happened between Kat and her old crew. There's more to come, but it's getting close to time I gotta leave for third. Hope you all enjoyed the update.

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to have her not be effected by Law too much. She still effects her though.

**myangelsimmortal: **I PM'd you about my Gakuen Alice fic. This one, I just realized, made Kat seem like a blushing school-girl, but she was still rather young and she thought herself to be in love, so I guess it works out okay. Things will pick up soon, and I may be asking for you help soon.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **I'm sorry I scarred you, I didn't mean to though it did make me laugh when I looked up that song XD. I was just saying if I wanted to I could turn Law into someone he's not seeing as this is a fanfiction. But Law is hot as FUCK the way he is so he's staying his sadistic, psycotic, little self because I love him that way. I'll explain Law's shock in the next chapter, or one after. It depends on how my mind chooses to work.

**End of shoutous. I hope you all enjoyed and I shall try to update again real soon. For me, the fact that I've updated this much so far is an achievement for a new story, so hooray for that. Anyways, I gotta go to third and I shall check out ya'lls comments when I get home. Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	13. Chapter 13

Kiteria: Heyo guys. I know I didn't update yesterday and I'm sorry to say, but i probably won't update regularly. I have a really bad tendency to update a lot on a story at one time, then have a long time of writer's block. I just hope you guys will bear with me if that happens for this story, but I don't think it will. I have a lot of ideas still running around in my head for this, so keep your fingers crossed that all goes well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters from it, if I did, Law would be shirtless and Ace wouldn't die. I only own the Swift Pirates, Kat, and any other OCs that come along.

* * *

_Last time: Katrina's vision was blurry and she could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away knowing more would just take their place. She had thought that was just a dream, that those words had just been from a made up voice her intoxicated mind had conjured up and that her captain hadn't really been saying them. When she first woke up she had believed it was a dream, but when she saw the note and saw her crew's ship gone she realized she'd been left behind by her family yet again._

* * *

Present:

Law frowned at the questionable substance his mechanic had prepared for their meal. He was fairly certain he'd seen it move earlier and was in no way going to eat it. How was it they had made it this far into the Grand Line? He had the best navigators and mechanic, he even had a talking polar bear that knew Kung Fu on his ship. So then how was it noen of them could cook worth a damn unless their intent was to kill someone?

Law sighed to himself before telling his crew that they'd be eating out tonight which earned him relieved sighs, even from the so called 'cook'. The surgeon of death simply led the way off the sub before placing Bepo in charge of finding a place to eat. As they followed the orange clad polar bear, Law couldn't help but think back to earlier that morning when katrina had asked if they could talk. He hadn't expected her to freak out the way she had when she answered his question about why she had problems sleeping. In fact, he was surprised she'd answered him at all after she got the information she'd been after. But what had the dark doctor so intrigued was what she'd said when he had her trapped between him adn the wall of the sub with a scalple to her throat.

_'There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done to me by someone else babe, but nice try.'_

He didn't understand it. He was curious about the woman that had helped his furry subordinate when he'd been lost. She wasn't scared of him when he'd pushed her up against the wall and threatened her when most people would have been begging for him not to hurt them. She had a fire in her eyes that seemed to have been dimmed, but he could still see it. But what mainly caught the North Blue native's interest was that it seemed she had been through more than anyone would have thought just by looking at her. He himself couldn't see any scars on her, but then again he hadn't seen all of her. The thought made the surgeon smile. He'd had his fair share of women and couldn't deny the fact that Katrina's looks surpassed just about all of them.

Law was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the group of marines that Penguin had bumped into making them turn their way. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes as pirates and marines looked at each other, but the peace didn't last long when one marine pulled out his gun and the others shortly followed suit.

"Split up!"

Law ordered his crew, not really in the mood to start a fight with the marines. He was hungry and right now his mind wasn't in the right place. Bepo and Law went one way with the majority of the marines chasing after them. Penguin was dragged off by Nikkicha and Shachi just ran in the direction that had the least marines. They all knew to meet up at the sub when the coast was clear.

* * *

The sound of things breaking and screams woke Katrina from her slumber. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and frowned at the fact she couldn't remember when she'd even closed her eyes. Her attention was once again drawn to the commotion happening below her. She got to her feet, stretching as she did so, and moved to stand on the edge of the rooftop to see what was going on. Her blue-green eyes widened slightly when she saw three familiar figures running away from a group of marines. She recognized the brown haired man in the blue and red hat, the man in a hat that said 'Penguin' on it with a red puffball ontop, and there was no way she could miss the polar bear in an orange suit with a strange smiley on the front.

_They really know how to cause trouble._

Katrina thought to herself as she watched them all turn down a street and try to lose the marines chasing them. It worked only halfway as half of the marines when the opposite direction, but the rest of them were still following and hot on their trail. Katrina laughed slightly and shook her head before jumping over the gap between the buildings and landing on the rooftop across the street before running alongside the marines from above. She could still see Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi running ahead of them. Bepo tripped and Penguin and Shachi stopped to turn back to help their friend, but stopped when the marines surrounded the polar bear. Katrina stopped and saw Bepo stand and take a stance before taking out the first couple of marines that had charged at him. She watched as the marines all charged at him and frowned when she noticed he was having trouble keeping them back. She glanced towards Penguin and Shachi to see them fighting their own battle. Katrina argued with herself about going down and helping them and just letting them handle things for themselves. She really shouldn't get any more involved with them, but at the same time she didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

Katrina's attention was drawn back to Bepo when the polar bear let out a shout of pain. She looked to see him clutching his arm and drew her daggers from their place hidden under her shortss before jumping off the top of the building and landing without a sound infront of Bepo with her daggers infront of her in a defensive stance, glaring hateully at all the marines infront of her.

"Touch him, you die."

She said seriously, daring them to make the first move.

She didn't have to wait long before a wave of marines all rushed at her, thinking they could overpower her with numbers and brute force. Katrina nimbly backflipped over their heads and spun down into a crouch, slicing her daggers along the marines' backs and knocking them all to the ground. The remaining marines all paused what they were doing and looked at her with wide eyes before the captain snapped at them to attack. Katrina dodged their attacks and dove in and out of the ranks, slicing any marine stupid enough to let their guard down until all the marines that had surrounded Bepo were lying on the ground either dead or bleeding from wounds she'd afflicted. She stood up straight after making sure there wasn't any marines that could hurt her or Bepo before turning to look at the injured polar bear standing in the middle of the street holding his injured arm, staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"What? I warned them."

Katrina said with a chuckle at the polar bear's face before Penguin and Shachi came running up to their crewmate.

"Bepo are you alright!?"

Shachi asked.

"Yeah, we heard you cry out earlier. You okay?"

Penguin asked and both looked their friend over for injuries and stopped when the only one they found was the one on his arm. It wasn't until then that they looked around at all the marines on the ground.

"Woah, did you do this Bepo?"

Shachi asked as he stared at all of the marines in awe.

"No."

Bepo said softly as Penguin tended to his wound, wrapping it in bandages.

"Then who did?"

Penguin asked once he finished. Katrina saw Bepo start to open his mouth to answer when she spoke up.

"I did."

She said, causing the other two Heart Pirates turn and look at her. She wiped the blood off her daggers before hiding them back under her shorts, missing the blushes that rose to the faces of Penguin and Shachi when she did so.

"Why?"

Penguin asked, being the first to recover and Katrina looked up at them before shrugging.

"Did I really need a reason to help Bepo? He's adoreable and I'd hate to see him seriously injured. You're not hurt too bad, right hun?"

She explained before asking Bepo if he was okay. Once she saw him nod she smiled.

"That's good."

She said before crossing her arms under her chest.

"So what'd you guys do to make the marines chase you?"

Katrina asked and the Heart Pirates looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What do you mean what did we do? We're pirates, they're marines, that's all there is to it."

Penguin said and Katrina couldn't help but smile at that.

"True. Well, try not to get into any more trouble okay? I'd hate for anythin to happen to ya'll."

She said before turning to leave when a blood-curdling scream split the air making all of them freeze. Silence followed for all of three seconds before Katrina and the others were running in the direction the scream had come from until they stopped at the mouth of an alleyway with Katrina in front. They all found themselves unable to move because of the scene laid out infront of them. Nikkicha was lying on the ground with some guy ontop of her, her shirt torn open and the man tugging at her pants. Nikkicha let out another deafening scream, making the man hit her to shut her up and Katrina ran forward before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, a little mean to leave it here but be happy I didn't end it where I'd originally planned to. Anyways, the next chapter will be a little more bloody and hopefully have better fight scenes than this one. I am ashamed of this fight scene, but I guess it's okay too. Anyways, I updated so please review.

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Molly Grace 16: **You picked up on that did you? Yeah, she can make friends with guys okay, but if any of them try to get closer than that, that's when her walls go up. You'll see that sometime later if all works out the way I want them to.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yeah, you could hate her old captain or not. He didn't really abuse her or anything, but the fact that he left her like that is going to make me not like him. Also something that I'll reveil later. As for Jericho not making Kat a whore, could you see anyone making Kat do something she doesn't want to? She may not have kicked his ass because she was unvolunatrily endebted to him, but that didn't mean she'd let him do something like that. If he hadn't thrown her around so much she wouldn't have let him get so far when he tried to rape her.

**Guest: **Alright, well I thank you for coming back and reading this as well as reviewing! It means a lot. Yeah, her old captain was pretty mean for leaving but what he does afterwards is what will make you really dislike him. All of you will hate him for what he did. Hope you'll stay tuned for more.

**aaronitXkryptonite: **I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you enjoy my future updates as well.

**SHOUTOUTS BE OVER! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN WHEN I CAN. TIL NEXT TIME PEEPS, JA NE =^.^=**


	14. Chapter 14

Kiteria: Heyo guys. i know, I know. Cliffhangers are evil, but I do them quite often as you'll find out. Those of you who have already read some of my other stories know this XD Hope you all enjoy the update, please review and shoutouts shall be at the end as per usual unless you guys wish for me to stop doing them. In which case i will.

**Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own One Piece, though that should be rather obvious.**

Kiteria: Disclaimer, be nice.

**Disclaimer: Fine, but these people should know you don't own One Piece. If you did we all know that Law would be locked in your room and Ace wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere.**

Kiteria: DISCLAIMER! SHUTUP!

**Disclaimer: Whatever, Kit doesn't own One Piece, only Katrina and some other OCs that show up from time to time. Now enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Last time: They all found themselves unable to move because of the scene laid out infront of them. Nikkicha was lying on the ground with some guy ontop of her, her shirt torn open and the man tugging at her pants. Nikkicha let out another deafening scream, making the man hit her to shut her up and Katrina ran forward before anyone could stop her._

* * *

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin all watched as Katrina ran into the alleyway and literally tackled the guy off of Nikkicha. Penguin ran and tried to help the blonde girl to her feet, but she pushed him away, still scared from what that guy had been trying to do. Penguin looked over in the direction Katrina and the guy had gone to see her stab a dagger through his abdomen and slice his throat all in one motion, getting a spray of the man's blood all over her, but she didn't even flinch.

"Disgusting fucking marines."

Katrina said and it was only then that the Heart Pirates realized that the man had been a marine, the shirt of his uniform lying on the ground beside Nikkicha. Katrina pulled her dagger out of the man's abdomen, getting more blood on her, and let him drop to the ground in a bloody heap. She looked over at Nikkicha before going to stand infront of her.

"You're okay right? He didn't manage to actually...?"

She asked, trailing off and sighed in relief when the blonde girl shook her head.

"No, you tackled him off me before he could get my pants down far enough."

The mechanic said and Katrina smiled slightly as she held a hand out to help the blonde up.

"I'm glad. No one should have to go through that."

She said, speaking from recently gained experience that didn't need to be explained. Bepo had told all of the other Heart Pirates what had almost happened to Katrina back in the brothel and how their captain had killed Jericho.

Nikkicha stared at Katrina's hand for a few minutes before taking it and letting her help her to her feet.

"Thanks."

She said and Katrina smiled at her, noticing that the earlier hostility the girl had shown her was now gone.

"Don't mention it."

Katrina said as Penguin came up and handed Nikkicha a jacket that was like his and Shachi's boiler suits. The blonde took it with a small smile before her eyes went wide and she started freaking out.

"What is it?"

Shachi asked when no one could make out what she had been rambling about.

"It's captain! He was with me after Penguin and I got seperated. The marines were chasing him towards Grove 1 and the marine Katrina just killed told me they planned on ambushing him near the auction house!"

She said and her statement was followed by shocked silence and uncertainty about what should be done next.

"What are you guys doin!? Don't you want to go help your captain?"

Katrina asked, snapping all of the Heart Pirates out of their hesitant states before they all ran out of the alleyway and started to head towards Grove 1, dodging the people milling about on the streets.

Katrina growled in annoyance after having almost run into yet another person before she ran towards a flower shop and jumped up onto the roof and kept running.

"Keep going! I'll take a shortcut and meet you there!"

She called down to them before taking off without waiting for their response.

* * *

Law cursed his luck as he hid in an alleyway as the marines ran past. They had somehow managed to get him from Grove 23 to Grove 2. He wasn't sure what their purpose was, but he wasn't going to stop and think on the reasonings behind marine actions, right now he had to focus on getting back to his sub and getting off this island with his crew.

Law poked his head out of the alleyway once he thought the coast was clear and checked both ways before slowly walking out into the street. He didn't even get three steps before someone called out.

"There he is!"

He looked behind him to see marines coming his way and he groaned before taking off again. He could easily fight them, had he not forgotten his nodachi aboard the sub. So, he was reduced to running away since he wasn't too pleased with the idea of hand to hand combat with so many opponents, especially since he was still starving.

The dark doctor noticed he had passed the bridge connecting Grove 2 to Grove 1 and frowned to himself. He hadn't meant to go that far into the Archipelago, but it looked like the marines weren't really giving him much of a choice. He turned down a road and was about to slip back into another alley when his path was suddenly cut off by a different group of marines, making the Heart Pirate captain halt.

"Don't let him get away!"

The captain with the marines ordered and Law saw the marines surround him on every side and frowned. Perhaps he could simply knock out a couple of them and just head back towards his sub.

"Don't try to resist Trafalgar Law, you're coming with us."

The captain of the marines said, stepping forward and Law glared at him, his fingers itching to cut into the man who dared to give him an order. The marine captain waved his hand giving the silent order for his men to try and get Law in cuffs, but Law knocked them out before they could even try making the others hesitate.

"Stop standing around and get him!"

The marine captain shouted and all the marines looked at each other before rushing towards Law all at one time, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them all.

"Law, catch!"

A female voice shouted from above and both the marines and Law looked up to see a brunetted haired girl toss something through the air towards the North Blue native who caught it without really thinking. The surgeon of death smiled when he realized what exactly had been tossed to him before holding his hand out parallel to the ground and a thrumming sound soon sliced through the silence before a blue dome covered the marines infront of him.

"Room."

Law said before his smile turned into a smirk.

* * *

Katrina had just gotten to Grove 2 when Bepo called up to her and tossed her something. She had been confused when the polar bear had given her a sword that was way too big for her to use and was going to throw it back to him when she remembered just who the sword belonged to. Without another word she nodded her understanding to the polar bear before taking off ahead of him and the rest of the Heart Pirates that were bringing up the rear to where she knew their captain to be. She had seen the marines move up ahead and knew without a doubt that he was there.

Katrina frowned when she ran along the rooftops and saw Law surrounded by marines on all sides. She heard the marine captain say something before a few marines tried to put Law in cuffs. She laughed when she saw him knock them out without even a second thought, but stopped short when the marine captain shouted something else and all the marines started to charge at Law. She knew there was no way for him to be able to fight them off like he had before and jumped over to the closest building to him before calling out to him.

"Law, catch!"

She shouted before throwing the sword she'd strapped to her back to the pirate captain on the street below her. She saw him catch it and saw the smile that appeared on his face when he realized exactly what he'd caught. Katrina stopped leaned forward on her knees to catch her breath as she heard a thrumming sound come from the ground and looked down to see a blue sphere surround all the marines standing infront of Law and heard the pirate captain say something and saw his smile turn into a smirk and couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face as she watched the show begin.

* * *

Kiteria: It's strange how things change from what I originally have planned, but it still turned out okay. I don't think Law would be too happy if a girl saved him like I had Kat save Bepo. That, and come on, who the hell wouldn't want to see Law kick some ass? I updated, so please review!

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Molly Grace 16: **Yes, Kat is pretty badass when it comes to fighting, but just wait until you actually see her in action and not just doing small things like that. My fight scenes, so i've been told, are about as graphic as my lemon scenes XD. You're the first reviewer on the last chapter and I updated this before anyone else could so you're the only shoutout! Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Shoutouts are over and I would like to thank all of you for reviewing so far. I'll update again when I can, but i'm on a laptop in my second after finishing my exam. I have til like twelve fifteen til i gotta go to my fourth exam. I may pass Junior year yet peeps! Wish me luck and please keep tuned for the next chapter of Death's Little Songbird. Oh, and as a side note, you'll all learn why the title is that in a few more chapters. Once i reveal the secret that Kat tries to hide. Til next time peeps, ja ne =^.^=**


	15. Chapter 15

_Kiteria: Not gonna do shoutouts or nuthin' for this one guys 'cuz it's so short. Sorry._

* * *

_Last time: Katrina stopped and leaned forward on her knees to catch her breath as she heard a thrumming sound come from the ground and looked down to see a blue sphere surround all the marines standing infront of Law and heard the pirate captain say something and saw his smile turn into a smirk and couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face as she watched the show begin._

* * *

Present:

Katrina watched with the rest of the marines as Law cut their comrades into several different pieces and floating around within the blue dome.

"Shambles."

Katrina heard Law say and watched as he moved his hands like he was a puppet master and turned her attention to the screaming marines to see them with heads where arms should be, arms where legs should be, and other things in places they didn't belong. They looked like Doctor Frenkenstein had gotten ahold of them while he had a scalple in one hand and an extra caffinated double chocolate mocha latte in the other. Katrina wasn't too sure what Law's power was, but it was entertaining as hell.

Katrina smiled when she saw Law turn around to face the marines behind him with a rather psychotic look in his eyes. He was enjoying himself, that much was painfully obvious as she watched him cut down marine after marine, getting showered in their blood and the smile on his face stayed in place. Katrina was almost envious of him at that moment, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a fight. But as envious of him as she was, Katrina still couldn't help but smile at the chaos going on below her. Though that smile disappeared when she saw a marine who had been cut down earlier crawling towards Law, the light from the moon and store fronts reflecting off the blade in the man's hand and Katrina's body moved before she even had time to think. She had jumped off the building she was on, landed in the middle of the battle field, and was already halfway to the Heart Pirates captain before her mind finally caught up with her body. She realized when a man nearly took her head off that what she was doing was a stupid idea, a very stupid one, but she couldnt' find it in her to stop and turn back. Instead she pushed forward, running towards Law who was still killing people left and right and hadn't noticed the silent assassin crawling towards him.

Katrina pushed a marine out of her way and opened her mouth to tell Law to watch out, but it was too late. the marine had pulled himself up enough to drive his sword through Law's stomach, making the pirate stop and stare down at the wound in shock.

"Die pirate scum!"

The marine said, lifting his gun to Law's face and moving his finger to pull the trigger, but it never got that far. Katrina jumped over a marine's head and used him as leverage to launch herself throught the air until she landed beside Law. She grabbed the back of his blood stained hoodie and yanked him back before charging forward with daggers in hand and cutting the marine to bits. First his hands, effectively making him drop his gun, then his arms, then slicing intricate designs across his chest with flicks of her wrists before finally slicing his throat and kicking his body in the opposite direction of his head after she cut it off. She could feel the marine's blood splattering over her body and dripping down her face and other less pleasant places, but pushed the feeling aside as she turned her attention to a rather shocked looking Law.

"You're wounded pretty bad hun, think you'll be alright enough to help me get us out of this?"

She asked, glancing around at the remaining marines.

"Only if you agree to join my crew when we do."

He said, making Katrina's eyes snap back to him. She studied him for a few minutes before smiling.

"We'll see babe, we'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

Kiteria: Heyo guys, i'd like to thank a good friend and great reviewer of mine for her help. Raindra, thank you so much for your help. I hope you enjoy the update, i tried to make it a long one.

* * *

_Last time: H__e said, making Katrina's eyes snap back to him. She studied him for a few minutes before smiling._

_"We'll see babe, we'll see."_

* * *

Present:

Katrina saw movement behind Law and without waiting for his approval, grabbed his hoodie again and yanked him to the side just in time to avoid having him run through a second time.

"Fucking marines."

She growled in annoyance before stabbing the marine the marine that had been foolish enough to charge at them and kicking him away from her with a frown.

"You know, if you're just gonna be in the way you can sit this one out."

She said to Law as she spun on her heel to dodge the attack of another gutsy marine.

"And let you have all the fun?"

Was the response she got and she turned to look at him to see him get showered in blood from the marines he'd just cut down.

"Care to make this a lil more interesting hun?"

Katrina asked as she crouched down to avoid getting shot in the head.

"How so?"

Law asked as he dragged his sword across a marine's chest.

"Simple, we make this a game."

Katrina said as she sidestepped one marine only to have to do a quick split to keep her head because of another who she wound up kicking in the chest and making him stumble away from her before she got to her feet again.

"The one with the most kills by the end of this can ask anything of the other player and they have to comply."

She said as she grabbed a marine's hand and twisted it so his gun dropped to the ground. She pulled him towards her and spun on her heel, dragging her dagger across his throat as she did so and watched as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Katrina looked up from the dead marine and smiled at the look on Law's face. It wasn't shock, or horror, it was something else that she couldn't really place, but at the moment she didn't mind.

"Let's play then shall we?"

Law said with a smile of his own before creating what looked like a mini tornado in the palm of his hand as he turned to face the marines that still surrounded them.

* * *

Law moved his hands, rearranging parts of marines' bodies inside the dome he'd created.

"You have to actually kill them to win."

The Heart Pirate captain heard a female voice say from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Kat standing in a circle of dead marines, her hand currently thrust through the chest of the one standing infront of her. She pulled out her hand and held something up after having pushed the marine away.

"That makes ten for me, how many do you have hun?"

She asked and Law frowned at the slight patronizing tone she used.

"The game isn't over yet."

He said before drawing his nodachi and slicing all the marines he had in his dome after he'd let it drop. He watched as their blood spewed onto the ground and heard their cries of agony.

Law had to admit, despite the circumstances, he was having a ball. Not only was he killing marines left and right and getting to hear their screams of pain, but if he won-no, _when_ he won the little game Katrina had suggested, he'd not only gain a new crewmate, but would get to find out more about her. Like where she learned to fight the way she does. How she doesn't seem to mind being covered in blood, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it just about as much as he did. He was curious about other things as well. Like what had happened in her past that had made her go into a fear-induced state one moment, then an unemotional one when he had threatened her the next? She had said she travelled, but Law wanted to know where. She had also said she was left behind on the Archipelago by her old crew, he was curious about this crew and what would possibly have made them want to leave her behind? So many things the dark doctor wanted to know.

"Earth to Law."

Katrina's voice pulled Law from his thoughts and back to what was going on around him and he saw Katrina standing infront of him with a dagger pressed to a marine's throat who was currently begging for his life.

"P-Please, spare me."

The marine begged and Law saw Katrina's attention move from him to the marine.

"Now why would I do that when you tried to kill my partner? Do you realize how hard it is to play a game by yourself?"

She asked seriously and Law felt a smirk make its way onto his face at her comment before watching as she dragged her dagger across the marine's throat and letting him drop to the ground.

"Well, that makes thirty-two for me hun, what's your score?"

She asked as she looked back up at him and Law took the time to look her over. She was still wearing the same clothes she had been when he and his crew had gone to thank her for helping Bepo find them again, but now she and her clothes were splattered with blood. There was almost no part of her that _wasn't_ covered in blood and Law felt something stir below his belt at the way it seemed to make her look even more appealing than before. Law was no stranger to the love of a woman, with his looks and reputation, he had women throwing themselves at him every time his crew set foot on an island for a long period of time. Of all the women Law had seen and laid with, none could compare to Katrina at this moment. She was ruthless in her kills, but still played around with her victims. She seemed to enjoy hearing the marines' scream and beg as much as he did and she had a wild glint in her blue-green eyes that made Law want to pin her down and tame her.

* * *

Katrina could tell Law was checking her out, simply by the way his cold, gray eyes scanned her body up and down. She didn't get the usual disgusted feeling that usually came with the looks she got from the men on the Archipelago she had been stuck on for the past three years. There was just something about the way he looked at her that was...different. He wasn't just looking at her body because she was a woman, it was like he was looking at her because she was his friend, his lover, just...his. She should have hated the possessive look in his eyes since the last person who had looked at her that way had abandonded her, but she still couldn't help it when her heart beat a little bit faster and heat rose to her cheeks.

"Law?"

Katrina asked after a while of silence and watched as Law seemed to snap back to his senses and his eyes came up to meet hers.

"Thirty-one."

He said, answering her earlier question. She smiled after that before taking a look around and the practically empty street they were currently standing in. There were no more marines standing, they were all littering the street with a variety of wounds inflicted either by Katrina or Law.

"Well hun, it would seem like I won our little game."

She said and watched as Law looked around for himself and smiled when he frowned just slightly.

"So it would seem."

He said and she could clearly tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't too happy about losing.

Katrina wiped off her daggers before tucking them back under her shorts. She looked up at the pirate captain infront of her and opened her mouth to say something when she saw him sway on his feet and ran to keep him upright without thinking about her actions for the second time that day.

"Woah there hun."

She said as she helped to keep him upright.

"I need to find my crew."

He said and Katrina frowned up at him.

"What you need is to get somewhere so I can bandage your wound. You're losin too much blood."

She said and didn't miss the look that crossed Law's face at her unintentional order.

"Don't you-"

Law started, but Katrina cut him off as she pulled his arm around her shoulders and held onto the hand that held his nodachi as she started to head the way she came.

"Don't order you around. I know, I know."

She said as she helped him walk towards the bridge leading to Grove 2.

Law didn't say anything as they passed the bridge and started walking through Grove 2. Katrina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not considering the amount of blood he'd lost, but wasn't about to ask. She had almost gotten them to the bridge connecting Grove 2 to Grove 3 when Law collapsed, bringing her down to the ground with him.

"Dammit Law! What the hell were you thi-"

Katrina cut her rant short when she noticed the pirate captain beneath her was unconcious.

"You damn idiot."

Katrina mumbled to herself before she got to her feet. It really shouldn't have surprised her that he lost conciousness with all the blood he lost, but he couldn't have chosen a better time to do so?

With a sigh, Katrina knelt down behind Law's head and picked him up from under his arms and started to drag him. She had to stop a couple times because he'd drop his sword and she had to pick it up for him. After the fourth time she just strapped it to her back again and started dragging him again. After a couple of hours she stopped and fell back on her ass with an exasperated sigh.

"You are goin to owe me _big _time you heavy ass son of a bitch."

Katrina said as she tried to regain her breathing. For someone so skinny, Law was pretty heavy. She just chocked it up to his inner fat kid loving to eat.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna be able to drag you all the way back to your sub."

Katrina said as she got to her feet again. She looked around until she spotted a building set apart from the others in Grove 2 that was close to the bridge.

"Perfect."

She said to herself before starting to drag Law again. It didn't take long to get him inside and she was relieved to see the place was empty of any people. She shut the door behind her with her foot before dragging Law over to the bed that was pushed against the wall in the corner. She stopped beside it when she realized she was going to have to pick him up in order to get him on the bed.

"Oh you are goin' to owe me big time babe."

Katrina said before picking Law up the best she could. She managed to get his top half on the bed, but it started to fall when she lifted his feet. She cursed before pulling Law's upper half onto the bed and falling ontop of him for the second time. She blushed as she sat up, only to blush more when she realized she was practically straddling Law's waist.

_Thank Gods he's unconcious._

She thought to herself before she got to her feet and searched for some bandages. She found some and moved back to the bed to see she was going to have to take Law's clothes off to be able to get to his wound. With a sigh and a blush present on her face, Katrina set the medical supplies she'd found down and started to take off the pirate captain's hoodie.

* * *

Kiteria: Heyo guys. I know this one was a lil different, but I thought it was about time for some Kat and Law action. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but a lot of things kept distracting me and I kept losing my train of thought. But thank you all for staying with me. I hope it was worth it!

**Shoutout to reviewers!**

**Molly Grace 16: **That's true. When they act without thinking they care, or they're extremely reckless. One of the two :)

**aaroniteXkryptonite: **Thanks. I'm glad you love it, hope you liked this chapter too.

**PaleMoonlitAngel061: **I'm glad you think my story is amazing. I really didn't think it would go this far so quickly. With me, to be able to have so many chapters of a new story is something short of a miracle. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yeah, i thought that would be funny. As for where Bepo and the others are, Bepo only managed to catch up with her not the others, then she took off and well...that'll be explained. I don't wanna give things away, but just remember how Kat met the Heart Pirates in the first place and you'll know what happened to Bepo.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You my friend are a rather strange person, but i wouldn't want you any other way. I'm glad you like my story so much. And i'm okay with your new way of reviewing. At least now I won't have to ask for your favorite parts like I usually have to XD We need to work on Fairy Tails when we next get a chance.

**Raindra: **Well Rain, here's the chapter. Hope you and the other readers liked it. I tried my best to make it a long one. Looking forward to your review, leave me a long one okay?

**Shoutouts are over! I did my part and updated, albeit it took longer than the first couple of chapters, but I still did it. Now do ya'lls parts and review! Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	17. Chapter 17

Kiteria: Heyo guys. Yeah, I know this one is really short compared to the last but not all my chapters will be the same length. I hope you guys enjoy the update anyways and please leave a review. It makes me want to update faster when I see them. That and it usually makes me laugh or smile to see what you guys think.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Thank Gods he's unconcious._

_She thought to herself before she got to her feet and searched for some bandages. She found some and moved back to the bed to see she was going to have to take Law's clothes off to be able to get to his wound. With a sigh and a blush present on her face, Katrina set the medical supplies she'd found down and started to take off the pirate captain's hoodie._

* * *

Present:

Katrina could feel her face burning the entire time she bandaged Law's abdomen. The wound had missed his organs, but just barely, but the fact the marine's sword had gone in one side and out the other meant a lot of bloodloss for the currently unconscious pirate captain lying on the bed infront of Katrina.

"Done."

Katrina said with a sigh of relief as she stepped back and slumped down against the wall across from the bed the Heart Pirate captain currently occupied. Katrina had to admit, Law had one hell of a body on him. Once she got his hoodie off she was greeted by the sight of the tanned and extremely toned upper body of one Trafalgar Law. The blush was _still_ on her face from when she had to clean and bandage his wound. Now she was left with her thoughts as she waited for either Law to wake up, which she knew probably wouldn't happen any time soon, or the Heart Pirates to find them.

Katrina sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. She thought over the events that had happened in the past forty-eight and some hours. She met a lost polar bear who could speak, helped him find his crew, went back to the brothel after a day of pickpocketing, the crew the polar bear belonged to came to thank her and she met Trafalgar Law, she got beat around and nearly raped by her boss, got saved by the captain of the Heart Pirates, woke up in the infirmary in his submarine, cooked all of them a meal and met the rest of the crew after Law threatened her for telling him to eat his food, talked to Law about what happened once she blacked out, had an oh-so-wonderful trip down memory lane to her childhood, got threatened by Law again, left and took another glorious couple of trips down memory lane again about her old pirate crew, got caught up in helping the Heart Pirates with the marines, stopped a marine from raping one of said pirates, get an offer to join a pirate crew, played a killing game with Law, dragged his unconscious and bleeding body to a secluded area to rest, and the day still wasn't even over.

Katrina sighed again as she closed her eyes. She had her freedom now, but what was she going to do with it now? Set out on her own? That idea had no appeal to the brunette haired girl at all. She could always sneak onto a merchant ship until they dock at a different island and start over, but even that idea didn't seem to be what she really wanted. Katrina knew what she wanted. She wanted to find her old crew, her old captain, and demand an explanation as to why they abandoned her after everything they had been through together. Why _he_ had abandoned her after everything.

Katrina opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping form of the North Blue native and chuckled slightly to herself.

"It seems like you just got yourself a new crewmate hun. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Katrina said aloud before closing her eyes again.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**myangelsimmortal: **I'm sorry? I'd share the talent if I could. I'm just surprised so many people like my story. This one's short, but I hope you like it. And I'll give you credit for your song the chapter I use it in in the beginning and end so there's no mistake of where it came from. I can't thank you enough for your help either.

**Molly Grace 16: **I do believe, my dear Molly, that this chapter explains that.

**Raindra: **Told you it was short, but it was needed. Hope you still enjoyed.

**Ena: **Interesting name. It's good to hear from you again and it's okay that you haven't been with us for a while, you're back now and I'm grateful :) It means my story was good enough to have you coming back. Yeah, when i added his inner fat kid I was smiling like an idiot. Me and my brother joke about that all the time so I thought it would be interesting to include in a story. Glad you liked it.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yes Bepo should be able to smell them or follow the bloodtrail, but he's sorta...occupied at the moment. It'll be explained in the next chapter, I promise. And don't you think Kat and Law are perfect for eachother? I do XD. Just wait til you learn about Kat's full past with her brothers.

**Shoutouts be over. Please, despite the fact this chapter was short, review! I'll update as fast as I can and try to answer any questions you guys have. Til next time guys, ja ne. =^.^=**


	18. Chapter 18

Kiteria: Heyo guys. First off, I would like to thank my friend Raindra for her help with the beginning of this chapter. I was stuck with trying to figure out how to start this one out and she helped me. So thank you Rain, and I hope you all enjoy the update. I tried to make it longer than the last one.

* * *

_Last time: __Katrina opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping form of the North Blue native and chuckled slightly to herself._

_"It seems like you just got yourself a new crewmate hun. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."_

_Katrina said aloud before closing her eyes again._

* * *

Present:

Somewhere in Grove 5 Bepo was standing infront of a signpost, trying to figure out which way to go. Somehow, after having given Katrina his captain's sword, he had gotten lost...again. He had tried to pick up on either one of their scents, but all he was getting was the perfume from this shop, or the food from that restaurant, or even the smell of the animals in the cages in the back of a live entertainment building. He was completely and utterly lost...again.

"I need to find captain and Kat..."

Bepo said aloud to himself as he continued to study the signs hanging above his head.

"...but where do I look?"

He wondered as he pondered going back to the sub to see if they had gone there. He was sure by now both had finished off the marines that had been foolish enough to try and ambush his captain. However, there was something in the back of the polar bear's mind that was telling him they weren't there, and thus was the source of his current dilemma. He didn't know if he should head back to the sub and wait or set out to search for his captain and Katrina.

After a few more minutes of contimplation, Bepo decided to head back towards Grove 1 and see if he could pick up on either his captain's or Katrina's scent. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd run into the rest of the crew along the way.

* * *

Nikkicha frowned as she looked around. She was trying her best to ignore the yells coming from behind her as Penguin and Shachi fought about which way they should go. Penguin said they should look around Grove 1 through 3 for their captain while Shachi said they should go back to the sub and wait for Law to return on his own. All their yelling was managing to do was give the blonde mechanic a headache while she tried to figure out where they had wound up. After Katrina had taken off towards Grove 1 and Bepo ran ahead to give the brunette haired girl their captain's sword they had managed to get lost amongst the mangrove trees that made up the Archipelago.

"We should keep going!"

Penguin yelled.

"No, we should go back to the sub!"

Shachi yelled and Nikkicha could hear both boys trying to outshout the other and could feel her headache started to get worse. She lifted a hand to her temple and tried to rub it away, but with the constant yelling of her crewmates behind her, it wasn't really doing much good. After a couple more minutes of yelling, the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two just shut up already!?"

She snapped and both boys instantly shut their mouths and stared wide-eyed at her.

"What we're going to do is find captain Law and see what he wants us to do next. If either of you have a problem with that, then you can go back to the sub and deal with the captain when he asks why you didn't look for him and wait for his orders before going back."

Nikkicha said and from the looks on both Penguin and Shachi's faces she knew they weren't going to be going back to the sub anytime soon.

"Alright then, let's get going."

She said before leading the way through whatever Grove they were on, hoping to find a bridge leading to another one so they could figure out just where they were and hopefully, find out which way they needed to be going.

* * *

Katrina opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times in confusion when all she saw was darkness. It wasn't until she heard the sound of the nighttime animals on the Archipelago that she realized night had fallen and she had fallen asleep at some point.

She slowly got to her feet with the help of the wall so as not to run into anything and stayed put as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked around and could make out a few things in the dark, like the stack of boxes in one corner, the desk littered in glasses, books, papers, and other garbage, the bowl of medical supplies she had used on Law earlier while the sun was still out, and finally, she could make out Law's figure still lying on the bed.

Katrina slowly and quietly made her way over to the bed, being careful not to run into anything in the dark as she went, and stopped right beside Law's unconcious form. She could hear his deep, steady breaths and sighed in relief that he didn't have a fever from his wound like she had thought he would. She saw a window above the bed and stretched over Law to open it. She got it halfway open before it got stuck and she had to jimmy it a little, almost losing her balance in the process, but she managed to get it fully open and a ray of moonlight spilled out into the room making it easier to see.

The blue-green eyed girl frowned when she saw the blood-soaked bandaged around Law's abdomen and grabbed the scissors and roll of bandages from the bowl she'd set them in and set about cutting off the old, soiled bandages, then wrapping fresh bandages around him after having put some medicine on the wound. She threw the soiled bandages in the bowl to throw away later before she pulled the chair from the desk over by the bedside and collapsing in it. She felt better being close to her new captain in case something went wrong, he was still injured after all.

After a few minutes of sitting in the relatively dark room, Katrina's eyes started to droop again and it wasn't long before they closed completely and she was out again. The fight with the marines had taken more out of her than she had thought since it had been about three years since she'd last been in an actual fight. Besides, she had no idea how long it would take for Law to wake up, so what was the harm in getting some rest before then?

* * *

Kiteria: I'm sorry guys, this is still rather short. Not AS short, but still short, but i'm sleepy and tired and all that other jazz so this is all i could come up with. Hopefully I answered some of ya'lls questions. I would do shoutouts, but I'm just too tired, that and I'm afraid I'm annoying you guys when I do them.

Anyways, I updated so I hope you will all review. I'll update again when I can. Til next time peeps, ja ne.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiteria: Heyo guys. Okay, not tired now. Let's hope I can get a chapter out without things going off the beaten path. I have something planned, but no promises of how this chapter will turn out. Please bear with me and let me say thank you to my Aunt D for helping me with this chapter.

* * *

_Last time: After a few minutes of sitting in the relatively dark room, Katrina's eyes started to droop again and it wasn't long before they closed completely and she was out again. The fight with the marines had taken more out of her than she had thought since it had been about three years since she'd last been in an actual fight. Besides, she had no idea how long it would take for Law to wake up, so what was the harm in getting some rest before then?_

* * *

Present:

Law groaned as he opened his eyes. Immediately he noticed he wasn't where he had been when he'd lost conciousness. The softness of the bed beneath him and the ceiling he could make out in the moonlight was enough to tell him that. The question on the dark doctor's mind though, was where exactly had he just woken up?

The North Blue native slowly sat up and didn't miss the dull ache in his abdomen when he did so. He looked down, expecting to see a gaping, bleeding wound he'd have to take care of only to blink in surprise when he saw his abdomen was bandaged. He looked around in confusion until he saw a figure sitting in a chair beside the bed. He had tensed, ready to fight until he recognized them. With the moonlight spilling into the room from the window above the bed, he could make out Katrina's sleeping form. Her light brown hair had fallen to shield half of her face and her arms were crossed under her breast, briefly drawing Law's attention to them before he shifted his gaze to look at the rest of her.

Dried blood was the main thing he saw at first, but as he looked closer, the dark doctor noticed the slight dark circles around Katrina's eyes, the fact she seemed a little too thin, and the way that, even in her sleep, she seemed to look sad. Law had noticed it before when he had seen her first walk into the galley of his sub, but something in Katrina's eyes told Law that she was sad despite her trying her best to hide it. It was just another thing about her that Law wanted to know about.

Law got to his feet and walked over to the bowl of medical supplies he could see in the moonlight and shifted through the scissors, medical tape, bandages, and alcohol until he found a needle and thread. He sterilized both before unwrapping his abdomen and started to stitch his wound closed. He managed to do the front without trouble, it was stitching the one in the back that was a little tricky, but he still managed and threw away the rest of the thread after putting away the rest of the medical supplies. He was in the middle of tossing out the bandages he's pulled off when he noticed the soiled bandages in the bowl from before. He threw both away and washed his hands and was surprised to see that wherever they were it seemed to be a residental home full of boxes as if the previous inhabitants had planned on moving and just left their things behind.

The dark doctor walked back over to the bed he'd previously occupied and sat down before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and running his fingers through his hair. It was only then that he realized his hat was missing. He started to look around for it when he heard Katrina say something in her sleep, drawing his attention to the sleeping girl.

"Captain..."

She mumbled in her sleep and Law frowned at the fact she was dreaming of her old crew. He was about to get up to look for his stuff when Katrina said something else.

"Why'd you leave me?"

She asked and Law saw something slide down her cheek and glisten in the moonlight and his frown deepened as he picked up his hat from where it had fallen to the floor and placed it on his head.

* * *

Katrina opened her eyes and could feel the tears sliding down her face because of her dream. She had dreamt of the night she spent with her captain before her and her old crew landed on the Archipelago. He had been so loving and caring, and even though they hadn't slept together because Katrina didn't want to go that far, he had been kind to her. Then she remembered going to the brothel with her crew, then waking up to find them gone.

"Dammit."

She mumbled to herself as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and schooled her expression before turning to check on her new captain, only to jump and fall out of the chair with a surprised squeal when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees, fingers crossed, and hat on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"What the hell Law!? Do you enjoy giving people heart attacks!?"

She yelled at him when she got back to her feet. She saw him lift his head so she could see his eyes and expected him to say something smart. So when he said what he did, she wasn't prepared for it.

"What happened between you and your old crew Miss Katrina?"

Katrina blinked in surprise at his sudden question. She was going to ignore him and not answer, but then remembered she'd decided to join his crew and call him her captain. If she was going to be a part of his crew, he deserved to know about her past.

"They left me on this Archipelago with a debt I've had to work off. I've been here for three years and was halfway done payin back the debt when Jericho tried what he did in the storage room and you killed him."

She said with a sigh before sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style and her hands in her lap.

"How did you pay off your debt?"

Law asked and Katrina looked up at him like he was an idiot for asking.

"Jericho tried to make me one of his whores, but I told him I'd die before bein a whore. The way I got the money I needed was pickpocketing and stealing valuable items and sellin them."

She said, her eyes staring into Law's and waiting for whatever other questions he had.

"Why did you help Bepo find us again?"

He asked and Katrina frowned at his question, but answered none-the-less.

"I had already finished my rounds for the day and didn't want to go back to the brothel just yet. I saw him standing under the signs lookin lost and just couldn't leave him there."

She said and saw Law nod. Silence fell between them and Katrina started to wonder what was going through Law's mind now. She couldn't read anything in his eyes and was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze until he spoke again and broke the silence.

"Who was the captain of your old crew and how long had you been with them?"

Katrina froze at his question. She knew he would ask, but that didn't mean she wanted to answer it, but she would.

"My old captain's name was Loki Collingham an-"

She said and Law cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Of the Swift Pirates?"

He asked and Katrina nodded before continuing.

"He was my captain and I had been with them for two years ever since Loki had offered me a way to leave my home. I took his offer without a second thought."

She said and looked away from Law's eyes, not wanting to see the look in his eyes as she told him of her old crew.

"At first I stayed away from the crew, but stayed by Loki's side since he took me away from my home. We had docked at an island and I was surrounded and wouldn't have been able to fight them all and survive. The crew risked their lives to get me out of there and after that didn't give me the option of stayin away from them. They had become my friends, my crew, my family and for two years it was great. I had become Loki's first mate and I thought I'd never have to worry about things again."

Katrina said before clenching her hands together and digging her nails into the palms of her hands and fighting back her tears.

"Then we docked here at the Archipelago and Loki said we were going to celebrate before entering the New World. We all drank and partied and I was the last to pass out, or at least that's what I thought. Truth was my entire crew was acting and once I was out they all left and went back to the ship. My captain, the one man I trusted after everything I had gone through back home, the one person I trusted the most and thought cared left me simply because he didn't think I could handle those we'd face in the New World. He left me behind without so much as an explanation or even a goodbye. My family, who I had laughed with, fought with, and cared for left me without a second thought simply because captain told them to."

Katrina said and could feel her eyes stinging with tears again and hung her head so her bangs hid her eyes.

"Did that answer your question hun?"

She asked, refusing to look up at her new captain.

"So what's your answer Miss Katrina?"

Law said and Katrina's head snapped up in his direction in confusion. Hadn't she just answered his question? She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when he spoke again.

"Will you join my crew?"

He asked with a small smirk and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at his confidence before smiling just slightly.

"If that's what you want, _captain._"

* * *

**Shoutouts to reviewers!**

**Raindra: **I thought it would be good to show where everyone else was since this is what I had planned for Law and Kat. He's getting to know a little bit more about her, but he won't learn of her past with her brothers for a while yet. Also, I'll put that part in a later chapter and I'll let you know when I do.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yes, poor Bepo does have a rather bad sense of direction, but it's not as bad as Zoro.

**Ena: **No, nothing bad happened. I'm not that evil...or am I? Hehe, I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Molly Grace 16: **I had my reasons for having Law sleep for so long. Mainly 'cuz I ran out of ideas for a bit, but it all worked out fine!

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I thought you and some others would. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Shoutouts be over! Please review and just know, that things will start to pick up in a couple more chapters. Especially once they visit the Auction House and Kat meets Luffy and everyone else while they try to save Caimie. It'll go along with the anime a little bit, but I'll also throw in my own twist. Hope you all enjoyed the update, thank you for your review so far! Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	20. Chapter 20

Kiteria: Heyo guys. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Kat finally agreed to join and Law woke up! Now let's find out what else happens shall we?

* * *

_Last time: "So what's your answer Miss Katrina?"_

_Law said and Katrina's head snapped up in his direction in confusion. Hadn't she just answered his question? She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when he spoke again._

_"Will you join my crew?"_

_He asked with a small smirk and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at his confidence before smiling just slightly._

_"If that's what you want, _captain_."_

* * *

Present:

"Nikkiiiiii!"

Nikkicha tried to ignore Shachi and Penguin as they whined for what had to have been the millionth time that day as they walked through Grove 5. They had finally made it back to the Grove closest to where their captain was, but if her crewmates didn't shut up she was going to kill them and tell their captain it was an accident.

"Nikkiiiii!"

Shachi and Penguin called again and she sighed in annoyance.

"What?"

She asked as they crossed the bridge connecting Grove 5 and 4 together.

"Can we rest for a bit, please?"

Penguin asked and the blonde sighed again before looking at her crewmates to see how tired they looked.

"Fine, but only for a couple of minutes."

She said and blinked in shock when they both collapsed to the ground with relieved sighs.

"God you two are out of shape."

She said as she sat down on the edge of the bridge to rest for a bit.

"No we're not, you're just a slavedriver!"

Shachi shouted at her and she glared at the brunette haired male before sighing. She was too tired to deal with him right now. She just wanted to find the rest of her crew and get back to the sub.

* * *

Bepo sighed as he walked around Grove 5. He would have already been back on Grove 1, but he kept getting distracted by things he saw as he walked around. Like now for instance, he was watching as some people performed using some of the Archipelago's soap bubbles. It was when everyone was clapping and the wind picked up that Bepo picked up on the smell of lemons and oranges with a hint of engine grease. He knew that scent, it belonged to Nikkicha.

The furry member of the Heart Pirates made his way towards the bridge between the Grove he was on and the next and smiled when he saw three familiar figures.

"Nikkicha! Penguin! Shachi!"

He called out as he got closer and all three people turned at the sound of their names only to blink in surprise when they saw Bepo.

"Bepo!"

Penguin and Shachi called together as they got to their feet and Nikkicha smiled at him.

"You got lost again didn't you Bepo?"

The blonde mechanic asked and Bepo apologized as he looked down at his feet.

"Don't apologize!"

All three of them yelled at him and Bepo just apologized again before lifting his head and looking around.

"You haven't found captain yet?"

He asked and when they all shook their heads he sighed.

"Think you can find them with that nose of yours?"

Nikkicha asked and Bepo nodded before trying to pick up their captain's and Katrina's scents off the air. He blinked in surprise when he smelled the scent of Cherry Blossoms and Apples, that he'd only smelled when Katrina was around, mixed in with the scent of blood; his captain's blood.

* * *

Law stood up and pulled on his hoodie.

"Here."

The Heart Pirate captain looked up at the sound of Katrina's voice to see her holding out his nodachi. It took it with a nod before walking out of the building they had been in with Katrina right behind him. He had explained how he knew about her old crew and she had told him that she wanted to eventually find her old crew and captain and confront them about what they did. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but so long as she didn't plan on going back to her old crew he would allow it.

"Do you think Bepo and the others are okay?"

Katrina's question earned a confused look from the pirate captain.

"They were right behind me in coming to find you after Nikkicha told us of the ambush the marines had planned for you."

She explained and Law simply shrugged. He knew his crew and he knew they were fine. He also knew that they were probably trying to find him as they speak.

"They know how to find me."

He said as they started walking around the Grove they were on. Law didn't remember much after having passed the first bridge connecting the first two Groves.

"What do you mean they know how to-"

Katrina started to ask, but was cut off by a chorus of voices all yelling one word.

"Captain!"

Both Law and Katrina turned to see Nikkicha, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo running towards them. They all stopped infront of the duo and Bepo's nose twitched as he sniffed at his captain to make sure he was okay.

"Oh my Gods that's so cute!"

Katrina shouted, causing all of the Heart Pirates, captain included, to look at her confused until she suddenly glomped Bepo which scared the poor polar bear.

"Uhh...Miss Katrina, I think you're scaring my first mate."

Law said and Katrina turned to look at him with a frown, but still let go of Bepo and stepped back with a mumbled apology.

"Captain, what do you want us to do now?"

Penguin asked and Law turned to look at the rest of his crew as he let his sword rest against his shoulder.

"We'll head back to the sub for now, but we have somewhere to be tomorrow."

He said as he started walking and leading the way back to the sub.

Bepo noticed that Katrina was walking with them and asked why. Law explained that she had agreed to join their crew and Katrina tried not to blush as all four members of the Heart Pirate crew looked at her in surprise. Law couldn't help but chuckle to himself, things were certainly getting interesting.

* * *

Kiteria: I know, a lil short, but hey, they crew's back together and know about Kat deciding to join. You gotta give me props for that and the fact I'm writing with a headache at four seventeen in the morning!

**Shoutouts to reviewers!**

**Raindra: **As I explained in our PM, he's Trafalgar Law, he just knows these things XD. But no, seriously, he knows about her old crew just like everyone else does. Her old crew wasn't a group of nobodies, they were pretty well known. Their captain more than anyone.

**Molly Grace 16: **Yes, she is offically a part of the crew. The next chapter will be better if things go according to plan.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I knew the name would remind you of that, even though the spelling is different. I thought Kat's mini heartattack was rather funny myself and I'm glad someone else did too.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Because, it makes things more interesting that way. You know how they say that a drunk always tells the truth? Well you can usually get all sorts of information from someone when they're asleep. Keep that in mind for later chapters ;)

**Ena: **I'm glad you dislike Loki. I dislike him despite the fact I love the name I gave him. It is really painful to get stitches, I've never gotten them but my brother has and it was painful to watch. Hell, I hate needles so anything involving them seems painful to me. Yes, Luffy is like a little brother isn't he? Just wait until Kat meets him and the others. There's also going to be an extra little surprise thanks to a friend of mine.

**Shoutouts be over! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I hope you all liked this one too. Til next time guys, ja ne =^.^=**


	21. Chapter 21

Kiteria: Sorry guys, this didn't turn out the way I wanted, but Luffy and them WILL be in the next chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

_Last time: Bepo noticed that Katrina was walking with them and asked why. Law explained that she had agreed to join their crew and Katrina tried not to blush as all four members of the Heart Pirate crew looked at her in surprise. Law couldn't help but chuckle to himself, things were certainly getting interesting._

* * *

Present:

Katrina followed Law and the crew back to where they had docked the sub and blinked in surprise when she finally got a good look at it. It was pretty big on the outside, but she knew it was bigger on the inside. She could see the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger painted on the side as well as the word 'DEATH'. The only thing she couldn't get past was the color.

"Who paints a submarine used by pirates canary yellow?"

She asked in disbelief. Penguin heard her question and laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Captain chose the color."

He said, pointing to their captain as he jumped aboard the vessel they were talking about. Katrina face-palmed and sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

She asked as she let Penguin lead her onto the sub and down below deck, ignoring his laughter at her question.

Katrina looked around the galley and saw her new crew had assembled around the table and by the looks of things, Shachi and Nikkicha were arguing about something. Katrina simply took the empty seat beside Bepo, missing the look her new captain was giving her because she'd sat between them.

"We never got the chance to get something to eat!"

Shachi shouted as he stood up and banged his hands on the tabletop.

"I can easily whip something up!"

Nikkicha shouted back.

"And kill us all? No thank you! I'd rather drink the toilet water after Penguin's used it than eat something you make!"

Shachi said, ignoring Penguin's shout of protest at being pulled into this and ducking to avoid the cast-iron skillet that had been thrown his way.

"Come again?"

Nikkicha asked as she advanced towards one of the two navigators on board.

"You heard me."

Shachi said, not realizing the danger he was in until it was too late. Katrina and the rest of the Heart Pirates could only watch as Nikkicha launched herself across the table and started choking Shachi.

"Umm, is this normal?"

Katrina asked to no one in particular as she watched Shachi pull Nikkicha's hair, earning a cry of pain from the blonde mechanic before she pulled out a wrench and started hitting him with it.

"Actually, yes."

Bepo said, answering her question and Katrina blinked in surprise as she saw two of her new crewmates roll around on the ground, beating the crap out of each other and throwing insults back and forth. She was going to ask if they should do something to stop them when a loud grumble sounded through the room making everyone freeze. It sounded again and they all looked in the direction it came from to see Law sitting at the end of the table, his hat pulled down to shadow his eyes.

"What? I'm hungry."

He said simply and no one said anything in response or even moved, until his stomach growled again and Katrina started giggling.

* * *

Law glanced over at the newest member of his crew when she started laughing and narrowed his eyes just slightly.

"Something amusing Miss Katrina?"

He asked and Katrina looked over at him with a smile as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Not really."

She said, and it would have been convincing had she not started laughing again. Penguin and the others were waiting to see what their captain would do.

"Just for that Miss Katrina, I've decided to make _you_ the crew's new cook."

Law said and smiled at the look on Katrina's face after he'd said it.

"M-Me?"

She asked and Law ignored the cheers from the rest of his crew and leaned across the table until his face was only a few inches from hers.

"Yes, you."

He said before pulling away and leaning back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"So if you wouldn't mind."

He said and watched in amusement as Katrina got to her feet and walked into the kitchen and started cooking. His smile widened when he saw the pink tint to her cheeks.

_Interesting._

He thought to himself as he turned his attention to the rest of his crew while waiting for their food.

* * *

Katrina could feel her face burning and cursed her new captain for being the cause of it. How was she suppose to know he was suddenly going to make her the crew's cook and get so close to her face.

"What are you making Katrina?"

A voice asked and Katrina looked up from the vegetables she was chopping to see Bepo standing on the other side of the counter.

"Well, considering you guys don't have much."

She said and didn't miss the depressed look on her furry companion's face at her words.

"I thought I'd make oven-roasted vegetables and salad."

Katrina said as she put the pan of vegetables in the oven and set the timer.

"We tried to restock, but we only managed to get so much."

Bepo said as Katrina started shredding lettuce for salads.

"I know hun, and it's fine. I'll do some shopping tomorrow unless Law says no."

She said and glanced over towards said person to see him shrug his shoulders which she took to be his approval.

"Would you care if I came along Katrina?"

Bepo asked as she finished with the lettuce and started moving the bowls over to the others.

"Bepo, what did I say about calling me my name?"

She asked as she set down Penguin, Shachi, and Nikkicha's salads and turned to get the rest only to have Bepo hand them to her.

"Huh?"

He asked confused and Katrina smiled at him as she turned and walked back into the kitchen to pull out the vegetables and cut the timer off.

"I told you, call me Kat."

She said with a smile as she brought the pan over to the table and set it down in the middle.

"Dig in."

She said and the others wasted no time in doing just that. Katrina felt someone glaring at her and turned her attention to her captain to see a dark look on his face which made her sigh.

"Please."

She added as an afternote and shook her head when Law finally started eating. She couldn't understand his problem with being given orders, but she guessed she'd just have to ask one of the others and see if they knew.

After everyone had eaten and Shachi was volunteered to do dishes, Katrina finally realized something that had t crossed her mind yet.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

She asked as she saw Nikkicha and Penguin walk off. One going to the engine room, the other to his room.

"Come on."

Law said as he got to his feet and started walking down the hall. Katrina got up and ran to catch up to him.

They walked in silence and Katrina wondered where Law was leading her when he suddenly stopped outside a room.

"Law?"

She asked confused until he opened the door and motioned for her to walk inside. She did as he said and walked inside the room only to stop once there. Shelves of books lined the wall, a bed under a porthole window, a desk with a lamp and other things pushed against the far wall and a rug on the floor.

"I had Bepo clear out the boxes and move them to the storage room downstairs."

Law said, snapping Katrina out of her state of shock. She turned to look at her captain to see him smiling at her.

"My room is right across the hall, my office is beside my room, and the infirmary is down the hall back towards the galley. If you need anything, you can usually find me in those three places."

He said before turning and walking out the door.

"Get some sleep Kat, we have someplace important to be in the morning."

He said before walking out and closing the door after him.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Raindra: **I didn't get around to including Luffy and them in this chapter, but I promise they will be in the next one. And yes, it is good to have the crew back together.

**Molly Grace 16: **Of course she became the cook, I just thought it funny how I had Law tell her XD

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change up. That and Kat loves cute things.

**Ena: **Haha, I laughed when I read your review. I do feel better now, thanks for the concern. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Yes, Bepo is very cute!

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Haha, no it won't be the last time. She loves cute things.

**Shoutouts over. Hope you all enjoyed the update, please review. Til next time guys, ja ne =^.^=**


	22. Chapter 22

_Kiteria: Heyo guys. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please, leave a review when all this is said and done. It means a lot to me to see what you guys think. Also, there will be a special question at the end that if anyone can answer it correctly will get a sneak peek at a chapter to come. See you guys at the bottom!_

* * *

_Last time: __"My room is right across the hall, my office is beside my room, and the infirmary is down the hall back towards the galley. If you need anything, you can usually find me in those three places."_

_He said before turning and walking out the door._

_"Get some sleep Kat, we have someplace important to be in the morning."_

_He said before walking out and closing the door after him._

* * *

Present:

Katrina slowly opened her eyes as sunlight filtered into her room through the porthole above her bed. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair only to frown in disgust. She looked down at herself and her frown deepened. She had forgotten she was covered in blood when she'd laid down on the bed after Law had brought her to her room.

Her room.

At that thought Katrina got to her feet and took the time to walk around the room she was in and investigate it further. The books on the shelves along the walls were all filled with books and when she pulled one out and opened it up she saw they were all medical books which Katrina found slightly amusing, but also a bit of a letdown. She had a longing for books, she loved the way someone could lose themselves within their pages and be pulled into another world. She'd always been fond of books, even when she was a little girl back on her home island.

The thought of her home island was enough to make Katrina want to crawl back into bed and stay there. Instead she simply closed the medical book in her hand and slid it back in place before walking over to the desk. She opened the top drawer and saw pencil and paper inside, then opened the bottom and found it empty. Katrina walked over to one of the doors she hadn't seen last night when she was brought here and opened it to see a closet, one that she'd have to fill when she got some time. She walked over to the other door and opened it only to smile. Law had given her a room with a bathroom connected to it. She definitely needed to thank her captain, but first things first, she needed a shower.

* * *

Penguin walked into the galley with Shachi right beside him. The brunette yawned as Penguin pulled his hat on and both managed to stumble into their seats at the table. Shachi immediately slumped over and went back to sleep while Penguin looked around to see his captain was already in his usual spot drinking his coffee and Bepo had just shuffled in. The only ones missing were Nikkicha and Kat.

The navigator thought about the newest member of the crew. He was glad to not have to worry about the edibility of their food anymore, but he didn't know much else about her aside from her name and that she knew how to cook. Did any of them know anything about her?

"I'm huuuuungry!"

Penguin looked up at the sound of a female voice to see Nikkicha walk into the room and sit down across from Shachi. He ignored the way she looked at him and glanced down at his sleeping friend. He knew how his friend felt about their mechanic, it was one of the reasons he was so quick to argue with her, but Penguin also knew how Nikkicha felt about him and he couldn't help but sigh. If only she would like Shachi instead, things would be so much easier then.

"Caaaaptaaain! I'm huuungryyy!"

Nikkicha whined and Penguin couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the blonde's childish side came out. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had liked the blonde mechanic ever since she joined three years ago, but as soon as he found out his friend liked her he pushed his feelings for her aside and chose instead to try and help hook them up.

"Where's Kat?"

Bepo asked and Penguin heard Law sigh.

"Penguin."

Law said and Penguin sat up straight, waiting to hear what his captain was going to say.

"Go wake up Kat, tell her we're hungry."

He said and Penguin nodded before getting to his feet and going to do as he was told.

Penguin knocked on Katrina's bedroom door, but got no response from the other side. He tried again and even called her name, but still got no response so he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He pushed it open about to walk inside to see if she was okay only to freeze at the sight infront of him. Katrina had a towel drapped over her shoulders and was in the middle of pulling up a pair of shorts when her head snapped in his direction. Nothing happened for a few minutes before Katrina's face turned beat red and she screamed for him to get out.

"S-S-Sorry!"

He shouted, but didn't move to leave.

"Get out!"

She screamed and threw a hairbrush at him but missed and Penguin looked from her face back to her chest and blushed making Katrina cover her chest and pick up a medical book.

"I said get out you pervert!"

She screamed as she chucked the book at his head and knocked him out into the hall. Penguin heard her walk over and slam the door and lifted himself up enough to see a medical book the size of a dog lying next to him on the floor.

He got up and stumbled back into the galley holding his head which earned him some confused looks from his crewmates and captain as he collapsed in his seat.

"What happened to you?"

Shachi asked as he woke up and looked at his friend. Penguin blushed a deep red and shook his head.

"Don't ask."

He said before turning to look at his captain.

"Medical books hurt."

He said as he rubbed his head where he'd been hit, only earning more confused looks.

"Penguin, what happened? Where is Kat?"

Law asked, halfway amused, halfway concerned. Penguin opened his mouth to try and find some way to explain when he was suddenly smacked in the face by the very medical book he'd left lying in the hallway outside Katrina's room.

"Say one word Penguin and I swear I'll strip you naked, slice you up, and dangle you above shark infested waters and watch as they jump and try to eat you."

Katrina threatened as she padded into the room before going into the kitchen and started to cook, sending a shiver running down Penguin's spine at her words.

* * *

Katrina walked into the galley just after Law had asked Penguin what happened. She smirked when she saw the color drain from Penguin's face after her threat before starting to cook breakfast. She was rather surprised to find the kitchen had already been stocked. Vegetables, eggs, bread, milk, meat, and more along with seasoning. She pulled out the eggs, some bacon, and sausage before starting to cook. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice her captain had walked into the kitchen and was standing right behind her until he spoke.

"What happened that has you threatening your crewmates so early in the morning?"

He asked and Katrina turned around with spatula in hand and on instinct went to slap him with it. Thankfully, Law caught her wrist before she could hit him and Katrina's eyes widened at the fact she'd almost whacked her captain.

"First threatening your crewmates, now assaulting your captain. You're a rather violent person in the morning Kat."

He said and Katrina blushed at the way her nickname sounded coming from him.

"Sorry Law."

Katrina apologized and it wasn't until something started smoking and she turned to try and keep the sausage from burning that Law let her go. She tried her best to ignore the fact that her captain was leaning against the counter, watching her cook. She cut everything off when she finished and turned to head to the table when Law grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey! Where are we going!?"

Katrina asked as she tried to get her hand back, but Law's grip was relentless and she had no choice but to follow after him as he dragged her into the infirmary. He pushed her inside first and closed the door after himself, blocking off her only exit.

"Law, what the hell!? I wanted to eat so I could get some clothes when Bepo and I went shoppin'. Someone already restocked the kitchen, but I still need clothes."

Katrina said as she crossed her arms under her chest and glared up at her captain. She just couldn't get a good read on his character.

"What happened when I sent Penguin to wake you up?"

He asked and Katrina's face instantly lit up at the reminder of her crewmate walking in on her as she was getting dressed.

"N-Nothin'."

She said, averting her eyes away from her captain's.

"Don't lie to me Kat."

He said and Katrina mentally flinched at the serious tone of his voice before sighing.

"He walked in on me when I was gettin dressed okay? Can I go eat now?"

She asked as she frowned at the medicine cabinet she had chosen to look at. When she suddenly heard Law laughing she glared up at him.

"Hey, don't laugh, it wasn't funny!"

She whined and that only seemed to make him laugh that much harder, despite the fact she had told him to do something.

"I was right."

He said in between his laughter, making Katrina look at him confused as she saw him open the door.

"You'll definitely make things more interesting around here."

He said as he walked out and Katrina glared at the back of her captain's head as she followed him back into the galley. Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

Law walked back into the galley and on his way to get a plate of food, smacked Penguin upside the head and ignored him when he asked what it was for. He also ignored the confused look Katrina sent his way as she sat down beside him and Bepo again.

"Bepo."

He said and once Law saw he had his furry friend's attention he continued.

"Once you and Kat are finished go with her back onto the island to get her some clothes, then meet us at the auction house."

He said as he finished his food and headed for his office. He had gotten word that the human slave traders had gotten ahold of something interesting and he wouldn't mind seeing just what this something was before they left.

* * *

Katrina stared after Law as he left, confused about his actions. He laughed when she told him Penguin had seen her half-way naked, then smacked Penguin without a word. She just couldn't understand her new captain.

"You ready Kat?"

Bepo asked, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she nodded as she finished her last piece of bacon and got up to follow Bepo as he led the way out of the submarine and back onto the Archipelago.

"Why does Law want to go to the auction house?"

Katrina asked as she and Bepo started to walk around.

"Captain didn't say, he just said that that's where we'd be going today."

He said and Katrina frowned in thought as they walked into a store. Katrina laughed when Bepo froze at the racks and racks of clothes before them before grabbing his paw and dragging him to the section she knew had her size.

After a few hours of shopping, Katrina and Bepo walked towards Grove 1. Katrina had already put her clothes up and bought Bepo some fried fish in thanks for coming with her despite their captain's orders while she bought her some icecream.

"So Bepo, what do you think about me joining the crew?"

Katrina asked as they walked, licking her strawberry icecream cone.

"I don't mind. You seem really nice."

Bepo said and Katrina turned her head so she could look at her furry companion.

"You really don't mind?"

She asked and when he shook his head she couldn't help but smile.

"But because you're new your my subordinate."

He said and at that Katrina couldn't help but laugh.

"If that's what you want hun."

She said as she reached out and scratched him behind the ears. She wouldn't have been able to, but he leaned down for her and that made her smile.

"What happened this morning between you and Penguin that made you threaten him like you did?"

Bepo asked once they got to the auction house and Katrina nearly choked on the rest of her icecream cone at the sudden question.

"He walked in while I was gettin dressed and saw me half-naked."

She answered quietly, her face bright red and was shocked when she heard Bepo growl.

"So that's why captain smelled different when he came back into the room and smacked Penguin."

He said and Katrina stared at the polar bear confused, what did he mean Law smelled different?

"Whatever, let's get going before Law comes to collect us himself."

She said as she opened the door of the auction house and walked inside, Bepo following right after her.

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, so this chapter didn't include Luffy and them just yet, but it lead up to the one that will! I'm sorry, but everytime I started to think of how to include Luffy and them I thought of something else first. I'm sorry, I swear to you all that the next chapter WILL include Luffy and his crew, along with some other...surprises XD

The question I have for you guys to try and answer is this: You've taken my wings away, but I can still fly. You can take away my halo, and yet I will still shine. You can let me be battered, bruised, and stomped on, but I will still keep coming back. What am I?

**Shoutouts!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I somehow knew you'd find that part funny. I'm curious to see your reaction to this chapter.

**Molly Grace 16: **I thought it was about time he stopped being so polite.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **She's no longer covered in blood. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Raindra: **I'm really sorry things didn't go the way I had planned, but look forward to the next chapter and I swear you won't be disappointed. Your OC shall be in it, I promise.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Haha, that was pretty funny wasn't it? Poor Law can't cook worth shit XD

**Mugiwara Wolf Spirite: **I have tried to catch my spelling issues, most my chapters are written on my ipod touch and those things hate me. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Shoutouts are over! Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to see more of them after I post this chapter. Answer my riddle in your reviews and the one who answers correctly will get a sneak peek to the chapter to come. Til next time guys, ja ne =^.^=**


	23. Chapter 23

Kiteria: Heyo guys. This is the chapter I've been both looking forward to writing and dreading all at the same time. Don't ask me why, but this chapter was harder to write than my previous ones. Hope you all enjoy and know that Raindra does **_NOT_** belong to me. She belongs to my friend who has the same name. I just came up with her looks and personality with the approval of Raindra. As for anything else, just enjoy and leave me a review. Also, the answer to my riddle last time was love. Two people got it right and they know who they are. See you guys at the bottom!

* * *

_Last time: "So that's why captain smelled different when he came back into the room and smacked Penguin."_

_He said and Katrina stared at the polar bear confused, what did he mean Law smelled different?_

_"Whatever, let's get going before Law comes to collect us himself."_

_She said as she opened the door of the auction house and walked inside, Bepo following right after her._

* * *

Present:

Katrina looked around as Bepo closed the doors behind them and she felt herself freeze at the sound of all the people sitting inside the auction house chatting with one another about how much money they had and who they were wanting to buy and for what reasons. She suddenly felt sick at the thought of how so many people thought it was okay to just buy other people and deprive them of their freedom. She wasn't even aware of her nails digging into the palm of her hand and drawing blood until she heard Bepo's squeaky voice call her name in concern.

"Kat?"

Blue-green eyes blinked a couple of times before turning to meet the beady black eyes of the polar bear infront of them.

"Sorry Bepo."

Katrina said as she opened her palm and wiped the blood on her shorts.

"I'm fine."

She said and sent her furry companion a smile to try and reassure him though she wasn't too sure it did any good.

"Captain's this way."

Bepo said as he started to pull her towards the seats and she could see Penguin, Shachi, Nikkicha, and Law in a group a few seats down and as she let Bepo pull her along after him she saw a group of people in the back. There was an orange haired girl, a blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth, what looked to be a beast-man of sorts with a blue nose and a red hat with a white x on it, a blue haired guy wearing a floral overshirt and a speedo, a small orange starfish looking thing with a beanie, and an octopus-looking guy with spikey white hair. It was definitely an odd group, but what the orange haired girl said was what mainly got Katrina's attention.

"We're going to save you. Fortunately we have the treasure from Thriller Bark!"

Katrina wasn't too sure what they were talking about, but from the sounds of things it seemed like they wanted to save someone by buying them. She knew why they were going about it that way, what with the three Celestial Dragons in the room and the threat of the marines if they were to try and save whoever it was they were here for by force. Pretty smart of them actually.

"Kat!"

The sound of Bepo calling her name pulled Katrina from her thoughts and she turned to see the polar bear motioning her to join him and the rest of their crew. With a sigh she walked over and joined her crew, settling herself onto the seat next to her captain who she noticed was the only one sitting.

"So explain to me why we're here exactly."

She said as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back into the cushions of the bench-like seat she and her captain were in.

"I want to see what they have to offer."

Law answered and Katrina froze at that. They were here simply because Law wanted to see what a slave auction had to offer? Katrina could feel her anger rising and was going to open her mouth and tell her new captain just how much she couldn't stand his reason for being here when the lights dimmed and the auctioneer rambled on about the next 'item' before cutting on some lights and allowing a silhouette of a mermaid appear on stage, then pulled off the sheet covering the bowl and Katrina felt her eyes go wide. It was her first time seeing a mermaid and the fact that her first meeting with one was in an auction house made her dig her nails into her palm again. The fact she could hear the crowd cheering and shouting about how much of a _prize_ it would be to _buy _the mermaid didn't help quell her anger any.

The auctioneer asked for a price and Katrina could hear the girl from the group in the back say they had 200 million to spend to get the mermaid back so it seemed she was right in guessing they were here to save someone. Who would have guessed it would be a mermaid?

"I'll booy it for 500 millioon beli!"

A voice said and Katrina glared at the place she knew it had come from. The Celestial Dragon Charlos. That dumbass bastard had come to Jericho's brothel many a time and tried to buy her, but Jericho would always convince him to buy someone else. Katrina had to admit, for such a dick, Jericho had made sure she remained his. Not that she would have let Charlos buy her anyways, she couldn't _stand_ the Celestial Dragons and on more than one occasion had thought about punching one in the face.

"Well then, thank you for your attention up until now."

The auctioneer said and Katrina ground her teeth together to keep from saying something that would undoubtedly get not only herself in a lot of trouble, but her new crew as well and something told her that Law wouldn't be too happy if she caused them trouble with a smart remark.

"The main prize this time, the mermaid Caimie, goes to the World Noble, Saint Charlos for the price of 500 million beli!"

He said and Katrina growled at not being able to do anything.

"It's...a deal!"

The auctioneer said as he slammed the little gavel down, but as he did an explosion came from the back and Katrina turned with everyone else to see something come flying into the auction house and crash into the crowd a few feet away from her and the rest of her crew. As the smoke cleared she couldn't believe the sight infront of her. A boy with a blue, sleeveless shirt, shorts, and a straw hat looked around before shouting about landing better to someone. It was only then that Kat saw the flying fish lying unconscious amongst the rubble left from the seats some people had previously been sitting in.

She watched as a guy with green hair cut short around his head and three swords tucked into his belt walked over to the boy with the straw hat holding his head and started arguing with him before asking where they were. She couldn't believe someone would actually crash into the auction house like that, the thought almost made her laugh.

"Dammit Luffy!"

A female voice said and Katrina froze as she recognized that voice.

"It can't be."

She whispered to herself before turning around in her seat get a better look only for her eyes to go wide at the woman standing next to the swordsman. Midnight blue hair to the middle of her back, slim figure, slightly tanned skin, slate gray eyes that reminded Kat of storm clouds. She was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and a dark blue bikini-like top that tied behind her neck, but there was no doubt in Katrina's mind of who this woman was.

"Raindra."

She whispered in disbelief and missed the confused look her captain sent her as she was up out of her seat and across the room faster than anyone could blink.

* * *

Raindra glared at her captain for having decided it would be a bright idea to crash the flying fish into the auction house.

"I thought you liked breaking things Raindra?"

He asked and Raindra could have face-palmed at her captain's idiocy.

"Not when I'm the one being used to break them!"

She snapped back and saw Luffy look down at his feet as if he was ashamed before he and Zoro got into an argument. Raindra could only sigh at her crewmates. They had come to save Caimie, not argue amongst themselves.

The blue haired woman opened her mouth to remind her captain and crew about their purpose of being here when she was suddenly knocked to the ground by something wrapping around her waist.

"What the he-Katrina!?"

Raindra asked in complete shock when she looked down and recognized the brown haired girl currently latched onto her. She grabbed hold of her arm before getting to her feet and bringing the girl with her only to get attacked again, this time staying on her feet.

"Rain!"

The girl shouted and Raindra couldn't help but laugh as she tried to push the girl off her only for her to latch onto her that much more. There was no doubt of who this girl was now. Only Kat could keep a hold of her like that.

"Hello Kat."

Raindra said with a smile as she reached down and ruffled her hair, making the brown haired girl finally pull away and reach up to fix her hair with a small pout.

"I see you haven't changed much."

Raindra said with a smile and saw Katrina's blue-green eyes meet her own gray ones and smile up at her.

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

She said as she dropped her hands back to her side, having already fixed her hair.

"Oh really now?"

Raindra asked with a smile as she put her hands on her hips and looked her friend over from head to toe. She saw how Katrina had grown up since the last time she'd seen her. Her hair was longer, her body more filled out like a woman's should be, and she saw her choice in clothes had changed. She also seemed more mature than the last time she'd seen her and couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change in her friend.

"Nope, still the same as the last time I saw you."

She said with a smirk and couldn't help but laugh when Katrina started arguing with her.

"That's not true and you know it! I've grown up in the four years we've been apart!"

She shouted and Raindra couldn't help but laugh again.

"I was only teasing you Kat, I know you've grown."

Raindra said as she pulled her friend close to her and hugged her.

"It's real good seeing you again."

She said before pulling away and smiling at her friend.

"It really is."

She said and didn't miss the smile that split Katrina's face because of it. It was then that Raindra noticed Katrina was by herself and not folded into her captain's side like she was the last time she had seen her. Now that Raindra looked around, she couldn't see any of the Swift Pirates anywhere, so then why was Kat here by herself?

"I don't see any of the guys, you come here alone or something Kat?"

Raindra asked and missed the way Katrina froze at her question.

"Did you and your captain have another fight? You know I could always talk to Loki about how to treat his girlfri-"

"They're not here!"

Katrina shouted, cutting Raindra off midsentence and this time she didn't miss her friend's reaction. All the color was gone from Katrina's face and it seemed like she was trying not to cry. Raindra didn't know what had made her friend react that way, but she didn't like it. She opened her mouth to ask Katrina to explain when Luffy's voice suddenly filled the auction house.

"Caimie!"

The sound of her captain's voice had Raindra turning away from Katrina only to see Luffy running down the aisle between the seats in the auction house towards the stage. She sighed before turning back to her friend. At Katrina's confused face she sighed again.

"The goofball screaming and running towards the stage is my captain."

She informed her friend and didn't miss the shocked look on Katrina's face before both turned and saw Luffy trying to fight against Hachi's hold only resulting in the fishman blowing his cover and the crowd to start freaking out.

"God, you damn idiot."

Raindra said and actually did face-palm at her captain's actions. She was about to go restrain her captain when the voices of the crowd caught her attention and she saw people throwing things at Hachi and telling him to get lost. Before she could say or do anything she heard the worst sound in the world and watched in shocked silence as Hachi suddenly fell and rolled down the stairs a couple of times, blood dripping down the stairs from a wound in his chest.

"I hit it! I shot a fishman!"

Charlos started saying as he hopped around on the stairs behind Hachi and Raindra heard Nami shout their friend's name, but Raindra couldn't take her eyes off Hachi. She heard some of the people in the crowd say they were grateful Charlos shot Hachi and narrowed her eyes at their comments. She glared at the people in the crowd before turning her attention to Charlos who was singing about having an octopus-slave for free. She was about to walk up to the ugly little man and show him exactly what he just got for free when she saw Luffy start walking back up the steps towards him. She sighed in relief when she saw Hachi grab hold of Luffy, not because he had stopped him, but because he was still alive.

Raindra couldn't believe it when she heard Hachi ask Luffy not to touch Charlos because of what they'd all promised. She clenched her fists at her sides and glared at Charlos, ignoring Katrina asking what was going on. She could hear Hachi apologizing for causing trouble for them again and felt her eyes stinging with the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep on blabbering! Yoo're anooying!"

Charlos said and pointed his gun at Hachi again and before Raindra could move Luffy moved to protect Hachi. She didn't miss the look on her captain's face and knew that it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. She heard Charlos ask what was with the way Luffy was looking at him and saw him just stand up and start walking towards the Celestial Dragon. She wasn't too sure what her captain planned to do, but she was ready to start a fight if anything happened.

"Yoo are annoying too!"

Charlos said and shot at Luffy, but he just dodged the bullets as he got to the top of the stairs. Raindra's eyes widened when she realized what her captain was about to do, but before anyone could do anything Luffy punched Charlos in the face and sent him flying.

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, I feel like this chapter sucks! Please read, review, and tell me what you all think.

**Shoutout to reviewers!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I'm glad you liked her threat. And yes, there was a reason behind that.

**Molly Grace 16: **I thought it would be interesting to include a love triangle, so I did. And yes, Law is quite possessive isn't he?

**Guest: **Haha, I felt a lil bad for doing that to Penguin really, but it was funny. Yes, they are really cook challenged aren't they? Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Lazy Fan: **Yeah, Katrina did have one interesting morning.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **I did so enjoy writing Law's reaction. I feel I had him a lil OOC, but again, this is after all a fanfiction. Oh well, it seems you all still found it entertaining so I win XD As for Law's slapping Penguin, I thought it would show how he felt about what happened between Kat and Penguin without him saying anything. That and it was funny!

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Yes he did. He did indeed.

**Mugiwara Wolf Spirite: **I'm glad you guys seemed to be able to understand that. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Raindra: **Rain my friend, your character finally made an appearence. I just hope I didn't screw it up. I hope it was worth the wait, tell me what you thought okay?

**Shoutouts are over! Hope you all enjoyed and send me a review! Til next time guys, ja ne =^.^=**


	24. Chapter 24

Kiteria: Heyo my peeps! First off I'd like to tell all of you that thanks to Mugiwara Wolf Spirite, my chapters are now been beta'd. My first two chapters are beta'd and the rest are being worked on. So feel free to re-read the first few chapters and see what's changed. I thought of stopping and waiting to catch up, but then I realized it would have driven me insane. Those who know me know that to be true. Anyways, hope this chapter helps to explain a bit of the last one. Thank you Raindra for helping me start this out. Read, review, but above all, enjoy!

* * *

_Last time: __"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep on blabbering! Yoo're anooying!"_

_Charlos said and pointed his gun at Hachi again and before Raindra could move Luffy moved to protect Hachi. She didn't miss the look on her captain's face and knew that it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. She heard Charlos ask what was with the way Luffy was looking at him and saw him just stand up and start walking towards the Celestial Dragon. She wasn't too sure what her captain planned to do, but she was ready to start a fight if anything happened._

_"Yoo are annoying too!"_

_Charlos said and shot at Luffy, but he just dodged the bullets as he got to the top of the stairs. Raindra's eyes widened when she realized what her captain was about to do, but before anyone could do anything Luffy punched Charlos in the face and sent him flying._

* * *

Present:

Law wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. Not Straw Hat punching one of the World Nobles, no that, he knew what to think and thought the boy to be equal parts insane as well as entertaining. No, the thing that he wasn't sure what to think of was how Katrina was acting with the blue haired woman in Straw Hat's crew. She was smiling and acting like she knew her from years past, he hadn't seen this side of Katrina and as interested in it as he was, he didn't like the fact that someone else had drawn it out of her. She was his new subject to poke and prod and see how she'd react. _His. _No one elses.

He had picked up on the conversation between Katrina and the woman she had called Raindra and didn't like how Katrina had suddenly stopped the blue haired woman from saying something. It had something to do with Katrina's old crew, Law had heard that much, but the fact that Katrina had reacted so strongly made him frown. Unfortunately, thanks to Straw Hat, he didn't have the luxury or time to ponder things pertaining to Katrina and her friend any longer since a battle soon broke out inside the auction house.

Law was about to tell Katrina to come back when a bunch of guards surrounded her and her blue haired companion. He tensed and went to grab his nodachi when he heard the blue haired woman's voice.

"Tornado's Dance!"

Law looked up in time to see all the guards that had surrounded Katrina and her friend be lifted off the ground, spun around in mid-air before being tossed across the room. He couldn't help but blink in surprise before his eyes focused back on Katrina and he relaxed when he saw she was okay.

"Kat, you up for a little exercise?"

Law heard the blue haired woman ask as she stood facing the guards advancing on them from behind.

"I thought you'd never ask Rain."

Law heard Katrina say before seeing her draw her daggers and get into her fighting stance as she faced the guards advancing on them from the front. Before the Heart Pirate captain could even think of saying anything, both girls jumped the guard closest to them.

* * *

Raindra glanced over her shoulder at Katrina to see her cut her way through the guards like they were paper before turning her attention back to her own battle. She waved a hand and a rush of air blew back most of the guards, but more just took their place.

"Damn, they're like cockroaches."

She muttered to herself as she lifted her hand above her head and gathered energy into it. She smirked when she saw the guards all pause to watch her.

"Lightning Strike!"

She shouted as she brought her hand down and watched as all the guards standing in her way were electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Amateurs."

She said before stepping over them and heading closer to the stage only to stop when she heard her captain's voice and looked up to see him and Sanji standing back to back on the stairs leading down to the stage after sending guards flying. They were jumped by more guards and just as Raindra was about to step in Zoro did.

"Duck!"

He said before unleashing his 36 Pound Cannon attack and she watched as a wave of energy flew from his sword, above both Luffy and Sanji's heads and cut down the guards that had attempted to jump them.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

Both Sanji and Luffy shouted at Zoro in unison and Raindra rolled her eyes at their reaction.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Zoro asked simply and Raindra tried not to laugh at that before she heard Luffy call her name.

"Raindraaa! Zoro tried to kill me again!"

He whined and Rainda simply shook hear head at her captain before walking down the stairs until she was standing next to Zoro and placed her hand on his shoulder, not missing the way he tensed at her touch.

"Well, he _did _warn you before he attacked."

She said and smirked at the look on Zoro's face and laughed when Sanji and Luffy both yelled at her about being too soft.

"Come on guys, focus here. We're here to save Caimie, remember?"

Raindra asked and sighed at how easily distracted her captain and crewmates were.

* * *

Katrina jumped over a couple of guards and landed ontop of the seats, keeping her balance with ease, the guards not so much.

"Haha, you guys'll have to do better than that if ya want to beat me."

She said with a smile and laughed when they lunged at her with their swords. She jumped out of the way and landed ontop of one of the seats a few feet back.

"Missed me."

She teased with a smile and smiled that much more when the guards charged at her out of enraged embarrassment. She threw one of her daggers at the guard in the front and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, her dagger lodged in his throat.

"Gotcha!"

A guard yelled, suddenly appearing right infront of her and swinging his sword at her. Katrina backflipped off the back of the seats and over estimated the distance of where she'd wanted to go and didn't have time to correct herself before falling. She expected to hit something hard, so when she landed on something solid but soft she looked up confused only to blush six different shades of red when she realized she'd landed in her captain's lap.

"Uh...hi?"

She said and blushed even more when Law looked down at her and smirked. The sound of something crashing into the auction house drew Katrina's attention away from her captain and she looked up to see more flying fish fly about the room. She saw two figures drop to the ground, one seemed to fly down with wings of some sort, the other landed then fell. The sound of someone screaming drew her attention to a third person falling into the auction house and she couldn't help but chuckle when said person landed on the Celestial Dragon Rosward.

"Usopp! Robin! Brook!"

Katrina heard Raindra's captain call to the three newcomers and guessed they were members of his crew. She watched as they wasted no time in joining the battle. She heard the orange haired girl from before say something about having to hurry before a warship and an admiral arrived and jumped when she heard Law's voice.

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat."

He said and smirked again as he glanced down at her before looking back up at Straw Hat.

"What's up with you?"

Katrina heard Straw Hat say as she sat up and tried to get out of Law's lap only to freeze when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and keep her there.

"And what's with the bear?"

She heard Straw Hat ask and she looked at the younger boy with narrowed eyes.

"Oi! Leave Bepo alone Straw Hat or I'll kick your sorry lil ass all the way back to the East Blue!"

She shouted at him and ignored the way she could feel Law's body move as he silently laughed to himself at her protectiveness before speaking again.

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started."

He said and Katrina looked up at Law with slightly wide eyes. She didn't know the Navy had surrounded the place. Where were they when she and Bepo had walked in? She didn't see any of them.

"After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago."

Law continued and Katrina simply stared at him. If he knew that then why in Roger's name did he decide to come here in the first place?

"I have no idea who they wanted to catch...they couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right?"

He asked before laughing and Katrina wondered about her captain's sanity.

"You've showed me something rather interesting, Straw Hat crew."

Law said with a smile and Katrina severly doubted her captain's sanity.

She heard the woman Straw Hat had called Robin say they were pirates and didn't miss the look on Straw Hat's face at this information.

"The bear too?"

He asked and Katrina wanted to face-palm. No, Bepo was just with them because they wanted the comfort of a big, fluffy animal on their voyages at sea. Though now that she thought about it, Bepo was rather fluffy.

"And the man standing over there, is Eustass 'Captain' Kid."

Robin continued, drawing Katrina's attention to the group in the back that she hadn't even noticed until just now. She stared at the strange group consisting of two normal looking people, a guy in a lot of black with a pitchfork looking weapon, a guy with long white hair and a mouth that looked like a bad sewing job, a blond and a mask of sorts, and a guy with red hair that stuck up in the air, his coat hanging off his shoulders, and a rather deranged look on his face.

_How is it I didn't notice them until now?_

Katrina wondered to herself before shrugging it off. It wasn't really that important to her anyways, what was was the fact Law still wouldn't let her go.

The sound of a gunshot had everyone turning towards the stage to see the final Celestial Dragon standing on a stool next to the bowl that held the mermaid named Caimie. She pointed the gun towards Caimie and Katrina saw all the Straw Hats get ready to attack though they were all too far away to do anything when suddenly Sharlia fell to the stage unconcious much to the surprise of everyone watching. Then, to top it all off, a man walked out of a hole that had been created in the wall on stage with a giant behind him and looked around.

"Have a look at that Giant-kun. The hall is a complete mess."

The man said with a smile and Katrina stared at the stage along with everyone else and wondered just who the heck this old man was.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Molly Grace 16: **That was one of my favorite parts too. I'll explain how Kat know Rain in a later chapter, but for now I think this chapter was enough.

**Ena: **Your name worked this time, I was wondering who the guest was last time, but I'm glad to see you back. Luffy always causes chaos, and as for Kat having to think of that person, it was bad, but needed and more bad shall come before the good. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Haha, as I told Molly, that part was one of my favorites. The look on Luffy's face was priceless XD She will have to explain herself to Law, yes, but it will be later. I have some other things planned first that she'll have to explain.

**Mugiwara Wolf Spirite: **It wasn't really rushed, so much as the fact that Kat and Bepo came in towards the end. I didn't want to include the whole auction, so i didn't. I don't think I'm making Kat into a Mary-Sue. At least, not to my knowledge.

**Raindra: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I showed a little bit of how Rain interacts with her crew, I hope I did okay.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Yes, but this OC belongs to Raindra. I just gave her a personality, some looks, and a place in my story.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You never think my stories suck. I'm glad you enjoyed the sneak peek and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Leave me a review.

**myangelsimmortal: **My friend, I am glad to see you back and I will be using your song sometime soon. I still can't thank you enough for that.

**Shoutouts are over! Please, leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Do you think I'm taking too long with the relationship between Kat and Law? Am I going too fast? Have I made Kat a Mary-Sue? Do I annoy you all with the glimpses of the previous chapters and my shoutouts at the end? Do you wish for longer chapters? More details? Tell me your favorite parts or parts you hated. Just leave me a review and I'll try my best to please. Anyways, I gotta go. So, til next time my peeps, ja ne! =^.^=**


	25. Chapter 25

Kiteria: Heyo my peeps. Hope you all enjoyed the last update. This one was helped along by Raindra, who I have realized has helped me a lot. So this chapter goes out to her. Thanks a lot Rain!

* * *

_Last time: __The sound of a gunshot had everyone turning towards the stage to see the final Celestial Dragon standing on a stool next to the bowl that held the mermaid named Caimie. She pointed the gun towards Caimie and Katrina saw all the Straw Hats get ready to attack though they were all too far away to do anything when suddenly Sharlia fell to the stage unconcious much to the surprise of everyone watching. Then, to top it all off, a man walked out of a hole that had been created in the wall on stage with a giant behind him and looked around._

_"Have a look at that Giant-kun. The hall is a complete mess."_

_The man said with a smile and Katrina stared at the stage along with everyone else and wondered just who the heck this old man was._

* * *

Present:

Katrina listened as the old man told Straw Hat that he had wanted to meet him after having somehow managed to make all the guards fall unconcious, then saw him walk over to Caimie and heard her neck ring start to tick. She was a little worried about the mermaid, but truth be told she wasn't any of her concern. She saw the old man manage to get the neck ring off Caimie and heard the Straw Hats' exclamations of surprise but she quickly lost interest and instead focused on trying to pry Law's hand from around her waist to no avail.

_Come on you tan motherfrigger, let go!_

She thought with a frown and froze when she felt his hold on her tighten. She glared up at her captain and didn't miss the smirk on his face even though he wasn't looking at her and had the sudden urge to smack him.

"Sorry you guys. You were just here to watch, right?"

At the sound of the old man's voice, Katrina looked up from trying to pull Law's arm away to see him walking up the stairs towards Straw Hat.

"Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?"

He said and Katrina heard the redhead in the back speak and say the old man's name was Rayleigh. Katrina blinked a couple of times until the name finally registered.

"Ray!? That you old timer?"

Katrina asked, effectively drawing the attention of several people including the old man who looked at her before smiling.

"Well I'll be. Katrina Honjoku, what are you doing back on the island? I would have thought for sure you'd have left with your crew."

He said as he stopped a few feet away from Straw Hat.

"It's also rather strange seeing you in another man's lap, won't your captain get upset? You two _were _rather attached the last time I saw you."

He said and Katrina looked down so her hair shadowed part of her face.

"That man is no longer my captain."

She said quietly but was still loud enough to be heard, her nails unconsciously digging into Law's arm.

"That crew, that man...they can all burn in hell for all I care!"

She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes and falling down her face not that anyone could see it.

"I see."

Rayleigh said before crouching down next to a wounded Hachi and talking with him, but Katrina drowned it all out as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She could feel her captain's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. She had no doubt that he was going to question her about her old crew again and this time demand to know every last detail. She wanted to get out of Law's lap and leave the auction house as fast as she could, but knew he wouldn't let her even if she did manage to get out of his hold. But for right now she was actually grateful to have something to hold onto. To anchor her to the Earth and not get lost in her emotions...her memories.

* * *

Law was surprised at Katrina's response to Rayleigh's comment about her old crew, though he himself wasn't too pleased with it. It appears that Katrina had left out quite a bit of information when she had told him about her old crew. He would have to question her again and this time make sure she told him everything, even if that meant he'd have to strap her down to his operating table and torture her a bit to do so.

The pirate captain was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something wet fall onto his arm, followed by another and another. He was confused until he realized they were tears, but that only confused him even more. He desperately needed to have a talk with his new cook, but that would have to wait until they were back on the submarine.

"Criminals inside! Please release the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine that it would be safer for you to just surrender. You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"

The demand from the marines outside got Law's attention.

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices too."

Law said, slightly amused at the marine's thinking. He heard Rayleigh say he couldn't use the power from before again.

"I have no intention of being saved by some old man. But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead."

Kid said and Law saw him start walking out.

"As an extra favor, I'll save you guys."

He said over his shoulder, earning a scowl from Law and Luffy both.

"I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!"

Law glared at Kid's retreating form before getting to his feet. He grabbed his nodachi and leaned it against his shoulder before heading towards the exit, pulling Katrina along with him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why the hell are you draggin' me along with you?"

She asked, finally looking at him and Law narrowed his eyes just slightly when he saw her eyes were red. So he had been right in thinking she was crying.

"You're coming."

He said simply before continuing up the stairs, ignoring how Katrina tried to get out of his grip.

"Dammit Law! Let go of me! I don't want to fight right now!"

She shouted and Law stopped and made her look at him by pulling her against his body and forcing her to look up at him. He leaned down until their noses almost touched and his eyes bored into hers.

"You're coming with."

He said, the order in his voice clear. He didn't give her much of a choice when he started walking again, dragging her along with him.

* * *

Katrina tried as best she could to get out of Law's grip, but he just wouldn't relent. Hell, she even tried biting him but all that did was result in him leaning in close to her ear.

"Do that again and we may have a different battle to fight, Kat."

He said and the way he said it sent shivers down Katrina's spine, a blush rise to her face, and made her avert her eyes. She didn't know why her captain effected her the way he did, but right now she desperately needed a diversion and chose to listen to the arguments going back and forth between Straw Hat and Kid.

"Like I said, I won't let you guys hog all the fun!"

Straw Hat shouted and Katrina rolled her eyes at the younger boy.

"Shut up! I said I'll do it myself!"

Kid shouted back.

"Stop bickering already."

Law said and Katrina glared out of the corner of her eye at her captain. She listened as the three captains argued back and forth about who would do what, for the others to stay back, and for them to shut up and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

_They're all so childish it's ridiculous._

She thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs leading out of the auction house and stood infront of the marines currently surrounding the auction house.

Katrina hear the boys still arguing and wanted to face-palm at having been dragged into this because of her captain. She heard the marines talking amongst themselves and stating both the names and bounties of the boys she was stuck with and she blinked in surprise at her captain's bounty. It was close to her own, right now she just hoped none of the marines recognized her from her wanted posters.

"Fire the mortars!"

The marine captain ordered and Katrina tried to get out of the way, but Law still wouldn't let her go. Before she could open her mouth to argue she heard Straw Hat's voice and turned to see him inflate and the cannon ball literally bounce off him and be sent right back to the marines. She heard Kid say something and turned to see him seem to repel the cannon ball sent towards him like the negative end of a magnet and it too was sent back towards the marines who fired it. Katrina turned to face the cannon ball coming towards her and Law and tried to wriggle out of his hold only for him to pull her closer to his side and lift his other arm parallel with the ground and created the same dome like sphere from before when they fought the marines that had ambushed him. Katrina blinked in surprise when Law slashed the air with his nodachi and the marine that had gotten caught in the sphere's head came off his body like it had been cut, but there was no blood just like the first time she'd seen his ability.

"Shambles."

Law said and Katrina watched as the marine's head switched places with the cannon ball that had been flying towards them and Law caught the severed head in his free hand and started tossing it up in the air like a pebble.

"Really Law?"

Katrina questioned her captain's actions and he simply smirked and Katrina sighed and shook her head.

"Hun, if you want to play with the marines so much then why do I gotta be here?"

She asked and was promptly ignored much to her annoyance. She heard the marine captain give a warning to be careful because they were devil fruit users and Katrina sighed again as she gave up and leaned into Law's side. It was clear he wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon, she might as well get comfy and enjoy the show.

She watched as the marines lined up the mortars again to fire at them and ignored the small argument between Kid and Law when Kid told Law to stand back, then laughed when Straw Hat ran out and charged right at the marines.

"That boy is somethin else."

Katrina said to herself and watched along with Law and Kid as Straw Hat shouted something and his fingers stretched.

"He stretched?!"

Kid asked in shock.

"What's with that strange ability?"

Law asked and Katrina looked at her captain like he was crazy.

_Yeah, 'cuz you're one to talk._

She thought to herself before being pulled back to reality when Law suddenly tightened his grip around her waist and jumped out of the way of one of the cannons that had been sent their way thanks to Straw Hat.

"Dammit Straw Hat!"

Katrina shouted at him as she stepped out of Law's hold and didn't even notice it.

"Keep it up and I'm gonna kick your ass, you being my best friend's captain be damned!"

She threatened and all she got in response was a laugh from the younger boy and an apology. She heard the marine captain say charge and watched as Straw Hat's leg stretched and took out an entire wave of marines. She watched as the marines charged at Straw Hat again before stopping and watching all their weapons being pulled out of their hands and drawn towards Kid.

"What is he, a giant ass magnet?"

Katrina asked aloud and blinked in surprise when the marines' weapons suddenly went flying back towards their owners.

"You guys sure have some weird powers!"

Straw Hat said as he walked over to them again and she had to agree with Kid when he said Straw Hat's was the strangest of them all. She noticed the marines seemed to be stalling and sighed before reaching up and pulling down on her captain's hat to get his attention.

"Come on Law let me go. I won't go back inside the auction house or run, I just don't wanna fight. Hell, I'll even sit over by the big guy over there until you're done."

Katrina said, pointing towards the big guy sitting on the ground near the entrance of the auction house.

"Please?"

She asked and waited for her captain to respond in some way.

"Fine, but don't move from that spot."

He said and finally let go of her waist. Katrina smiled her thanks before heading over to the guy she'd pointed to earlier and sitting next to him on the ground.

"Don't ask hun, I just don't wanna get caught up in the crossfire."

She said as way of explanation to her newly volunteered companion before turning to see what would happen next. She looked back at her captain only to see him facing the marines with his hands out like he held invisible puppets.

_You guys are screwed._

She thought to herself before leaning back and settling herself to watching the show.

* * *

Kiteria: Wow I feel like I screwed this up. Anyways, tell me what you think and i'll do shoutouts in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Kiteria: Heyo peeps. Since I didn't do shoutouts in the last chapter I'm going to say thanks to all those who reviewed here, then do shoutouts at the end for recent reviews. Hopefully that makes sense, if not then just read and you'll see what I meant.

**Huge thanks to all below for reviewing on chapter 24!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**

**Ena**

**Molly Grace 16**

**Raindra**

**myangelsimmortal**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**Mugiwara Wolf Spirite**

**desirae668**

**Also thanks to all you guys for reviewing on my story at all! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Kit does not, has not, and never will own One Piece or its characters. She does however, own Katrina Honjoku, her fucked up family, Nikkicha, and any other OCs that pop up. Though Raindra belongs solely to Raindra, and we thank her for allowing us to use her character. Don't we Kit?**

Kiteria: You're really going to ask me that? Of course I'm thankful, I think it's good for Kat to have a friend. Besides, Raindra's character is just really cool to me. Thanks Rain!

All jokes aside, please enjoy the update and leave a review when you're done! Please and thankyou!

* * *

_Last time: "Don't ask hun, I just don't wanna get caught up in the crossfire."_

_She said as way of explanation to her newly volunteered companion before turning to see what would happen next. She looked back at her captain only to see him facing the marines with his hands out like he held invisible puppets._

_You guys are screwed._

_She thought to herself before leaning back and settling herself to watching the show._

* * *

Present:

Katrina watched as Law, Kid, and Straw Hat dealt with the marines that charged at them. Some time during the battle, Katrina had managed to get the big guy sitting next to her to talk and they'd make guesses of which pirate captain would attack next, what attack they'd use, and how many marines they'd take out with it. Eventually they focused their guessing game on Straw Hat since he seemed to be the most unpredictable of the three.

"I say whip, what's your guess hun?"

Katrina asked as she craned her neck back to look up at her rather large companion and took in his appearance. He had a fierce looking face comparable to that of a guard dog. He had flame shaped tattoos on his forehead and a scar running above his right eye. He had large sideburns that lined the sides of his face as well as a long mane of black hair that ran down his back. All in all he seemed like a very intimidating man, but Katrina didn't mind at all and made herself comfortable by leaning against his side like they were old friends instead of complete strangers.

"Pistol."

Was the only response she got from her companion, but she didn't mind. She'd been getting short answers from him the whole time they were talking.

"Let's watch and see."

She said and they both turned their attention towards the battle going on to see Straw Hat's entire arm increase in size before he attacked.

"Well damn, seems you were right hun."

Katrina said with a slight frown at being wrong, so much for her perfect streak.

"My name isn't hun."

He said and Katrina leaned back so she could look at her companion, a smile present on her face.

"I know that hun. I call everyone hun, well, sometimes anyways."

She said and smiled wider at the look on her companion's face before a voice caught her attention and made her look back towards the battle currently going on only to see a small group of marines looking their way, or more accurately, at her.

"I'm telling you, that's her!"

One marine shouted to the others that stood with him. Katrina watched as one pulled out what looked like a wanted poster and held it up for the others to see. They looked down at it then at her, then down at it again only to look back up at her. Katrina didn't like the looks on their faces when they looked at her the last time.

"It _is _her."

One of the other marines said and Katrina tensed when they walked closer, their guns pointed right at her.

"Katrina Honjoku, or Blue-eyed Kat. Bounty of 215 million beli!"

The marine who had originally recognized her said and Katrina cursed herself for thinking she wouldn't be recognized.

"Charge!"

She heard before she jumped to her feet and started running away from the marines chasing her.

_Dammit, why me?_

Katrina thought to herself before she heard the sound of gunshots and felt something tear through the skin of her left arm. She clasped a hand over the spot, hissing in pain when she did and didn't miss the hot liquid that coated her fingers when she did so.

"Doesn't that damn thing say wanted _alive_!?"

She shouted back at the marines chasing her as she ducked and weaved through the battlefield the three captains had created, but instead of lessening the number of marines chasing her it increased.

"Fuck me."

Katrina muttered aloud before she ran into something and felt something wrap around her waist. Freezing and looking up she did a double take when she saw she had run right into the bare chest of Eustass 'Captain' Kid and glared at him when she realized it was his arm that was snaked around her waist.

"Is that an invitation?"

He asked and Katrina ignored the fact she had only run into him because marines were chasing after her and instead rammed her knee into the red haired captain's groin.

"As if magnet-head, now let go of me!"

She snapped at him as she tried to get out of his grip, but he was about as relentless in his hold as her captain was.

"Hold it. That wasn't very nice."

He said and Katrina glared up at the man that currently held her hostage.

"Look ya over-sized magnet, let me go before I kick your ass."

She told him, the whole time pushing against his chest and trying to get free only to have him pull her closer.

"I'd like to see you tr-agh!"

Kid cried out in pain and threw Katrina away from him, cradling his arm to his chest. He looked down at it and stared at it for a couple of seconds, trying to make sure what he saw was for real. Once he was certain it was he narrowed his eyes in anger and glared up at Katrina.

"You bitch!"

He shouted and Katrina spat out the chunk of flesh she'd taken out of his arm, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I warned you."

She told him simply and went to unsheath her daggers when her attention was drawn to the marines behind her, the ones she'd momentarily forgotten had been chasing her.

"Fuuuck!"

She shouted, giving one last hateful look to Kid before taking off again.

* * *

Law glanced over his shoulder at where Katrina had gone after letting his dome fall only to freeze when he saw Katrina wasn't where she said she'd be. He instantly started scanning the crowd of marines fighting against him, Kid, and Straw Hat only to stop when he saw the person he was looking for with Kid's arm wrapped around her waist. He narrowed his eyes and was about to see just exactly how many pieces he could chop Kid into when he saw the red haired captain throw Katrina away from him and cradle his hand to his chest. Law watched as Kid held his hand out and looked at it as if not believing what he was seeing. Law himself was a little bewildered at the fact there was a rather decent, bite-sized chunk missing from the redhead's arm.

"You bitch!"

Eustass shouted at Katrina and Law saw her spit something out before wiping blood from her mouth.

_She bit a chunk out of his arm?_

Law wondered to himself, rather shocked at Katrina's actions and wondering why she didn't try so desperately to get out of his grip when he had been the one with his arm around her waist. Sure she bit him, but not even enough to break the skin, let alone take a chunk out of his arm.

"I've got you now!"

Law turned at the sound of a voice behind him and drove his sword through the stomach of the marine that had charged him before turning back to see what Katrina would do next only to see she was gone.

"That girl is turning out to be a real handful."

He said aloud to himself, but that didn't stop the smile from forming on his face. As troublesome as she may be, she was definitely entertaining and that was something the dark doctor would never get tired of, being entertained.

Law saw the marines charging all at once.

"Here they come."

He said, talking to the pirate captains currently standing beside him.

"The enemy seems to have run out of strategies. Now it's just a brawl."

Kid said and Law heard Straw Hat laugh once he'd returned to his normal size. The boy certainly had a strange ability.

"Well, see ya later, Straw Hat."

Kid said, getting both Straw Hat and Law's attention.

"It was a pleasure meeting you in person...but I won't show you any mercy the next time we meet!"

He said and Law glanced over towards Straw Hat to see his reaction. He seemed to be contemplating something, but when he spoke it hadn't been what Law was expecting.

"But I'll be the one who finds One Piece!"

Silence followed Straw Hat's response until a marine charged at Kid and was taken down by Killer. Law heard Kid talk to his crewmate before talking to Straw Hat again.

"Let's meet in the New World!"

He said before telling his crew they were leaving, something Law didn't mind doing himself once he was finished here.

"Trafalgar Law!"

The sound of his name drew Law's attention to a marine with a sword jumping into the air to attack him, shouting about what he'd done to his mate. The Heart Pirate captain simply closed his eyes and smiled before calling his first mate's name. Not even a second later, Bepo kicked the marine in the face and knocked him out cold before attacking the other marines that got too close. Law heard Bepo ask if he was going back to the auction house as he walked towards the entrance, but ignored him and stopped next to the big guy Katrina had said she'd stay by if he let her go. He cut off the neck-ring and smirked when the ex-slave asked him why.

"Wanna come with me? Pirate, Captain Jambarl?"

Law asked, ignoring the encroaching marines and not even flinching when Jambarl swatted them away like flies with one arm.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me that."

He said and Law simply watched as he smacked away marine after marine that ran towards them.

"As long as it means that you'll free me from the Celestial Dragons, I'll gladly become your subordinate!"

He said and Law smirked again.

"You should save half of that gratitude for the Straw Hats."

Law informed his new subordinate as they both watched the marines coming their way.

* * *

Katrina cursed her captain for having dragged her outside. Had he just left her alone she wouldn't be in this mess.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

She heard the marines shout and cursed under her breath as she started running again. She'd stop and fight them, but there were too many chasing her for even her to handle on her own.

_Gotta find my crew, gotta find my crew, gotta find-Bepo!_

Katrina sighed in relief when she saw the fluffy polar bear and ran towards him, rather surprised to see Jambarl with him.

"Bepo!"

She shouted once she finally reached him, but didn't have time to stop and wound up running right into him. She was really glad he was so fluffy or that might have hurt.

"Kat!"

She heard Bepo say and heard relief in his voice before the sounds of voices crying out in shock drew both of their attentions only for them to blink in surprise when they saw Jambarl swat away the marines that had been chasing Kat like they were nothing more than ants.

"Haha, guess I owe you one hun."

Katrina said with a smile before she glanced around and spotted her captain standing a few feet away, Kid a few more feet away, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea standing infront of them all. She heard him say Law's name and watched as her captain prepared for a fight only to disappear from view the next second thanks to a beam of light shot from the Warlord's direction. She knew Law was okay, she saw him jump out of the way at the last second, but once Katrina got a good look at the Warlord barring their escape route she froze. It looked like Bartholomew Kuma, but he didn't have the ability to shoot light beams like the one that had come their way just seconds ago. If that was the case, then that meant that the person standing in their way was...

"Law!"

* * *

Kiteria: I know, not the best way to end a chapter, but I think it was still okay. Hope you guys enjoyed, if not, I'm sorry.

**Shoutouts!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Dramatic? I wouldn't say dramatic. She was betrayed by the people she thought were her family and by the man she thought loved her. They took her away from the hellhole she'd been forced to live in for so many years, suffering so much abuse and all because her brothers found it amusing. She trusted them, fought for them, loved them, and was left behind because they thought her too weak amongst a different reason that will be revealed later on. Believe me, once you know the whole truth, you'll understand her reaction.

**Ena: **Thanks, I always doubt myself. Yeah, I bet it would be hard to fight with just one hand.

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, I guess not huh? I was trying to show Law's possessiveness over Kat, I guess I did okay.

**Raindra: **Well, you did ask for a cute scene. I just did it a lil different. Glad you enjoyed it, hope you liked this chapter too.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **First off, you left off the 'e' in your own name XD But review response-wise, haha. It seems everyone, or at least almost everyone, liked how I had Law refuse to let go. I think you'll get a laugh or two out of this chapter. Leave me a review okay? A long one!

**myangelsimmortal: **Thank you. It's getting close to where I'm going to have to use your song. Again, I'd like to say thank you for your help. I hope you enjoyed the chapter update and I look forward to your review along with everyone elses'.

**Shoutouts are over! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed the update. Sorry if you didn't, but fanfictions are meant to be a lil different from what they're being based off of. It's a collaboration of a fan's favorite show, book, movie, ect...and their own ideas. Til next time guys, ja ne! =^.^=**


	27. Chapter 27

Kiteria: Heyo my peeps. First I'd like to say thanks to all of you for reviewing. It means a lot to me to see you all love my story so much. This chapter was helped started by Erin Bloodrein Sage. You should all check out her stories, they're really good. Also a great big huge thank you to myangelsimmortal for the song used in this chapter. I will explain things later, I promise! Just read and review. I'll see you all at the bottom!

* * *

_Last time: __Katrina said with a smile before she glanced around and spotted her captain standing a few feet away, Kid a few more feet away, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea standing infront of them all. She heard him say Law's name and watched as her captain prepared for a fight only to disappear from view the next second thanks to a beam of light shot from the Warlord's direction. She knew Law was okay, she saw him jump out of the way at the last second, but once Katrina got a good look at the Warlord barring their escape route she froze. It looked like Bartholomew Kuma, but he didn't have the ability to shoot light beams like the one that had come their way just seconds ago. If that was the case, then that meant that the person standing in their way was..._

_"Law!"_

* * *

Present:

Katrina saw Law ignore her and cursed her captain's stubborness before running towards him only to be pulled back.

"What are you doing Kat? That's Bartholomew Kuma, a Warlord!"

Bepo said and Katrina looked at the polar bear and shook her head.

"That's just it! That's not Kuma!"

She said before breaking out of Bepo's grip and running towards her captain. She stopped when she saw one of Kid's crew attack the Pacifista then another tried to burn him, but of course it had no effect. Her eyes widened when she saw Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo all jump infront of Kid's crew and start to attack the government machine, but still, having absolutely no effect on it. Katrina watched as Bepo kicked the Pacifista only to cry out in pain and hold his leg afterwards. She saw the fake Kuma move to hit Bepo and just as she was about to step in she heard Law say 'room' and blinked when a blue sphere surrounded Bepo, the Pacifista, Law, and Jambarl. Katrina sighed in relief when she saw Law switch Bepo with Jambarl who caught the Pacifista's fists in his own. She snapped out of her state of shock before closing the remaining distance between her and her captain.

"Law, we gotta get out of here hun. That ain't Kuma!"

She said, hoping he'd listen to her, but from the smirk on his face she knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Law ignored Katrina's comment about Kuma not being Kuma. If he wasn't him, then who was he? It didn't really matter to the pirate captain either way, whoever he was or wasn't, he was standing in his way of getting off this island.

"How's this?!"

Law heard Kid say and glanced over towards the redhead to see him attack Kuma and smash him into the ground.

"Wasting my time."

Kid said before turning and starting to walk away. Law smirked as he saw Kuma get back up.

"It's not over yet, Eustass."

He informed his fellow pirate captain and watched as Kid gathered more metal and things for a second attack.

"I guess that wasn't quite enough, was it?"

He asked and Law watched as Kuma took off one of his gloves and held his hand, palm open, infront of him. The dark doctor frowned when he saw what looked like light being gathered in the palm of the Warlord's hand. He had heard a lot about Kuma and as far as he knew, he didn't have that ability.

"Get down!"

Law heard Katrina shout and turned to look at her only to get knocked to the ground by something. He stared up at the sky as a beam of what looked like like shot through the air and blew up a house some feet away. He felt whatever had tackled him to the ground trying to get up and wrapped his arms around it as he looked down and smirked when he saw Kat lying ontop of him.

"You know, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was say so, you didn't have to tackle me."

He teased and chuckled at the look she sent him.

"Now is _not _the time."

She said as she sat up, Law allowed her to do so since he wondered what had her so panicked.

"We have to get out of here, now."

She said and Law frowned up at her. Despite the fact she was straddling his waist, Law didn't like the fact she was trying to tell him what to do.

"What have I told you about trying to order me around Kat?"

He asked, tightening the grip he had on her hips and didn't miss the small gasp that escaped her before her eyes met his.

"I know Law, but you don't understand. That's not Kuma! I've faced him before and believe me, that's not him."

She said and Law stared at the girl sitting ontop of him in shock for a few seconds. She'd faced one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea? There certainly were a lot of things he didn't know about his cook.

"Look, whether its him or not doesn't matter. He is in my way and I'm going to make him move."

Law said simply before pushing Katrina off him and getting to his feet.

"Law don't!"

He heard her say but ignored her again as he picked up his nodachi and walked to face the man that looked like Kuma. He held his hand out to his side and got ready to create another room.

"Let's play."

He said with a smirk as he saw the man standing across from him start to gather light into the palm of his hand again. Law started to spread the sphere around them but the man's attack was quicker and before Law could dodge it, a light beam like before hit him in the chest and went out the other side, making some of the trees in the background explode. Law stopped and looked down at his chest to see a hole right next to where his heart was before the world went black and he collapsed.

* * *

Katrina couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to.

"LAW!"

She shouted as she finally got her body to listen to her and she ran over to her captain's side. She rolled him over onto his back only to freeze when she saw the hole in his chest.

"No."

She said as she looked up at her captain's face to see his eyes closed and no expression on his face. No smirk, no grimace, nothing.

"No. No. No, come on NO!"

Katrina shouted as she shook Law to try and wake him up but he didn't open his eyes.

"Captain?"

She heard Bepo's voice and looked up to see him, Shachi, Penguin, Nikkicha, and Jambarl standing a few feet away looking at their captain. Katrina turned back towards her captain and felt her eyes start to burn.

"Dammit Law! I told you not to fight him! Why the hell couldn't you listen to me!?"

She shouted as she felt tears fall down her face. She knew her captain couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Hey! As emotional as you all must be, right now isn't the time!"

Katrina heard Kid call out and looked up to see him fighting against the Pacifista. She glared at the redhead before turning her hatred towards the Pacifista. As upset as she was about her captain's arrogance and stupidity, it was the Pacifista's attack that had killed him.

"Bepo."

She said and saw the polar bear look at her.

"Watch over Law for me, there's somethin I've gotta do."

She said as she got to her feet and started walking over towards the fight going on between Kid and the Pacifista. She drew her daggers and tightened her grip on them until her knuckles were white and stopped right infront of the Pacifista, making it stop in the middle of its attack on Kid.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing girl? You trying to get yourself killed?"

He asked, but Katrina ignored him and kept her eyes trained on the government machine infront of her.

"You killed my captain you rusty piece of shit."

She said and saw it open its mouth to fire a light beam at her.

"Look out!"

She heard Kid and several others shout, but she ignored them and jumped over the Pacifista's head, smirking when it followed her movements, grabbed a hold of its shoulders before swinging herself around to land on its shoulders and ramming her daggers into its eyes. She waited until it started to fire off beams of light at random now that it couldn't see its target before she wrapped her arms around its head and clamped its mouth shut. She was jostled when it fired a beam off inside its own mouth and felt the Pacifista start to fall and jumped away just as it hit the ground.

Katrina ignored the looks of surprise on Kid, his crew, and her own crew as she walked back over to her captain's side.

"There's nothing you can do, he's gone."

Nikkicha said and Katrina smiled sadly before shaking her head at the blonde.

"That's where you're wrong."

She said, earning several confused looks from her crewmates, but she ignored them and looked at Jambarl.

"Pick him up and follow me. We need to leave, now."

She said and no one questioned her as they did as she said. Katrina ran next to Jambarl and glanced at Law's limp body and cursed herself for what she was planning on doing. She had swore she wouldn't use her powers, but she'd be damned if she was going to lose her captain. Sarcastic, annoying, and psychotic as he may be, she had grown attached to the tan doctor and she wasn't going to let him die.

Marines tried attacking them as they made their way through grove after grove, but either Bepo, Shachi, or Penguin would take care of them so Katrina and Jambarl didn't have to stop.

"What are you going to do? He's dead."

Jambarl asked as they finally reached the grove where they'd docked the submarine.

"You'll all see, just lay him down on the docks and give me some room."

Katrina said as they all reached the submarine. Jambarl did as she said and gently laid Law down on the docks, his nodachi next to him.

"Kat?"

Bepo asked and Katrina looked up at the polar bear with a sad smile.

"Give me some room Bepo."

She said, resigning herself to how her crew would react after she used her power. She saw Bepo and the others step back and give her plenty of room and she knelt down beside Law.

"Once I finish, take Law and lay him in his room. It'll take a while for him to wake up."

She said, ignoring the looks she got from her crewmates as she kept her eyes on her captain.

"After he's in his room, just make sure I'm somewhere safe."

She said and chose not to answer Bepo when he asked what she meant as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was about to break the one rule she'd made for herself after she found out what she could do thanks to that cursed fruit. She'd sworn she would never use her ability after she'd almost died bringing back her old captain, but she couldn't just let Law die. She cared for the tan idiot and that alone was the only reason she was going to break her rule and do what she was about to do.

_"Tears stream down my broken face,_

_As I watch you slip through my pale fingers_

_I'll bring you back from the dark abyss,_

_Deep within my nightmares..."_

"Kat, what are you doing? Singing won't do any-"

Shachi started to say, but stopped when Law's fingers twitched.

_"My tears may burn_

_But as they touch your lips, _

_Your breath gains pace_

_Becoming a faint beat_

_Like the wings of a resurrected angel..."_

Katrina saw Law's fingers twitch again and could feel the blood start to run down her face and heard her crewmates ask her what was wrong, but ignored them to finish her song.

_"A fallen beast who tired to die_

_With a chain secured around my heart_

_My resurrected angel_

_A chain wrapped around my heart_

_Oh breathe again_

_My resurrected angel..."_

Katrina let the last note die and saw Law's chest rise as he started breathing again. She heard Bepo and the others shout something, but couldn't hear them clearly. She felt her world start spinning before she blacked out.

* * *

Kiteria: Hope you all enjoyed!

**Shoutouts!**

**almakarma18: **I'm glad to see a new reviewer. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yes, she bit Kid :) Jambarl was the was the name I read when watching the show and went with it. I like it better than Jean Bart. You picked up on Law's little innuendo did you? Haha, that'll play a part later on ;)

**myangelsimmortal: **I want my own Bepo too, but sadly I'm stuck with only writing about him. Thank you again for your song, I hoped you enjoyed the update.

**desirae668: **Glad to see you came back. It seems everyone enjoyed Kat taking a bit out of Kid XD Hope you enjoyed the update and I'm looking forward to seeing your review amongst everyone elses.

**Molly Grace 16: **Her bounty is pretty high and with good reason. I'll explain more in a chapter to come.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I told you you wouldn't like this chapter. It was a badass meeting wasn't it? Leave me a review!

**Raindra: **Well, Law will have a lot of things to ask once he and Kat both wake back up.

**Shoutouts are over and I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I'll update again when I can, til next time. Ja ne! =^.^=**


	28. Chapter 28

_Last time: Katrina saw Law's fingers twitch again and could feel the blood start to run down her face and heard her crewmates ask her what was wrong, but ignored them to finish her song._

_"A fallen beast who tried to die_

_With a chain secured around my heart_

_My resurrected angel_

_A chain wrapped around my heart_

_Oh breathe again_

_My resurrected angel..."_

_Katrina let the last note die and saw Law's chest rise as he started breathing again. She heard Bepo and the others shout something, but couldn't hear them clearly. She felt her world start spinning before she blacked out._

* * *

Present:

Bepo ran forward and caught Katrina before she could hit the ground and rolled her over so he could see her face only to see blood running down over her lips from her nose and it looked like she was crying blood since it was coming out the corners of her eyes as well.

"What's wrong with her?"

Nikkicha asked concerned, but Bepo didn't know and just shook his head.

"Captain's alive!"

Penguin shouted and Bepo looked over towards Law to see he was breathing now. He didn't know how it was possible, but Katrina had somehow brought their captain back.

"Do as Kat said and take him to his room."

Bepo said and Jambarl picked Law up again before following Penguin and Shachi onto the submarine and disappearing inside.

"How did she do that?"

Nikkicha asked as Bepo got to his feet with Katrina in his arms.

"I don't know."

Bepo said looking down at Katrina's face, wondering that himself before walking onto the sub and taking her to her room.

Once Bepo was sure Katrina was comfortable on her bed he grabbed a washrag from the bathroom connected to her room and cleaned the blood from her face, he was relieved to see no more blood showed up but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He was grateful to her for bringing back their captain, but he was a little wary about the fact she'd just brought the dead back to life. He wanted to know how she had done it when all she had done was sing a song. One he had never heard, but it didn't sound special to him in any way.

"Bepo, you need to come see this."

Penguin said from the doorway and the polar bear looked at his crewmate before nodding and following him out the room, shutting the door behind him. He followed his crewmate to his captain's room and saw the rest of his crewmates inside as well all standing around their captain who was lying on his bed asleep.

"What's going on?"

Bepo asked confused as to why they were all here.

"Captain's wounds...they're gone."

Shachi said and Bepo stared at him for a few seconds before walking over to his captain's side and checking for himself. The wound that had gone through Law's chest and killed him was gone and so was the wound that had been in his abdomen. Not even a scar was left.

"How?"

Bepo asked, looking away from his captain to the rest of his crewmates to see them all shake their heads.

"We don't know, I noticed it as Jambarl was laying captain down."

Shachi said and Bepo frowned slightly, he had so many questions and he was sure the others did too, but they couldn't get any answers until Kat woke up. Until then all they could do was wait.

* * *

Katrina groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to try and figure out where she was. She felt a soft bed under her and the gentle swaying motion made her think she was back on the crew's sub, but that couldn't be right. Surely Bepo and the others would have left her behind after she brought their captain back, it wasn't something a normal person could do afterall. However, as she pushed herself up and looked around she saw she was sitting on her bed in her room in the sub.

_I don't understand...why didn't they leave me?_

Katrina wondered as she threw the covers back and got to her feet. She stopped and used the wall to stay standing when the room span, but after it passed she left her room and headed for the galley. She needed to find one of the crew and get some answer though she was sure they had questions of their own.

"Don't bother her! She needs her rest!"

Katrina heard Nikkicha's voice from the galley and stopped in the shadows of the hallway and peered into the galley to see Nikkicha standing between the hallway and the rest of the crew. She saw Bepo and Jambarl sitting at the table while Penguin and Shachi were trying to get past the blonde.

"She's been asleep for six hours Nikki! She needs to wake up and start explaining how she brought captain back!"

Penguin shouted as he charged at Nikki and ducked under her arm and kept running towards the hallway only to get grabbed from behind and tossed back towards the table by Nikkicha.

"I said let her rest!"

The blonde shouted back and glared at Shachi who held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"If anyone wants to bother her they'll have to get past me first!"

Nikkicha said and Katrina smiled and stepped into the light of the galley.

"It's okay Nikki, I'm awake."

Katrina said and didn't miss the way everyone turned to look at her as she walked in and sat down next to Bepo. When he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug she froze with wide eyes and stared at him confused as he pulled away until she saw him smile at her.

"Okay, you've got some things to explain Katrina."

Penguin said and Katrina flinched at the way he said her name as she saw him, Shachi, and Nikkicha all sit down. Nikkicha sat on her other side as Penguin and Shachi sat across from her. She didn't like the way they were looking at her, but she had been expecting it.

"I know and I won't hide anything from you."

Katrina said with a sigh before taking a deep breath to calm herself before looking at Penguin since it seemed he was the most freaked out.

"Ask me anything."

She told them.

"How did you bring captain back to life?"

Penguin asked, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"You're all aware of Devil Fruits, Law ate one and so did I. It was two weeks after I'd joined the Swift Pirates and we'd beaten a rival pirate crew. We took their treasure and I was searchin' through their haul when I found the fruit. The rule onboard was the one to find it eats it."

Katrina explained and wound up switching her gaze from Penguin's to the tabletop between them.

"I had no idea what power I'd gained once I ate it. I didn't find out until after my ex-captain and I had finished our sparring match and went to relax. He had managed to cut me on my cheek, my side, and my leg during our spar trying to teach me to fight better. I had started singing because it was somethin I liked to do from time to time, but I felt a warm feeling wash over me as I sang and before my eyes I saw my wounds close up and disappear. It happened two more times after that and each time I had been singing when it did. I'd thought that was the only power I'd gained from the fruit I ate, I found out otherwise a couple months later. We'd been in the middle of a fight with a rival crew and I started humming to keep focused and unintentionally started singing and stopped when I saw the members of the rival crew start attacking their own comrades. I'd been with the Swift Pirate for about a year when my ex-captain was mortally wounded. We took him back to the ship and I was with him when he died. No one else knew and I thought if I could heal people with my voice that maybe, just maybe I could bring them back."

She said and took a breath before continuing.

"I managed it of course, you all saw that for yourself that I can raise the dead, but at a price to myself. It causes me to bleed from my eyes and nose and I black out. After my ex-captain came back he was confused and shocked and I explained what happened and every time after he had me use my ability whenever he said. It was like if he said jump I did it. It wasn't until my ex-captain had been shot in the head and run through and I tried to bring him back that I almost died. It was worse than what you guys saw, I was bleeing from my nose, eyes, and coughing up blood. I couldn't even see straight and could barely form the words and blacked out the second I finished the last word of the song. When I finally woke up I swore never to use my ability again because I didn't want to die. When I told my ex-captain my decision he was pissed. I stayed with them for another year before they left me here on the Archipelago three years ago without any sort of explanation."

Katrina said and heard Bepo growl softly and glanced at the polar bear beside her to see he wasn't angry like she thought he was but the look on his face was like he was trying to comfort her and it wasn't until he put his paw ontop of her hand that she realized she had clenched her fist until her nails were digging into her skin.

"I was out collecting money to pay off the debt that was forced onto me when I saw Bepo and helped him find you guys. The rest you all know."

She said and looked up to see the others looking at her in shock. She didn't see any disgust, greed, or hatred like she had expected.

"That is one badass Devil Fruit ability!"

Nikkicha said, being the first to break the silence that had fallen in the room and earning a relieved smile from Katrina.

"You're not goin to run me off?"

She asked half-joking, but still preparing for the worst.

"No, we just wanted some answers."

Shachi said and Katrina looked at the brown haired man.

"It's not every day we get to see someone raise people from the dead."

Penguin said with a smile and Katrina was surprised that they weren't tossing her out of the submarine and leaving her to her own devices. That's what she had been expecting.

"We're not going to abandon you or make you leave the crew because of something like that. Crew is family and besides, your ability is cool."

Shachi said and Katrina felt herself smile at her crewmates as she finally relaxed. She couldn't believe she'd found a crew that could accept her and not want to use her or abandon her. It was like Shachi said, they were her crew...her family.

* * *

Kiteria: Kinda short and a lil sappy, but it's I think my third review of the day. I may be out tomorrow so I hope you all enjoyed!

**Shoutouts!**

**Molly Grace 16: **As I explained in the last chapter, the song belongs to myangelsimmortal but she allowed me to use it and I am very grateful for that. I hope I explained Kat's Devil Fruit ability okay if you have any questions PM me and I'll explain more if needbe.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Haha damn. I was a little iffy about killing Law truth be told, but it turned out okay. He'll make an appearance in the next chapter, rest assured. As for everything else, yeah...hope you enjoyed XD

**Raindra: **No, they didn't both die. Only Law, but that was only for a short while before Kat brought him back.

**desirae668: **I bet you were. Heck, I bet most people were wondering why I called it Death's Little Songbird and not something else. I had my reasons, I just had to get there. I hope I explained things enough, if not then I'll try harder next time. The next chapter will be full of even more interesting things since Law will want some explanations to some things XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad that you'll be sticking around.

**Shoutouts are over! If any of you have any questions feel free to PM me and I'll answer them as best as I can. Tell me what you all thought of this chapter and I'll give you a response in the next shoutout when I update again. Til next time my people, ja ne! =^.^=**


	29. Chapter 29

Kiteria: Okay, so I wasn't too sure about this chapter and even asked a few of you for your opinions which helped me a lot. Hope you all enjoy the update and thank you Raindra and Erin Bloodrein Sage for your help.

* * *

_Last time: __"It's not every day we get to see someone raise people from the dead."_

_Penguin said with a smile and Katrina was surprised that they weren't tossing her out of the submarine and leaving her to her own devices. That's what she had been expecting._

_"We're not going to abandon you or make you leave the crew because of something like that. Crew is family and besides, your ability is cool."_

_Shachi said and Katrina felt herself smile at her crewmates as she finally relaxed. She couldn't believe she'd found a crew that could accept her and not want to use her or abandon her. It was like Shachi said, they were her crew...her family._

* * *

Present:

Law opened his eyes and a few seconds passed spent in hazy confusion before he shot up and brought a hand up to his chest expecting to feel the hole there only to find smooth skin in its place. The dark doctor looked down and stared in shock to see there was no hole in his chest, there wasn't even a scar despite the fact he remembered being shot there by Kuma's attack. He even noticed the wound he'd gotten in his abdomen from one of the marines that had jumped him in Grove 1 was gone without a scratch left in its place. As grateful as the pirate captain was to be alive and breathing, he was severely confused as to how exactly that was the case.

"I said no dammit, now go back to the galley before I kick both of your asses!"

Law looked up at his bedroom door at the sound of voices on the other side. He threw the covers back and got to his feet before making his way towards the door, the voices becoming easier for him to make out.

"He's been asleep for three days!"

Law heard Penguin shout from the other side and that made him pause.

_Three days?_

Law wondered to himself and stood just infront of his door and listened to the conversation going on on the other side.

"I told you it may be a while before he wakes up! What the hell did you expect? I brought his ass back to life, not back from vacation!"

Katrina's voice sounded from the other side and despite his confusion, Law still couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his cook's temper.

"Still, it's been three days Kat!"

Shachi's voice shouted from out in the hall and Law decided it was time he had a talk with his cook. Besides, all their yelling was starting to give him a headache.

Law opened his door and saw Penguin and Shachi's eyes go wide when they saw him and saw Katrina look at them both confused before turning around and look at him.

"Captain, thank God you're awake!"

Penguin said, but Law ignored him and wrapped an arm around Katrina's waist before pulling her into his room and shutting the door behind them. He dragged her away from the door and let go of her once they'd reached the middle of his room. He then walks back over to his bed and sits down on the edge of it and looks at the brown haired woman standing a few feet away from him.

* * *

Katrina stared at her captain without words. She was relieved to see him up and around again after so long, but she didn't understand why he suddenly pulled her inside his room. The fact that he was currently sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless wasn't really helping her think properly either. She tried and failed to keep a blush from rising to her face when she looked at him. Sure she'd seen him shirtless before, but that was while he was unconscious, this was a completely different matter.

"Where are we?"

Law asked, his voice making Kat jump just slightly and her eyes snap up to his.

"We're a couple of feet away from the island. You never actually gave the order to leave, so we just dove to get out of sight."

Katrina explained and saw him nod. She knew he had to have a lot of questions for her, so then why wasn't he asking her anything? Did he maybe, not remember?

"So, how is it that I'm alive?"

Law asked, completely shattering Katrina's thought of him not remembering and making her tense before sighing in exasperation. Of course she wouldn't be that lucky.

"I didn't tell any of you because honestly I didn't see a reason to since I'd sworn never to use my power again, but then _someone _decided to go and die on me."

Katrina said with a small glare at her captain. She was glad he was alive, but pissed at him for not listening to her when she told him they should leave.

"I ate the Music Music fruit shortly after joinin' the Swift Pirates and gained a few...abilities. I can heal, turn comrades against each other, and even bring the dead back to life by singin' certain songs."

She said, giving her captain the short and condensed version of the explanation she gave the rest of the crew. She waited to see how her captain would respond, but he didn't let on at all to how he was taking what she'd just told him. Katrina was about to ask if he had heard her when he motioned for her to come closer. She was a little hesitant since she had no idea what was going through her captain's mind, but eventually did as he wanted and walked over to him. She cried out in surprise when he suddenly pulled her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her back making it impossible to escape.

"Law, what the hell!?"

Katrina shouted, a blush rising to her face as she pushed against Law's chest and tried to get out of his lap only to have his grip tighten around her waist, earning a gasp from her as she stopped her struggling.

"Tell me _everything_ about your old crew."

He said and Katrina blinked a couple of times at her captain's command before trying to get out of his lap again.

"I've already told you everythin' Law."

She said as she tried to stand up, but Law pulled her back down and pulled her closer before grabbing a hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes which made a shiver go down her spine at the look in them.

"You left things out. Now tell me what your old crew and captain did that made you react the way you did back in the auction house. What they did to make you cry."

He said and Katrina's eyes widened slightly and she froze as she stared at her captain.

* * *

Law took in Katrina's reaction to his words and knew he was right.

"They abandoned me."

Katrina said and Law narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when she spoke again, softer than before.

"Loki...He came to my homeland and offered me a way out so I took it. I didn't let anyone close to me at first and stuck to Loki's side since he had been the one to take me away from my home. The crew risked their lives for me during a fight and didn't give me the chance afterwards to keep my distance. I grew to think of them as my new family. I got closer to them, but I also got closer to Loki."

She said and Law narrowed his eyes at the way Katrina was talking. It was different from the way she'd talk with him and the crew, it was like she was talking about a lost loved one. He saw she was looking at the space between them and her hair had fallen so he couldn't see her face, but she kept speaking so he didn't say anything and just listened.

"He taught me how to fight, refined the skills I'd already had and I became his first mate. We got closer and he asked me to be his girl and I agreed. He was the first man to tell me he loved me and like a fool, I believed him. I had a crew that was my family, a man that cared for me and for the first time in my life I was happy. We were in the middle of a battle with a rival crew when he was mortally wounded. We brought him back to the ship once everythin' was said and done and I stayed with him until he died. I thought if I could heal people with my voice, then who was to say I couldn't bring people back from the dead with it too. I tried it and was shocked and so relieved when his wounds disappeared and he started breathing again. Once I explained everythin' to him about my ability, he had me use it whenever he wanted. If someone he wanted to join our crew died in battle, he'd have me bring them back. If our crewmates were wounded, he'd have me heal them. I brought him back two times, the second time I almost died and that was when I told him I refused to use my ability ever again. I thought he would understand, he loved me right? Instead he got pissed and threw me out of our room. That was about a week before we docked here at the Archipelago. We all walked into the brothel you and the guys found me in when you came to thank me and we drank and celebrated til we all passed out. I woke up to Jericho standin' over me asking for an explanation and my crew nowhere to be found. I thought I'd been dreaming when I heard Loki speaking that night, but I guess his words still reached me. He said he had no need for weak people in his crew...or sharing his bed, not that we ever did anythin'."

Law watched as Katrina lifted her head and met his eyes and froze when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"That's everything. They took me away from the hell I'd been born into, made me think they cared for me and were my family only to leave me behind in the end. The man I thought loved me, the crew I'd thought of as family, all of them, they left me behind."

Law wasn't too sure how to react to what Katrina had just told him. He knew she'd had a certain relationship with her old captain for her to have had such a strong reaction back at the auction house, but he hadn't been expecting that. Just thinking about it made him extremely displeased though he wasn't too sure why.

"Is that all you wanted hun, 'cuz if there's nothin' else I'd like to get some rest."

Katrina said, drawing Law's attention from his thoughts and back to the fact he was preventing her from moving.

"That's all."

He said as he released his hold around her waist and watched as she climbed off his lap and walked towards the door. He expected her to keep going so was shocked when he heard her speak.

"I won't go back to him or that crew, this is my family now."

She said and before Law could even say anything she slipped out of his room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kiteria: I had a few issues with how this one ended, I didn't think I explained enough about Kat and her old crew. Tell me what you guys think in a review okay? You'll learn about Kat's home-life pretty soon. I hope you all enjoyed, if not, I'm very sorry.

**Shoutouts**

**Raindra: **I'm glad you liked her ability and how I write. Also Rain, thanks for the help with this chapter.

**Mugiwara Wolf Spirite: **Wolf, I appreciate your reviews and the fact you are betaing my story, but this is a fanfiction and my story and to be honest if I wanted to kill off Shachi, Penguin, and half the other members of the Heart Pirates I could. I am aware that there are other members of the Heart Pirates, but I am trying to focus on certain parts at the moment. Though if you use One Piece Wiki and look up the Heart Pirates, the only members it tells you about are the ones I've been using. I appreciate your criticism and everything, but please stop tryin to tell me how to write my story.

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, I'm glad you like her ability too. I hope I explained things well enough in this chapter.

**HeartsandSpadesXX13: **Thank you for the review and the compliment. I hope you enjoyed this update.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Were you too lazy to login or somethin Erin? Oh well. I had a feeling you'd like that part. Hope you liked the update, please leave me a review.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **In response to your question, it's certain songs that have the ability and no, Law is no angel but I still loved the song myangelsimmortal allowed me to use for my story. I hope to see your review amongst the others for this chapter.

**Shoutouts are over and I hope you all enjoyed the update. Til next time, ja ne.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Last time: "Is that all you wanted hun, 'cuz if there's nothin' else I'd like to get some rest."_

_Katrina said, drawing Law's attention from his thoughts and back to the fact he was preventing her from moving._

_"That's all."_

_He said as he released his hold around her waist and watched as she climbed off his lap and walked towards the door. He expected her to keep going so was shocked when he heard her speak._

_"I won't go back to him or that crew, this is my family now."_

_She said and before Law could even say anything she slipped out of his room and closed the door behind her._

* * *

Present:

Katrina opened her eyes and glared up at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to sleep very well because she kept dreaming about her old crew and captain. If she had known this would have been the result of telling Law about her old crew, she would have told him to shove it and tried harder to get out of his lap.

"Why the hell did he want to know so badly anyways?"

She wondered to herself as she pulled on a pair of shorts and headed out the door as she pulled her shirt over her head. She'd gotten up earlier than she usually would have thanks to the fact she'd gotten almost no sleep. She was even up earlier than her captain, something she was grateful for. She didn't want to talk to him again any time soon.

Katrina made a quick breakfast for herself and the others, momentarily managing to get her mind off of everything else but making sure the bacon didn't burn before covering up the food, scribbling a quick note to her crewmates, then going above deck and jumping onto the Archipelago. Law had told Penguin and Shachi to dock at the island again for some reason that, at the moment, Katrina really didn't care enough to wonder about.

As she walked amongst the people milling about, Katrina kept to herself and kept her head down so as not to be recognized by the few marines she saw walking around. The last thing she needed right now was to get involved with marines. She walked back to the Grove that housed the brothel she'd been living in for the past three years and she wasted no time in walking inside, up the stairs, and into Jericho's office. She picked the lock on the deceased blonde's safe and shoved all the money inside into the bag she'd brought along with her before throwing it over her shoulder and walking out, ignoring the whispers and looks the whores inside were giving her as she went. She wasn't in the mood to deal with dumb bimbos willing to sell their bodies for money, even if she did admire how confident they were with their bodies to show them off to complete strangers. Her captain included.

* * *

_"You seem to be rather interested in that blonde Loki."_

_Katrina said with a frown as she saw her captain look away from the blonde woman across the room and look over at her._

_"Aww, is my Kitty Kat getting jealous?"_

_The auburn haired man asked as he leaned down and ran his hand along her cheek._

_"N-No!"_

_Katrina denied, blushing slightly and earning a laugh from her captain._

_"Don't worry my dear Kat, you're the only one I'm interested in."_

_Loki said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers._

* * *

Katrina shook her head to make the memory go away and suddenly ran into something.

"Hey! Watch where you're-oh, it's you."

A voice said and Katrina looked up to see the familiar red hair and pale face of one Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

"That really hurt when you took a bite out of me girl, did I taste good?"

He said, a twisted smile making its way onto his face.

"What do you want Eustass? I'm not in the mood for this."

Katrina said as she glared up at the pirate captain infront of her.

"Relax, _you're_ the one who ran into _me_."

He said and Katrina sighed and her glare turned into a tired glance as she realized he was right.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really not in the best of moods today."

She said and didn't miss the smile that crossed the pirate's face.

"Really? Have a fight with Law or something?"

He asked and Katrina glared at him again, her temper starting to reach its limit already.

"Get to the point before I get mad Eustass. Today is _not _the day to fuck with me."

She said and ignored the way he looked her over.

"I wanted to offer you a place in my crew."

He said and Katrina stared at Kid for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

She said before starting to walk past him and head back towards the submarine.

"The offer is open if you ever change your mind! I like a girl with your kind of spit-fire attitude!"

He called out after her and Katrina ignored him as she kept walking.

Katrina ignored everyone as she walked into the galley and went straight to her room and deposited the bag of money she'd taken from Jericho's safe in the box she had under her bed before sliding it back into the little hidey hole she'd cut into the bottom of her bedframe. She walked back out and went up onto the deck of the submarine, still not saying a word to any of the crew. She found a spot that was away from the from of the sub and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the submarine, a leg on either side of the railing and sighed to herself as she leaned her forehead against the railing and closed her eyes. She'd finally managed to stop thinking about Loki and the Swift Pirates, but she was still in a horrible mood. She hadn't said anything to the others because she didn't want to change going off because of something small. Her temper was horrible on a normal basis, but when she didn't have much sleep she was more irritable and more unpredictable than a hibernating bear that just got woke up by a pair of hikers.

"Kat?"

Katrina didn't respond to Bepo, but heard him walk over to her and sit down beside her.

"Are you okay Kat? You seem...irritated."

Bepo said and Katrina smiled to herself before lifting her head and glancing over at the polar bear beside her.

"I should have known you'd pick up on that."

She said and saw Bepo look at her and could see the worry on his face.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

She said and turned to look out at the oceanic view infront of them.

"How come?"

Bepo asked and Katrina silently chuckled to herself before shaking her head. She should have known he wouldn't just let it go.

"Because of memories Bepo. I kept remembering my old crew and captain because I told Law about them last night."

She said and saw the polar bear look down at his paws sadly and felt bad for having said anything.

"I'm not going to go back to them hun, you guys are my crew now. You're my family, and a helluva lot better than my real family."

She said, trying to cheer the depressed polar bear up. It seemed to work since he looked at her instead of his paws, but when he asked what he did Katrina felt like hitting herself for mentioning her family.

"Why? Did you not get along with your family?"

Katrina sighed as she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as the wind picked up and blew her hair around.

"You could say that."

She said and could feel Bepo staring at her and knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just that.

"My parents were both marines and gone all the time. They left me in the care of my brothers, they loved playing games with me even if I didn't want to play."

Katrina said as she opened her eyes and watched the seagulls flying overhead.

"They really loved playing one specific game."

She said, glaring at the seagulls as they flew away.

"What game?"

Bepo asked and Katrina turned her attention to her furry companion.

"Pirates and Marines, I was always the pirate."

She said and saw Bepo smile.

"That sounds fun."

He said and Katrina laughed humorlessly at his statement.

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

She said through her teeth, but Bepo didn't seem to notice as he glanced at the Archipelago as people started running around like someone was chasing them.

"What's goin' on?"

Katrina asked when she finally noticed.

"There's going to be a war at Marineford between the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates because the Navy plans to execute Ace."

Bepo said and Katrina froze at the mention of the Navy HQ. She knew that place well, it was all her brothers would ever talk about. How they'd become marines like their parents and get strong enough to be stationed at Marineford.

"Kat, are you okay?"

Bepo asked concerned when he noticed Katrina's reaction, but she ignored him as she got to her feet and went back inside the sub. She passed by the now empty galley and headed straight for her room.

* * *

Kiteria: I know this chapter probably didn't make much sense, but if you know anyone who gets really irritated when they get no sleep then it does. Eh, the chapter is needed and you'll see why later. Please review!

**Shoutouts!**

**Raindra: **I'm glad I seemed to explain things in the last chapter okay. Oh, wait til you find out what else her old captain did, you'll hate him oh so very much! I don't really know how I want those two to get closer, and yet at the same time I do. I hope you'll stick around to find out.

**Hope you all enjoyed the update, if not, well...no one really said you HAD to read it now did they? To those who DID enjoy the update, thank you for coming back and for your reviews! Hope to see you all next time too, til then, ja ne!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Last time: Bepo said and Katrina froze at the mention of the Navy HQ. She knew that place well, it was all her brothers would ever talk about. How they'd become marines like their parents and get strong enough to be stationed at Marineford._

_"Kat, are you okay?"_

_Bepo asked concerned when he noticed Katrina's reaction, but she ignored him as she got to her feet and went back inside the sub. She passed by the now empty galley and headed straight for her room._

* * *

Present:

Katrina leaned against the counter in the kitchen as she watched Law, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, and Jambarl all leave the sub and go out onto the Archipelago. She had no idea where they were going, but she didn't want to know so badly as to ask or go with. She still hadn't talked to Law since she'd told him about her old crew and Bepo had given up on trying to figure out what made her shut herself up in her room for three hours. She still couldn't believe she'd actually told Bepo about her family, sure, she didn't tell him anything about what her brothers did, but she probably would have had the subject not been changed. The thought of what her brothers did to her made her want to shut herself back in her room until the memories left her alone, but if she did that every time they surfaced she'd never leave her room at all.

Several hours passed before Law and the others returned and Katrina had just finished setting the table when they did. She expected them all to sit down and eat like usual, but instead Law told Jambarl and Shachi to dive and they ran off to do as their captain said without even glancing at the food.

"Where are we goin' Law?"

Katrina asked, speaking to him for the first time since she left his bedroom and didn't miss the surprised look on her captain's face when he looked at her before his expression returned to his usual smirk.

"Marineford."

He said and Katrina tensed and her grip on the plate in her hand tightened to the point she heard the plate crack.

"I see."

She said, not meeting her captain's gaze as she walked into the kitchen and threw away the cracked plate and got a new one before getting her dinner and starting to eat without another word.

* * *

Law had seen the way Katrina reacted to where they were going and wasn't too sure why, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Right now something was telling him to go to Marineford so he was. He wasn't sure what made him feel the need to go there, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Straw Hat.

Jambarl and Shachi came back after setting course for Marineford and dinner comensed like it usually did, though Law noticed Kat didn't seem to pay as much attention as she usually did. When Bepo tried to tell her something she apologized and asked him to repeat it. It was then that Law noticed the dark circles that were appearing around her eyes. He was going to ask if she was getting enough sleep when she stood up, excused herself, and left the room. Law frowned at his cook's change in character, but wasn't going to wonder too much about it. If it got worse, he'd simply call her in for a checkup and see what the cause of it was.

* * *

Katrina woke with a start and sat up in bed as she pulled her top up and looked down at herself expecting to see the wounds she had dreamed of receiving only to see pale, slightly scarred skin. No wound, no blood, nothing.

"Kat! Captain wants you above deck with him, Bepo, and Jambarl!"

Penguin shouted from the other side of her door as he banged on it and Katrina shifted her gaze from her stomach to the door before telling him she'd be there in a second.

She threw the covers back, grabbed a pair of shorts and a top from her closet before walking into the bathroom and splashing some water on her face after getting dressed and throwing her hair up into a high ponytail. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. Her nightmares were making it hard for her to sleep throughout the night and the result was starting to give her dark circles around her eyes that almost matched her captain's.

"Kat!"

Penguin called, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she ran out of her room and up to the deck of the sub without shouting any sort of response to Penguin. She blinked a few times at the difference in lighting before looking around to see Bepo, Jambarl, and Law standing towards one end of the sub and walking over to join them and standing next to her captain as he called up to a pirate currently floating in the air carrying what looked like a whale-shark fishman and Straw Hat. Katrina didn't bother to wonder how it was the pirate with a clown-like nose was floating since she really didn't care.

"I'm gonna take him away from this place! Let me take care of him for now!"

Law said and Katrina heard the clown-nosed pirate ask what.

"I'm a doctor!"

Law told him and Katrina started to question why exactly her captain wanted her up here? All that was happening was him shouting at some pirate and her startng to get a headache.

"You've got to be kidding me! What kind of doctor carries a sword around?! Do you make house calls by submarine or something?!"

The clown-nosed pirate asked and Katrina watched as Law tried to convince the clown-nosed pirate to hand over Straw Hat and the fishman. Cannonballs came flying towards them and Katrina heard Law tell the clown-faced pirate to quickly hand over Straw Hat and the fishman, but still the clown-faced pirate refused.

Katrina watched silently as things went on around her, slowly getting more and more aggravated. She heard Law tell the clown-faced pirate to hand over Straw Hat and the fishman again and when the clown-faced pirate refused yet again, she felt her control snap.

"Listen you red-nosed little shit, you either hand those two over to my captain so he can save their lives or I'll have Nikki aim every weapon we have at your sorry, clown-nosed ass and shoot you down before pinning you to the deck of our sub and stripping the skin from your body, flaying it, then fucking force-feeding it to the damn Marines like it was a fucking five-star dinner!"

She threatened, glaring up at the clown-nosed pirate and didn't miss the way the color drained from his face and he tossed both the fishman and Luffy towards them. Bepo and Jambarl caught them and she heard Law give the order to dive before she saw a bright light and looked up to see one of the admirals preparing to fire at them.

"Law!"

She shouted and her captain looked at her before looking up at the admiral.

"Damn it!"

Law said before running over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and starting to head inside the sub but stopped when a voice called out, effectively making everyone else stop as well.

"A marine?"

Katrina asked in surprise when she saw it was a pink haired marine who had cried out.

"Stop, already! All this fighting, just end it!"

The pink haired marine shouted.

"Kid's gonna get himself killed."

Katrina said before stepping forward to get a closer look only to get pulled back again her captain's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist preventing her from going anywhere.

"Law."

Katrina whined as she tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he wouldn't relent and she sighed as she tried to see what was going on from where she was at since her captain apparently didn't want her going too far.

"Look."

He said and Katrina turned away from her captain and back to the young marine to see a sight she never would have thought she'd see. Red-haired Shanks had stopped one of the admirals from killing the pink haired boy.

"Cast off!"

Law shouted before pulling her back inside the sub, but he stopped just at the door and looked back towards Shanks.

"Law?"

Katrina asked as she looked up at her captain's face as he kept his eyes on what was going on onshore. She placed her hand over Law's since his arms were still around her waist and felt him tense beneath her touch before slowly relaxing, his attention never leaving the shoreline. Not even when Bepo told him it was dangerous to leave the door open and to close it so they could dive.

"I'm begging you, close the doors! Kat, talk to him! Make him close the doors!"

Bepo shouted and Katrina simply looked back at Bepo before shrugging. He knew as well as she did that she couldn't make Law do anything he didn't want to and that it would be stupid to try and tell him otherwise.

"Please!"

Bepo shouted and Law finally agreed, but just as he was about to turn away a voice caught Katrina's attention and she made Law stop and look to see the clown-faced pirate from before throw something towards them.

"What the..?"

Katrina wondered as whatever it was landed in her hands.

"A straw hat?"

She asked before looking up at her captain to see him look just as surprised.

"Captain! Kat!"

Bepo shouted and they both ran inside as Bepo closed the door after them.

"Hold onto that hat Kat."

Law shouted before running into the infirmary with Bepo right behind him.

"Whatever you say captain."

Katrina replied sarcastically as she placed the hat ontop of her head and headed for her room. She really didn't feel like watching Law go all phsyco surgeon on someone and she could really use some rest. She'd grabbed some pain medication from the infirmary earlier to help knock her out, so hopefully she'd be able to sleep this time.


	32. Chapter 32

_Iteria: Heyo guys. I updated three chapters the other day and I hope you all enjoyed. The chapters may get a little longer from here on out. At least if things go the way I want. Please read and review, but above all, enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE SHOW. I ONLY OWN RAINDRA, THANKS TO MY FRIEND, KATRINA, AND HER FAMILY. ALSO, WHATEVER OTHER OC'S THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP._

* * *

_Last time: "Hold onto that hat Kat."_

_Law shouted before running into the infirmary with Bepo right behind him._

_"Whatever you say captain."_

_Katrina replied sarcastically as she placed the hat ontop of her head and headed for her room. She really didn't feel like watching Law go all phsyco surgeon on someone and she could really use some rest. She'd grabbed some pain medication from the infirmary earlier to help knock her out, so hopefully she'd be able to sleep this time._

* * *

Present:

Law walked out of the infirmary after telling the crew to watch over Straw Hat and find him if there were any changes. He pulled off his gloves and threw them away before going to check up on his cook. Though he'd decided he'd wait to see if she got worse, he had noticed the circles around her eyes had darkened and her attitude was worse than it usually was. He wasn't sure what was causing the change in his cook, but he was certainly going to find out.

The dark doctor stopped infront of Katrina's door and knocked once before pushing the door open and walking inside. He found her lying on her bed fast asleep, but what made the pirate captain frown was the bottle sitting on the table beside her bed. It was the bottle of pain medicine that had gone missing from the infirmary earlier. Law walked over to the side of the bed and moved to wake her up, fully intending to fuss at her for wasting his medical supplies when he noticed she was tossing her head side to side and her hands were grasping at the sheets. Her breathing was rapid and she was whimpering in her sleep.

"Nightmare?"

Law wondered aloud to himself and went to wake her up for a different reason than before only to freeze when her hand grabbed hold of his. He stared at his hand and noticed Katrina had calmed down. He tried pulling his hand back, but as soon as he did Katrina started whimpering in her sleep again and laced her fingers with his. Law looked from their hands to Katrina's face to see her hair had fallen infront of her face and without thinking about what he was doing, he reached up and brushed it behind her ear. He could tell that whatever she had been dreaming about before wasn't bothering her now and she was sleeping soundly and he wasn't too sure how to react to the fact that he seemed to comfort her without doing anything but allowing her to hold onto his hand. The Heart Pirate captain watched Katrina as she slept and lost track of time as he took in the dark circles around her eyes, the way her hair framed her face, how her lips were slightly parted and how inviting those lips looked. He didn't even realize he had started to lean in until there was a knock outside Katrina's room and he heard Jambarl's voice.

"We surfaced for some fresh air captain."

He said and Law looked away from Katrina to the door, wondering how Jambarl knew he was here and not in his room but deciding to figure that out later. He could use some fresh air himself.

"Alright."

He said as he got to his feet and gently slide his hand out of Katrina's before going above deck. He was a little surprised to see Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin talking to Boa Hancock, but didn't have to ask what she was doing aboard his ship since the first thing he heard out of Hancock's mouth was about Straw Hat.

"Tell me how Luffy is doing, right now!"

She said and Law ignored the order since it wasn't really directed towards him and decided to inform her of Straw Hat's condition.

"I've done all I can."

He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His hand still felt warm from when Katrina had grabbed ahold of it and he was trying not to focus on the fact he'd been leaning down towards his sleeping cook without even being aware of it.

"So...he's safe, right?"

Hancock asked, providing a much needed distraction for Law. One he'd gladly take.

"Surgically speaking, his condition has been stabilized...but, he suffered an unbelievable amount of damage. I can't guarantee that he'll survive it."

Law said and didn't miss the look that crossed Hancock's face.

"That's to be expected!"

A voice called and Law turned to glance behind him to see a couple of other people aboard the marine ship Hancock had sailed up beside them on.

"Earlier in Impel Down, Straw-Hat-Boy had been injured to the point where he couldn't even stand up!"

A guy with purple hair and a lot of make-up said before the other people on the ship started saying this or that about things Straw Hat had done for them, but Law really couldn't care less and just tuned them all out. It wasn't until the purple haired guy directly addressed him that Law tuned back in to what was going on around him.

"No, I don't really have any obligation to save him. If you're concerned about my motives, I can come up with a reason."

Law explained, but the purple haired guy standing infront of him didn't ask for his motives and instead said it was sometimes good to follow one's instincts. The sound of voices had everyone turn to look at the door leading into the sub as the fishman walked out onto the deck.

"You're Trafalgar Law...from North Blue aren't you?"

The fishman that was apparently named Jinbe asked and Law nodded his head in response, wondering what Jinbe's point was.

"Thank you...you saved my life..."

Jinbe said and Law interrupted him and told him to sleep or he could die, but Jinbe shook his head.

"My heart won't calm down, it's hopeless. The losses I've suffered this time are far too great. But my suffering can't possibly be compared to what Luffy-kun is going through...Passing out must have been some sort of defensive instinct. Even if his life has been spared, I'm much more concerned about what will happen when he wakes up."

Jinbe said and silence followed his statement until Hancock asked Bepo if they had a snail phone before she explained that they could go to the Island of Women to hide Straw Hat so the government wouldn't be able to find him.

Law leaned against the side of the submarine as it was pulled behind Hancock's ship. He wasn't too interested in the Island of Women Hancock had brought them to, though the same couldn't be said for his crew. He was slightly amused when the women of the island shot arrows at his crew and wasn't too upset because they didn't do too much damage to his sub. It wasn't much of a surprise when they were told they couldn't set foot on the island and were instead taken to a gulf on the side of the island and were told they could set foot there, but nowhere else. Not that Law really had a problem with that.

* * *

Katrina sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, rather surprised at having been able to sleep without too many nightmares. She glanced at the bottle of pain medicine on her bedside table as she got to her feet.

_I guess that's the only way I'm gonna be able to get some sleep._

She thought as she changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt before heading above deck. She was momentarily blinded at the light before her eyes adjusted and she took a look around. She stopped when she saw so many people wearing the same boiler suits that Shachi and Penguin wore walking around on the island they were at. She saw the symbol on the fence blocking off the rest of the island and recognized it as the symbol for the Pirate Empress, meaning they were on the Island of Women.

"Were there that many members of the crew this whole time?"

She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you just hadn't met them because they work on the lower levels of the submarine with Nikki. There are more rooms down closer to the engine room and a kitchen as well so they don't come up unless captain calls for them or they want fresh air."

Penguin said and Katrina simply continued to stare in awe at how many people she hadn't met. She'd thought there were only her, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, Nikki, Jambarl, and Law but she guessed it made sense that there were more people aboard.

"See, that's John, Russell, Don, Dereck, Jim, Edmund, Eddie, Ron, Ryan, David, Jack, George, Gregory, Josh, Fred, Brandon, and Conner."

Penguin said, listing names of all the crewmembers on the island but the names just went in one ear and out the other.

"Riiight."

Katrina said before jumping over the railing of the sub and landing on the island, instantly gaining the attention of the Amazon Lily women. They surrounded her and started poking and prodding her and after a few minutes Katrina got annoyed and snapped at them to leave her alone, but they did the exact opposite and picked her up before started to walk somewhere.

"Where the hell do you think you're takin' me!? Put me down dammit!"

She shouted at the women carrying her as she tried to get free, but they wouldn't let her go.

"Goddammit! Law!"

Katrina shouted, but her view of her crew and captain got cut off by the foliage and she was soon taken into the village and tossed inside a building.

"Scrub her down. She's been living with men!"

Someone called from the doorway before the door was shut and Katrina heard something behind her and turned around only to have her clothes torn off her and water splashed in her face.

"What the hell!?"

She shouted as she wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the person who threw water at her.

"Get in the tub."

The woman said as she stepped into the light and Katrina glared at her before glaring at the tub of soapy water beside her.

"If you think I'm gettin' in that then you're sorely mistaken hun."

She said and the woman turned with a bottle of some sort of liquid in her hand before she smirked at Katrina, making the brunette gulp before the woman lunged at her.

* * *

"Where do you think the women took Kat?"

Law heard Bepo ask and looked up to see his furry subordinate, Penguin, Shachi, and Jambarl all sitting a few feet away from him.

"I don't know, they took Nikki too."

Penguin said and Law chuckled to himself slightly before lifting his bottle to his mouth again. He wasn't too worried, he knew Nikki could handle herself and knew Katrina could more than handle herself. Though as night fell, even he started to wonder what had happened to the female members of his crew.

Law got his answer when the Amazon Lily women came back to feed him and his crew again and he heard Bepo ask about Kat as Penguin asked about Nikki. He frowned when he saw all the Amazon women smile before looking over towards the blonde that had talked to him earlier to see her smile and step aside to show two women pulling Kat and Nikki out of the forest and push them into the firelight infront of everyone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stopped talking to stare at the female members of the crew. Nikki was wearing a green bikini and her blonde hair was pulled up into a side ponytail as per usual, but she looked so different now that she wasn't covered in grease and oil from the engine room. Shachi passed out and Penguin blushed when she looked their way. Though it was Katrina that got the most attention. She was wearing a dark purple colored bikini and her light brown hair was pulled away from her face but still left down and the sheaths that held her daggers that were usually hidden underneath her shorts were now clearly visible on her thighs. The firelight made shadows and light dance across the women's bodies, making them seem like otherworldly beauties resulting in Penguin blushing even more, half the crew all passing out from nosebleeds, and even making Jambarl blush at the way they looked.

Law frowned at the fact that so many people were now looking at his cook and created a dome and spread it until she was caught in it then switched one of his crewmembers that were standing infront of him for Katrina before letting his dome dissipate and pulling Katrina down, making her fall in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the tree he was sitting by without a word. Not missing the blush that covered Katrina's face or the way he liked having her in his arms. She was _his_ cook and she'd stay by him, he hadn't been too happy when she'd been carried off and been gone for so long and didn't plan on letting that happen again any time soon.

* * *

Kiteria: I feel like this chapter was odd. I added the other members of the Heart Pirate crew, but only for this reason. They probably won't make another appearance after this, just sayin'. Review and tell me what you all think!

**Shoutouts!**

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, Kat has Luffy's hat and she will return it, but the surprise I have in store comes a lil later. Her threat to Buggy certainly was one of my good ones. Yes, Kat comes from a family of marines and that will come up later. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You my friend are very much loved right now. I do three updates and you review on each one :D Thank you! I was a lil disappointed when I didn't get much of a response from my reviewers like I usually did, especially since I updated three chapters and not just one. Oh well, I'm still happy for the reviews I got! Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Raindra: **Thank you for reviewing all the time Rain! It means a lot to me. What two people did you mean? Luffy and Jinbe? They were taken inside the sub. Kat can be really scary yes, but can't we all when we need to be? I tried to show more of Law and Kat's feelings this time, but it was mainly from Law's p.o.v this time. Kat's will come soon though. Hope you enjoyed my friend and I look forward to seeing your review along with everyone elses.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **I did like that scene as well when I watched it. It was surprising to see a marine do that, but Coby is a very kind-hearted person. He will make a wonderful admiral someday.

**Shoutouts are over! I hope I'm still doing okay with this story. I feel like I should include more Kat and Law moments, what do you guys think? Am I going too slow with their relationship? I feel like I am. Tell me what you all think okay? Til next time, ja ne!**


	33. Chapter 33

_Last time: Law frowned at the fact that so many people were now looking at his cook and created a dome and spread it until she was caught in it then switched one of his crewmembers that were standing infront of him for Katrina before letting his dome dissipate and pulling Katrina down, making her fall in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the tree he was sitting by without a word. Not missing the blush that covered Katrina's face or the way he liked having her in his arms. She was _his_ cook and she'd stay by him, he hadn't been too happy when she'd been carried off and been gone for so long and didn't plan on letting that happen again any time soon._

* * *

Present:

Katrina could feel her face burning as she sat in Law's lap. She had no idea why he suddenly switched her with one of their crewmates, or why he suddenly decided to pull her down into his lap and wrap his arms around her. He didn't even provide an explanation, but the way he was holding her, arms around her waist tight enough to keep her from going anywhere, but loose enough not to hurt her made her blush even more than him suddenly pulling her down into his lap did. She watched the fire and her crewmates as they milled around and eventually she felt her eyelids droop and she wound up falling asleep leaning her head against her captain's shoulder without even being aware of it.

The sound of an explosion woke Katrina and she instantly noticed that she was no longer sitting in Law's lap, but beneath the tree he'd been leaning against the night before. She also noticed the sun was up, meaning she'd slept soundly through the night with no nightmares. Before she could think about that fact anymore, Katrina heard something that made her look towards the submarine to see Straw Hat had busted through the top and landed face first in the dirt.

"Where is Ace?!"

He shouted and everyone stared at him, mainly surprised he was awake. Katrina watched as her crewmates tried to stop him and failed. She saw him throw them off before running off into the forest.

Katrina stared at the damage done to the submarine as she got to her feet and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned and looked in the direction Straw Hat had gone before going after him. She was surprised to see Jinbe following her, but didn't bother to ask him why. She could guess he was going to do the same thing she was, stop Straw Hat from hurting himself and possibly re-opening his wounds.

* * *

Law looked at where Straw Hat, Jinbe, and Kat had disappeared into the forest. He wasn't too pleased at the fact his cook decided to follow after Straw Hat, but couldn't really do anything about it until she came back. He listened as his crew talked amongst themselves about the island they were on and how they wished they could see more of the women. He rolled his eyes before glancing back at the forest his cook had disappeared into. He knew Katrina would be back, but he did wonder what she hoped to accomplish by following after Straw Hat, especially in the condition he was in now.

* * *

Katrina stopped in the shadows of the trees just outside the clearing Straw Hat was in and watched as he destroyed the forest around him. Punching the ground, trees, rocks, head-butting things and more. She knew what he was trying to do and her heart went out to the younger boy as he headbutted a boulder. She saw him hold his head and scream, no doubt remembering more of what happened at Marineford, before he fell to the ground and started screaming and thrashing around. When he fell to the ground Katrina was going to interfere, but Jinbe grabbed her shoulder and shook his head before stepping forward.

"The war has ended."

Jinbe said and Katrina stayed where she was and waited to see how Straw Hat would react.

"Ace-san is..."

"Don't say it! Don't say another word!"

Straw Hat shouted, cutting Jinbe off.

"I've already...pinched my cheeks so hard it started to bleed. If this were a dream, I'd have woken up by now!"

Katrina felt her heart cry out for the black haired boy crying over the loss of his brother as reality finally set in. She watched as he cried and screamed, started destroying things again and Jinbe told him he couldn't allow him to hurt himself more than he already had. Katrina heard Jinbe tell Straw Hat that he wouldn't lose to him, even as injured as he was and watched as Straw Hat tried to attack him and Jinbe grabbed his arm before slamming him into the ground.

"Jinbe!"

Katrina shouted at the fishman as she stepped out of the shadows of the trees and walked over to Straw Hat.

"He needs to-"

Jinbe started, but Katrina cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what you think he needs! My captain bandaged him and I don't feel like bein' the one to explain why he has to re-bandage the kid!"

She snapped up at the fishman before turning her attention to Straw Hat who was crying again.

"Besides, can't you see the pain the poor kid is in?"

She asked as she crouched down beside Straw Hat.

"Leave me alone!"

He shouted, but Katrina ignored him and reached out to wipe away his tears only to have him slap her hand away before punching her in the gut and sending her flying into a boulder.

"Luffy-kun!"

Jinbe shouted at Straw Hat and moved to restrain him, but Katrina stopped him.

"No Jinbe, it's fine."

She said as she coughed up blood thanks to Straw Hat's attack. She pushed off from the rock and walked back over to Straw Hat who had gotten to his feet. He slapped her hands away as she got closer, but she still kept trying until she had ahold of his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"He's gone Luffy."

She said softly and expected him to scream or push her away, instead he started crying again and Katrina pulled him against her chest and held him close as they both collapsed to the ground.

Katrina ignored Jinbe and held Luffy as he cried against her chest and reached up with one hand and brushed back his hair in an effort to try and calm him.

"I know baby, I lost my sister when I was ten."

She whispered to him as she started to rock back and forth, repeatedly brushing back his hair as he cries. Without really thinking about it, she started to hum a song she used to sing to herself after her brothers finished torturing her for the day and started to sing it without realizing it, and once she did she just kept going since it seemed to help calm Luffy down.

_"Sleep and rest, my dear child_

_The sea has not, called you yet_

_Your pain and sorrow_

_Shall be felt_

_But rest for now, my dear child..."_

Katrina noticed how everything around them fell silent and her voice seemed to be amplified and carry past the clearing she, Luffy, and Jinbe were in, but she kept singing as she felt Luffy relax in her lap and his tears stop.

_"I am here for your child_

_To wipe away all your tears_

_Take those fears and forget_

_The sorrow that haunts you yet_

_Tomorrow you shall face the world_

_With the courage of a thousand kings_

_Face the seas like ne'er before_

_But sleep dear child and rest some more_

_Listen to my lullaby_

_And sleep peacefully tonight..."_

Katrina carried the last note and as silence once again surrounded them she saw that Luffy had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Jinbe."

She said softly and without another word, the fishman picked Luffy up and waited for Katrina to get to her feet before he followed her back through the forest and to Law and the others. She looked at Jinbe and he nodded before walking past her and going back aboard the submarine and she followed right after and pointed to her room. She watched as Jinbe entered and laid Luffy down on her bed before coming back out, bowing to her, then leaving without a word.

Katrina stood outside her room and stared at the metal door, thinking of the boy on the other side and how much pain he was in. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. Her sister had been taken away from her by her brothers, they'd tortured her the same way they'd tortured Kat, but she hadn't been able to survive. She'd passed away in the middle of the night because of all the burns, cuts, and other marks their brothers had inflicted on her and when Kat woke up and found her sister lying next to her in a pool of her own blood, not breathing it had been the first time she'd gotten up the courage to fight back against her brothers. The raw emotion she felt at seeing her sister like that had been enough for her to grab a dagger and charge at her oldest brother when he walked through the door and cut him across the eye. Before she could do any real damage, Nicholas had pulled her off and she stabbed him to make him let her go. The punishment she got for that was excruciating, but so worth it. She hadn't been able to bury her sister and couldn't stop her brothers from taking her body outside and burning it so their parents wouldn't find out. Even now, that image and the smell was burned into Katrina's memory and haunted her in her dreams along with the other things hiding in the dark crevices of her mind.

"You should rest."

A voice said from behind her and Katrina jumped as she turned to see her captain leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes on her.

"Come on."

He said as he pushed off from the wall and took a hold of her wrist before pulling her along after him as he walked to his room and shut the door behind them both.

"If you just stand there, I'm going to throw you on the bed."

He said and Katrina blushed at how her mind took that and didn't miss the fact that Law laughed at her before going into the bathroom. Katrina didn't relax until she heard water running from inside, then she climbed under the covers of Law's bed and curled herself into a ball as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Law walked back into his room in a pair of sleeping pants and towel drying his hair. He stopped and stared at his bed when he saw Katrina was already beneath the covers and asleep and he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he threw his towel back in the bathroom and climbing into bed himself. He picked up the medical book he'd started reading and managed to get about halfway through when movement beside him caused him to shift his gaze from the book in his hands to the girl sleeping beside him. He froze when she moved in her sleep and snuggled into his side. Law felt his face heat up just slightly at the fact he could feel her body pressed up against his side before he chuckled to himself, put his book down on the table beside his bed, cut the lamp out, and turning onto his side so as to get comfortable. He stopped when he felt Katrina move again and his smile grew as she snuggled into his chest and Law couldn't help but carefully drape his arm over her waist and pull her closer to him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Kiteria: Well, that's all the ideas I had written down for now. I'll probably come up with some more later, but two updates in a row, following three updates the previous night. I think I've done pretty damn good if I do say so myself! Yes I know that this didn't follow the anime exactly, but it's a fanfiction and I can do as I please XD Hope you all enjoyed, and goodnight!

**Shoutouts!**

**Raindra: **I find that I'm pretty good at doing sweet scenes as well as comedy. Oh well, just means I've broadened my horizons when it comes to my writing. I'm glad you liked it so much, I'm pretty sure you'll have liked this chapter too XD

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, just wait til I have Kat tell Law about her past. Her _family_ past. It won't be pretty and you all will hate her brothers that much more. But it's about time Law learned everything about Kat and she learn something about her captain as well. As for him being possessive, I just see him as being a very possessive man. He doesn't like being told what to do and I can so see him pitching a bitch fit as a little kid when someone tried to take away his favorite toy XD Besides, it's funny to me. Hope you enjoyed.

**Shoutouts are over and this chick is heading to bed. I hope you all enjoyed! If any of you have any suggestions of things or scenes you'd like to see in the story, I'm all ears. No promises that I'll use them all, but I wouldn't mind some fresh ideas since I'm runnin' a lil low. Review about the chapter and put any ideas you got in them as well. Til next time my peeps, ja ne! =^.^=**


	34. Chapter 34

_Last time: He picked up the medical book he'd started reading and managed to get about halfway through when movement beside him caused him to shift his gaze from the book in his hands to the girl sleeping beside him. He froze when she moved in her sleep and snuggled into his side. Law felt his face heat up just slightly at the fact he could feel her body pressed up against his side before he chuckled to himself, put his book down on the table beside his bed, cut the lamp out, and turning onto his side so as to get comfortable. He stopped when he felt Katrina move again and his smile grew as she snuggled into his chest and Law couldn't help but carefully drape his arm over her waist and pull her closer to him as he closed his eyes._

* * *

Present:

Katrina groaned in protest as she felt sleep leave her and her mind slowly become more and more aware of things around her. She felt really warm and comfortable and she snuggled closer to the blankets that were providing her with that warmth and sighed in content when she started to fall back asleep. She felt something brush her hair back and shot up from her comfortable spot with wide eyes and a frantically beating heart to see her captain lying shirtless in the bed beside her with a smirk on his face which resulted in her blushing like hell. Law laughing at her response didn't help any.

"Morning."

He said, his smirk still in place and bigger than before if that was possible.

"He-Morning."

Katrina said and blushed at the fact she was tongue-tied and blushing like an idiot infront of her captain. Not like this was the first time the tan bastard had made her blush, but it sure as hell was the first time she'd woken up next to him while he was shirtless.

"I'm gonna go."

She said before getting to her feet and walking out of the room without looking back and heading straight for her room, though she didn't miss the sound of her captain's laughter and it made her face burn that much more.

_Damn sexy bastard._

Katrina thought to herself as she walked inside her room, only to stop at her own thoughts and blush even more. She shook her head to clear it and took a deep breath to calm herself before grabbing a change of clothes and walking into her bathroom to take a shower.

A couple of minutes later, she walked back into her room in a better mood, a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the crew's Jolly Roger on it and in the middle of tying her hair up into a high ponytail when a voice made her stop.

"Nee-chan, thank you for yesterday."

Katrina stopped and looked over towards her bed and upon seeing Luffy there calmed down.

"Don't mention it hun."

She said as she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"No really, thank you."

Luffy said and Katrina smiled sympathetically at the younger boy who sat cross-legged on her bed, his eyes glued to the straw hat in his hands. After a couple of minutes of silence Katrina decided to try and engage the younger boy in conversation, aside from his name, her friend being in his crew, and the fact he just lost his brother, she really didn't know anything about the kid.

"So Luffy...you're a pirate right?"

She asked and he looked up from his hat with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm the captain!"

He said and Katrina chuckled at his enthusiastic response before continuing.

"So where did you come from? I myself am from the South Blue."

Katrina said as she moved further onto the bed and got comfortable.

"I'm from the East Blue."

He said and Katrina nodded as she took in that information.

"So, what's your crew like? I know my friend Rain has joined you, but what about the other members?"

Katrina asked and was surprised when the dark haired boy infront of her suddenly jumped into a long explanation of his crew. He told her of the green haired swordsman named Zoro that fought with three swords, then an orange haired girl named Nami who was his navigator, but he said she had a real bad temper and told her of a time she hit him and his sharpshooter Usopp for getting into her oranges and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sanji is our cook and his food is the best! He used to work on a floating restaurant, but joined my crew after we fought off Don Krieg."

Luffy said and Katrina's eyes widened at that before encouraging him to continue. She didn't miss the way Luffy's eyes lit up and his smile grew as he talked about each member. She could see he had a deep respect for each member and held them all close.

"Where is your crew now hun?"

Katrina asked once Luffy finished telling her about a skeleton with an afro named Brook that was his musician, then how he met Raindra and how he'd convinced her to join his crew. She frowned when Luffy suddenly looked at his lap, all traces of the earlier happiness gone from his face.

"We got separated. They got sent flying by Kuma and I have no idea where they are."

He said and Katrina instantly felt bad for asking and was going to apologize when he suddenly looked at her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Raindra told us all about you and how you have a special power!"

He said and pulled Katrina to her feet and started dragging her out of the room, the whole time talking about all Raindra had told them.

"Luffy, what are you talkin' about hun?"

Katrina asked confused. Raindra had promised to never tell anyone about her powers, so what exactly had she told Luffy if he was talking about her 'special' power?

"You can use that power to bring him back! I'll meet up with my crew back on the Archipelago like we promised, but you can bring him back nee-chan! You can bring him back to life!"

Luffy said as he dragged Katrina into the galley and Katrina yanked her hands out of the younger boy's grip and made him stop.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Luffy?!"

She snapped, her confusion making her a little ill-tempered, but that didn't seem to bother Luffy at all since he was smiling at her like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You can use your special power to bring Ace back!"

He said and Katrina stared at the young pirate captain infront of her before his words finally sank in.

"Hun, listen, I can't. He's dead."

She said, trying to find a way out of it, but Luffy shook his head so much Katrina thought it would come off his shoulders.

"I know you can do it! Raindra said you'd used your special power before on your captain, the one you had been dating after joining his crew."

Luffy said and Katrina felt like someone had just punched her in the gut at the mention of her old captain. Raindra may not have told her captain everything about her, but it seemed like she'd told more than Katrina was comfortable with. One of the reasons her bounty was so high was because certain higher ups in the Navy were aware of her so-called 'special' power. The fact her brothers had made it their point in life to find her again was beside the point.

"I'll do it."

Katrina said once she finally managed to get oxygen back into her lungs after Luffy's unexpected comment and heard him shout for joy.

"But we'll have to get Law to agree to take us to Ace's grave."

She said and Luffy stopped his celebrating to look at her with a surprisingly serious look on his face before smiling again.

"No problem! Let's go ask him!"

He said as he grabbed Katrina's wrist and started running back the way they came.

* * *

Law looked up from his notes on fishman anatomy when he heard a knock at his door and got up to see who it was only to blink in surprise when he opened his door and saw Straw Hat and his cook standing on the other side. He was just about to ask what he could do for them when Straw Hat beat him to it.

"Can we go to Ace's gravesite so nee-chan can bring him back?"

Straw Hat asked and Law looked from the kid infront of him to his cook with a raised eyebrow. He mouthed the word nee-chan to her and saw her smile sheepishly before motioning back to Straw Hat who was still waiting for his response.

"I suppose we can."

He said and mentally flinched when Straw Hat shouted loudly before taking off down the hallway. Law saw Katrina turn to walk away and grabbed her by the arm before she could, making her stop and look back at him.

"We need to talk about you taking medical supplies out of the infirmary when they're not prescribed to you or you have no need for them."

He said as he released her arm and didn't miss the small blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I have nightmares Law, I've told you that. The pain pills help me sleep without havin' to deal with them."

She explained and Law took in the defensive way she had her arms crossed as she talked about her nightmares and wondered, not the first time, just what she was dreaming about.

"You slept fine when you slept with me."

He said and smirked when he saw her blush darken despite her turning her head away from him in an attempt to make it less noticeable.

"You'll sleep with me until your nightmares stop."

He said and watched rather amused as Katrina snapped her attention back to him and opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off before she could.

"That was an order Kat, not a suggestion."

He said before stepping back into his room, closing the door behind him and chuckling to himself at the look on his cook's face as his words sunk in. Call him selfish, but Law couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten such a good night's sleep. He had liked the way Katrina felt in his arms as she slept curled up against his chest, having a full night's sleep was just an added bonus.

* * *

Katrina walked above deck to get some fresh air and time to herself after her captain's comment. It wasn't really the fact that she'd be sleeping in the same bed as her captain that made Kat's face heat up, though it did play a part in it, so much as how he'd said it. She couldn't understand why sleeping next to Law had kept her nightmares away, but it had. As much as she wanted to lock herself up in her room and stay far away from Law and his bed, she really couldn't afford to miss sleep just because her mind constantly tortured her.

Katrina leaned against the wall near the back of the sub and slid to the ground with a sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the breeze at it played with her hair. The sound of the ocean breaking against the submarine as it was propelled along by the breeze was soothing to her and she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her face and the sound of the sea in her ears.

* * *

_"Clark, are we going to get to play today?"_

_Nicholas asked and Katrina tried to ignore her brother's comment as she read the book their parents had brought back for her._

_"Of course Nick, I know how much you love playing Pirates and Marines."_

_Clark said and at the sound of that horrid game Katrina looked up from her book with wide eyes to see her brothers advancing towards her._

_"No! Please!"_

_She shouted as she scrambled out of her chair and into the far corner of the room, but that only made it easier on her brothers to grab her and carry her over to the table. Nicholas shoved everything to the floor and Katrina flinched at the sound of their mother's fine china breaking, but her attention quickly switched from the broken porcelain on the floor to the ropes her brothers were wrapping around her wrists, feet, and neck._

_"Please, stop it!"_

_She screamed, but they laughed as they pulled hard on the ropes, making them graft across Katrina's skin and making her whimper._

_"What has this pirate done this time Admiral?"_

_Nicholas asked, already getting into the game he and Katrina's older brother loved so much._

_"She massacred an entire family for ratting out her crew. She showed no mercy to the three children and after making the parents watch as she killed them, she killed them too and torched the house."_

_Clark said and Katrina shouted that she did no such thing and that she didn't want to play this game, but was ignored by both her brothers._

_"She needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Nicholas said as he lit a candle and set it on the table next to Katrina's side. He held up Katrina's book she had been reading and once it had caught fire, he held it above her skin and watched in sick fasination as Katrina screamed and tried to get away from the flame, but the ropes prevented her from going anywhere._

_"STOOOOP! PLEAAASE, IT BUUURNS!"_

_Katrina screamed, but her brothers simply laughed at her screams and Nicholas shoved what was left of Katrina's burning book under her body so that it burned her back as well and watched with a twisted smile as she pulled against the ropes to try and get away from the fire that ate at her flesh._

_"She will know that the crime she has committed will not go unpunished."_

_Clark said as he pulled a kitchen knife from the drawer and held it over the flame of the candle, waiting until the blade got bright red then proceeded to press it against the inside of Katrina's arm and listening to her scream fill the air. Nicholas got a knife as well and while Clark continued to repeat his torture, he slowly dragged the blade of his knife across his ten year old sister's skin and relished in the screams of pure agony that tore their way from her throat and filled the house and laughed at the fact no one could hear her._

* * *

Katrina woke with a jolt and looked around with wide eyes, expecting her brother to show up with fire and knives at any moment, but when she saw she was still aboard the Heart Pirate's submarine in the middle of the ocean she calmed down and realized she'd simply fallen asleep. The wind blowing now bit at her skin and she crossed her arms as she got to her feet and walked back inside the sub.

The galley was empty and Katrina wasted no time in going to the cupboard above the sink and pulling out the bottle of Whiskey she'd seen a few days ago. She grabbed a shot glass from the drainer on her way to the table and didn't even think twice before filling it and shooting it back. She frowned at the taste and coughed a few times before refilling the shot glass and shooting it back just like she had the first. She could still hear her brothers' laughter in her mind and still felt the searing pain of the knife Clark branded her with and the feel of the cold steel as Nicholas dragged the blade across her stomach.

Katrina had managed to get halfway through with the bottle of liquid relief when someone else walked into the galley. She looked away from her shot glass to see her captain walking over to the sink and placing his coffee cup in the sink. From the way his hair was sticking up in random directions, the circles under his eyes seemed darker, and the fact he was still only in his sleeping pants she guessed he'd started looking at his medical notes again and hadn't taken a break until now. She couldn't help but start laughing when he ran a hand through his hair, making a part of it stick up more than the rest and making him turn to look at her.

* * *

Law was surprised to say the least when he turned around at the sound of laughter to find his cook slightly slumped over the table with a shot glass full of Whiskey in her hands.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

He asked with a smirk as he took the seat across from her.

"Your hair."

She said, laughing again and Law frowned before reaching up to fix his hair, but Katrina swatted his hands away and leaned across the table and ran her fingers through his hair to fix it herself.

"There."

She said with a smile as she pulled back some and stared him in the eyes. He could clearly see she was drunk, but that didn't stop him from being amused.

"Where are the others c'ptain?"

She asked as she sat back in her seat and Law blinked at the fact she called him captain instead of by his name and wondered exactly how drunk she really was right now.

"I'd imagine they're asleep Kat."

He said, answering her question and stared at her when she suddenly started laughing again.

"My name is an animal!"

She said with a smile before starting to make cat noises and Law couldn't help but chuckle slightly himself.

"I'm a pet! Whose pet am I c'ptain?"

Katrina asked and Law stifled his laughter to answer her.

"You're on my crew so I guess that makes you mine."

He said and froze when Katrina suddenly crawled into his lap, straddling him with a leg on either side.

"Yay! I'm c'ptain's pet!"

She shouted while clapping her hands and Law stared at his cook in a mix of amusement and awe before glancing at the half-empty bottle of Whiskey on the table and shook his head.

"How much have you had to drink Kat?"

He asked, turning his attention back to the woman currently sitting on his lap.

"Umm...thiiiis much!"

She said, spreading her arms out to her sides and pushing her breasts up against Law's chest and moving so she ground herself against him making him groan slightly.

"Why'd you become a pirate c'ptain?"

Katrina suddenly asked and Law blinked in surprise at her sudden question. Apparently he was taking too long to answer because Kat started bouncing up and down repeatedly asking why, why, why and Law bit the inside of his lip to keep from moaning at what that action was doing to him and grabbed hold of her hips to keep her from doing it again.

"Let's start with what made _you_ become a pirate Kat."

He said, trying to change the subject and get his mind off how uncomfortable his sleeping pants had become thanks to the actions of his drunk cook.

"That's easy! I wanted to get away from my brothers!"

She said with a pout and Law had an unbelievably hard time not leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. His cook had managed to make him hard with all her bouncing earlier and it had been quite a while since he last slept with someone and having Katrina straddling his lap like she was and tempting him like this was borderline torture for the Heart Pirate captain.

"Why'd you want to get away from them?"

He asked, hoping to get his mind off of his cook's body and how his own was reacting to it.

"They forced me to play a game with them while mommy and daddy were gone. They were really mean...they...tor..tured...me.."

Katrina said and wound up passing out after that and Law froze.

_Tortured?_

He wondered as he looked down at his cook before shaking his head and getting to his feet. He carried her back to his room and laid her down on the bed. He frowned at the fact he could see small scars in different places on her body in the lamplight and narrowed his eyes at the fact that not only had he not noticed them before, but Katrina's own brothers had been the ones to inflict them. He'd have to ask his cook to tell him the whole story once she was in her right mind, but as of right now she needed to sleep off the alcohol in her system and he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Kiteria: M'kay. A lil late on my update, but I thought this one was rather hilarious and dark at the same time. Hope you all enjoyed and I am trying to find a way to get those two to realize their feelings for eachother without going too fast. If you don't like how i"m going things, then I'm sorry. I am tryin' my best. I will eventually let you all know what her brothers did to her, but for now, I have other things planned. Please review and i'll update again when I can.

**Shoutouts!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I'm glad you liked her song, I randomly came up with it XD At first I didn't think it would fit, but it seemed to do the job just fine.

**Molly Grace 16: **Oh yes, her brothers are definitely the spawn of a demon. You got a little more into her past and Law even got some info he wasn't aware of, as well as got a little bit of action XD

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yes, her voice was amplified, and that will be mentioned later. Innuendos really are the best aren't they ;)

**almakarma18: **Nope, neither know their in love, though Kat finds out first with a lil help from our favorie furry friend. I'm glad you enjoyed my updates and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Raindra: **This chapter kinda put Rain in a slightly bad light for telling her captain and crew about Kat's abilities, but it was for a good reason and she didn't tell them everything, just a little bit. I hope you enjoyed my friend, and I did include a cute-ish scene in the beginning.

**Shoutouts are over and I'm headin' to bed! I hope you all enjoyed and if not, well...i'm sorry. I tried my best, I liked what I wrote. Hope to see your reviews when I wake up in the mornin'. Til next time my friends, ja ne! =^.^=**


	35. Chapter 35

_Last time: Tortured?_

_He wondered as he looked down at his cook before shaking his head and getting to his feet. He carried her back to his room and laid her down on the bed. He frowned at the fact he could see small scars in different places on her body in the lamplight and narrowed his eyes at the fact that not only had he not noticed them before, but Katrina's own brothers had been the ones to inflict them. He'd have to ask his cook to tell him the whole story once she was in her right mind, but as of right now she needed to sleep off the alcohol in her system and he needed a cold shower._

* * *

Present:

Katrina opened her eyes only to shut the immediately afterwards as she buried her head under the covers with a groan. Her head felt like there were seven little men inside doing the river dance and square dancing with spiked boots on.

"Looks like you're finally awake."

A voice she had already become familiar with said and she didn't have to see his face to know Law was smiling.

"How much did I drink?"

She asked, though her voice was a little muffled thanks to the covers she was currently hidden under.

"About half a bottle of Whiskey."

Came Law's response and Katrina froze at the fact his voice came from right next to her head and she cringed when the covers were suddenly pulled away from her and she was forced to deal with the bright lighting of Law's room.

"Mmmn."

Katrina groaned in protest as she shut her eyes and slung her arm over her eyes to try and block out the light, it worked, but it did nothing for her headache.

"I'm actually rather surprised my _pet_ isn't curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed."

Law said with a slight chuckle and Katrina turned to face her captain and opened one eye to look at him questioningly.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

She asked, but that only seemed to amuse him since he chuckled again as he stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"Nothing really, pet."

He said and Katrina stared at her captain in shock at the very literal pet name before looking away when she felt her face heat up.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, but I'm goin' to get a cup of coffee."

She said as she got to her feet and walked out of the room. Her head hurt too much and it was too damn early to deal with her captain's insanity.

* * *

Law chuckled to himself after Katrina left to nurse her hangover. He was only slightly disappointed at the fact she didn't seem to remember anything from last night, but that was alright with him. It just meant he had a new way of entertaining himself and he was sure that Kat's curiosity would eventually eat away at her and she'd wind up asking him to tell her what happened. He was actually rather looking forward to seeing how his cook would react once she found out.

Law walked into the kitchen some time later to find his cook in the middle of making breakfast and from the way she wasn't flinching at the loud sounds of Penguin and the rest of the crew talking at the table that she had gotten rid of her headache. The dark doctor's curiosity was piqued when he saw his cook mixing something in a bowl while the bacon fried in the pan on the stove. He made his way into the kitchen and sidled up next to Katrina and watched with mild curiosity as she poured some of the mixture into a pan with the help of a spoon. The aroma that filled the room made his mouth water and he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore.

"What are you cooking?"

He asked and smiled at the fact Katrina jumped in surprise and spun to look at him, but he blinked in surprise himself when he was suddenly whacked in the face with the spoon that was in her hand, getting some of the mixture on the side of his mouth.

"Oh shit."

Law heard Penguin say and heard the rest of his crew get quiet as they all waited for his reaction. He stuck his tongue out and licked the mixture from the side of his mouth and was shocked at the surprisingly sweet taste to it.

"Strawberries?"

He asked confused and looked at Katrina for an explanation to see her staring at him with a shocked expression before answering his question.

"It's a homemade recipe for Strawberry pancakes."

She explained as she cut the faucet of the sink on and wet a rag, wrung it out, then proceeded to grab hold of Law's chin to keep him still before wiping the pancake mix from his face.

"Sorry."

She said and Law noticed the gentle way she was touching him, the way she refused to meet his gaze, and the slight blush that covered her cheeks. Law felt her move to step back and grabbed hold of her hand before she could, making her eyes snap up to his and he smirked at the fact her blush darkened when they did and opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"FOOOOOD!"

Law looked away from Katrina to see Straw Hat run into the room and collide with the counter like he hadn't seen it.

"Holy cow, nee-chan is cooking food! It smells better than Sanji's!"

He shouted and Law sighed to himself as he let go of Katrina's hand and headed for the table.

* * *

Katrina's heart was beating erratically again and her face was about as hot as the stove she was cooking on and she shook her head to try and focus so as not to burn the crew's breakfast. She smacked Luffy's hand as he stretched his arm over her shoulder and tried to snatch a piece of bacon and heard him whine in protest.

"No Luffy, you'll have to wait just like everyone else!"

She snapped at the younger boy and saw him pout before suddenly smiling at her.

"Okay nee-chan!"

He said and Katrina blinked in surprise when he suddenly ran over to the table and sat down next to Jambarl and across from where she sat.

"Strange boy."

Katrina muttered to herself as she finished cooking the last of the pancakes and cut everything off. She put everything on the serving plate before carefully carrying it to the table and setting it down in the middle. She smacked Luffy's hand again as he moved to eat it all and glared at him.

"Wait until everyone's seated dammit!"

She snapped and sighed when he simply smiled at her and she shook her head at him as she took her seat after had made her, Law, Jambarl, and Bepo's plates since she had a feeling the end of the table with Shachi, Penguin, Nikki, and Luffy was about to become a battlefield. A very messy one.

"I swear, it's like dealin' with children."

She said with a sigh as she watched her prediction come true and Luffy try to shove the rest of the food in his mouth only to get jumped on by Penguin, Nikki, and Shachi and they all started yelling at each other.

"These are really good."

Bepo said and Katrina looked over at the polar bear beside her and smiled at his compliment.

"Really? I was a little worried you guys wouldn't like them."

She said, relieved she had been worried for nothing.

"Why strawberries?"

Jambarl asked as he ate his food and Katrina frowned at her bigger crewmate's question.

"What? I like strawberries."

She said as she crossed her arms with a pout and missed the looks she got from Bepo, Law, and Jambarl at the way it made her look. She had flour and pancake mix on her face and a few strands of her hair had fallen out of the ponytail she'd put it in to cook. All that combined with the way she'd crossed her arms, pouted and her defensive statement made her look really cute.

"Nee-chan, these pancakes are amazing!"

Luffy shouted, gaining Kat's attention and she smiled at the younger boy's compliment, not really used to getting them.

"Thank you Luffy."

She said before starting to eat her breakfast.

"Will you teach Sanji your recipe so he can make them for me?"

Luffy asked and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at his request.

"I don't see why not."

She said and laughed again when he cheered and started talking about how he'd make Sanji make them everyday.

"We should reach your brother's gravesite in the next couple of hours Straw Hat."

Law said, instantly gaining everyone's attention and also killing the cheerful mood that had filled the room.

"Hey nee-chan, can you really bring Ace back?"

Luffy asked in a surprisingly serious tone and Katrina looked at him with a grim smile.

"I can."

She said and saw Luffy smile at her before finishing his food and starting to steal Penguin's and Shachi's despite their protests, he even stole hers but Katrina didn't really mind since she'd lost her appetite after the mention of what she'd be doing in the next couple of hours. Her change in attitude didn't go unnoticed by her captain, but he didn't say anything.

Katrina stood on the deck of the crew's submarine with Luffy, Law, and Bepo and waited until they were close enough to the small island before jumping over the railing and onto the island.

"I'm goin' to tell you now Luffy, but my power comes with a great price that I have to pay to bring others back to life. Law and Bepo know what to expect, but you don't so I'm tellin' you now, no matter what don't interrupt me."

She said and ignored the confused look that crossed the younger boy's face before starting to walk towards their destination. It wasn't long before they reached the gravesite and Katrina couldn't help but admire the graves that had been set up for both Ace and Whitebeard. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but she'd promised Luffy she'd bring his brother back and she wasn't going to go back on her word.

"Bepo, would you mind helpin' me hun?"

Katrina asked the polar bear and he shook his head before walking over to join her and help her start to dig where Ace's grave was until they reached the coffin he'd been laid in. Bepo helped Katrina out of the hole they'd dug before picking up the coffin and carrying it out of the hole and laying it on the ground beside Katrina. She thanked him before opening the lid of the coffin and waiting as Bepo carefully picked up Ace's body and laid it on the grass infront of Katrina. She nodded her thanks to him as he stepped back to stand beside Law and Luffy.

As she looked over the damage done to Ace's body, Katrina started to wonder if she could really bring him back. She could guess that Luffy wouldn't be able to handle waiting for his brother to wake back up like she and the rest of the Heart Pirates had to do when she brought back Law, but she wasn't sure if she could bring Ace back to life and have him wake up immediately afterwards. Then again, she didn't really know what all she could do with her ability. If she could bring people back to life with her voice, who was to say she couldn't have them wake up immediately after doing so? It was worth a shot right?

"Katrina?"

Luffy asked, surprising her with the fact he'd called her by her name and not nee-chan like he had been and pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinkin'."

She said before looking back down at Ace's dead body. She took a deep breath before letting it out to calm herself, she wasn't too sure how this was going to work out, but she was going to try. On the up side, her captain was a doctor, so if anything really bad happened she'd be in good hands. With that thought in mind, Katrina placed her hands on Ace's shoulders in the hopes that it would help amplify her powers before starting to sing.

_"Tears stream down my broken face,_

_As I watch you slip through my pale fingers_

_I'll bring you back from the dark abyss,_

_Deep within my nightmares..."_

Katrina could feel something run down her face from her nose and heard Luffy start to freak out, but ignored him and continued her song.

_"My tears may burn_

_But as they touch your lips,_

_Your breath gains pace_

_Becoming a faint beat_

_Like the wings of a resurrected angel..."_

Katrina's vision became blurry and tinted red as she continued and started coughing. This time she heard Bepo call her name in concern, but still didn't respond. She looked down at Ace and saw his wound was stitching itself closed and she could feel his skin start to heat up. She could feel the blood running down her face but ignored it and continued her song.

_"A fallen beast who tried to die..."_

Katrina stopped as a series of coughs took her breath away and tasted copper in her mouth and knew she'd started coughing up blood.

_"With a ch...ain secured around my h..eart_

_My res..urrec..ted angel_

_A chain wra..pped around my he..art..."_

She had to stop again as another series of coughs shook her body and she hand to brace herself so she wouldn't fall over and grit her teeth as pain coursed through her body. She heard Bepo and Luffy both screaming her name, but they sounded like they were far away. She saw Ace's wound seal completely and could feel his body regain the color of a living being and knew she was almost there. She ignored the pain coursing through her body and the black spots she saw in her vision to finish the last part of her song. She'd promised Luffy she'd bring his brother back and she was going to keep her word.

_"Oh breathe a...ga..in_

_My re..surre...cted an..gel..."_

Katrina barely managed to finish the last syllable of the final word before she collapsed to the ground and another coughing fit consumed her and she felt herself cough up blood and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the fact she couldn't breathe. She could hear Luffy screaming a name again, but it wasn't hers. She guessed it to be his brother's but she couldn't focus on anything but the pain that racked her body and the fact she couldn't breathe from coughing so much. She felt something wrap around her back and under her legs, but her vision was too blurry from her blood and tears for her to see who it was. She felt herself being carried, but she couldn't hear anything other than the sound of her own coughing and could taste the blood in her mouth and felt like she was choking. She blindly grabbed onto whoever was carrying her and felt something cold against her back, but couldn't figure out what it was. She heard someone shout something, but she couldn't even make out what they were saying or who's voice it was. She couldn't see anything but blackness and the pain had disappeared and all she felt was numbness. The numbness was a drastic change to the pain she'd felt earlier and she welcomed it. She was tired of the pain. She grew up with pain, felt the pain of betrayal after thinking someone loved her, dealt with the pain of Jericho beating her whenever he felt like it, fought marines and dealt with the pain of injuries she got from battle and then the pain she'd felt before the numbness. She was so tired of dealing with all the pain and the numbness was so welcoming that she wanted to embrace it, but something was telling her to turn away from it. She tried to think of what that thing was, but she couldn't think of anything but a blurry image of gray eyes and a spotted hat, she couldn't even put a name to the image and got tired of trying. She was tired of trying, tired of fighting and she felt so comfortable in the numbness. Katrina stopped trying to name the image that made her want to turn away from the numbness and let go of the warmth she felt in her hand and let the numbness completely take over.

* * *

Kiteria: And that's a wrap people! Hope to see your reviews for the final chapter and I hope you've all enjoyed the story up to this point!


	36. Chapter 36

Kiteria: Okay, so my joke towards the end of the last chapter was a little mean but you guys' reviews were so worth it XD I'm glad to see you all back and I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed!

**Raindra**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**And all the others who reviewed after I posted this. **

* * *

_Last time: She couldn't see anything but blackness and the pain had disappeared and all she felt was numbness. The numbness was a drastic change to the pain she'd felt earlier and she welcomed it. She was tired of the pain. She grew up with pain, felt the pain of betrayal after thinking someone loved her, dealt with the pain of Jericho beating her whenever he felt like it, fought marines and dealt with the pain of injuries she got from battle and then the pain she'd felt before the numbness. She was so tired of dealing with all the pain and the numbness was so welcoming that she wanted to embrace it, but something was telling her to turn away from it. She tried to think of what that thing was, but she couldn't think of anything but a blurry image of gray eyes and a spotted hat, she couldn't even put a name to the image and got tired of trying. She was tired of trying, tired of fighting and she felt so comfortable in the numbness. Katrina stopped trying to name the image that made her want to turn away from the numbness and let go of the warmth she felt in her hand and let the numbness completely take over._

* * *

Present:

Law had expected Katrina to bleed from her nose and eyes, he'd been told what had happened when she brought him back by the rest of his crew and though he wasn't too happy when she started coughing up blood. He remembered Katrina telling him she'd reacted that way when bringing back her old captain and knew she was pushing herself, but he didn't interfere because she had told them all before leaving the submarine not to stop her no matter what. When she had to stop because of all the blood she was coughing up he felt the doctor in him tell him to stop her, but he ignored it out of respect for her earlier request. He used the word request lightly since it was more of an order. When she fell over after finishing her song and coughed up more blood he threw all respect for her request out the window and knelt down beside her. He could tell her airways were being cut off because of the blood she was coughing up and knew if she didn't get oxygen to her lungs soon she'd black out and choke.

He wrapped and arm around her back and under her knees and didn't miss the way her body shook with the coughs that racked her body and wasted no time in heading back towards the sub, ignoring Straw Hat calling his brother's name as he opened his eyes and looked around confused. Law couldn't care less about the newly revived pirate at the moment, his only concern was the woman coughing up blood in his arms.

"Penguin! Shachi! Get an IV ready now! Nikki, get the infirmary ready!"

He shouted as he ran into the sub, he felt Katrina shaking in his arms and it wasn't just from her coughing. She was cold, like ice.

"Bepo, get me the Holter monitor!"

Law snapped as he laid Katrina down on the cot in the infirmary while Bepo and the others ran around the room, doing what they'd been told to do.

"Katrina!"

Law called her name, but got no response and felt his heart stop when he saw her eyes closed and didn't see her breathing, but relaxed when she started coughing again. Despite her coughing up blood, that meant she was still with him.

"Hook her up!"

He shouted and Bepo did as he was told and hook the heart monitor to Katrina as Law worked on trying to clear her airways for her to breathe. The surgeon of death was a little surprised when Katrina's hold on his hoodie loosened and he froze when the Holter monitor's line went flat and the slow, steady beep filled the room.

"Captain, do something!"

Nikki shouted and Law snapped out of state of shock and started doing compressions on Katrina's chest to try and force her heart to start beating again. He leaned down and breathed into her mouth, ignoring the fact he could taste her blood and that he severely doubted the air could get to her lungs and continued the compressions on her chest until a beep sounded through the silence in the room, followed by another.

"Thank God!"

Law heard Nikki say in relief, but he ignored her and immediately started working on trying to keep Katrina alive. He pushed a hose down her throat to suck up the blood blocking her airways before quickly pulling it out when Katrina started coughing again. He normally would have enjoyed seeing blood on his medical instruments when working on someone, even a member of his crew, but the sight of Katrina's blood on his instruments gave him no pleasure. If anything, they made his heart beat frantically in his chest and him fear that heart radar line going flat again.

Katrina stopped coughing and Law heard her wheezing as she tried to take in oxygen to fill her lungs. He didn't like that she was having so much trouble, but at least she was breathing. He turned to tell Shachi and the others to start putting things away when Bepo suddenly shouted.

"Captain!"

Bepo shouted and Law looked at his furry companion to see him looking at Katrina and he following his first mate's gaze to see Katrina's eyes had closed and she wasn't breathing.

"Dammit!"

He cursed before pushing down on her chest like before and moved to breathe air into her lungs. He could hear Nikki and the others in the background, the heart radar's steady flatline tone, as well as the sound of his own heart beating frantically in his chest, but he ignored everything else other than getting Katrina to open her eyes again. He pushed down on her chest again before breathing into her mouth again and cursed when nothing changed.

"Come on!"

He shouted as he continued with the chest compressions.

"Open your eyes!"

He shouted as he breathed into her mouth again and repeated the process for what felt like the millionth time in the past three minutes.

Press

Press

Press

Breathe

Press

Press

Press

Breathe

Law repeated the process and could hear Nikki crying in the background as well as Bepo whining as he watched.

"Dammit Kat breathe! Open your eyes!"

He shouted as he continued pushing down on her heart. It had already been three minutes and if she didn't come back soon she'd be lost to them all. That thought made the blood furiously rushing through Law's system freeze as fear raced through his system at the thought of Katrina never looking at him again. Never blushing at something he did or said, never laughing or yelling at him. Never getting to hear her voice again or feel her curled up against his chest as she slept beside him.

The sound of coughing broke through the heavy silence in the room and pulled Law from his thoughts and he looked down to see Katrina on her side coughing up blood before she rolled over onto her back and looked up at him with unfocused blue-green eyes.

"L-Law?"

She asked in a barely audible voice, but Law didn't care. She had opened her eyes.

"Kat."

He said with a relieved sigh as he brushed her hair back with a bloody hand and smiled at her until he saw her close her eyes. He started to panic all over again until he realized she was just sleeping and her life was no longer in danger.

"Bepo, help Shachi clean up. Penguin, take Nikki to her room."

Law said as he carefully picked up Katrina and cradled her against his chest as he walked out of the infirmary and headed for his room. He looked from her to his bed and couldn't bring himself to let her go, so he climbed on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard and positioned Katrina on the bed between his legs with her head leaning against his shoulder. He brushed her hair back that had fallen out of her ponytail at some point and leaned down so his forehead was pressed against her own and closed his eyes as he listened to her steady breathing and felt his heart finally calm down. He was covered in her blood and it was no doubt soaking into the sheets on his bed, but he didn't care right now. Right now he just needed to be close to his cook and reassure himself that she was okay. She was breathing again, she was alive, but he felt like if he let her go for even a second he'd be back in the infirmary with the heart radar telling him otherwise. He needed to have her close, she was his. His cook, his Kat, his and she was alive.


	37. Chapter 37

_Last time:_ _He was covered in her blood and it was no doubt soaking into the sheets on his bed, but he didn't care right now. Right now he just needed to be close to his cook and reassure himself that she was okay. She was breathing again, she was alive, but he felt like if he let her go for even a second he'd be back in the infirmary with the heart radar telling him otherwise. He needed to have her close, she was his. His cook, his Kat, his and she was alive._

* * *

Present:

Law frowned down at the rather questionable substance in the bowl on the table infront of him and looked from it to the blonde mechanic that had prepared it. It was sad really, that out of everyone on the sub aside from Katrina, Nikki was the only one who knew how to cook something was was actually edible...despite its appearances.

"I want nee-chan's food!"

Straw Hat shouted and pushed his bowl of black, bubbling muck away from him with a frown. Law had to admit, he did miss his cook's food but she had still yet to wake up after falling asleep the second time he brought her back from the brink of death. He wasn't too happy about the fact she hadn't woken up in the past two days, but there wasn't really much he could do but wait.

"Luffy, don't be rude."

Ace said and Law turned his attention from the 'soup' Nikki had prepared for them to look at the man Katrina had died twice for after bringing him back. He was still at a loss as to how Ace had woken up immediately afterwards when he himself took three days to wake up after being brought back. That was just another thing he'd have to ask his cook once she woke up.

"But Ace, you don't know how good nee-chan's cooking is! It's amazing, even better than Sanji's!"

Straw Hat shouted and Law decided to ignore the siblings since all it was doing was putting him in a foul mood and giving him a headache.

Law sighed to himself before getting to his feet and exiting the galley without a word and heading for his room. He silently closed the door behind him and immediately his eyes went to the brown haired girl sleeping in his bed. She had been cleaned and changed thanks to Nikki and Shachi had changed the sheets on Law's bed while he was patching Penguin up from his scuffle with Nikki about her cooking skills, or lack thereof.

The Heart Pirate captain sighed to himself again before he walked over to his desk and sat down after leaning his nodachi against the wall. He tried to distract himself with the notes he'd been taking as he wrote down Ace's vitals from his regular checkups now that he was among the living again. Law was still rather stumped about the fact he seemed to be in perfect shape and no traces of internal damage at all despite having a hand shoved through his chest cavity and magma being pumped throughout his body. His cook's ability really was something else, though the dark doctor wasn't too please with the repercussions that came with her using said ability. Even after reading and re-reading over his notes on both Ace's recovery, his own after having been brought back to life, and both Straw Hat's and Jinbe's since their operations, he still couldn't get his mind off the one thing that he needed a distraction from the most...Katrina.

He couldn't help but keep thinking back to when he heard the heart monitor flatline and the way he'd felt when he realized he might never hear her speak again, might never see her smile or blush, or ever see the fire that was in her blue-green eyes when she defended Penguin and Shachi from Nikki, or when she refused to do something he said until he told her it was an order, or when she was in the middle of a battle and her eyes showed defiance and a wild side that Law wanted to see be set loose just so he could tame it himself. He wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone, not even himself, but the North Blue native had been afraid when he heard the heart monitor flatline both times. He'd been afraid of losing Kat, and that thought also made him feel fear as well as a bunch of other emotions that when he tried to shift through them only wound up giving him a headache.

A sound from across the room caught Law's attention and pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Katrina awake and trying to push herself up into a sitting position and he frowned as the doctor in him took over as he walked over to the bed and he gently pushed her shoulders back until she was lying down once more.

"You really shouldn't be moving around just yet."

He said and felt his heart skip a beat when Katrina's blue-green eyes met his gray ones.

"Law...? H-How long have I-"

She started to ask, but Law cut her off as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Two days."

He said, answering her unspoken question and he didn't miss the way her eyes widened in shock at the information.

"Two...two days?"

She asked and Law didn't say anything in response since he saw no reason to. It wasn't like he would lie to her, besides, she wasn't really asking him so much as trying to wrap her mind around it.

"So, care to explain a few things to me Kat?"

Law asked after a couple of minutes of silence and he saw Katrina's eyes snap to his before seeing her nod.

"How is it Ace woke up immediately after having been brought back when it took me three days to do so and my wound wasn't nearly as severe?"

He asked, getting straight to the point since it had been bothering him for the past two days and he saw no point in beating around the bush.

* * *

Katrina looked up at Law at his question and read the expression on his face and the look in his eyes and mentally cheered. It had worked, she didn't think it would but it did.

"I'm not an expert when it comes to my ability Law, and I honestly don't know what all I'm capable of doin'."

She said, but from the look he sent her she knew he wasn't pleased with her answer so she tried again.

"I tried somethin' different this time that I've never tried before. I was actually touching Ace and thought of him wakin' up like he was just sleepin' this last time. Previous times I've used my ability to bring those that have died back to life I never did so. To be honest, I had no idea what was goin' to happen and now that I know it probably wasn't the smartest of things for me to try and do, but everything's fine now right? So no harm done."

Katrina said and smiled until she noticed the dark aura that came from her captain.

"No harm done?"

He asked slowly as he got to his feet and walked away from the bed some and continued before Katrina could respond.

"You died Kat. Twice!"

He shouted and Katrina stared at Law, surprised to see him react so strongly, but his words stopped her from saying anything in response as they took her by surprise.

_I died?_

She wondered before looking down at herself and lifting a hand to her chest and placing her hand over her heart and stayed still as she felt it beating beneath the palm of her hand.

"Well I'm alive now."

She said, finally looking up and meeting her captain's gaze once more and she mentally flinched at the look in his eyes. He looked angry.

"You're only alive now because I brought you back! The fact is, you shouldn't have done something so reckless in the first place!"

Law snapped and Katrina frowned at the fact he was shouting at her even though she was fine.

"Law, I'm grateful that you brought me back, believe me I am, but you knew what was goin' to happen as soon as we stepped foot on that island."

She said as she sat up.

"No, I expected you to bleed a little like I had been told you would, I didn't know you were going to start coughing up blood and wind up dying on my operating table!"

He shouted and Katrina narrowed her eyes at him as she threw the covers back and got to her feet. She walked around the bed and stopped right infront of her captain.

"I'm not dead now so calm down! It's not even that big a deal!"

Katrina snapped, glaring up at her captain, not understanding why he was so upset. So what if she died, he did too, but they're both living now so what was the big deal?

Faster than she could blink, Law had pinned her to the bed with a hand around her neck, hovering over her.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He snapped and Katrina whimpered when he tightened his hold around her neck.

"It is a big deal Katrina..."

Law said softer than before and Katrina's eyes widened and snapped up to his at him using her full name.

"You died. You were gone, do you have any idea how that made the others feel? How it made me feel? I'm a doctor Katrina and I was afraid when I heard that heart monitor flatline."

He said, loosening his hold around her neck and just holding his hand there. Katrina stared at Law in disbelief, he actually cared about her. He'd been afraid of losing her. No one had ever been afraid she might die, not even Loki. He had gotten angry with her when she told him she didn't want to die using her powers so she'd stop using them, but Law...

"Nee-chan!"

A voice called as the door was thrown open and both Law and Kat turned to see Luffy standing there. Once he saw Kat, he smiled widely and stretched his arms out towards her, weaving them between Law and Kat, and pulling Kat to stand right infront of him.

"You're awake!"

He shouted and Katrina simply stared down at the younger boy whose arms were wrapped around her with a sigh.

"Yeah."

She said before glancing back towards Law to see he was walking back over to his desk, the emotions she'd seen in his eyes and face no longer visible. He just looked bored now and Katrina sighed again before turning her attention back to Luffy.

"You gonna let me down any time soon?"

She asked and heard Luffy apologize before unwrapping his arms and setting her back on her feet.

"Nee-chan, you gotta cook more of your food! Ace has to taste it, he doesn't believe me that your cooking is better than Sanji's!"

He shouted and Katrina laughed at Luffy's enthusiasm before agreeing to cook, she was sure the others had missed her cooking since she remembered what they had to deal with before she joined the crew. She followed Luffy out the door for the galley, but cast one last look at her captain to see he was busy with his notes and sighed to herself before paying attention to Luffy as he rambled on about his brother, but Kat couldn't stop thinking about her captain.

* * *

Kiteria: This chapter...was torture for me to actually manage to finish and it's short! GAH! I hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me a review.

**Shoutouts**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Haha, I'm sorry for making you run away. But what's a good story without a little tragedy? Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you liked this one too.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **She managed to bring him back, but it was at a price that no one was expecting. Now I just gotta figure out how to include Ace in my story.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You logged in this time, yay :) But yeah, I thought it would show how he feels, not to mention she was dying. What was he suppose to be focues on, if his shoes were tied? XD I'm just pickin' on you. I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I was trying to be a little intense. Ace will be surprised to find out who brought him back, that much I'll tell you, but the rest...well, you'll see.

**Raindra: **I would too, but it was kinda interesting to see that I could write that and it turn out so well.

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: **Okay, you made me smile when I read your review. I usually smile when reading reviews anyways because you guys are awesome, but you made me feel like I was doing a good job and I always doubt myself. I am glad to have gotten such a reaction out of you. Feel free to read my other stories if that's what you want to do and I hope to see another review from you.

**Shoutouts are over! Leave me a review and I'll try my best to update again. Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	38. Chapter 38

_Kiteria: I think I've done pretty okay so far and want to say thank you to all you guys for reviewing. It means the world to me. Things will heat up pretty soon, but first I'm gonna have a lil fun XD_

* * *

_Last time: She followed Luffy out the door for the galley, but cast one last look at her captain to see he was busy with his notes and sighed to herself before paying attention to Luffy as he rambled on about his brother, but Kat couldn't stop thinking about her captain._

* * *

Present:

Katrina chose to ignore Penguin and the others as she started cooking. They had an extra guest now that Ace was with them and she'd had enough meals with Luffy to know to cook a big meal. She ignored Luffy shouting about her cooking and some other random things as she walked about the kitchen preparing the crew's meal. When she finally finished Penguin and Shachi helped her bring it to the table which she thanked them for. She noticed that Law was absent as she took her seat beside Bepo and frowned slightly.

"So what do you think of nee-chan's food Ace?"

Luffy's question to his brother brought Katrina out of her thoughts about her captain and his absence at the table. She looked down the table a bit to see the man she had died twice to bring back. Although they weren't blood related, that much was revealed by Songoku at Marineford, Ace looked remarkably like Luffy. Though there were a few noticable differences in the two, like for instance, Ace had a more serious air about him that Luffy just didn't. He was also taller and more muscular than the rubberman sitting beside him. Katrina could see what looked like freckles on his face and couldn't help but think it made him look rather cute. She also saw, thanks to the fact he wore no shirt, that Ace had a purple tattoo of Whitebeard's symbol on his back and the letters 'ASCE' going vertically down the upper part of his left bicep with the S crossed out.

"Who do you keep calling your sister Luffy?"

Ace asked and Luffy smiled widely before pointing in Katrina's direction.

"Nee-chan of course! She's the one who brought you back."

Luffy said and Katrina didn't miss how Ace's attention went from his brother to her, she also didn't miss the disbelieving look on his face.

"You did?"

He asked and Katrina nodded and expected the subject to be dropped, so she was shocked when Ace suddenly got to his feet and walked until he stood just behind her seat, making Katrina turn to look at him.

"What are you-"

She started to ask, but stopped when she saw him bowing to her.

"Thank you."

He said and Katrina's eyes widened and she stared at the man infront of her in complete disbelief.

"You didn't know me, yet you still brought me back and from what your crewmates tell me at quite a risk to yourself."

He said as he straightened back to his usual height and Katrina blinked in shock when she saw him smiling at her.

"So thank you miss."

He said and Katrina felt her face heat up at both the fact he was thanking her, and the fact of how he was smiling at her. She'd have to be a complete idiot not to realize Ace's good looks and she wasn't used to anybody treating her like this.

"Katrina."

She said once she'd finally managed to find her voice.

"What?"

Ace asked, his smile falling to be replaced by a slight frown because of his confusion.

"My name, it's Katrina."

Katrina clarified and felt her face heat up again when Ace smiled once more.

"Thank you, Katrina."

* * *

Penguin watched as Katrina laughed at something Ace had said and shook his head. He didn't get it, it had only been a day since she'd woken up and they'd been introduced, but it was like they were childhood friends or something. They were always together, talking, laughing, or something. That wasn't to say Kat ignored the rest of them, no, she still spent time with them and paid them attention when they spoke to her, but if she wasn't cooking, in her room, or sitting on the deck above she was with Ace. He wouldn't mind so much except it was putting their captain in a rather foul mood. He'd deny it anytime it was even suggested, but Penguin knew different. The fact that he frowned every time he saw them together, hunched down in his chair a little more each time he heard Katrina laugh at something Ace said, and the fact that Law's temper was worse than usual told the navigator all he needed to know.

"How long do you think it'll take before captain snaps?"

Shachi asked from Penguin's left and he shook his head at his friend's question before glancing from a laughing Kat to their rather displeased captain.

"I'm wondering how long it'll take before captain tries to cut him into pieces."

Nikki said from Penguin's right and he tried to keep from blushing at how close the blonde was to him, but the fact that she was close enough that he could feel her breath on his shoulder was making that a little hard to do. Shachi had made no progress in getting their mechanic's attention and Penguin's restraint was starting to crumble the more time went on.

"It won't take long at this rate, I mean, just look at those two."

Shachi said, pulling Penguin's attention away from the blonde beside him and back to Katrina and Ace only to see Katrina smiling widely, doubled over in laughter after having pushed Ace out of his seat. Penguin glanced over at his captain and shivered at the murderous glare he was sending Ace's way. Yeah, Ace wouldn't be living for much longer if their captain had anything to say about it, that much was painfully obvious.

* * *

Law walked into the galley for the dinner he knew his cook had prepared for them. It had already been a day and a half since Katrina had woken up and ever since being formally introduced to Ace, she hadn't left his side. That fact was incredibly infuriating to the Heart Pirate captain. Katrina was his cook, _his_, what the hell was she doing spending so much time with Straw Hat's brother?

Upon entering the galley, Law was met with a sight he hadn't been expecting. A bare table except for his crew, minus a certain brown haired girl and fire user.

"Where is Kat?"

Law inquired as he took his seat and looked around the galley, thinking maybe she was in the kitchen about to start cooking, only to find the kitchen empty.

"She's been up on the deck since noon captain."

Bepo said, answering his question and Law felt himself frown before he even asked his next question.

"And Straw Hat's brother?"

He asked and from the looks on his crew's faces he knew the answer and it made him clench his teeth to keep from saying what he wanted to. The mere thought of those two alone together pissed the dark doctor off. She laughed with him, but it was different when she laughed with Ace. She smiled at him differently, she talked to him differently, she was just different around him period and Law didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"Bepo, go get Kat and tell her to start cooking dinner. Ask her if she remembers that she is the crew's cook and that she has neglected her crew's need for nutritional food or has she forgotten that?"

He said with a low growl to his first mate and watched as the polar bear got to his feet and went to do as he said. Law pulled his hat down a bit to shadow his eyes and glared at the tabletop since the subject of his irritation currently wasn't in the room.

* * *

Katrina watched the way the light from the moon reflected off the surface of the waves as the submarine sailed towards its destination. Law had agreed to take Ace and Luffy to the nearest island before dropping them off and continuing on elsewhere. Katrina thought it was rather nice of Law, but there was more on her mind than just her captain. She'd had another nightmare about her past since Law hadn't joined her in his bed. He'd stayed up the entire night reading his notes and medical books and because of it she'd slipped into the deeper part of her unconscious mind and had to relive one of the harsher times her brothers had decided to torture her. She rubbed the spot on her upper arm and could feel the small scar there from where her bone had been broken and pushed through her skin just because Nicholas had wanted to see if it was as white as people said it was.

_"If we break her arm we won't be able to hide it from mom and dad."_

_Clark said with a frown, arguing with Nicholas about breaking their sister's arm._

_"But mom and dad are never home! They only come home twice a year and they just went back, they won't be back for another year! Please Clark? I want to see if they're as white as everyone says they are."_

_Nicholas pleaded with his older brother and a few minutes of silence passed before Clark sighed and finally relented._

_"Okay, but I get to tie her down."_

_He said and Nicholas cheered as he grabbed Katrina and slammed her down on the table again._

_"She doesn't even beg anymore, how dull."_

_Nicholas said with a frown as he watched his older brother tie down their sister. She didn't cry or scream, beg or shout or anything when the ropes were pulled taut and scrapped across the already bruised skin on her neck._

_"She will, once we break her arm, she'll scream. I promise."_

_Clark said and Nicholas' frown disappeared and was replaced with a sick grin as he grabbed hold of Katrina's arm, right above where her elbow connected with her forearm._

_"Do it."_

_Clark ordered and Nicholas' only response was to snap Katrina's arm until he heard a sickening crunch before Katrina let out an ear-piercing scream of pain._

_"Told you, now push it through the skin. I want to see how much she'll bleed."_

_Clark said and Nicholas nodded before starting to push Katrina's broken arm in an odd angle, ignoring Katrina's screams of pain and smiled widely when the bone slowly broke through the skin of her inner arm and the candlelight made it glisten._

"You really like your solitude don't you?"

A voice asked right beside her and Katrina jumped about three feet in the air and whipped around only to relax once seeing it was Ace who had spoken.

"Dammit Ace, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!?"

She scolded him, but he only smiled at her in response before sitting next to her.

"You okay Kat? You seemed deep in thought earlier."

He said and Katrina frowned before looking back out at sea. She didn't want to talk about it, she'd told Ace many things. About her old crew, old captain, what they'd done to her, her powers, her best friend Raindra, what Jericho had tried to do to her, how she'd wound up joining Law's crew, where she'd traveled during her time as a Swift Pirate, and even a little about what she thought of Law, but she wouldn't tell even him about the torture her brothers had put her through.

"Just a bit about my past."

She said and didn't miss the curious look on his face, but he looked out towards the ocean and let the matter drop. That was one of the things she liked about Ace, he knew when not to pry.

"Cheer up kid, life's not all bad."

Ace said as he bumped his shoulder with hers and she stared at him incredulously before smiling and bumping his shoulder back.

"So says you, and stop callin' me kid! I'm older than you are!"

She shouted and saw him flash her a smile before getting to his feet and ruffling her hair.

"If you say so, kid."

He said and Katrina glared up at him before getting to her feet herself and chasing after him. Ace was really good at making her feel better when she needed it, he was different from the others and right now she needed different.

"Stop calling me kid!"

She shouted as she chased after Ace as he ran around the deck. She'd get close to smacking him, only to have him duck suddenly and run out of her reach.

"Stay still!"

She shouted with a smile as she jumped down from the crow's nest and chased Ace as he ran around the sub, laughing the entire time. She didn't get to play around like this since Nikki was always busy with the engine, Penguin and Shachi were perverts and would take it too far and she'd wind up hurting them, Bepo apologized too much, and Jambarl simply refused to. Law didn't even qualify in the list because she knew there was no way he'd play around with her like this, though she'd be lying if she said there wasn't a part of her that wished he would. He was far too serious for his own good sometimes.

"Missed me kid, try again!"

Ace called to her, bringing her out of her thoughts and Katrina glared at Ace before running after him and almost catching him, but wound up losing her balance as the submarine broke through a rather large wave and started to fall. Ace tried to catch her, but wound up falling along with her and landing ontop of her.

"Oww..."

Katrina said with a frown as she opened her eyes and looked up at Ace only for her face to heat up when she saw him push himself off her, but hover right over her. He stared into her eyes and saw him smile before starting to lean in. She could feel his breath ghost over her lips and could almost feel his lips on hers before someone called her name.

"Katrina?"

* * *

Kiteria: Yeah yeah, I'm evil, but I had issues writing this for a while! I updated so please review! Things get better from here on out, I promise!

**Shoutouts**

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, most of the time Law isn't very emotional, but I thought it would make sense to have him be a lil upset with her not really caring that she died.

**Raindra: **Haha, you just gotta love Luffy and interuptions. I hate reading them, but love writing them. Can you guess who interupted this time? It wasn't Luffy XD

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You would just have to do that to bug me, ya lil buttmunch. Anywhosals, I hope you enjoyed the update. They're both in love, but can't really admit it to themselves just yet, though I have something planned for one of them.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **He did snap, but it was a good snap. I couldn't very well write a story with her asleep now could I? Well, I could, but it wouldn't be very good.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **You my friend, are amazing for guessing there'd be a part between Ace and Kat. Hope you enjoyed.

**darkdeadmau5: **It did make Luffy stronger, but I just couldn't leave Ace dead. Thank you for reviewing, it's always good to see new reviewers. Hope you'll come back.

**Shoutouts are over and I'm goin' to bed. Hope you all enjoyed the update, I'll try to post another chapter real soon. Til next time my devoted readers, ja ne! =^.^=**


	39. Chapter 39

_Last time:_ "Oww..."

Katrina said with a frown as she opened her eyes and looked up at Ace only for her face to heat up when she saw him push himself off her, but hover right over her. He stared into her eyes and saw him smile before starting to lean in. She could feel his breath ghost over her lips and could almost feel his lips on hers before someone called her name.

"Katrina?"

* * *

Present:

Katrina and Ace both turned at the sound of her name to see Bepo standing a couple of feet away from them staring with wide eyes.

"Captain want you to start cooking."

He said and Katrina blushed at how it must look to the polar bear before pushing Ace off her and getting to her feet, pulling Bepo behind her as she started to head back into the sub, and calling a goodbye to Ace over her shoulder. She stopped in the middle of the hallway leading into the galley and turned to face Bepo who didn't seem too happy.

"You like Ace Kat?"

He asked and Katrina blushed at what he had seen them almost doing. She hadn't meant for it to go that far, it just had. She wasn't used to a guy treating her like Ace did or want that from her since Loki.

"Well yeah, but not in any special way."

Katrina said in a hushed voice so no one in the galley could hear them. She didn't want Bepo to tell Law or anyone what he'd seen up on deck.

"Then why were you allowing him to hover over you and almost kiss you?"

Bepo asked and Katrina blushed even more at the blunt way he stated his question.

"It just...happened like that and I got caught up in the moment. I don't even know if I would have _let _him kiss me. I'm just not used to someone acting like that with me."

She said as way of explanation, hoping Bepo would understand. She hadn't meant for Ace to fall ontop of her, or for him to start leaning in and try to kiss her. As far as she knew she hadn't sent him any kind of signals, but then again, maybe she had been. She wasn't sure and it confused her a little. Maybe Ace just felt indebted to her for bringing him back to life? He couldn't actually have feelings for her could he?

"Captain does. He acts like Ace."

Bepo said, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she looked at him for a few seconds before laughing quietly.

"No Bepo, he acts differently. He teases me for his own amusement, has a tendency to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into his lap when he feels like it, threatens me when I order him around but never follows through with it, enjoys invading my personal space and likes to be possessive, but he doesn't play around with me like Ace does."

Katrina said, but stopped when she realized she liked when Law did all those things. Sure she didn't mind when Ace teased her and played games with her like earlier on deck before it got serious, but it wasn't the same as when Law teased her.

"Kat!"

Law calling her name snapped Katrina from her thoughts and made her jump slightly before she turned her attention back to Bepo.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw earlier with me and Ace, please Bepo."

She begged before walking into the galley and apologized for being late before going into the kitchen and starting to cook immediately.

She put on a pot of water for mashed potatoes and had cut the oven on to heat it up while she started cutting up the chicken that she'd had thawing in the fridge. There was cornbread cooling on the counter with some corn and peas in serving bowls next to it, all that was left was to finish the mashed potatoes and cook the chicken. But as she was cutting the chicken, Katrina's mind started to think over all the other things her captain did. How he could engage her in a battle of comebacks and wind up embarrassing her so he'd win, holding her whenever the need hit him, ordering her to sleep with him so her nightmares would stop haunting her, and how he'd reacted when she woke up and told him it wasn't a big deal she'd died. The way he'd acted, the fact he cared, it made her heart swell with a feeling she hadn't felt before. Katrina's eyes widened when she realized why Law made her feel the way he did, she loved him. She loved her bat-shit crazy, psychotic, deeply disturbed and highly possessive captain.

"Ah shit!"

Katrina cried when she felt the blade she'd been cutting chicken with slice her finger. She looked down at her hand to see her finger starting to bleed and quickly stepped back and wrapped her finger with the dishtowel to try and stop the bleeding as she cut everything off.

"What's wrong Kat?"

Katrina heard Nikki ask and she looked up at the blonde mechanic and shook her head.

"It's nothin' really."

She said, trying to play it off.

"I just cut my finger."

She said and moved to start moving the finished food to the table with her good hand when she suddenly felt someone grab her wrist and start to pull her somewhere. She didn't even have to look to know it was Law, she'd gotten pretty damn familiar with how he handled her when he touched her. He was never too harsh with her, he actually almost seemed to be gentle when it came to her and that thought sent her heart flying.

"Law-"

Katrina started once they were inside the infirmary, but stopped when Law simply pointed to the cot bolted to the wall of the sub and she sighed as she obediently walked over and sat down as Law rummaged around for bandages and disinfectant. She blushed and looked away when he turned away from the cabinets and started walking back towards her. She blushed even more when she noticed he'd stepped so he was standing between her legs and let her bangs shadow part of her face.

"Let me see."

Law said and Katrina allowed him to take away the dishtowel she'd been using to stop the bleeding and started to disinfect the cut, making her gasp at the stinging pain and glare at him when he laughed at her.

"You can cough up blood and die twice without batting an eye, but me trying to disinfect a wound makes you squirm."

He said, amusement clear in his voice and eyes and Katrina glared at him for teasing her, but it didn't do much but make him laugh again since she was blushing. Katrina's eyes went from her captain's to his hands and the gentle way he was wrapping her finger. The cut had gone deep and was the length of her finger, from fingertip to the third knuckle. Katrina felt Law gently brush his finger over the wound once he'd finished bandaging it and felt her eyes widen slightly when his hand moved from her finger to her hand, his touch still light as he brushed his fingers against her skin. She felt her heart start to beat wildly when he suddenly closed his hand around her own and stepped closer. She could feel him pressed up against her and blushed again when she caught the smile on her captain's face before he reached up with his other hand and brushed her hair behind her ear and starting to lean down towards her. He had gotten close enough for their noses to touch before someone knocked on the infirmary door. Katrina blushed harder than before as Law stepped back and opened the door to see Penguin on the other side, asking if she was okay. She didn't really hear Law's response, but she did see him walk out of the room and wasted no time in hopping off the cot and running out of the infirmary and back to the galley with her heart pounding in her chest.

All throughout dinner Katrina tried not to look at Law, but it was damn near impossible since she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't even talk to Ace when he tried to engage her in a conversation, she was too confused by her captain's actions to do much else but eat and ask Shachi to do the dishes before she escaped to her room for a couple of hours.

* * *

Law stood with Bepo and Kat as Straw Hat and his brother turned to thank them for their hospitality, well, really Straw Hat's brother thanked them while Straw Hat himself decided to wrap his arms around Katrina and pull her in for a hug.

"Dammit Luffy! How many times do I gotta tell you not to do that!?"

Katrina snapped at the younger boy, but he simply smiled widely as he set her back on her feet and unwound his arms until they were hanging by his sides.

"But nee-chan, I won't get to see you for a while."

He said and Law heard Katrina sigh before she ruffled Straw Hat's hair with a smile.

"You dope, my best friend is a part of your crew. Knowin' Rain, she'll find a way for us to meet again or my last name isn't Honjoku."

She said with a smile and Law was reminded of how much he still didn't know about his cook. There were things he found himself doing without conscious thought, like when he'd started to kiss her while she was sleeping. Thinking about her while he was trying to read through one of his medical books or notes. And most recently, when in the infirmary just a couple hours ago, he'd moved to kiss his cook until they were interrupted. Albeit, the last one he had done of his own accord, but his cook was making him feel things he wasn't used to feeling about anyone. It was only very few moments before she died, but now that he'd been afraid of losing her completely, it was a lot worse and almost all the time. He'd be thinking about something and wind up wondering how Katrina would react to it. He'd eat something she cooked and wondered how hard she had to try before managing to get it right. But what was worse, was the nights he'd wake up to find her curled up against his chest. At first he'd found it amusing to him, but now he found it extremely tempting. Many times he had to leave his own bed simply so he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Behave Luffy."

Straw Hat's brother said and Law glared at him as he walked closer to Katrina before bowing her her.

"Thank you for saving my life Kat, I can never repay you for that."

He said as he stood back up and Law frowned when he saw him smile at Katrina and she smiled back. He saw Straw Hat's brother move to hug Katrina and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, glaring at the formerly dead Whitebeard pirate infront of him.

"You should get going."

He said, the tone of his voice made it clear he wanted them to leave, now.

"Right, well, again...thanks."

Straw Hat's brother said once more before turning around and starting to walk off with Straw Hat right behind him. Once Law was satisfied that they were leaving, he himself gave the order to go back to the sub, but wouldn't let Katrina out of his sights. Once they were back on the sub and Bepo had already gone off somewhere, Law wrapped his arm around Katrina's waist and pulled her close again, mentally smiling when she blushed.

"Is there somethin' you need from me Law?"

She asked and Law couldn't help but smirk at the way she said his name before leaning in and the smirk dropping from his face. He stopped when his nose was almost touching hers.

"You are mine Katrina, no one elses."

He said before releasing her and walking further inside the sub after telling Penguin and Shachi to dive and head for the next island.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **He is isn't he? What did you think of him in this chapter? I thought it was about time I had them both realize their feelings. Kat had a different reaction than Law, but they both realize they like the other, but neither know if their feelings are returned. Oh, the possibilities XD

**CrimsonSonata: **I see you see what I did when I brought him back. Luffy can still be strong even with his brother alive. If he couldn't, then I can make it. Fanfiction is just that for a reason right? No, it doesn't make you a bad person for 'awwing' at the part with Ace and Kat, I was when I wrote it.

**Molly Grace 16: **No, he doesn't just like her because of that. Law has some legit competition but it won't matter much since Ace won't be around Kat for some time. Just wait, i have some things in store for Kat and Law that you all won't see coming. Though it may be a little cliche.

**YingYang21: **Haha, then I guess I did a good job.

**Raindra:** I'm glad you think I'm doin' a good job and as you know from reading, it was Bepo XD What'd you think of the ending? Possessive or what? XP

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Oh, Luffy will still get the message to his peeps and he'll still get his training. You'll see, just hold on.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **It just popped in my head and I put it down, don't judge me Erin. Oh you know you love my cliffhangers, they leave you wanting more. Be happy I haven't done as many as some of my other stories. Hope you and the others enjoyed the update. Leave me a long review, mkay?

**Shoutouts are over! I've got a bit of bad news. I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow and won't be back til Sunday. I may or may not be able to update where I'll be staying. If I can, then whoo hoo, but if not, then you guys will just have to wait. I hope you all enjoyed the update and until next time, enjoy! Ja ne! =^.^=**


	40. Chapter 40

Kiteria: First, I'd just like to say that I'm back from the beach and this chapter is to let you all know that. That, and I love you all so much for reviewing and you guys deserve a reward. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and just know that I have something planned for Kat and Law, so rest assured. Hopefully I can answer any questions you guys have, if not, then PM me them and I'll answer them that way and try to fix the story to answer them as well. Enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: Kit does not own One Piece or any of its characters. She only owns Raindra (thanks to her friend Raindra), Katrina, her two asshole brothers, her mother, Nikkicha, and any other OCs she plans to throw into the mix. If you guys can guess who Kat's father is (he's an One Piece canon character) then you shall get a special sneak peek of a certain...lemony chapter between our favorite two pirates ;) Disclaimer out!**

* * *

_Last time: "Is there somethin' you need from me Law?"_

_She asked and Law couldn't help but smirk at the way she said his name before leaning in and the smirk dropping from his face. He stopped when his nose was almost touching hers._

_"You are mine Katrina, no one elses."_

_He said before releasing her and walking further inside the sub after telling Penguin and Shachi to dive and head for the next island._

* * *

Present:

Katrina knocked on Law's door and walked in once she heard him tell her to come inside. She closed the door after her like she always did and blushed when she turned to see him standing right behind her. She opened her mouth to ask him why he'd called her to his room when he suddenly pushed her up against the door and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and felt his tongue slid into her mouth as his hands started to slip under the hem of her shirt. She moaned as his tattooed hands skimmed over her nipples and he pulled back to smirk down at her before he started kissing his way down her neck. She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly pulled her shirt over her head and undid her shorts before slipping a hand beneath them and before she could even say a word, pushed a finger inside her and started pumping it in and out at a steady pace, smirking wider as she moaned loudly and pushed against his hand, wanting to feel more. She complained when his hand suddenly disappeared, only to cry out in shocked surprise when he suddenly pulled her shorts down and lifted her up, supporting her weight with just his arms and keeping her back pushed against the back of the door. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard the sound of a zipper and felt him push up into her, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Kat! Are you okay in there?"

Katrina's eyes flashed open and she shot up in her bed dazed and confused until she recognized the name that had called out to her through her door.

"I'm fine Shachi!"

She called and sighed in relief when she heard his footsteps walking away from her door before throwing the covers back and staring down at her pj shorts to find them wet and blushed as she remembered what she had been dreaming about before Shachi's voice had broken through to her.

Cursing as she got to her feet and padded into her bathroom, she stripped and threw her soiled clothes in the hamper to be washed at a later date before jumping in the shower. It had been two weeks since they dropped Ace and Luffy off at the last island and since Law had said what he did to her.

_'You are mine Katrina, no one elses.'_

The words still sent her heart flying and shivers down her spine. Ever since he'd said those words she'd been having dreams about her captain and hadn't been able to look at him or act the same around him since. Neither of them ever actually spoke in her dreams, but the actions that were performed were enough to leave a lasting effect on the young brunette. She wasn't sure what her captain or crew thought was wrong with her, but she was just glad they couldn't read her mind or she wouldn't be able to face any of them, especially not Law himself.

* * *

Law noticed Katrina's hair was wet as she walked into the galley and frowned when she once again refused to look up from her feet as she walked into the kitchen and started cooking. He had noticed over the past two weeks that his cook seemed to be acting a little strange, she wouldn't react the same way whenever he teased her or talked to her. Normally she'd snap back at him with a smart comment or blush, but lately anytime he tried to entertain himself with teasing or talking to his cook she'd blush as soon as he looked at her or would speak with him without looking at him. It made him wonder why, but if any time he spoke with her she refused to look at him he highly doubted she'd tell him what was causing her to act this way.

"Are you sure you're okay Kat? It sounded like you were in pain earlier."

Shachi said as Katrina brought the food to the table and Law looked at her when she nearly dropped his plate in his lap.

"I'm fine Shachi, promise."

She said quickly before setting Law's food down and taking her seat beside him and Bepo. He saw his first mate sniffing at Katrina and the confused look that crossed the polar bear's face, but what he said next intrigued the tanned surgeon.

"You smell different Kat."

Law smirked at the way Katrina seemed to tense at Bepo's words and despite not knowing what was wrong with his cook, couldn't help but find her reactions to her crewmate's inquiries rather entertaining as well as interesting.

"I-It's a new shampoo."

She said and even Law could tell that was a lie, but neither he nor Bepo commented on it and instead turned to the food Katrina had prepared for them.

After breakfast, everyone left to different parts of the sub and before Law could even try and talk to his cook she had disappeared down the hall to her room meaning he had to try and find a different way to entertain himself. Just as he was about to leave for his own room, Bepo walked back into the room and stopped just beside his chair. Law cocked an eyebrow at his first mate's silence when it was obvious he had something he wanted to say.

"What is it Bepo?"

He asked and saw the polar bear frown slightly, as if being thoughtful of how to word whatever it was he wanted to say.

"You and Kat smell the same captain."

He said and Law couldn't help but smile at his first mate.

"Did you ever think that might be because she sleeps with me?"

He asked and saw Bepo hang his head and apologize, making him smile wider.

"It's okay Bepo. Why don't you go check on our cook and make sure she's okay, she has a tendency to have nightmares when I let her sleep on her own."

Law said and watched as Bepo walked out of the room, leaving the pirate captain to his thoughts.

_We smell the same? If it was the reason I gave him then he'd have said something by now considering how long I've had Katrina sleeping with me, if anything I expected him to say we smell different since I've been sleeping elsewhere because of my dreams..._

Law frowned at what his thoughts and Bepo's comment had made him think of. For the past two weeks he'd had rather active dreams about his cook and himself and often woke up with a rather big problem. So Bepo's comment made no sense and only served to confuse him, at least it did until he heard Jambarl's voice shouting he saw an enemy ship coming their way.

"Shachi! You and Penguin go get Nikki and tell her to get up here! Jambarl, go ahead up deck!"

Law ordered as he got to his feet and walked straight for Katrina's room since Bepo and Kat were there. He knocked on the door and the door was opened by his furry subordinate and saw confusion on his face until he picked up on the way the crew was running about.

"Captain?"

He asked and Law simply glanced past Bepo and looked at Katrina who was sitting on the edge of her bed with her knees up to her chest and arms resting ontop of them. He briefly got distracted by how much skin was exposed thanks to her shorts and wondered if it feel as good as it did in his dreams to have her legs wrapped around his waist, but he got pulled out of his thoughts by Bepo asking what he wanted them to do.

"Get above deck, be ready to fight."

He said as he mentally shook himself before turning to head for the deck of the submarine himself. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not when there was a possibility of an enemy attack.

* * *

Katrina followed Bepo and Law up to the deck of the submarine to see Penguin, Shachi, Nikki, and Jambarl there already. She briefly wondered why none of the other members were with them before guessing they were staying inside to protect the ship in case the enemy managed to get past her and the others.

As the approaching enemy ship got closer, Katrina saw that it was actually a marine ship and couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting to fight.

"Kat, you're with me. The rest of you, protect the ship."

Law said and before she could even say anything in response she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and create a room around them. She tried not to respond to the feel of his arm around her waist, but with her dream fresh in her mind it wasn't so easy and she could feel her body react on its own. She gasped in surprise when Law suddenly used his powers to switch their place with one of the marines on the approaching ship and the room surrounding them dissipated just as they landed on the deck of the enemy ship. Katrina felt Law lean down near her ear and tried to keep from letting it affect her so much, but a shiver still went down her spine.

"Go nuts Kat."

He said before letting go of her waist and charging into the marines standing around on the deck of the ship as it pulled up next to the submarine. Katrina blinked a few times, slightly dazed from the way her captain was effecting her thanks to her dreams lately, before his words sank in and she smirked at the surrounding marines. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You my friend, are very much loved for the long review. I'm curious as to how you'll respond to this chapter, I have some things planned for Kat and Law but right now, fight scene to come in the next chapter XD

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Haha, yes yes he did :) He's a very possessive person, especially when it comes to Katrina.

**ChocolateAddictionx: **I don't try to disappear, but if I do I apologize severely and try my best to make up for it. I did have fun at the beach, even though it was raining and I didn't get to go in the water except up to my ankles. But it was my first time at the beach and was really really fun XD I hope you enjoyed the update and feel free to look at my other stories as well, I'd love to see what you think of them. It's always nice getting new reviews, even for stories I've finished.

**Molly Grace 16: **Her past is a lil more than damaging, but he will learn it all and so will you guys. But it won't happen just yet. Stay tuned and keep reviewing!

**Raindra: **If he did find out, he'd probably go all mad-doctor on Ace and make sure he stayed dead this time XD

**CrimsonSonata: **I'm glad to have had that kind of reaction out of you, I'm curious as to how you reacted to the beginning of this one though XD Hope you enjoyed, and I shall try to update again when I can.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Haha, I can so see him doing that and believe it or not, you're not really that far off. I have things planned for them, but first I gotta write a fight scene. Also, what I have planned for the upcoming chapter may not be very believable or possible, but since it's a fanfiction I'm gonna do it anyways. I hope you enjoyed the update and I hope to see a review from you.

**Shoutouts are over and I'm back from the beach...obviously XD I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and your weekend, though it's not over yet. I'll update again when I can, but until then, leave me a review and tell me what you thought? Tell me your favorite part? Favorite quote or somethin' the characters said that made you laugh. Hell, tell me somethin' you'd like to see or somethin' you could see happening later. Just leave me a review. Also, anyone who can ask what One Piece character is Katrina's father will get a special lemony sneak peek of a chapter to come. Her mother is an OC, just like her brothers, but her father is one of the marines that was at Marineford during Ace's execution. I know, that narrows it down right? Haha, but if you guess right, you'll get a special sneak peek. So leave me your guessed answer in your reviews and I'll tell you if you guessed right with a PM and then send you your special sneak peek. Til next time guys, ja ne and I hope you're happy I'm back! =^.^=**


	41. Chapter 41

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, I wanted to say something before getting into the story. And that is__ that I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to wind up with, but I hope you will all continue to read and review until I finally post that last chapter. I will keep writing until my ideas run out, once that happens, I just hope I will have managed to write a story that all of you have enjoyed. I do not own One Piece, but I do own Katrina and the other OCs I use in this story. Raindra, the song Kat used to bring both Law and Ace back, as well as the idea for Katrina's brothers are all thanks to others and I thank all those who allowed me to use their ideas for this story._

_I'm done blabbering, enjoy the update, I tried to make it longer. Please leave me a review after this is all said and done and tell me what you all thought, m'kay?_

* * *

_Last time: She gasped in surprise when Law suddenly used his powers to switch their place with one of the marines on the approaching ship and the room surrounding them dissipated just as they landed on the deck of the enemy ship. Katrina felt Law lean down near her ear and tried to keep from letting it affect her so much, but a shiver still went down her spine._

"Go nuts Kat."

He said before letting go of her waist and charging into the marines standing around on the deck of the ship as it pulled up next to the submarine. Katrina blinked a few times, slightly dazed from the way her captain was effecting her thanks to her dreams lately, before his words sank in and she smirked at the surrounding marines. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Present:

Katrina couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face as she cut down the three marines that had charged at her and felt their blood hit her face as it spewed from the wounds she'd inflicted. She'd always been told that she looked like a crazed-demon when she fought, or at least that was always what Loki had said and he always tried to make her learn to control herself which had always pissed her off. The thought of her ex-captain and ex-boyfriend made the smile on Katrina's face turn into a scowl and her grip on her daggers tightened until her knuckles went white as she tried to suppress the rage that built up in her.

"I-Is that her?"

A marine nearby asked, drawing Katrina's attention away from her anger to look up to see a group of marines looking at her while conversing with one another. She saw one pull out a wanted poster and hold it up to compare the picture with her before their eyes went wide.

"It's Blue-Eyed Kat! She's got a bounty of 215 million!"

The marine that had pulled out the wanted poster shouted and Katrina could hear the other marines standing around riling themselves up before they all started to charge towards her, probably with the intent of capturing her. She squared her shoulders and got ready to fight them all when a wall of blue cut her enemies off from her and she looked over her shoulder towards Law to see him smirking before calling out 'Shambles' and going nuts. Katrina could only sigh and shake her head at her captain's actions before tilting her head back to look up at the sky when she felt something wet fall onto her face. It was followed by another and another and it wasn't long until it started pouring. The rain washed away the blood on her and the deck of the marine ship she and Law were fighting on, but the rain also made the deck of the ship a little hard to stand on, she saw that much when several marines started to slip, but she and Law didn't have any trouble staying on their feet.

Even with the rain pelting down on them, the marines didn't stop charging at her and Katrina cut each of them down. She was in the middle of reaching down to retrieve one of her daggers that she'd embedded in a marine's skull when she was suddenly tackled to the deck of the ship with a marine pinning her down.

"You're a pretty lil thang."

He said in a deep voice, his breath smelling strongly of smoke and alcohol. Katrina glared up at him when she felt him shift his knee between her legs and move one of his hands to grope her breasts.

"Nice body too."

He commented and Katrina glared hatefully at the marine that had decided to get a little touchy feely with her before bringing her hand up, that had been freed when the marine moved his hand to grope her, and shoved her dagger up into his stomach, feeling her hand get covered in his blood and smirking up at him when his eyes went wide before rolling into the back of his head as he died.

"Disgustin' pig."

She growled out as she pushed the dead marine away from her. A clash of thunder sounded and lightning illuminated the sky as Katrina got to her feet. She stumbled slightly as the ship started to get rocked by sea that Katrina noticed was becoming more violent as the storm went on. She looked around, scanning the marines onboard to try and find her captain only to see him busy going mad puppeteer on several marines and not noticing the marine coming up behind him.

_He really needs to learn to pay attention to his surroundings._

She thought to herself before tossing her dagger in the air, catching the blade between her thumb and pointer before throwing it at the marine coming up behind Law and nailing him square between the eyes. She didn't miss the way Law turned to look behind him with a shocked expression when the marine hit the deck with a thud, her dagger sticking out of his forehead, before turning back to the marines he had stuck in his 'room' and letting them fall to the deck of the ship to deal with their new or missing body parts.

* * *

Law felt the ship lurch to one side suddenly thanks to a violent wave that had crashed into it and blinked in surprise when someone suddenly stumbled into his chest. He looked down only to smirk when he recognized his cook. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face, her clothes sticking to her body as well and Law took a moment to let his eyes travel along the contours of her body, the way her light gray tank top was soaked through and he could see the color of her bra through it. The way the rain had made her skin slick against his own and trickled down her toned stomach before soaking into the fabric of her shorts. He could feel his body having the same reaction it did to his dreams and groaned slightly as the rocking of the ship caused her to stumble again and on instinct he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, only resulting in him getting to feel her up pressed up against him causing him to groan again.

"Law look! The sub!"

Katrina's voice sounded over the sounds of the storm that was raging on and the marines still milling about and the Heart Pirate captain looked where the submarine was only to it was further away than before, meaning the ship he and Katrina were on had drifted in the storm.

"Take over the ship Kat!"

He ordered as he released her and they both finished off the rest of the marines and tried to turn the ship around, but it was useless and they continued to sail further and further away from the submarine until it was just a yellow dot on the horizon and finally it disappeared from view.

"Dammit!"

Law heard Katrina curse and couldn't help but agree with her statement before the wind started to pick up and drew his attention away from where his submarine had disappeared to the left side of the marine ship they were on only for his eyes to widen at the cyclone that had formed and was heading their way. It hit the side of the ship, almost knocking Law off his feet and he glanced around the ship to try and find Katrina only to see her get knocked overboard.

"Fuck, Kat!"

He shouted, but knew it wouldn't do any good and stared looking around the marine vessel he was on to find something to float on when he saw a rowboat. He cut the ropes holding it in place, allowing it to fall down towards the ocean. He grimaced when it landed and jostled him, but didn't focus on it as he created a room around himself and jumping over the edge of the wooden lifeboat and into the violent waves of the ocean.

Law could tell the little bit of oxygen within the dome he'd created was quickly running out and could feel his energy fading fast. He wasn't swimming, he couldn't thanks to the Devil Fruit he'd consumed, but he wasn't going to let Katrina drown. He couldn't see anything outside the blue hue of the room he'd surrounded himself in and could steadily feel the ocean sucking away his energy and knew as soon as his room dissipated he'd be screwed and no way back to the surface. Just as the blue walls of his 'room' started to fade to allow the sea water to reach him he saw a glimpse of a body in the water and reached out towards them. He didn't have to be able to fully see the body to know it was Kat. As soon as he wrapped his arm around her he used his power to switch places with something above the surface of the water and in less time than he could blink they were both above the water again and the room surrounding them disappeared and they both fell harshly into the lifeboat he'd cut loose before jumping into the water.

"Kat."

He said as he moved to sit up and pulled her along with him, but her body was limp and he cursed slightly before placing his ear against her chest only to hear she wasn't breathing.

"Oh no you don't, not again."

He said before pressing his lips over hers and blowing air into her like he had when she was on his operating table, but this time to dispel water from her lungs, not blood. He did compressions on her chest a few times before blowing air back into her lungs and had to pull away as she started to cough up what water she had swallowed. Relief washed through him when he saw her open her blue-green eyes and stare up at him before they closed again. He knew she was exhausted from the sea taking her powers, he himself was exhausted, but refused to give into sleep. He glanced around to see if he could figure out which way they needed to go to follow after the sub only to see a giant wave heading straight for them. He tightened his grip on Katrina before pulling her with him as he laid down in the lifeboat as much as he could before the wave hit them.

* * *

Kiteria: Know that towards the end of this chapter I was writing while pissed off, so if it sound off I'm sorry. Blame my mom, I do.

**Shoutouts!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I saw you logged in, and i'm glad. Sorry for the tease at the beginning of the last chapter, but it was worth to show their relationship's growth and the fact that she wants him. Hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best.

**Molly Grace 16: **Hmm, I'm just glad some people actually tried to guess. Hope you enjoyed the update and stay tuned for chapters to come.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Yep, both are having wet dreams.

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, it is sometimes good to tease. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **She is still sleeping in his room with him, but when he has his dreams he wakes up before she does and has to take care of the result and winds up sleeping elsewhere the rest of the night. Kat doesn't have her nightmares for two reasons, one the bed smells like Law so it still calms her, and two her mind is otherwise occupied with other kind of dreams XD

**CrimsonSonata: **Dude, when I read your review I couldn't help but laugh. I've had that happen to me when reading on my ipod and get really confused until i go back and read what I previously read. I hope you liked this chapter and yes, Kat is still a virgin. I'm glad to know you know I wouldn't rush into a sex scene after all the work I did to build up their relationship, it means you really get a feel for the author through their writing and I'm not sure if that reflects from my ability as a writer or how well of a reader you are. Either way, i hope you enjoyed the update!

**Raindra: **Yeah, her reactions were kinda funny but understandable. I'd have issues looking at the guy I had that kind of dream about as well. Especially if it was Law XD

**Shoutouts are over and I hope you all enjoyed. As for the probability that someone is goin' to say something about it not being possible for Law to do what he did towards the end, I have this to say to you. It's a fanfiction and this is my story, I can write it however the hell I want. As I've said in a comment before, if I wanted to put Law into a pink tutu and make him dance around like a little fairy, I could. The fact is I won't 'cuz that's a scarring picture to me and i"m sure it is to you guys as well. If you don't like how I'm writing, no one is forcing you to read this story. As much as you will be missed, if you have issues with how I do things, then stop reading!**

**The next couple of chapters, for those of you who are wondering, will be before the two years pass where Luffy and them all train and get stronger. It won't be following the anime any and will be solely from my head until i decide to change it. Luffy will still send the message to his crew to wait before going back to the Archipelago and he will still train with Rayleigh, it'll just happen a lil differently and after a couple really important chapters involving Katrina, her past, and Law. Til next time folks, ja ne! =^.^=**


	42. Chapter 42

Kiteria: Heyo guys, just know that this chapter and the chapters to come have nothing to do with the anime or anything like that, this is solely to focus on Kat and Law and her past. You'll see what I mean, read, review, but above all, enjoy!

* * *

_Last time: Relief washed through him when he saw her open her blue-green eyes and stare up at him before they closed again. He knew she was exhausted from the sea taking her powers, he himself was exhausted, but refused to give into sleep. He glanced around to see if he could figure out which way they needed to go to follow after the sub only to see a giant wave heading straight for them. He tightened his grip on Katrina before pulling her with him as he laid down in the lifeboat as much as he could before the wave hit them._

* * *

Law opened his eyes only to be momentarily blinded by the bright, clear sky above him. He sat up with a groan as his eyes adjusted and realized they were no longer moving with the sway of the ocean. He glanced around only to see they had washed up on a beach somewhere. Looking back out at the ocean he couldn't see anything of the marine ship that had been torn to pieces by the cyclone or his submarine. He didn't see anything except for lots and lots of sea water.

Glancing away from the oceanic view before him, Law turned his attention to Katrina instead. Seeing that she was still unconscious caused a sigh to escape the dark doctor before he picked her up with one arm under her knees and the other around her back before stepping carefully out of the boat they'd both landed in after their dip in the ocean. He laid her down on the sand before going back over to the boat and pulling it away from the water so it wouldn't drift away, he wasn't sure if they'd need to use it later on. He didn't like the looks of the waves close by the shore, they looked like they would destroy the tiny boat. It was a wonder they hadn't last night, but Law wasn't going to dwell on the things that could have been. Once he was sure the boat wouldn't be able to go anywhere, he walked back over to Katrina and after checking to make sure she was okay, he stripped out of his hoodie and shirt and let both fall to the ground. They were soaked and hopefully, if he left them out in the sun, they'd dry. After looking back at Katrina one last time to see if she was awake or not, he decided it might be in their best interest to see if there was any kind of civilization on whatever island they were on.

After having walked a fair distance from the beach that he couldn't even see or hear the sea anymore Law stopped when he heard what sounded like growls and scanned the area of dense forest until he spotted what was causing it. His hand immediately went to his nodachi when he saw a black panther eating what looked to be a rabbit. At least that meant there was plenty of forest life on the island. Since the panther hadn't seen him and didn't pose a threat to him at the moment, Law simply quietly retraced his steps, not wanting to disturb the feline predator and made his way back towards the beach. He had been gone for a while and he had a feeling that Katrina would have woken up by now.

* * *

Katrina groaned as she opened her eyes and blinked her eyes a couple of times until she got used to the rather bright light. She slowly sat up and frowned in confusion when she felt the shifting grains of sand beneath her as she did so before remembering she'd been thrown overboard because of the storm, then waking up in Law's arms before blacking out and waking up where she was now. Though the question was, where was she?

She looked around to try and see if she recognized anything and quickly realized she was on an island somewhere. She noticed the absence of her captain and when she saw his hoodie and shirt drying on the beach she wondered where he went when she heard the bushes behind her rustle. She moved away quickly and reached for her daggers only to find they weren't there and waited with her heart pounding wildly in her chest to see what would come out of the bushes until she saw a familiar black and white spotted hat and watched as Law walked out onto the beach. She blushed seven shades of red when she saw his shirtless upper body and found it almost impossible to turn away. She knew he'd be shirtless since she'd seen his hoodie and shirt on the beach, but that still didn't help her any. She could clearly see that his tan covered his entire body and his jeans hung low on his hips so that she could see the little 'v' that his hip bones made and felt her face burn even more as she forced her eyes upward and away from anything below the belt on her captain. She could see the six-pack of abs he had and the toned muscles of his shoulders and arms and blushed again when she heard him chuckle and ask if she saw something that interested her. She glared up at him before having to look away because her eyes wanted to look over his body again and that made her face burn even hotter if that was possible.

Purposely ignoring the amused smirk on her captain's face as he pulled on both his shirt and hoodie again, Katrina waited until he turned towards her to look at him.

"I didn't find any sort of civilization, but we should look for shelter of some sort. We don't know how long we'll be stuck here afterall."

He said and Katrina simply sighed in response before walking into the forest after her captain. They didn't talk as they walked over fallen logs and through the dense forest that seemed to be in the middle of the island they'd washed up on. Though just when Katrina was about to ask if they could take a break she spotted a cave a few feet away.

"Law, look."

She said and he looked at her before looking where she was pointing.

"Wait here."

He said before she could even say anything and walked over to the cave before disappearing inside. Katrina sighed as she crossed her arms and waited for her captain to either call for her to come over or him to come back out covered in blood and tell her they'd have to move the bodies of the previous inhabitants before moving in. Either way she had to wait for his say so before doing anything.

"Kat!"

At the sound of her name, Katrina looked up from where she was smacking the mosquitos that had landed on her legs to see her captain standing at the mouth of the cave, motioning for her to come over. He wasn't covered in blood so she guessed the cave had been empty.

"So, we staying here?"

She asked once she reached her captain and saw him nod as he set his hoodie down after taking it off and she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. The weather on the island was rather tropical so it was understandable that he'd take off his hoodie. She had been surprised the first time she saw him take off his hoodie back on the submarine before he crawled in the bed one night, she hadn't expected him to be wearing a shirt underneath since he hadn't been when she first met him on the Archipelago and had to tend to the wound in his abdomen.

"Kat, are you listening?"

Law asked, pulling Katrina out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

She asked and saw Law shake his head with an amused smirk on his face.

"I said that we should look around at the surrounding forest and see what we can find before night settles in."

He said and Katrina nodded in agreement before following Law back out of the cave.

"See if you can find some firewood, we'll need a fire to cook whatever I can find."

Law said and Katrina started to argue with him that she could help hunt too when he cut her off.

"You don't have your daggers with you Kat, don't argue."

He said and Katrina glared at him, but knew he was right and walked off to gather firewood while he walked off in another direction with his sword. As she was gathering wood though, Katrina realized that it would probably do them some good to have the cave entrance covered in case of animal predators that may be on the island and storms that may show up so after she had gathered a decent amount of firewood she started gathering sticks and limbs that had fallen off of trees with some leaves still intact to start making a covering for the mouth of the cave. She may not be able to hunt, but she could do more than just gather firewood.

* * *

Law had managed to find some fruit growing from a few of the trees in the jungle that surrounded them as well as a couple of decent sized rabbits before he headed back towards the cave. He stopped as he stepped out of the brush when he saw Katrina had not only already gathered firewood and made a fire pit with an already going fire, but she was in the middle of stripping something from a tree limb with a rock she held in one of her hands and he could see something made up of brush and sticks lying infront of her. He set his findings down inside the cave a decent ways away from the fire before making his way over to the pile of brush beside Katrina.

"What are you doing?"

He asked finally, his curiosity as to what his cook was doing finally getting the best of him.

"It's camaflogue hun. You never know if we may need it."

She said as she leaned forward to tie something down with the strip of inner bark she'd gotten from the tree limb.

"Besides, you never know when it could pay off not to be seen from the outside."

She said as she stood up and pulled up what she had been working on and Law could see it better now and saw she had made a frame out of twigs she'd tied together then layered leaves and brush overtop it. He watched as she carried it over to the mouth of the cave and laid it over one half of it and tying it in place before she walked back over to where she had been and started making another one. Law found himself sitting down by the base of a tree and watching as she worked. He couldn't help but wonder where exactly she had learned to make such a thing.

Law watched as Katrina finished tying the second half of the camouflage in place and stepping back to make sure it was okay before collapsing to the ground. He'd have been concerned if not for the smile that spread across her face.

"Finally finished."

She said and Law couldn't help but chuckled quietly to himself and marvel at the wonder that was his cook. She had been working diligently on the camouflage screen since he'd gotten back and it was nearing sunset now. He had tried to help when she'd run out of brush and tree limbs, but she said she had it and he simply watched as she put the rock she was using to cut the leaves and limbs in the back pocket of her shorts and climb the trees above them. Law hadn't been able to help himself as he'd watched her as she had wrapped her legs around the trunk of the trees she had climbed to keep herself in place before she started cutting down what she needed to finish and he had found himself wondering what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around his waist as he had her pinned down beneath him. She hadn't spoken at all while she worked and that left Law to watch her in his own silence, but now that she was finished and lying on the forest floor he glanced up at the cave they were going to use as a shelter and couldn't help but be impressed by her handiwork. He couldn't see inside at all, but he knew that Katrina would have made it so they could see outside and check for any possible dangers.

The sound of Katrina's stomach growling makes Law realize neither of them had had the chance to eat breakfast because of the marines showing up and everything that followed.

"I caught rabbits, you should cook them before we pass out from hunger."

He said as he got to his feet and watched as Katrina did the same. They both went inside the cave and Law watched as Katrina worked again, though this time she used the rock she'd been cutting and sawing things with to skin and gut the rabbits before she stuck them in the fire to cook. He was going to ask where she was going when she started walking out of the cave, but then he noticed her hands were cupped together and realized she was going to throw away the guts. When she came back she checked on the rabbits every now and then until she finally pulled them from the fire and handed one to him. They ate in silence and once she was done, Katrina laid down and closed her eyes. Law simply watched her as he finished his meal before throwing the bones into the fire and leaning back against the wall of the cave and closing his eyes to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Kiteria: There you have it, their first day alone on the island and both are thinking naughtily of the other though I think Law thought a little further than Kat did XD

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluve: **I'm glad to have made you laugh. I wasn't upset in this chapter so hooray for that! As for my emotions not going into what or how I write, that's usually because I make my characters feel what I feel or just turn it into creating things like this story or drawings. I have drawings of Kat on my deviantart by the way that you can check out if you want. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I saw you signed in for the past two reviews, congrats you're on a roll! Now don't not sign in just 'cuz I said something. I had a feeling you would like that part, but I wonder, what part or parts did you like in this chapter?

**Molly Grace 16: **She does doesn't she? Danger just loves our little Kat, but it makes things interesting. Law will learn of her past soon, that I promise you.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Yeah, my idea of marines aside from those I like is kinda twisted. No, Law didn't have to save her. If he saved her EVERY time then it would get boring, besides, I like my OCs to be able to handle themselves every now and then.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Their food problem was taken care of, but yes, they do need food.

**Raindra: **Of course Kat has good aim, if she didn't then Law would be dead and that'd be no fun. As for her falling overboard, I thought it would add something to the chapter, especially since I had Law go after her despite the possibility of dying himself.

**CrimsonSonata: **I'm sorry about your dream if you had it, but that made me laugh XD I'm glad you liked that part of the chapter, what was your favorite part in this chapter? They get alone time, believe me, they get alone time ;)

**Shoutouts be over and I'm headin' to bed! I hope you all enjoyed the update and know that Kat's full past will be coming up soon as well as the chapter I believe we have all been waiting for ;) Stay tuned and review my peeps, I'll update again when I can. Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	43. Chapter 43

_Last time: When she came back she checked on the rabbits every now and then until she finally pulled them from the fire and handed one to him. They ate in silence and once she was done, Katrina laid down and closed her eyes. Law simply watched her as he finished his meal before throwing the bones into the fire and leaning back against the wall of the cave and closing his eyes to get some sleep as well._

* * *

Present:

Katrina's eyes opened and at first she wasn't sure where she was and had started to panic, but when she heard the steady breathing of her captain sleeping against the wall of the cave across from her she calmed down and remembered that they'd been separated from their crew and had wound up stranded on some island.

_I wonder how the others are doin'._

She thought as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She frowned when she realized she had to pee. Casting a glance towards a still sleeping Law, Katrina got to her feet and quietly slipped out of the cave to go find a place to relieve herself. She was surprised when she found a stream after she'd finished with her business, but didn't waste any time in using the cool water to wash up. She washed the dirt from her face and arms as well as the sweat that had accumulated on her body from the tropic-like atmosphere of the island. Once she was done she headed back to the cave, expecting Law to be awake by now only to be proven wrong when she saw him still sleeping with his back leaned against the wall of the cave, his knees propped up, his nodachi leaning against his shoulder and his head hanging down with his hat shadowing his face. Katrina shook her head at her captain before leaving the cave again to find something to do since she was already wide awake.

* * *

Law woke up and looked around him at his surroundings. He remembered where he was, but he frowned when he realized the absence of his cook. Getting to his feet, Law adjusted the hat on his head before slipping out of the cave and starting to look for Katrina.

The sun's heat beat down on the surgeon of death as he navigated his way through the dense jungle, a frown set on his face as he glanced up at the sun. It was getting close to noon now and he had started his search well before then but still hadn't found any sign of his cook. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to her, but he couldn't help but think back to when he'd stumbled across the panther eating its kill and wondering what would happen if Katrina had caught the wildcat's interest. Law frowned further and shook his head to rid himself of the image that wanted to enter his mind of the panther killing and eating Katrina and stopped when he heard something to his left. Moving to see what it was, Law felt relief fill him when he saw his cook safe, sound and in one piece.

"Law!"

Katrina shouted as she spun around to face him, her eyes slightly widened in shock and Law noticed her hand had gone to her side for her daggers that weren't there. She hadn't had them since they were fighting the marines on their ship. The fact that she was defenseless and wandering about made Law think of what that panther could have done to her.

"What were you thinking going off on your own like that?"

He asked, his question coming out with a bit more bite than he had intended but he didn't care right now. She was unarmed and a number of things could have happened to her.

"I was just tryin' to find somethin' to do to help us and-"

Katrina started to explain, but Law cut her off.

"You need to stay with me so I can make sure nothing happens to you."

He said and saw the shocked look on Katrina's face at his words before it morphed into an angry scowl.

"Are you sayin' I'm not capable of protecting myself? What kind of bullshit is that Law?"

She asked as she stalks closer to him and Law can clearly hear the anger in her voice, but he ignores it.

"You can't."

He said simply and saw Katrina narrow her eyes up at him.

"The hell I can't Law! I can take care of mysel-"

"With your daggers yes, but you don't have them now and without them you can't protect yourself."

Law said, once again cutting her off before she could finish.

"Stop actin' so damn overprotective Law! I can take care of myself!"

She snapped at him before roughly brushing past him, her shoulder hitting his as she walked by and Law just follows her back to the cave in silence. He noticed she moved further back into the cave once they'd gotten there and laid down without a word with her back to him and Law simply shook his head at her antics before sitting down across from the fire pit and leaning against the wall again. He had said what he wanted, she couldn't take care of herself without her daggers. He knew she was good with hand-to-hand combat, but against wild animals it wouldn't do any good. It wasn't his fault she didn't want to listen to reason.

* * *

Katrina sighed as she marked the wall of the cave with the rock in her hand. She'd decided it might be a good idea to keep track of how long they were stuck on this island. So far it had only been two days, but it already felt like a year and they'd already run out of food.

"I'm going to see what I can find, you stay here."

Law said and Katrina turned to see him heading towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wait, why do I have to stay here? I can help."

She insists, but he simply tells her to stay then disappears outside and Katrina groans in annoyance, but does as he says and stays put. She was still pretty pissed at him for what he'd said yesterday, but she was mainly pissed at the fact he was right in a way. Without her daggers as a way of defending herself, there really wasn't much she could do. Unless a punch or two to the head would knock the wildlife unconscious she would be screwed. She didn't know what all was out there in the jungle that was pretty much in their backyard and she really didn't want to find out by becoming something's next meal. Though she knew that, that didn't make her any less pissed at Law for pointing it out.

The sound of the leaves covering the mouth of the cave being pushed aside made Katrina look up from the small pond of water she'd been running her fingers through to try and entertain herself. She saw Law standing by the entrance of the cave, no food of any kind to be found on his person.

"So much for being able to find somethin' to eat."

She said as she sat up and didn't miss the look he sent her, but she ignored it.

"You know, we'd probably find somethin' if we _both _went and looked."

She tried, hoping he'd let her go with him but is immediately shot down with a quick 'no' from her captain as he sits down by the wall of the cave that had become his spot.

"Whatever, be an ass then."

Katrina mumbled under her breath as she started poking the ashes within the fire pit for something to do. Neither of them said a word and the silence seemed to be pressing down on them, but Katrina refused to be the one to break the silence.

"How come the marines had called you Blue-Eyed Kat?"

Law suddenly asked and Katrina looked over at him a little taken back by his sudden question. She could see curiosity in his eyes and found herself ignoring her anger towards him being overprotective and telling him how she'd gotten the name.

"It was while I was with Loki and the Swift Pirates. I hadn't even been with them for three weeks when marines had recognized Loki and started chasin' us. I'd gotten separated from the others and ran into Nathan, he was the cook at the time. We wound up bein' back to back as marines surrounded us in the middle of the street. It was actually really stupid and all Nathan's fault. We had started to fight the marines so we could clear a path to get back to the others and I wound up fallin' and he got knocked ontop of me. Instead of gettin' off, he stared at me and I'd asked him what was wrong. He then comments on how blue my eyes look and I smack him for bein' an idiot in the middle of a fight and push him off me before gettin' to my feet and preparin' for the marines to charge when Loki's voice suddenly called out my name like you and the others do and the marines heard it. Next thing I know, there's a wanted poster of me in the newspaper and I'd been given the name Blue-Eyed Kat."

Katrina explained and looked over towards Law to see his reaction to her little story only to see a small smirk on his face before he got to his feet.

"Come on, we need food."

He said to me as he walked towards the entrance to the cave and Katrina looked up at him confused until she heard a low growl sound throughout the cave. She couldn't help but smile to herself before getting up and following after him.

They walked in silence as they looked through the jungle for something they could eat. Katrina saw what looked like some kind of berries and moved to get a closer look when her the ground under her gave way and she slid down a hill and wound up being met with nothing but air before gravity took over and she screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. She was confused when her feet hit something wet and instinct took over as she took a deep breath before water enveloped her completely.

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, so that last part was a lil hard to write and even now it sounds off to me, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed and you got to learn how she got her name! Anywho, please leave me a review!

**Shoutouts!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **...well, I'm glad you reviewed none-the-less. I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting when I updated, but at least I updated. Her past will be revealed soon and it won't be a very happy chapter so I was trying to do a little more bonding between them. Hope you enjoyed.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **You certainly leave interesting reviews my friend XD I will have Kat explain how she knows things herself in the same chapter that her past is revealed. I think it's about time you guys know everything our dear Katrina has gone through. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Molly Grace 16: **True that. Though the build up is only half of it, it's what happens once they snap that's more interesting. But that's not til later ;)

**Raindra: **Well, the other times she's seen him shirtless was when he was unconscious and when he was being him. Anyways, I have a bit planned for this and it won't be all that fair to Law and Kat if things go well, but it's an idea I'd like to try out so we'll see how things go. First though, I'm gonna focus on them, the island, and some other things first.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Oh yeah, they were so both in the gutter XD

**Luvrainluv: **I'm glad you liked my sketch of Kat in Law's hoodie. It took me forever to get that thing right. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Shoutouts are over! Stay tuned for more and I hope to see reviews from all you! I'll update again when I can and know that Kat's past is about to be revealed real soon. Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	44. Chapter 44

_Last time: Katrina saw what looked like some kind of berries and moved to get a closer look when her the ground under her gave way and she slid down a hill and wound up being met with nothing but air before gravity took over and she screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. She was confused when her feet hit something wet and instinct took over as she took a deep breath before water enveloped her completely._

* * *

Present:

Law heard Katrina scream and turned just in time to see her fall down towards the ground. His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest until he saw the body of water beneath her. He quickly looked around for a safer, less steep way down and made it down just as Katrina was coming out of the water towards the shore of the lake she'd unintentionally found. He went to offer her his hand to help her out of the water and ask if she was okay, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Her light brown hair looked black now that it was wet and clinging to her face and shoulders, her grey top was soaked and he saw that it clung to her body like a second skin and his eyes caught a drop of water as it slid down her legs and he found it hard to look away from her as she came to stand infront of him.

"Holy shit that was scary."

She said, her voice finally snapping Law out of his daze and he looked her over for any wounds, but seeing none he silently sighed in relief.

"Oh hey, look Law, the cave's not that far from here see?"

Katrina said pointing and Law turned to see her pointing to the cave that was just visible through the trees. He turned back to look at her and saw a fish jump out of the water just behind her and smiled at their luck. Looks like they were going to have fish tonight.

Law couldn't help but watch Katrina as he ate his helping of the fish they'd caught. She had stripped out of her top and shorts and laid them out by the fire to dry, leaving her in just her bra and underwear but he was surprised to see they looked more like a bikini top and bottoms than anything else.

"I'm really glad I switched to wearin' bikinis instead or I'd be stuck wearin' my wet clothes."

Katrina said, though Law was pretty sure that he wasn't suppose to have heard her so he kept his comments to himself and simply smirked as he finished his silence stretched on between them and Law didn't feel like sitting in it when he had the option of talking, so he asked Katrina something to fill the void of silence.

"So, how did you know how to build the camouflage for the cave?"

He asked as he threw the fish bones into the fire and heard the flames hiss and crackle as they swam to eat the food they'd been fed.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've been stranded somewhere."

Katrina said and Law's eyes widened at the news.

"Me, Nathan, and Corey were forced to stow away on a boat to avoid a run in with the marines and got off when the ship docked, thinkin' it was an island we could stay on til Loki and the others found us, but really the crew of the ship we'd gotten on had only stopped for the night before continuin' on the next mornin'. We of course didn't know that and once we explored the island and found it to be deserted we tried to go back to the ship only to find it gone. We had to survive any way we could. Nathan hunted and provided us with food so we didn't have to worry about that and Corey-he was our shipwright-he started building us a shelter. I didn't feel like just sittin' on my ass while the men did all the work so I asked Corey to show me a thing or two and vola."

She said, gesturing towards the camouflage currently covering the mouth of the cave.

"Interesting."

Law said, truthfully he didn't have anything else _to _say to that. As much as he disliked Katrina's old captain and crew for abandoning her on the Archipelago, it would seem she had picked up quite a few tricks thanks to her time with them.

"My turn."

Katrina said as she finished her fish and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the action momentarily gaining Law's attention before she spoke again and he looked up and met her gaze.

"So, who was the first one to join your merry band of pirates?"

She asked and Law couldn't help but chuckle at her wording, but answered none-the-less.

"That would be Bepo. He is, afterall, my first mate."

He said and saw shock on his cook's face which made him smile before he asked the next question he wanted to know about his cook.

They had wound up playing an odd version of twenty-one questions, but neither of them really counted the questions, but they did each take turns in asking questions. They covered all kinds of topics. He'd asked how she learned to fight, cook, and about her love for books and she in turn had asked him about when he became a pirate, how he'd met all the others, what had possessed him to paint their submarine bright yellow, and why he disliked bread. It wasn't until Law finally asked the question that had been on his mind since her nightmares had forced her to his bed that silence once again filled the cave. What was her life like before she joined the Swift Pirates.

"You said your brothers were the reason you turned to piracy."

He prompted, trying to get Katrina to answer his question. He'd learned a lot about his cook, but he hadn't learned what her brothers had done to cause all those marks on her skin that seemed to jump in the firelight.

"W-When did I mention them to you?"

She asked and Law noticed the way she seemed to have wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to comfort herself. He proceeded to tell her of the time she'd drunk almost all of Nikkicha's Whiskey and what all she'd said and done when he had walked into the kitchen.

"Pet...I should have remembered when you said that when I woke up."

She said, her face a bright red and Law couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips at the memory.

"It was rather entertaining."

He said and smirked wider when her blush darkened.

"What did you mean that time?"

Law asked, looking at Katrina as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and kept them on the fire burning between them.

"They...they may be my brothers by blood, but I will never consider them family."

Katrina said and Law was about to ask her what she meant when she spoke again.

"My mother and father were very rarely at home, maybe once or twice a month if we were lucky. They left me in the care of my two older brothers Nicholas and Clark. Clark is the eldest and Nicholas follows him in age, then me. They had wishes of becomin' marines when they got old enough, they planned to enroll as soon as they could."

She explained and it sounded like her childhood was just neglectful on her parents' part and her brothers wanted to live by the marine's way of life.

"Somehow...they both developed this sick, twisted idea that it would be fun to play a game until they were old enough to become marines. They wanted to pretend to be marines and I was forced to play the part of the pirate whenever they felt like playin'. I had no choice, literally. I can't tell you the amount of times I was thrown onto our kitchen table after Clark had knocked everythin' to the ground and was tied down so I couldn't get away. Nicholas, Clark, it didn't matter which one it was, both took turns draggin' blades across my skin, burnin' me with fire, beatin' me and breakin' my bones."

Katrina's voice had a far away sound to it as she told him this and he saw how her fingers would move to a different scar on her body as she told him what her brothers did, but she didn't stop there.

"I tried runnin', of course I did. I mean, what sane person would just stay in a house where they were tortured from the day they were six? I ran, but they just sent dogs and other wild animals they'd catch to hunt me down. No matter what I did they always found me and I was always dragged back to that hell hole. They'd punish me when I tried to run so I gave up on that idea quickly and hoped our parents would come home while they were doin' this to me and make them stop, but that hope died when my sister did. She was younger than me and she went through the same hell I did, but she didn't...she didn't survive. After they had whipped and beaten us for somethin' they said we did in reference to the game they forced us to play they had thrown us in our bedroom and locked the door. I bandaged her back as best I could, I didn't waste any of the medical supplies I had snuck into our room for myself, I only focused on her. But when I woke up later that night after havin' fallen asleep, I found her dead in a pool of her own blood. Nicholas or Clark one had come back into the room while we were sleepin' and beat her until her wound opened again and just let her bleed out. She was barely even eight. It was only after that that I had been so angered that I attacked back. I grabbed the knife from the table and attacked Clark with it. Gave him a nasty gash over his left eye that I'm sure stuck with him before Nicholas knocked be back and beat me for havin' the balls to harm one of them."

Law couldn't even form a thought in response to what Katrina was telling him. He expected that to be it, but once again she proved him wrong and kept going, never once taking her eyes off the flames between them.

"After my little episode, my punishments got worse. They'd starve me so that my ribs almost broke through my skin and I could barely even stand. Many times they'd tie me up in the treehouse and whip me or tie me down to the table and stab me with knives or slice me. Nicholas in particular liked to burn me, he even burned one of the books our mother had brought back for me then shoved it under my back so that it burned me. They broke my arms and pushed the bones through the skin just to see what it looked like. They've drowned me and brought me back, grafted skin of different parts of my body and made me watch as they held it over an open flame and let it burn before pressin' it into the wound they created to get it. Rubbed salt in the wounds they created and more. They both were what made my home life a livin' hell from the time I was six years old to the time I was seventeen. The day I turned seventeen was the day Loki showed up and offered me a way out. I left and I've never looked back. My mother and father are both marines Law, my father specifically is the very man who killed Straw Hat's brother."

She said and that made Law freeze. He had wondered why she had so easily agreed to bringing back Straw Hat's brother, he never would have guessed it was because her father had been the one to kill him.

_Akainu. Her father is Akainu of all people._

Law thought, still not being able to wrap his head completely around it. Katrina suddenly getting to her feet drew Law's attention and he watched as she walked out of the cave, but he didn't follow her. He guessed she needed some air and he would give her space. He could only imagine the memories and images she had brought up as she explained everything to him. The more he thought about it, the more Law wanted to rip Katrina's brothers limb from limb. He wanted to strap each down to a cot inside his infirmary and make them experience the same kind of torture they had put Katrina through and more. He wanted to hear them scream and cry out in agony. He wanted to hear them plead for him to kill them, beg him for mercy and he wanted to feel their blood on his hands as he paid them back for every single day of torture they had put his cook through.

Law got to his feet and went after Katrina. He stopped when he was encompassed by the moonlight filtering through the canopy of the trees and blinked in surprise at the fact he and Katrina had been talking since they'd gotten back to the cave a few hours before noon. He looked away from the moon and looked around the immediate area expecting to see Katrina, but didn't see her anywhere. He started walking through the jungle to see if she had wandered off a bit only to find a sight he never wanted to see. Katrina was flat on her back with her arms trying to keep the black panther Law had seen their first day on the island from reaching her face.

* * *

Kiteria: Yes I know, I'm evil aren't I? Oh, but you all learned of Kat's past and everythin' else that I've been hiding from you about her family. Just wait til you find out the REAL reason Loki left Katrina back on the Archipelago XD

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **Yeah, he should have known she would get upset about that, but it was well worth saying since it shows he cares about her. I'm jealous of my brother's drawing skills, compared to his mine looks like chicken scratch.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Well, he got more than something to fill his stomach in this chapter.

**Molly Grace 16: **I was pretty sure most of you guys were wondering how she got that name. So i thought I'd explain that while I was at it. The big secret has finally been revealed. Her father, what her brothers did, everything. Well, almost everything XD

**Raindra: **Oh yeah, she'll have to get new ones. Hers are currently at the bottom of the ocean XD

**Shoutouts are over and I'm goin' to bed. This chapter...well, I don't think it needs words to describe it. I hope you all got a shock out of it because that was what I was goin' for. Please review and I'll update again when I can. Til next time folks, ja ne and goodnight! =^.^=**


	45. Chapter 45

Kiteria: Heyo guys, I just thought I'd give you all fair warning about this chapter, though it should be obvious to a few of you (those who guessed Kat's father correctly, all four of you) of what is to come. To those of you who don't know, enjoy ;)

**THIS CHAPTER HOLDS MATURE CONTENT NOT TO BE READ BY THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_Last time: _ _He looked away from the moon and looked around the immediate area expecting to see Katrina, but didn't see her anywhere. He started walking through the jungle to see if she had wandered off a bit only to find a sight he never wanted to see. Katrina was flat on her back with her arms trying to keep the black panther Law had seen their first day on the island from reaching her face._

* * *

Present:

The weight of the panther on her suddenly disappeared and Katrina blinked in complete and utter confusion until she heard growls and snarls coming from a few feet away and pushed herself up only to have her eyes go wide when she saw Law fighting with the giant jungle cat. The adrenaline in her body made everything seemed heightened. Her hearing, sight, sense of smell, everything. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched her captain wrestle with the panther that had been so close to sinking its fangs into her skin before he'd tackled it to the ground. It all came to a halt when she heard the sickening sound of Law's nodachi sinking into the animal's skull and she saw him stand up and back away from the dead predator, his breathing slightly irregular and covered in its blood. She saw where the panther's claws had managed to catch him on his upper arm.

"Are you okay?"

He asked her and Katrina's eyes snapped from the three bleeding marks on his upper arm, his blood soaking the fabric of his hoodie, to his eyes and saw that he was sincerely worried about her. Loki had only cared about her body, when she wouldn't give him that he wanted her for her power. When she denied him even that he threw her away, but Law...

"Kat, are you hur-"

Law started to ask, but Katrina didn't let him finish. Without a word, Katrina stepped forward and closed the small gap between her and her captain and pressed her lips against his. She could taste the panther's blood on his lips, but that only seemed to add to the experience, and when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him before kissing her back, she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. She could already feel the way her body was reacting to being in Law's arms and having him kiss her, two weeks of wet dreams about the man she called her captain and she could barely restrain herself from jumping him. She frowned when Law pulled away and looked at her.

"Katrina, are you su-"

He started to say, but she cut him off with another kiss, unhappy that he'd stopped to ask such a stupid question with such an obvious answer. She heard his nodachi hit the ground before feeling his hands glide over her exposed skin and rest at the base of her neck, his hand holding her head in place as he bit her bottom lip, making her gasp slightly, and slid his tongue inside. She shivered when he trailed the fingers of his other hand along her collarbone, down between her breasts, and down the side of her stomach before wrapping his arm around her waist again and pulling her against him so she could feel him through his pants and she blushed just slightly at the feel of him. He was bigger than she'd thought, even bigger than he had been in her dreams, but that only served to make her desire for him stronger. She felt his fingers tangle themselves in her hair before feeling him yank her head back, making her gasp in pain before his lips covered hers again and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and coax hers into a battle-like dance for dominance that he won.

Katrina was about to pull away and let him know just what she wanted when he suddenly picked her up and with the arm around her waist, eased her down to lay amongst the grass, hovering over her and never breaking their kiss. She pushed him back and saw confusion in his eyes at the action before a smirk made its way onto his face when she started pulling at his pants.

"Impatient are we?"

He asked and Katrina sent him a glare that only made his smirk grow wider before he pushed her hands away and reached between them and untying her top and pushing it to the side. He looked up at her, his eyes staring into her own blue-green ones before lowering his head down to her breasts and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Katrina moaned loudly and arched up from the ground at the feeling of his mouth around her and heard him chuckle as he pushed her back down.

"Relax Kat."

He said as he pulled away from her breast and kissed her lips once more, but Katrina simply glared at him though it didn't really do much but make him smirk again since her breathing was ragged, her face was slightly flushed, and he could tell how much she wanted him.

"Don't tease me Law."

She said and smirked herself when she saw the look in his eyes at the direct order she'd given him and gasped in shock before moaning when she felt Law grind himself against her.

"Don't tell me what to do Kat, I am your captain, or have you forgotten that?"

He whispered in her ear as he ground himself against her again and Katrina couldn't help but moan once more. She glared up at him when he stopped and wound her fingers through his hair, making his hat fall to the ground above her before pulling his head down towards her, stopping when their lips were just inches from each other.

"I haven't forgotten, and you shouldn't forget who you're dealin' with, Captain."

She said before lifting her hips off the ground and grinding them against him to show that she wasn't one to just lay there and take it.

* * *

Law closed his eyes and inhaled slowly to keep from moaning at Katrina's action. He wasn't going to let her be in control, no matter how good it felt.

"What's the matter Captain? Cat got your tongue?"

Katrina asked, grinding her hips against his again when she said 'captain' and Law couldn't keep from moaning at the feeling or the way her voice sent shivers of pleasure down his spine when she called him captain.

"No, but I've got yours."

He said with a smirk and she opened her mouth to retort when he pulled her head up towards him and once again coaxing her tongue to move with his own. He trailed his hand down along her neck and around to the back before threading his fingers in her hair again. He pulled away from Katrina's lips and settled for leaving small bite marks along her neck, smirking against her skin as he bit down and she gasped and her back arched, making her hips shift against his.

"Too many clothes."

Katrina said in a breathless tone and Law quirked an eyebrow at her statement as he pulled away to look her in her eyes and saw her smile up at him before her hands started to pull his hoodie up over his head. He couldn't help but chuckle as her words finally made sense to him and he assisted her in removing first his hoodie, then his shirt, both being discarded like her top had been.

"Better?"

He asked as he started nibbling at her neck again.

"No, you still have your damn pants on."

She said and Law laughed into her neck as he felt her hands trail down his abdomen and start to undo his pants. He simply let her do what she wanted and once she had his pants undone he kicked them off and smirked when he saw Katrina blushing and staring between them when she realized he had no more clothing to get rid off, unlike her he noticed with a slight frown.

"It would seem that you are now the one with too much clothing my dear Kat."

He said and heard her growl at him before he pulled the strings on her hips and shifting his eyes up to her own as he pulled the last article of her clothing away and tossing it to join the others piled around them.

"Not anymore."

Katrina said with a smirk, staring up at him, her blue-green eyes blazing with the fire he'd seen so many times before and it made him harden at the thought of finally getting to tame the wild woman he'd gotten to join his crew and had lying beneath him.

"Ka-"

He started to say, but Katrina thread her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down to hers, silencing him with a kiss. He smirked against her lips, he could take a hint, especially if it was one like that. He could feel her moving slightly beneath him and smirked again as he broke their kiss and positioned himself at her entrance before moving forward. He watched her facial expressions as he pushed further and further inside her until he felt something blocking his way of fully embedding himself inside her and his eyes snapped up to hers in shock.

"You're a-"

"You did say you wanted me all to yourself didn't you Law?"

She asked, cutting him off from asking his question. He really hadn't expected her to be a virgin, not with the fact she'd been with her previous captain for two years and had been in a relationship with him. He wasn't able to accurately describe how he felt knowing she hadn't been touched by another in the way he was now, but at the same time he was almost reluctant to take his cook's innocence from her.

"Make me yours, Captain."

Katrina whispered in his ear, her hot breath ghosting over his ear and her voice pulling him out of his shocked thoughts before he pushed past the barrier that blocked him and felt Katrina's nails dig into his shoulders and heard her sharp intake of breath. He didn't move, despite his desire to hear her moan beneath him as he thrust into her. He knew she needed time to get used to his penetration.

"Move."

She said and Law frowned, not fully hearing her. He pulled back and looked down at her, confusion clear on his face as his eyes met hers.

"What?"

He asked as he looked down at her.

"I said move."

She repeated and he narrowed his eyes at her telling him what to do before pulling out and thrusting back into her, hard and heard her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure and felt her nails digging into his skin again before she looked back up at him, a smile on her face that shocked him.

"Faster."

She ordered, her smile wider than before and Law smirked when he realized just what she was doing and did just as she said.

* * *

Katrina threw her head back and moaned loudly as Law thrust into her faster and harder than before. She knew for a fact that he hated being told to do anything, that's exactly why she'd said what she had. She knew he was waiting for her to adjust to him, but him not moving was causing her more pain and when she'd gotten him to move it was pure bliss.

"Ah!"

She cried as she felt Law's arm slide under her back and pull her closer to him and felt him thrust into her harder than before and felt her head fall forward onto his shoulder as she felt him move inside her. She felt him shift his position just slightly as he pulled out of her and when he thrust back in she couldn't help but bite down on Law's shoulder and scream in pleasure as he hit a certain spot inside of her. She heard him groan as he continued to push in and out of her and felt something building up inside of her. His pace increased and she moaned as he hit that one spot over and over and felt something inside her snap before she felt her body shaking as a wave of pleasure seemed to wash over her. She heard Law grunt above her as his head fell forward and rested on her shoulder before she felt him thrust inside her one last time before feeling something spill inside her, but she couldn't care less at the moment, the pleasure going through her body right now left her mind muddled and her gasping for air.

She felt Law pull out of her one last time before moving off her and lying on the ground beside her. She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly pulled her against his chest, but she didn't mind when his warmth surrounded her and found herself closing her eyes as he held her close. She could smell the blood from the panther he'd killed on him, but she could also smell the strong scent of coffee and antiseptics that was just Law and the scent lulled her to sleep as she snuggled closer to his chest with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Kiteria: Seriously, not my best lemon, but I think i did okay. What do you guys think?

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **I did update. As for Law getting to torture Kat's brothers, I'd like that to happen, but usually when I have a specific plan for a story and I go to write it, things change. All I can really say is that we'll see.

**Molly Grace 16: **You'll see. All things shall be revealed, but let's just say no one is going to like Loki in the end, if there is anyone who likes him now. As for her father hunting down the child that's a pirate, well, in my story he won't be such an ass. Either that or I'm just going to have him and her mother try and keep her lineage a secret. I haven't decided as of yet to be honest XD

**Raindra: **This time wasn't a cliffhanger :D And it finally got to the lemon, aren't you happy? But I hope the next few chapters work out the way I want, I have some things I need to make sure happen. Stay tuned my friend, stay tuned. Rain will make a reappearance later.

**Luvrainluv: **My friend, if you saw my brother's drawings I swear you'd think he was a drawing protegé. As for another reason for her being abandoned, yes that will be a big plot twist XD

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I'm glad you liked her stories, but somehow I think you may have liked this chapter more ;) But anyways, hope you liked the update.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **I'm sorry, but no. You weren't the ONLY one who guess right, but the explanation you gave to how you guessed was really something that surprised me. I'm glad you were able to put the pieces together like that though. You and three others had guessed who her father was before I revealed it, but either way I'm still glad you guessed. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Shoutouts are over and now I gotta go do dishes before I get in trouble. Hope you all enjoyed, please tell me what you all thought because it has been a very long time since I last wrote a lemon scene and I think I may have lost my touch. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, please leave me a review! I'm out and I'll update again when I can. Til next time my loyal reviewers, ja ne! =^.^=**


	46. Chapter 46

_Last time: She could smell the blood from the panther he'd killed on him, but she could also smell the strong scent of coffee and antiseptics that was just Law and the scent lulled her to sleep as she snuggled closer to his chest with a smile on her lips._

* * *

Present:

**~THREE WEEKS LATER~**

Katrina sighed as she made yet another mark on the wall with a rock, it joining the other tallies on the wall that marked the amount of days she and Law had been stranded. Twenty-one. That was how many marks were scratched onto the surface of the rock wall inside the cave.

"Something wrong?"

Law asked from behind her as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him, his chin resting in the crook of her neck.

"I'm just worried about the rest of the crew. We've been gone for three weeks Law."

Katrina answered with a sigh, turning in his arms so she was facing him. She looked up into his grey eyes with her own blue-green ones.

"I don't doubt that they can take care of themselves, but I still can't help but worry about them. I mean, none of those idiots know how to cook a decent meal or anythin'!"

She said with a pout and heard Law laugh at her statement which made her pout even more until his lips covered hers. She wrapped her arms around Law's neck before kissing him back, but he pulled away too quickly for Katrina's liking, making her frown and him laugh again.

"They'll be fine Kat. We made do before you joined, albeit the food wasn't near as good, but it was enough to keep us going. Have faith in our crew."

He said and Katrina sighed before nodding in response, he was right. There really wasn't much they could do anyways, what with them both being stuck on this island. It wasn't all bad being here either. They had food, water, and Law certainly knew how to keep a girl from getting bored.

"Come on, let's see if we can't find anything new down at the shore."

Law said, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she smiled before walking over to where she'd put Law's hoodie so it could dry since their last trip to the lake she'd stumbled upon several weeks before. It wasn't wet anymore, though it hadn't really stayed on Law's person for very long when they were in the water to begin with, none of their clothes had. She pulled it on over her head with a smile at the memory before following Law out of the cave they'd taken refuge in and made their home while on the island. She stopped when she saw Law standing outside the cave staring up at the sky.

"What is it?"

She asked, following his gaze, but not seeing anything but the white, fluffy clouds above the canopy of trees.

"Nothing, it just seems a bit windy is all."

Law said in response before turning to look at her only to stop and stare. Katrina felt his eyes on her and looked from the sky to her captain with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She asked, thinking there was something wrong when she saw him smirk and suddenly wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her to him so he could plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I like you in my hoodie."

He said simply and Katrina felt her face heat up as he released her and started walking towards the beach they'd first washed up on. She shook her head before following him, falling instep with him with ease. They didn't talk as they walked, since they didn't want to attract any of the wildlife to them, even if Law could take care of any sort of threat that came their way. It was just better to be cautious, besides, Katrina kinda enjoyed the silence. It made her feel content.

Katrina didn't see any driftwood that they could use as firewood or anything else of interest amongst the grains of sand, but she kept looking since Law wanted to see if they could find anything of use. Something black and shiny caught her attention and she walked over to it to see something submerged under the sand. She crouched down and started digging it out only for her eyes to widen in disbelief when she held up a black pearl about the size of marble. She cleaned it off the best she could and stared at the thing as it rest in the palm of her hand. She glanced over towards Law to see his back to her still looking around the beach for anything worth salvaging, then looked back down at her palm.

"This would make one hell of a necklace."

She said aloud to herself and only one person popped in her mind of who she'd want to give it to and it made her smile.

"Kat!"

Katrina's head shot up at the sound of Law's voice and saw him pointing out to see. She followed his hand to see a ship and her eyes widened before she realized it was pretty close. Placing the pearl in the pocket of Law's hoodie for safekeeping, she ran to the nearest tree and climbed it all the way to the top before wrapping her legs around the sturdiest branch as a foothold, then cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting as loud as she could.

"HEEEEEEEEY!"

* * *

Law sat with his back against the side of the ship with Katrina sitting between his legs and his nodachi leaning against the railing to his left. He stared at the woman that had picked them up from the island after having heard Katrina shouting. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, sun kissed skin and dark green eyes. Her shorts were cut to the mid-thigh and she wore a short sleeve white t-shirt.

"I still can't believe it's you though, what are the odds?"

Katrina asked and Law looked from the blonde woman to his cook and listened for an explanation.

"I know what you mean, I never would have expected to find you of all people stuck on an island and with someone _else _for a captain. What exactly happened between you and the boys anyways?"

The blonde asked and Law narrowed his eyes at her, but remained silent since Katrina seemed to like her and know her from her past.

"We all stopped by the Sabody Archipelago for some rest on our journey, but Loki and the others left me behind with a debt to pay. I was stuck there for years before findin' a lost polar bear named Bepo who was actually part of Law's crew. Some things happened and I wound up joinin' the Heart Pirates and was with them for almost a month before we left the Archipelago. I used my power to bring back a friend's older brother and almost wound up dyin' and took them to some island after we were all better and then we were attacked by some marines. Law and I were fightin' on their ship when a cyclone showed up out of nowhere and we got separated from our crew, then the ship got destroyed and we got stranded on the island you found us on. That was three weeks ago."

Katrina explained and Law smirked when she leaned further back against him and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him and earning a smile from the brunette.

"Damn girl, you've been on one hell of an adventure since I last saw you, that's for sure."

The blonde woman said with a laugh and Katrina laughed with her.

"But it seems you're doing well, so I'm glad. Do you guys want me to take you anywhere? If not then you guys can come back to the island with me for the night, then we can set out to see if we can't find your crew."

The blonde said and Law finally had enough with not knowing who she was.

"That's a rather nice gesture Miss, but why would you be so willing to help us? We are pirates after all."

Law inquired and got a smile from the blonde which made him narrow his eyes slightly.

"My name's Kana, and I don't care that you two are pirates. My ex was a pirate from Kat's ex-crew. Corey was a nice guy, but a lil slow when it came to satisfying a woman."

The woman, Kana, said with a laugh and Law heard Katrina laugh along with her. It would seem that his cook was friends with the woman that had saved them from that island, but the fact she had dated a member from his cook's old crew was surprising information indeed.

"You really wouldn't mind up stayin' with you Kana? We already owe you enough for gettin' us off that island."

Katrina said and Law's attention shifted from the blonde infront of them to his cook.

"Of course not sweetie, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have had the courage to follow my dream of being a Marine Biologist. I owe you so it's the least I can do."

Kana said and Law simply stared at the blonde in surprise, he wouldn't have pegged her to be a Marine Biologist, but that would explain what she was doing way out in the ocean where they had been stuck.

"If you're sure then we'll gladly take you up on your offer, right Law?"

Katrina said, tilting her head back on his shoulder so as to look him in the eyes. Law looked from the blonde down to his cook and sighed as he shook his head, a smirk making its way onto his face. His cook certainly was something else.

"If that's what you want."

He said and saw Katrina smile before leaning back and pressing her lips against his. Law heard Kana walk off, no doubt to give them some privacy, and he brought his other arm up and cupped Katrina's cheek as he deepened their kiss. He still couldn't believe it had taken them being stranded on an island to make any sort of progress in their relationship, but the dark doctor was rather content with the way things were between him and his cook and he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since Captain and Kat disappeared."

Penguin said with a sigh and Nikkicha nodded her head as she sat beside him and Shachi. Jambarl was keeping an eye on where they were going and her and everyone else just sat in the galley. It had been a long three weeks and they still had no luck finding any sign of their captain or cook.

"I miss Kat's cooking."

Shachi complained and Nikkicha smiled when Penguin popped his friend in the back of the head and made him cry out before smacking him back. The blonde mechanic's eyes shifted from Penguin and Shachi currently wrestling on the submarine's floor to Bepo who was staring at the table with a blank look on his face. The poor polar bear hadn't been the same since they realized the storm was pushing them away from the marine ship. They'd fought off all the marines that had managed to board the sub and had even tried to go after the ship underwater, but Jambarl wound up having to change course because of underwater cyclones and the storm raging above and they were forced to wait out the storm. By the time they went topside again and started searching for their crewmates they were already long gone.

"Don't worry Bepo, we'll find them."

Nikkicha said to her furry crewmate and he looked up at her, surprised at her sudden statement before nodding his head and getting to his feet. Nikkicha watched as he walked out of the galley and disappeared down the hall to his room and sighed before turning to look at the two navigators still wrestling with each other on the floor. It wasn't the same without Katrina here and they couldn't really do anything without their captain so that only left them with the option of trying to locate the two, but the ocean was so big and they could only search so much of it at a time. The blonde just hoped they'd find them soon.

* * *

Katrina stretched once her, Law, and Kana had gotten off the ship. She could feel her bones pop and smiled at the feeling before feeling an arm wrap around her waist.

"You really like holdin' me don't you Law?"

She asked, turning her head to look up at her captain and only got a smirk in response which made her inside flutter. Even after having sex with him numerous times, he could still make her flustered and feel like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher with just a touch or smirk.

"Come on you two, I'm sure you'd like to settle in before it gets too dark."

Kana called to them and Katrina smiled at her friend before pulling out of Law's grip and walking towards the house a few feet away from the dock. The island her friend lived on wasn't much bigger than the one she and Law had been stranded on, but this one had a house with a bed and more importantly, a shower. Sleeping on the ground by a fire with Law's arms around her and bathing in the lake was fine and everything, but nothing could replace hot water and a soft mattress.

Kana offered to cook them dinner, but Katrina refused and told the blonde to get settled in and she'd cook. When her friend tried to object, Katrina simply told her it was her way of saying thank you and the subject was left at that. Katrina could feel Law's eyes on her as she moved about Kana's kitchen, but she ignored the tanned man as she focused on keeping the sauce from burning and the noodles from sticking. She'd kept it simple and provided with what all Kana had had in her kitchen and had decided to make spaghetti with no bread of course since Law didn't like it. When she finished and set it on the table, Kana had walked out of her room in a different pair of shorts and a new t-shirt, her blonde hair wet and pulled up in a sloppy ponytail.

"This looks great!"

The blonde said as she sat down at the table and Katrina smiled as she sat down next to Law and they all started to eat. Katrina and Kana talked about what each had been doing since they last saw each other, Katrina going into greater detail of the things she'd told the blonde earlier and Kana telling Katrina about how she'd gotten the ship she did, all the equipment to follow her dream, her latest relationships, and anything else that the two could think of talking about. Law simply stayed quiet and let the two women talk, but Katrina could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

Katrina closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her body, washing all the dirt, sweat, blood, and grime from her body. She had ran straight for the bathroom the minute Kana had pointed her and Law to the room that would be theirs for the duration of their stay, however long it might be before they find their crew. The brunette never wanted to wait that long for a hot shower ever again.

"Bathroom's free Law."

She said as she walked out of the bathroom with one of the fluffy white towels wrapped around herself. She walked over to the dresser for a change of clothes that Kana had said she could borrow and was in the middle of picking out a pair of pjs when she felt an arm snake around her waist and lips trailing kisses along her neck.

"Law...I'm tryin' to get dressed."

She said with a half-hearted sigh of exasperation and felt her captain smirk against her skin as he pulled her back against him. She gasped when she felt his hand start to slip under her towel.

"I'm not goin' to get any sleep tonight am I?"

She asked as she dropped the silk pj top that had been in her hands as she felt Law's hand between her legs and moaned when she felt him slide a finger inside her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

He said in a low growl and Katrina shuddered in pleasure before leaning her head back as she wrapped an arm around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She smiled up at him before bringing his head down to hers.

* * *

Kiteria: Yeah okay, so this chapter was sorta just a filler, but they got off the island! They'll reunite with their crew sometime soon, but for now I thought it'd be fun to show them together some more. It would seem that Law is a horny bastard, but Kat doesn't seem to mind all that much XD Review and I'll update when i can!

**Shoutouts!**

**Molly Grace 16: **yeah, some lemons are a little over the top and I believe I may have written a few of those in my two years on this site, but if not then it's just as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the last update, and though this was more of a filler, I hope you enjoyed this update as well.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Don't worry, she won't be getting pregnant. I don't always make my OCs wind up pregnant in my stories.

**Raindra: **Yeah, well they will be having fun quite often XD This chapter was actually T-rated which is a shocker since I'm so used to doing M-rated things. Oh well, I still liked this chapter. Raindra will show up, but that's after a few other things have happened and after the two year skip so it'll be a while. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Shoutouts are over! I hope you all enjoyed, if not then I'm sorry but this chapter was needed to progress to the ideas I have planned for later. I can't expect you all to like every chapter I write. Til next time my peeps, ja ne! =^.^=**


	47. Chapter 47

_Last time: "I'm not goin' to get any sleep tonight am I?"_

_She asked as she dropped the silk pj top that had been in her hands as she felt Law's hand between her legs and moaned when she felt him slide a finger inside her._

_"Not if I have anything to say about it."_

_He said in a low growl and Katrina shuddered in pleasure before leaning her head back as she wrapped an arm around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She smiled up at him before bringing his head down to hers._

* * *

Present:

Law watched from his place on the bed as Katrina paced back and forth inside the room they'd been given a week ago.

"You're going to wind up wearing a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing."

He said with an amused smirk and it only grew when she sent him a glare.

"I can't help it! It's been a week now and there's been no sign of them anywhere! We've been separated from them for a full month now Law, a full month!"

Katrina shouted and Law frowned slightly when he saw her run her fingers through her hair and dig her nails in her scalp.

"What did I tell you when we got here?"

He asked as he got to his feet and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms and pulling them down so she couldn't harm herself in her frenzied state.

"What?"

Katrina asked, confusion clear in her voice and Law smiled slightly before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. His other arm went up and brushed her hair behind her ear before he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Have faith in our crew."

He said and saw her open her mouth to say something, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before she could say anything. He pulled away and smirked down at her when he saw her blushing slightly.

"They'll find us."

He said and saw Katrina frown before hearing her sigh as the tension left her body and she moved closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder as her arms circled around his back and her hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt. He brought his other arm to rest around her waist and pulled her closer to try and comfort her some. He was worried about his crew too, especially being away from them for so long, but he knew they'd be looking for them and that it was only a matter of time until they found them. Truth be told, he'd probably be reacting the same way Katrina was if he wasn't busying himself with keeping her calm. He'd dealt with an irate Katrina many times while they were on that island, when her menstrual cycle had been late a couple of days just being one example. He'd woken up to her screaming before she'd literally tried to castrate him with his own sword for getting her pregnant, but stopped when she had to pee and came back much calmer. He'd still been on guard for his body parts when she smiled at him and told him she'd started. Her mood swings were amusing, but her threatening his manhood, not so much.

Law watched Katrina as she slept, the bedsheet covering her and his arm still wrapped around her waist while he propped his head up with the other one. He chuckled silently to himself at how often he found himself stripping his cook of her clothes and seeing how much it took to make her moan his name. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, like she was some type of drug he'd gotten hooked on back on that island. When he'd first seen Katrina he never would have guessed this would be the overall outcome, he had simply gone with his first mate to express their gratitude to her for helping him find them again and now she had joined his crew, managed to work her way into his mind and heart, and made him addicted to her very presence. The surgeon of death couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at how things had turned out for him. He really hadn't expected much to happen when they had docked at the Sabody Archipelago, but Katrina had proved him wrong and that thought made him smile just slightly.

"Kat! Law! You guys might wanna come see this!"

Kana's voice sounded from the other side of the door and Law smirked as he remembered when the blonde had walked in their room to tell Katrina something and caught them in the middle of it. Her face had turned so red that Law thought she was going to pass out from all the blood suddenly rushing to her head. When Law heard Kana's footsteps fade away from the door he turned his attention back to his sleeping cook. He reached up and gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear before running his thumb along her cheek. He smirked when he saw her scrunch up her nose before her eyes finally fluttered open to look up at him.

"Mmm, what is it?"

She asked sleepily and Law's smirk widened as he watched her sit up, the sheet falling as she did so.

"Kana wants us to go see something."

He said calmly and counted in his head how long it would take for her to realize how exposed she was to him at the moment.

_One...Two...Three...Four...Fi-_

Law chuckled when he hard Katrina's squeak of surprise before she pulled the sheet up to cover herself, her face a bright red and her blue-green eyes glaring at him.

"Don't laugh at me dammit!"

She snapped and Law simply laughed some more before getting to his feet and picking up his shirt that had been tossed across the room, his pants already hanging low on his hips.

"Get dressed Kat, your friend sounded like it was important."

He said simply and heard Katrina muttering curses under her breath and he only smirked as he pulled his shirt on and grabbed his hat.

"I'll be outside."

He said before walking out of the room and leaving her to get dressed.

* * *

Katrina cursed her captain's name before getting dressed. She was running her fingers through her hair as she walked outside, but stopped when she hard Kana shouting towards her.

"Kat, look!"

Katrina's brow furrowed in confusion, but did as her friend said and looked to where the blonde was pointing only to have her eyes widen in complete disbelief when she saw the yellow submarine sailing their way.

"Law!"

She shouted and turned towards her captain to see him look at her confused before looking out towards the sea, his eyes widening as well when he saw the familiar vessel coming their way.

"I can't believe it! It's really them!"

Katrina shouted in disbelief and froze when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I told you they'd find us."

Law said and Katrina rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help the smile on her face as the yellow sub sailed closer and closer to the island.

Katrina smiled at Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Nikkicha as they all clambered off the deck of the submarine and greeted them. Nikkicha had tackled her in a hug that she easily returned and even Penguin and Shachi double-teamed her as soon as Nikkicha let her go.

"Okay, it's wonderful to see you guys again and everythin', but I can't breathe!"

She shouted and both navigators instantly released her and she laughed slightly as the oxygen raced back into her lungs.

"Captain!"

Bepo said and Katrina looked up to see the furry polar bear smiling at Law, his nose twitching slightly as he sniffed his captain and Katrina squealed at how cute he looked, gaining several looks from her crewmates that she ignored.

"BEPO!"

She shouted before running and glomping the polar bear in a hug that made everyone laugh.

"I missed you guys!"

Katrina said as she scratched Bepo behind the ears and laughed when she heard a deep rumbling sound from within his chest. She noticed when his nose twitched as he sniffed her and smiled again.

"You smell like Captain Kat."

He said and Katrina froze as did everyone else.

"What do you mean she smells like Captain Bepo?"

Penguin asked as he and the others turned to look at them. Katrina felt her face start to heat up as Bepo explained how she smelled like Law and how Law smelled like her. She had forgotten he could pick up scents on people.

"Kat, why do you smell like Captain?"

Shachi asked and just as Katrina was about to try and come up with some kind of excuse, Law's voice interrupted them.

"Let's set sail! I want to head for the New World once we get some new supplies and stop at a few other islands."

He said and thankfully that stopped all other questions. Bepo set Katrina down on her feet before following the others back inside the submarine to get ready to set sail as Law had said. They'd already said goodbye to Kana and thanked her for everything.

"You seem embarrassed Kat."

Law said as she walked onto the deck of the sub and she refused to look up at him, but when the submarine suddenly started moving and she lost her footing she couldn't help but look up at him when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"T-Thanks."

She said, her face burning and Law smirked down at her before pulling her closer to him.

"I hope you don't think that now that we're back with the crew we won't be participating in all of our previous...activities."

He said in a low voice that made a shiver run down Katrina's spine.

"You are mine Katrina, no one elses and nothing is going to change that."

He said before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and moaned when he bit her lip. Her worries that Law wouldn't be as expressive with her flying out the window as his lips moved against hers. She should have known that her captain would do the exact oppisite of what she expected. As she felt him pry her mouth open and slide his tongue past her lips she couldn't help but wonder just what the New World would bring.

* * *

Kiteria: Yeah I know, this chapter was a sucky ass filler but it's the only thing I could think of! I feel like I've ruined their relationship with how I've been writing and I don't know exactly why that is. Tell me what you guys thought okay? I really need to know that I haven't ruined the story with the past few updates.

**Shoutouts!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **The rant was fine, I do it sometimes too wether in a review or author note. It's sometimes good to rant. Sounds like an interesting movie, but i've never seen it. I did see one where this girl and guy got stranded on an island because the girl fell off the boat others were partying on and the boy jumped in to save her and they both stayed in a dingy that wound up washed up on an island. They of course did things, and in all honesty that's where my island idea came from XD I thought their reunion was funny because of Bepo, but that's just my opinion.

**CopraMeow: **Yeah, it was two updates in one day though today you guys only got one. Sorry, but if I stay up much later my dad will get mad.

**Molly Grace 16: **I don't think anyone will be surprised, it was pretty obvious, but you never know. I may decide to add something in just for the hell of it. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Raindra: **How could you forget the crew?! I'm just kidding, I'd forgotten them briefly until I had my aunt read the last chapter over and tell me she wanted to know how the crew was fairing. I do really enjoy writing this story, but I feel that the last couple of updates haven't been that good. Maybe that's just me doubting my abilities again, but I'd still like to know what all you guys think.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Yeah, and you did keep your promise of logging in. So thanks. They're off the island, reunited with the crew, and everything is right as rain :D Time to cause chaos XD I'm just kidding, but things will be happening later that may shock a few of you. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Luvrainluv: **Yep, his skills are amazing. Yesterday I did give you guys two updates, but not today, my mind just doesn't wanna work well with me tonight and it's gettin' too late for me to stay up. I'll have to start goin' to bed early soon since school is getting closer to starting back up. My goal is to have this story done and starting on a new one before school starts. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Shoutouts are over and this chick is headin' to bed! I hope you all enjoyed the update and please, let me know what you all think. I feel like I could have done better with this chapter, but nothing else came to my mind when writing. I always doubt my abilities and I could use some reassurance. Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter okay? Favorite part. A part that made you laugh, anything. Til next time, ja ne =^.^=**


	48. Chapter 48

_Last time: __"You are mine Katrina, no one elses and nothing is going to change that."_

_He said before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and moaned when he bit her lip. Her worries that Law wouldn't be as expressive with her flying out the window as his lips moved against hers. She should have known that her captain would do the exact oppisite of what she expected. As she felt him pry her mouth open and slide his tongue past her lips she couldn't help but wonder just what the New World would bring._

* * *

Present:

**~TWO YEARS LATER~**

Katrina looked around as she and Bepo walked through the little town on the island they'd docked at to get new supplies. They hadn't entered the New World yet, but a lot had happened in the past two years. The crew hadn't been all that shocked to learn of Law and Kat's relationship, though it was embarrassing when Law suddenly decided to pull Katrina into his lap the morning after they'd reunited with everyone and just kiss her infront of the others. Oh the comments had made Katrina's face burn so badly and Katrina started teasing Penguin, Shachi, and Nikkicha about the love triangle between them so she could get the attention off of her. In the two years, Penguin and Nikkicha had finally told each other how they felt and had been dating for well over a year and a half, Shachi was a little depressed at first but had gotten over it when he saw how happy his friends were and now just tried to be supportive. Katrina's relationships with everyone had grown stronger, including the one she had with her captain, but even in the month and two years that they'd been together Law still hadn't said _those words_ and Katrina wondered if he even cared for her the same way she did him. She knew she loved him, she had even told him it once or twice, but after getting no response from him after she'd said it she just stopped doing so, though that didn't change the way she felt about him.

"Kat, I'm hungry."

Bepo's voice pulled Katrina from her thoughts and she cast her furry companion a sympathetic smile as her stomach growled, signaling that she too needed something to eat.

"I don't really wanna go back to the sub to cook, would you be alright with gettin' somethin' to eat elsewhere?"

She asked and although he nodded his head in agreement, Katrina could still see his disappointment of not getting to eat her cooking.

"Come on hun, I could use a drink and a bite to eat."

She said before leading the way into the bar that was across the street from them.

Clinking glasses, chatter, arguments and other noises reached Katrina's ears as she and Bepo walked into the bar. The noise momentarily died down as the people inside looked to see who had walked in. She could hear them now talking about her and Bepo as they walked up to the bar.

"That polar bear is one of the Heart Pirates right?"

One person whispered.

"Forget the polar bear, look at the wench, she's hot!"

Another said before being interrupted by someone else.

"Don't even think about it mate, she's a Heart Pirate herself and rumor has it she's the captain's woman."

Another said and Katrina just ignored them, though she smirked when Bepo walked closer to her as if to provide her with some sort of protection.

"It's alright Bepo."

She said in a low voice to her friend and he simply nodded in response as they took their seats at the bar and Katrina ordered them some food and her a drink. She could still hear the people inside the bar talking, but the topics had now switched to other things.

"Here you are."

The bartender said as she placed Katrina's drink down infront of her and handed Bepo his food. Katrina nodded her head in thanks before watching the bartender walk to the other end of the bar.

"Eat up Bepo, Law will want us back soon."

Katrina said as she stole some of the food out of the basket that was brought to them. Bepo didn't need to be told twice before digging in.

"COJONES!"

Some random guy called out from the back of the bar and Katrina chuckled silently to herself as she drank her beer. Bepo turned his head and sniffed at the air, causing Katrina to look over at him.

"Somethin' wrong hun?"

She asked, her free hand inching towards her seastone daggers that had been a gift from her captain and crew on the anniversary of her joining the crew.

"I smell rain...and steel..."

Bepo said and Katrina frowned before following his gaze to the door to see two people walk in. A man and a woman. The thing that caught Katrina's attention about them though was the fact that the man had three swords hanging from his waist and the woman had midnight blue hair and slate gray eyes.

"Well I'll be damned."

Katrina said to herself as she turned fully in her seat and leaned back against the bar as she watched the two people walk to a table a few feet away, arguing amongst themselves.

"What is it Kat? Do you know those two?"

Bepo asked and Katrina nodded as a smile made its way onto her face.

"I do, come on."

She said as she placed some money down to pay for her drink and Bepo's food before walking over towards the duo that just walked in, Bepo following closely behind.

"I told you we should have gone left!"

The bluenette snapped and Katrina smirked at how the swordsman flinched at the bite in her voice before opening his mouth to say something back, but Katrina interrupted them.

"Long time no see Rain."

* * *

Raindra's eyes snapped up from Zoro's to the person who had spoken only to have her eyes widen at the two standing infront of their table. The polar bear she immediately recognized as the one that was a part of the Heart Pirates, so that meant the woman with him was one too, but Raindra frowned slightly as she looked the woman over and tried to place how she knew her. She had a very womanly figure, the same as Nami though she didn't show near as much skin as their navigator, her hair was a light brown and it went down to the middle of her back and framed her face nicely with the bangs hanging down infront of a pair of blue-green eyes. As she stared into the woman's eyes she felt her own gray ones widen.

"Kat?"

She asked in disbelief and the brunette woman smiled.

"Took you long enough to recognize me Rain, have I really changed that much?"

She asked and Raindra got to her feet and hugged the other woman.

"Oh my God, Kat! I can't believe it's you, I mean, what are you _doing _here?"

She asked as she pulled away from her friend.

"Bepo and I had just come in for a bite to eat when we saw you guys walk in."

Katrina said and Raindra blushed at having had her friend witness her arguing with her crewmate. Speaking of said crewmate...

"Kat, I'm not sure if you know him, but this is Zoro."

She said, gesturing towards the still glaring green-haired swordsman.

"I know who he is, kinda hard not to know someone like him."

Katrina said and Raindra sighed when she saw Zoro looking at her with a shocked look on his face before smiling slightly.

"Don't feed his ego, it's because of this idiot that we're here. He got us lost."

Raindra said as she sat back down and ignored the scowl she received from her crewmate at her words.

"I'm sorry Rain, so what are you guys doin' on this island? I thought for sure you'd be with Luffy and the others, how's he doin' by the way?"

Katrina asked as she and Bepo joined them at the table, Raindra scooted over so she was sitting next to Zoro so they'd have room. She tried not to react when her knee accidentally bumped his and kept her attention on her friend.

"We don't know how Luffy's doing really, we all got separated back on the Archipelago two years ago when Kuma sent us to different places around the world. I'm sure we were all frantic to get back to the Archipelago and meet up again, but Luffy sent us all a message telling us to wait two years and use that time to train before meeting up again. I was on my way back when I ran into Zoro."

Raindra explained and heard Zoro grunt from beside her, making her roll her eyes before looking back at her friend.

"Sent you all a message? How? I thought there was no way to tell where a person was sent when sent flyin' by Kuma?"

Katrina asked confused and Raindra couldn't help but smile at her friend's question, she guessed it was a little confusing.

"The newspaper. Our idiot captain went back to Marineford after the war and did a burial at sea for Ace and the others who died and a picture of him was taken. It was on his arm, instead of meeting up in three days we were to meet again in two years and here we are. Zoro and I plan to find a ship to the Archipelago in the next couple of days."

Raindra explained and Katrina smiled at her.

"I see, that's clever. Seems like a lot has happened in the past two years."

She said and Raindra nodded in agreement to that. She could see that her friend had changed in the past two years, gotten stronger, but she had too as well.

"So what kind of training did you do Rain?"

Katrina asked and Raindra opened her mouth to answer her when she felt Zoro shift in his seat and his knee rested against hers and she tensed as she tried to keep her face from burning and hoped no one could hear her heartbeat start racing. She sometimes thought Zoro was an idiot, the fact he had gotten lost so easily was a testament to that, but then there were times when she wondered just how smart the green-haired swordsman really was. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye to see him with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face, but his eyes were focused on her which made her face burn and her turn back towards her friend for a distraction.

"A-All sorts of things. I have better control over the weather I use and even a few new tricks up my sleeve."

She said, hoping neither her nor Bepo noticed her behavior and cursed Zoro for being an idiot for what felt like the thousandth time today.

* * *

Katrina stayed silent as she watched how Raindra and Zoro interacted and couldn't help but smile when she saw her friend blush and look away from the swordsman. She could tell her friend liked him and looking at Zoro, she could see the man was obviously interested in his crewmate if the way he was looking at her from the corner of his eye was any clue.

"Do you guys have a place to stay? You could spend the night on the sub, I'm sure Law wouldn't mind."

She offered, though even as she said it she knew for a fact that Law would have a problem with it, but she could always just make him get over it.

"That's okay Kat, we're gonna stay at a hotel."

Raindra said and Katrina nodded in response.

"Which one?"

She asked curiously, the wheels in her head already turning as she saw her friend stealing glances towards Zoro and Zoro glancing at Raindra in return. When Raindra told her which hotel she smiled before turning to look at Bepo who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"Bepo, can you do me a favor and tell Law that I'll be stayin' on the island for the duration of our stay?"

She asked and Bepo looked at her confused but nodded his head to tell her that he would.

"Good, it's been so long since I spent time with my friend."

Katrina said, smiling at her friend who was so oblivious to her crewmate's feelings.

Katrina followed behind Raindra and Zoro as they walked into the hotel and picked up their room keys. Katrina paid for a room a little ways away from theirs before following them up the stairs. She let her friend and her crewmate get settled in their rooms and did the same in her own before paying a visit to a certain swordsman. If things went the way she planned, then by the end of the night those two would be all over each other. Their body language when around each other was so much like hers and Law's before getting stranded on that island that it wasn't even funny.

* * *

Law noticed that Bepo had returned to the sub alone and was about to ask the whereabouts of his cook when Bepo told him she had decided to stay on the island for the duration of their stay after having run into two members of Straw Hat's crew.

"Should I have stayed with her Captain?"

Bepo asked after delivering his message and Law shook his head as he got to his feet.

"No Bepo, it's fine."

He said as he walked towards the door leading out onto the deck of the sub.

"Captain, where are you going?"

Bepo asked and Law smirked as he looked up at the moon slowly moving across the sky.

"Out for a walk."

He said before continuing inland.

* * *

Katrina had already talked to Zoro about Raindra and after deciphering his answers to her questions about her friend and talking to her friend about Zoro she concluded that the two were pretty much like Penguin and Nikkicha except for the fact that neither had a friend getting in the way of their feelings, the only thing keeping them apart was themselves. She'd run into them in the hallway as she went to get some ice and facepalmed at the duo. Raindra had almost run into Zoro and both apologized at the same time before stepping out of the other's way only to step in the same direction. They both kept doing so until Zoro stopped and let Raindra pass to head where she was going. She had seen him looking at her before entering his room and had seen Raindra stop at the end of the hall and look back towards Zoro's room. The attraction between those two was so obvious that it was practically ridiculous.

"Time for some help."

Katrina said aloud to herself before waiting to see when Raindra was coming back down the hallway. She quickly ran back to Zoro's room and threw the door open, ignoring his scowl and the fact he was about to say something and did her best to look panicked.

"Zoro, come quick! Raindra fell down the stairs!"

She shouted and that did the trick. In less time than she could blink, Zoro was on his feet and out the door. Katrina shook her head before following after at a calmer pace. She came upon Zoro standing infront of Raindra with a confused look on his face and asking if she was okay which only served to confuse Raindra and make her ask why he wanted to know. Katrina facepalmed at the two before deciding they needed a little more help and walked down the hallway silently and 'accidentally' bumping into Zoro and making him stumble forward and smiled widely when his doing so made his lips collide with Raindra's. Katrina saw that both of them froze when they realized what had happened and for a moment it looked like they were about to pull away from each other, but then Raindra wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and actually kissed him which made him wrap his arms around her waist in return and do the same.

_My work here is done._

Katrina thought to herself with a smile before heading back to her room. She knew full well that she'd get an earful from her friend in the morning, to both scold her for intervening as well as thank her.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to have Bepo inform me you were staying on the island?"

Katrina jumped at the sound of Law's voice inside her room and her eyes scanned the darkness until she saw him leaning against the wall a few feet away from the door. His arms crossed and a frown on his face that made Katrina swallow nervously.

"Well you see...I had a good reason."

She explained feebly and felt her heart pick up when he pushed off from the wall and started walking towards her.

"Oh really? Let's hear this reason?"

He said as he walked towards her, she backed up only to have her back hit the door and she cursed when she realized he'd cornered her.

"What could be so important that you'd rather sleep in a hotel bedroom than in ours?"

He asked as he stopped infront of her and placed his hands on either side of her head. Katrina swallowed thickly as she looked up at her captain, she knew he wouldn't be too pleased with her sudden decision, but it was important to her that she helped her friend, whether she was asked to or not. She wasn't going to regret her decision, her captain's anger be damned.

"What has you so upset Law? The fact that I chose to stay inland or the fact I didn't ask you to come with me?"

She asked calmly, where she found the balls to say that she didn't know. Law's anger scared her, she would admit that, but if she could distract him then maybe it would turn out alright in the end.

"Don't be coy with me Kat."

Law said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Come now, you can't tell me you wouldn't like not to have to hold back because of the crew."

She said with a smile, moving forward so that her body was pressing against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and started kissing the side of his neck as she thread her fingers through his hair. She could feel him tense at her touch and smirked against his skin before biting his neck gently and drawing a groan from him.

"Don't think you can make me forgive you so easily."

He said and Katrina's smirk widened as she pulled back from his neck and stared up into his eyes, she saw him smirking himself and knew he wasn't angry anymore, if he had really been in the first place she wasn't sure.

"Of course not."

She said before pulling his head down to her and slamming their lips together. She gasped when he pushed her back against the door and pushed himself against her so she felt how much he wanted her. She smiled against his lips when she felt his hands trail down to her pants and push them down her hips, then pulled his shirt up over his head. When they pulled away she quickly disposed of her own shirt and bra and had just finished undoing his pants when his lips slammed against hers again and she moaned as he ground against her, his pants still hanging low on his hips but she could feel him all the same through the thin cotton of her panties. When they pulled away and he started trailing kissing along her neck she thread her fingers through his hair, knocking his hat to the floor in the process, and held him to her. She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly picked he up and pulled her panties off her to join the rest of the clothes on the floor, but placed her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she heard the rustle of clothing before feeling him thrust up into her.

"Ah!"

She cried out as Law moved inside her and shivered at the cold feeling of the door against her back, but ignored it and wrapped her legs tightly around Law's hips and tightened her grip on his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. She could hear him moaning as she rocked her hips against his as he thrust up into her and buried her head in the crook of his neck to muffle a moan of her own. She could feel herself getting close to the edge and tried to get Law to move faster, but he slowed down and ignored her cries of protest.

"Law..."

Katrina whimpered and tried to move her hips against his, but he kept her from moving and made her whimper again. She was so close and he was torturing her with his slow thrusts.

"La-"

"You going to do that again?"

He asked, cutting her off and Katrina groaned when she felt him bury himself inside her and stop moving.

"It was for a good reason Law."

She tried to reason and again tried to move her hips to create some sort of friction between them that would give her the release she needed, but his grip kept her from moving even an inch.

"Answer the question Kat."

He ordered in a voice that let Katrina know he wasn't going to move until she did. She narrowed her eyes at him for his chosen form of punishment for her decision to sleep inland before whining at the ache that was building inside her.

"Well?"

He asked and pulled out just a bit before stopping again and making Katrina whimper.

"NO!"

Katrina all but screamed and saw Law smirk up at her before feeling him suddenly pull all the way out of her before thrusting back in.

"Ahh! Fa-faster, please."

She begged and felt Law's grip on her hips tighten before feeling him increase the speed of his thrusts and she threw her head back and moaned loudly as her walls tightened around him and he pushed her over the edge he'd forced her to stand on. She felt him lean his head between her breasts as he came inside her and buried her nose in his hair as she held him close to her, both coming down from their orgasms and felt the need to tell him the thing she hadn't told him in almost a year, whether he responded to it or not didn't matter, she just needed to say it aloud again.

"I love you Law."

* * *

Kiteria: Just for those of you wondering, Kat has told Law she loves him before now and he has yet to say it back. They've been together a month and two years and he has still yet to say those three little words. Things will pick up soon, but for now I had to tie up a few loose ends before continuing to the next part of the story. Hope you all enjoyed XD

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **School is going to be such a drag, but it is needed. At least I'll be a Senior this year. I wonder, what was your favorite part in this chapter?

**CopraMeow: **I hope this chapter answered your questions, if not then I'll answer them in a PM.

**Molly Grace 16: **Hmm, well Kat has said the words, or at least now you guys know that. But I have things planned and Law's lack of responding to Kat's saying the words will play a part. You'll see. I hope you liked what I did with this chapter.

**Raindra: **That's understandable. I myself forgot about them momentarily. Raindra made an appearance and then some XD Hope you enjoyed my friend.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Yes, but more will happen off the sub.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Yeah, i thought that part was hilarious and I wanted to add it.

**Shingingheart of ThunderClan: **Oh she got new daggers alright, badass ones XD And yes, she tried to castrate him with his own sword I believe Law was extremely happy she lost her daggers at that moment.

**Shoutouts over. I hope you all enjoyed the update and just know that as I was doin' the shoutouts I accidentally pasted something from my newest story I'm co-writing with a friend and thought I'd lost what I just wrote since I hadn't saved it and was so freaking out until I undid what I pasted and saw it was still in place. So, this chapter almost didn't happen! Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to check out mine and my friend HikariNoTenshi-Crystal's story Death's Princess and Fire's Light! We're still working on it but we'd appreciate the reviews! Til next time my friends, ja ne! =^.^=**


	49. Chapter 49

_Last time: She begged and felt Law's grip on her hips tighten before feeling him increase the speed of his thrusts and she threw her head back and moaned loudly as her walls tightened around him and he pushed her over the edge he'd forced her to stand on and she felt him lean his head between her breasts as he came inside her. She buried her nose in his hair as she held him close to her, both coming down from their orgasms and felt the need to tell him the thing she hadn't told him in almost a year, whether he responded to it or not didn't matter, she just needed to say it aloud again._

_"I love you Law."_

* * *

Present:

Katrina followed behind Law as they headed towards the docks. She had wanted to say goodbye to Raindra, but she was still asleep in her room and Katrina had a very strong feeling that Zoro and her had had a rather emotional night so she didn't bother to find out.

"We'll be heading into the New World once we leave here."

Law said from ahead of her and Katrina looked up at him before nodding to let him know she'd heard him. He still hadn't said anything in response to her when she told him she loved him and she was really starting to wonder if Law really cared about her or if it was just physical for him. He would hold her, kiss her and would always keep her satisfied in the bedroom. Though even with all that it was starting to feel like all Law cared about was her body and that thought hurt her.

"Set sail!"

Law called out as she and him stepped onto the deck of the sub. Penguin, Shachi, and Jambarl ran to do as they were told and prepare the submarine to sail and Katrina sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Kat, we'll be diving soon."

Bepo said from behind her and Katrina turned to him with a slightly forced smile.

"Okay Bepo, I'll only be a minute."

She said and saw him nod before disappearing below. Katrina looked back at the island as they pulled away and saw Luffy and his orange haired navigator.

"Check the hotel!"

She called to them and saw them both turn towards her, Luffy instantly smiled at her and she waved back at him before shivering as the wind blew her hair about. She looked back at the island one last time before pulling the door shut behind her as she backed into the sub and headed for her and Law's room.

**-Some Days Later-**

Katrina smiled as she watched Penguin offer some of the dessert she'd made for them to Nikkicha which made the blonde squeal happily and glomp him in a hug that resulted in them falling to the floor. Shachi was helping Jambarl steer the ship, Bepo was elsewhere, and Katrina didn't have to guess where Law was. He was in their room.

"Hey! You said it was mine!"

Nikkicha shouted, drawing Katrina's attention back to the couple to see Penguin sit up and eat some of the frosting off the little came and smile at Nikkicha before smearing the frosting on the blonde's nose which made her cry out in protest before she tackled him to the ground again. Nikkicha opened her mouth to say something only to have Penguin pull her down for a kiss, making the blonde mechanic blush as they broke away.

Katrina didn't want to intrude on their moment any longer and stepped out of the kitchen so they could have some privacy. She had heard Penguin and Nikkicha tell each other how they felt and saw it with how they acted and as happy for her friends as she was, she couldn't help but envy them. She knew better than to expect Law to act differently just because of her, but that didn't stop her from wanting him to. She wanted him to do something to show he loved her if he wouldn't at least say it.

"Law?"

Katrina asked as she pushed open the door to their room and saw him sitting at his desk and almost felt like turning around and waiting for another time to ask, one where he wasn't busy.

"What is it Kat?"

He asked, looking up from the medical book he had open on the desk infront of him and Katrina mentally sighed at her lost chance of putting things off.

"It's nothing really, I just..."

Katrina started, only to trail off uncertainly. Would he get upset she was bothering him with something like this? She really should wait until later, but now that she was here she had to ask. It felt like the question would choke her if she didn't ask it.

"Law, do you love me?"

She asked and kept her eyes on the floor between them as silence followed her question. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she felt like she might hyperventilate. She finally glanced up at Law to see his expression to what she'd asked only to feel her heart stop. He had his usual lazy expression on his face, like she'd asked if it would rain instead of if he loved her. She couldn't even read anything in his eyes since his hat shadowed them.

"We should be close to reaching the next island."

He said, changing the subject and Katrina felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. He hadn't even bothered with a response, he simply changed the subject.

"I...I see. Well, then I'll leave you to your work Captain."

She said before slipping out of the room and heading towards the deck. She had felt the submarine ascending for a while now and needed to get away. Away from the submarine, away from the crew, and most of all, away from Law.

* * *

Law watched as the door shut after Katrina and sighed. Her sudden question had caught him completely off guard and he had absolutely no idea how to respond to it. He knew he cared for her, that much was a given, but he wasn't sure if he loved her. He'd never been with anybody like he was with Katrina, so he didn't know if he was in love or not. Though with what she said before she left, he had a feeling he just might have screwed up. The tone in her voice and the fact of how she'd switched from using his name to calling him captain, it sent shivers down his spine and this time it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

* * *

Katrina heard Shachi say they just surfaced and wasted no time in throwing open the doors leading out onto the deck and walking out. She jumped up onto the railing and jumped over it, landing on the docks. She heard Penguin, Nikkicha, and Bepo calling after her, asking her to wait, telling her to come back, and asking if she was okay but she ignored them and just started walking. She didn't care right now, she just needed to get away and that's exactly what she was doing.

After walking aimlessly for a while, Katrina finally stopped and leaned against the side of a building to try and calm down. She realized it was probably a little irrational to react the way she had, but it hurt thinking that Law was only with her because of her body. It felt like something was wrapping itself around her heart and slowly constricting.

"Well damn, I thought it would have been harder to find the Captains' sister."

A voice said and Katrina looked up to see a bunch of men in marine uniforms surrounding her and cursed herself for not noticing.

"Why don't you come along with us? The Captains will want to see you."

One of them said as he stepped forward and Katrina's hands went to her daggers as she glared at the marine infront of her.

"I'm not goin' anywhere with you."

She growled out and saw him shake his head.

"We had a feeling you'd say that."

He said before nodding and Katrina turned to see someone behind her before everything went black.

Katrina groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she tried to move a hand up and rub the spot that hurt the most only to find out she was shackled to a table of sorts. She looked down to see her hands and feet were strapped to a metal table and let her head fall back down with a grunt and hissed when her head pounded in protest.

"Looks like the pirate's finally awake."

A voice said from somewhere and Katrina's eyes snapped in the direction it had come. She knew that voice.

"So it would seem. It's been so long since we last got to play with out favorite pirate."

Another voice, this one older than the other, said and Katrina scanned the dark surrounding her to try and locate the person it belonged to, but it was no use. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop her heart from racing inside her chest. She knew those voices, she'd never be able to forget them or what they did.

"Let's play a game, imouto."

* * *

Kiteria: I know, this one is short, but its needed to get things going.

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **Well, in most of my other stories I have the guys say 'I love you' without much issues and I thought it was about time I changed it up. Besides, to me, I just see it taking something big to make Law actually admit how he feels. That, and at the moment he himself isn't sure.

**Molly Grace 16: **I thought they were a cute couple too. As for a story with those two, I don't know. I might, but I have a story on the back burner for when I finish this one and it's not ZoroxOC related, more KiddxOC related but still. You never know what could happen, especially when I get bored and decide to write things.

**Luvrainluv: **Yeah, I was in the middle of writing the chapter and was having issues coming up with something Kat could do to push Zoro and Rain together and the idea suddenly popped in my head. It was enough to make me laugh because I could picture him running past Kat and going to check on Rain and his face when he saw she was fine, it just made me laugh so I added it in. Oh Kat is having doubts about her and Law, as you probably saw in this chapter. More things will happen before he finally says it back.

**Raindra: **I have my reasons for not having Law say the words yet, mainly because as of yet he himself isn't sure how he feels. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well. As for Loki showing up, let's just say he plays an important part later on XD

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Well, Law can't have EVERYTHING he wants :)

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Did you mean Luffy? 'Cuz Ace is back with the Whitebeard pirates right now. As I've said, I have my reasons for Law's hesitancy of saying the words 'I love you'.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Your review made me laugh with how you said you'd be surprised if no one heard them fucking against the door XD Let's just say, Zoro and Rain were a lil busy themselves ;D As for Ace, the remaining members of the Whitebeard pirates know, Luffy, and the Heart Pirates. As for anyone else, no, they don't know. But they will, I just have to work some other things out first. And how Luffy got to Marineford, I'll explain that in another chapter.

**Shoutous are over! I hope you all enjoyed the update, i'm sorry it's so short! Please review and tell me what you think, especially since who showed up at the end of this chapter! Things are about to get serious, so be warned! Til next time my peeps, ja ne! =^.^=**


	50. Chapter 50

_Last time: "Looks like the pirate's finally awake."_

_A voice said from somewhere and Katrina's eyes snapped in the direction it had come. She knew that voice._

_"So it would seem. It's been so long since we last got to play with out favorite pirate."_

_Another voice, this one older than the other, said and Katrina scanned the dark surrounding her to try and locate the person it belonged to, but it was no use. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop her heart from racing inside her chest. She knew those voices, she'd never be able to forget them or what they did._

_"Let's play a game, imouto."_

* * *

Present:

Law frowned when his crew told him how Katrina had jumped ship and landed on the island ahead of any of them. He knew he'd screwed up, but he didn't realize how much until Bepo and Penguin came running back to the submarine shouting.

"What is it? Did you find her?"

Law asked as his crew finally reached him. He'd sent Bepo and Penguin out to find Katrina while Nikkicha and Shachi gathered supplies.

"No, but Captain, look."

Penguin said and Law frowned at the tone in his navigator's voice until he looked at what he held in his hands. Once he saw the seastone dagger laying in the palm of Penguin's hand he understood why his crew had been shouting for him.

_Kat..._

Law thought to himself as he carefully took the dagger from his subordinate. He didn't like this, if Katrina's dagger was here and she wasn't that meant something had happened. Something bad.

* * *

"Oh look Clark, she remembers us."

Nicholas said as he stepped into Katrina's line of sight and she found it hard to breathe. It couldn't be them. It couldn't be! They were suppose to stay on the island, they were _not _suppose to be here.

"I think you're right Nicholas."

Clark said from his place above her and Katrina frowned at the fact she couldn't keep an eye on both of them at the same time. She heard Nicholas moving and her eyes instantly snapped to him to see him smiling sinisterly down at her. His hair had gotten longer and was now down past his shoulders and Katrina could see he'd filled out in the years they'd been apart. She didn't miss the marine uniform he was wearing or the demented look in his dark blue eyes.

"We have so missed you Katrina."

He said and Katrina tried to scoot as far away from her brother as she could, but the shackles wouldn't let her go far and she glared up at him when he laughed.

"I don't think she's happy to see us Clark."

He said with a pout, like he was disappointed at her reaction.

"We'll just have to remind her how much fun we had before she ran away."

Clark said, finally moving so Katrina could fully see him he was still taller than Nicholas, but that was to be expected since he was the eldest. His hair was much longer now, so much so that he could pull it back into a ponytail. The scar she'd given him when they were younger was prominent on his face and made one of his eyes stay closed, but that didn't stop him from having the same demented look in his green eye as Nicholas. He had filled out as well and Katrina saw there were other scars on his face along with the one she gave him and wondered who was crazy enough to go up against her brother, then she realized they'd probably had no choice and the thought made her shudder. She knew all too well what her brothers were capable of.

"You mean we can play Pirates and Marines again Clark?"

Nicholas asked, the excitement in his voice was almost tangible.

"Oh no Nick, we won't be playing anymore."

Clark said as he reached down to his belt and drew a dagger from it's sheath.

"This time, it's for real."

He said with a sick smirk before bringing the blade down and slashing Katrina across the chest, laughing maniacally when she screamed.

* * *

Bepo led the way back to where he and Penguin found Katrina's dagger and frowned at the way Law was staying so quiet, but even if his captain didn't say anything he could tell by his scent that he was worried about Katrina just as much as everyone else.

"Can you pick up her scent Bepo?"

Law asked, pulling Bepo out of his thoughts. He didn't respond, instead he turned and started sniffing at the air and surrounding area until he picked up on something, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. Law had noticed his hesitation.

"What is it Bepo?"

He asked and Bepo frowned as he straightened back up. He turned to look at his captain and the others before responding.

"I can smell Kat's scent, but I also smell something else."

He said and saw confusion cross his crewmates faces, but kept his attention on his captain who had yet to say anything.

"What's it smell like Bepo?"

Penguin asked since Law didn't seem to want to ask seeing as how his eyes were focused on something on the ground.

"Like blood...Kat's blood."

He said and that seemed to break Law out of whatever daze he'd been in.

"Bepo, follow that scent as far as you can. I have a bad feeling about this."

Law ordered and Bepo nodded before finding which way the scent went, then started leading the way. He didn't want to think about what finding Katrina's blood might mean, he just hoped he and the others could find her and that she'd be okay. For both their sake and their Captain's.

* * *

Katrina's mouth opened and she let outa silent scream as Clark and Nicholas took turns torturing her. It was like she was strapped to their kitchen table all over again, having knives dragged across her skin, stabbed into her body at different places, being punched and choked. They didn't burn her or try to drown her, and because she was strapped down to the metal slab and her blood had started to dry between her body and the table, creating a type of adhesive, they didn't bother with flipping her over so they could whip her. Though, even without some of the horrors she experienced as a child at the hands of her psychotic brothers, they were still doing quite a bit of damage.

"She just won't scream."

Nicholas said as he punched her in the gut, making her cough up a bit of blood.

"It's not as much fun if she doesn't scream."

He whined and backhanded her because of it. They had changed the position of the table she was strapped to right after Clark had slashed his dagger across her chest. She was strapped to the table in an almost standing fashion and could feel the weight of gravity on her the longer they tortured her. Her blood was running down different parts of her body and soaking into the ground of the cave they were in. Katrina had figured that much out after she'd screamed and it echoed for a while. That was the only time she had given them the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"We'll just have to try harder then."

Clark said, speaking as if he talking to a child before striking Katrina across the back of the head and making her see stars.

"She...still...won't...scream!"

Nicholas shouted, sending a kick to Katrina's side with each word and making her cough up blood again at the amount of force behind his last kick. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as a sickening crunch filled the air and she knew he'd just broken a few of her ribs.

"Why won't you scream you damn pirate!?"

He screamed at her and Katrina lifted her head and leveled him with a bored expression before spitting in his face, smirking when she saw some of her blood mixed in with her spit.

"Because you hit like a bitch."

She said and smirked wider at the look on her brother's face until he back-handed the shit out of her and made her head slam back into the metal table so hard that her ears started ringing.

"You're going to regret that."

He growled at her as he and Clark both advanced on her and Katrina simply smirked at them, not letting either of them see how terrified she really was.

* * *

Law didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something bad was happening to Katrina even as they followed Bepo towards a cave near the east side of the island. He didn't know what was happening to her, but he knew that his instincts were usually never wrong and his instincts were telling him that if he didn't find Katrina that he'd never see her alive again and that thought scared him more than anything.

"Captain!"

Bepo shouted, pulling Law from his thoughts and saw his first mate pointing at the cave infront of them.

"That where the scent heads?"

He asked and only got a nod in response. He nodded back and saw the others getting ready for a fight since they didn't know exactly what to expect and Law tried to take a deep breath and calm himself down, but that feeling in his stomach was stronger than before and that made him move towards the cave without a second thought. He knew Katrina was inside, the only thing he didn't know was if she'd come out alive.

It was pitch black inside the cave and despite not wanting to, he and the others were forced to take it slow so as not to stumble around blindly. They finally reached a part in the cave where it opened up into a bigger room and Law was surprised to see it full of marines. He was about to draw his nodachi when Bepo and the others ran past him.

"Go Captain, we've got things here! Go find Katrina!"

Nikkicha shouted over her shoulder as she dodged a marine's sword and kicked him to the ground before bashing his skull in with her wrench. He wasn't too pleased at being told what to do by his mechanic, but she was right. If he wasted his time fighting the marines here he may be too late to help Katrina.

"Bepo!"

He shouted to his first mate as he ran past and the polar bear looked up before following after him. Law knew Nikkicha and the others could handle the marines, but he needed Bepo with him so he could take care of Katrina when they found her because Law had a feeling that whoever it was that ordered the other marines to kidnap her was still with her.

"Fucking bitch, she passed out on us again."

A voice said from up ahead and Law motioned for Bepo to stay put as he slowly crept forward. He stopped behind a rock so as to stay hidden and peered around it enough so he could see into the room inside the cave up ahead. It was barely lit with a few torches, they provided just enough light so as to be able to see and not stumble around in the dark. Law looked around and froze when he saw three figures, one of which he recognized as his cook, the other two were marine captains. One had dark brown hair going a little past his shoulders and the other had dark auburn colored hair pulled up in a ponytail. He saw that the one with auburn hair had a scar over one of his eyes and felt his heart stop as he realized who they were.

"Then we'll just have to wake her up."

The auburn haired marine said in response to the brunette and Law watched from his hiding place as he walked up to Katrina and back-handed her. Her eyes instantly flew open and for a split second she looked frightened which made Law glare at the two marines, then he saw her smirk at them which made him pause in confusion at his cook's actions, that is until she spoke.

"What? Is it not fun enough torturin' your sister? You have to make sure I'm awake too? Selfish bastards."

She said and Law would have laughed at his cook's smart aleck remark had it not caused the auburn haired marine to slam her head against the metal table she was strapped to, making a resounding crack go throughout the cave.

"Pirate scum."

He said before Law saw him hold a dagger to Katrina's throat, that's when he moved. He spread a room around the three, making both marines freeze and he wasted no time in using his power to switch Katrina's place with a rock. She landed in his arms and he called for Bepo to take her so he could deal with the two still currently trapped inside his room.

"Take her to the sub and make sure nothing else happens to her."

He ordered and didn't like the fact that her eyes had closed again. After seeing the wounds on her body and hearing how hard her head had hit the metal table, he wasn't too pleased with the idea of her sleeping right now, but he had other things to deal with right now so he'd have to trust her to Bepo and the others.

"Who are you?"

The brunette marine asked, clearly displeased that they had been interrupted but Law didn't give a damn. He stepped forward and unsheathed his nodachi.

"Trafalgar Law."

The red-head said and Law switched his gaze from one marine captain to the other. He wasn't all that surprised he knew who he was, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was going to thoroughly enjoy killing both of them.

* * *

Bepo didn't look back when he heard someone cry out in agony from the direction he'd left his captain. Knowing Law, there would be much more screaming before he was even close to being done. Bepo looked down at Katrina and frowned at the fact she was practically limp in his arms.

"Captain says get back to the sub and protect Kat!"

He shouted to the others as he ran through the room they were in. He noticed that all the marines had been taken care of and didn't spare another glance as he ran towards the exit of the cave to head back to the sub. The others fell in step behind him and Bepo could feel as well as smell their concern for the woman he was carrying in his arms. He didn't like how the smell of blood clung to Katrina, but he couldn't do anything but follow his captain's orders and hope that he'd finish up soon so he could make her better.

"Penguin, go get some of the medical supplies! Law may not be here to help her, but we can at least stop the bleeding."

Nikkicha said, giving out orders as Bepo gently laid Katrina down on the table inside the galley. He didn't want to take her to their captain's room and her room hadn't been slept in since they were reunited with the crew from being stranded on the island. Bepo stepped back as Penguin came running back into the galley with the things Nikkicha had told him to get. She ordered them all to leave and Penguin and Shachi didn't argue with her before leaving, but Bepo refused to leave. When Nikkicha opened her mouth to say something he simply told her Law had told him to stay with her and she simply went back to tending to Katrina.

Bepo watched as Nikkicha tended to some of Katrina's biggest wounds and wrapped them with gauze to try and stop the bleeding. It was going okay until Katrina woke up and started thrashing.

"Hey, you're safe! Calm down, we're just trying to help!"

Nikkicha shouted and motioned for Bepo to help her keep Katrina still, but when she saw him her eyes went wide and she screamed which made both Heart Pirates freeze and look at each other confused. They needed Law.

* * *

Law watched with a slight bit of disappointment as the brunette haired marine fell to the ground and didn't get back up. He had wanted to torture him some more before letting him die, but it would seem he wasn't strong enough to survive Law's ministrations. The red-head on the other hand, seemed to be much more resilient.

"Why do you even care what we did to her?"

He asked as he backed himself into the corner of the cave and Law glared at the marine infront of him.

"Because, she's mine."

He growled before creating another room and using his nodachi to slice open the red-head's stomach and pulled out his internal organs with his powers and let them float around the cave for them both to see and smirked when he saw the red-head pale. Law pinned him to the wall with one arm before shoving the other one up though the wound in his stomach until he found what he was looking for. He could feel the beating organ and closed his hand around it and smirked again when he saw the pained expression on the red-head's face before he yanked down and took his arm back, bringing the organ in his hand with him and watched as the red-head fell to the ground, lifeless. Law let the blue dome around him dissipate and listened to the squish, squish, squish of the marine's organs hitting the ground before opening his palm to see the red-head's heart sitting in his palm and slowly closed his hand and relished in the feeling of the blood running down his arm before dropping it to the ground and heading for the exit. He was finished here, now he had to make sure his cook was okay.

Law walked through the doors of his sub and saw Bepo, Nikkicha, and the others in the galley. He was a little confused as to why they didn't take her to the infirmary, but didn't question it when he saw his medical supplies laid out on the table. Bepo was the first to notice him.

"Captain yo-"

He started, but stopped when he noticed the blood.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, but Law ignored his first mate and started to walk towards the table where he could see Nikkicha and Katrina.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about Kat."

He said before walking past Bepo and towards the table only to get stopped by Penguin and Shachi.

"Uh..Captain, maybe you should wait."

They said together and Law frowned at how they were acting before pushing past them and walking over to Nikkicha. He didn't even look at the blonde since he knew she wasn't hurt, instead he looked at Katrina and saw her with her knees drawn up to her chest and hands over her head, sitting as far away from Nikkicha and the others as possible.

"Kat?"

He called and saw her head snap up and confused blue-green eyes looked up at him.

"W-Who's Kat?"

* * *

Kiteria: I'm evil, I know XD But her brothers are dead and Kat's been saved, though problems will arise now! I have reasons for doing everything I do, just remember that my friends. Review and let me know what you all thought!

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **yes, he is rather clueless when it comes to that. I would have done the same if I was reading it and not writing it.

**CopraMeow: **haha, Law...in shining armor...hahahah XD That's just funny to picture. But his response to her was rather...assholey. Just imagine how he must feel now.

**Molly Grace 16: **Well, you certainly called it. Akainu has only one child now, though I personally say good riddance.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Yes, yes it was. Both of them were there, but they're not no more XD

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **She was saved, but with some very big damage.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **He did screw things up and now he can't fix them either, oh how he must be feeling. I did cut back and forth, but I did have to include some parts with her brothers. I'm sorry, but at least now they can't cause any more damage to Kat. Though the damage they did cause will cause quite a bit of problems for the Heart Pirates.

**Shoutouts are over! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing all the time and for still reading after so many chapters! Some of you know this, but I'm gonna tell this to those of you who don't. This story is starting to come to an end, there should be at least ten-twelve more chapters before I'm finished. There may be more or not, it all depends, but just know I still have some ideas for this story. I hope you all stay tuned and keep reviewing because a lot more will happen before I end this story, I promise you all that! **

**With that said, I hope you all enjoyed the update and please leave me a review! I'm heading to bed though, so I say goodnight to you all. Til next time my loyal reviewers, ja ne! =^.^=**


	51. Chapter 51

_Last time: "I'm fine, I'm more worried about Kat."_

_He said before walking past Bepo and towards the table only to get stopped by Penguin and Shachi._

_"Uh..Captain, maybe you should wait."_

_They said together and Law frowned at how they were acting before pushing past them and walking over to Nikkicha. He didn't even look at the blonde since he knew she wasn't hurt, instead he looked at Katrina and saw her with her knees drawn up to her chest and hands over her head, sitting as far away from Nikkicha and the others as possible._

_"Kat?"_

_He called and saw her head snap up and confused blue-green eyes looked up at him._

_"W-Who's Kat?"_

* * *

Present:

Law felt his world stop at those words and could feel his crew looking at him to see how he'd take it.

"That's you. Katrina is your name."

He said softly, afraid that if he spoke to loud that it would be real. Surely his cook was just playing a joke on him for earlier. She didn't really forget, right?

"Katrina?"

She said slowly, confusion clear in her voice and Law felt like his heart was being squeezed.

"Yes."

He said and saw she had relaxed her almost fetal-like position. He moved closer so he could get a good look at her wounds and saw her flinch.

"W-What are you doing!?"

She shouted, eyes wide once more and Law froze at the look of fear in her blue-green eyes and felt the pressure on his heart increase.

"I'm a doctor Kat, you've been wounded pretty badly."

He said calmly, like he did with every one of his patients and watched as Katrina looked away from him and down at herself. He saw her eyes widen in shock before she looked back up at him.

"What happened to me?"

She asked and Law fell silent as he started tending to her wounds. Nikkicha had done well in wrapping the wound on her chest, but there was still a lot more left for him to tend to.

"Um, excuse me...doctor? What happened to me? How did I get all these wounds?"

Katrina asked and Law's hands froze in wrapping a bandage around her forearm where a long gash was from her elbow down to her wrist when she asked him that. She really didn't remember any of it?

"Um, Kat? Why don't you let Captain finish patching you up and I'll tell you what happened afterwards okay?"

Nikkicha said, being the first of the others to speak since Law had spoken to Katrina.

"O-Okay."

She said and looked down and watched as Law went back to tending to her injuries, the lost look was still present in her eyes and Law focused on his task so as not to look in them, but the pressure he felt in his chest wouldn't go away and he had a feeling that it would only get worse.

* * *

Law collapsed in the chair in his office and covered his face with his hand. Nikkicha had taken Katrina to get cleaned up and change into clean clothes once he had finished tending to her wounds. He'd found out she had three broken ribs, six places she'd been stabbed that he was pretty sure would scar once healed, bruises on her left cheek, and all along her abdomen, but the worst damage was something he didnt want to admit, even in his thoughts. He felt if he even so much as thought it then it would mean this nightmare was actually real. He didn't want to admit that Katrina had lost her memory, of everything. Of who she was, what happened to her at the hands of her brothers, who everyone was, where she was, and who he was. Who he was to HER. The thought left a big gaping hole where his heart was suppose to be and it made him feel cold. He couldn't even think of anything that could possibly make her remember anything either and that made him feel helpless. Helpless as a captain, as a doctor, and as whatever he was to Katrina. They'd never really officially put a label on their relationship, he hadn't seen a reason to.

"Captain?"

A voice said from the doorway and Law looked up to see Penguin standing there.

"What is it Penguin?"

He asked and saw the young man frown and rub the back of his neck before saying what was on his mind.

"Kat...Where...where is she gonna sleep now?"

He asked and Law looked at him confused until he elaborated.

"I mean, is she still gonna sleep with you in your room or...because that might make her a little uncomfortable don't you think?"

He said and Law sighed as he realized his navigator was right. He couldn't possibly think they could still share the same bed without Katrina feeling uncomfortable.

"I'll handle it."

He said finally and Penguin nodded before disappearing down the hall. Law sat up and leaned forward on his desk before running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do?

* * *

Katrina followed the blonde woman who she found out was named Nikkicha down the hall after their bath until they stopped infront of a room. Nikkicha started to knock on the door when a voice spoke up from behind them, making both of them jump in surprise and turn to see the tan skinned doctor from before.

"She won't be staying in there anymore Nikki."

He said towards the blonde and Katrina saw her nod in understanding, her eyes going from the doctor to her and she didn't understand why. In fact, she didn't understand anything. Who these people were, how they knew her, where they were, or why they were being so nice to her. She didn't even know anything about herself either other than her name and she had to be told that. She didn't know how old she was, who her parents were, if she was an only child or if she had siblings. She didn't know if she had a boyfriend, fiancé, or if she was single. If she had a pet of some sort or if she had a job. Hell, she didn't even know if she was a virgin or not.

"Katrina, did you hear me?"

The tan doctor asked and Katrina looked up at him and blushed a dark crimson at the fact she hadn't been paying attention and the direction her thoughts had gone.

"I-I'm sorry doctor, no."

She said and saw him shake his head with a sigh which made her feel bad for not listening.

"I said, if you followed me then I could take you to your room."

He said and Katrina apologized again before following him to a room a little ways down the hallway from the one Nikkicha had led her to. She noticed now that the blonde woman was gone and shifted nervously from foot to foot as the doctor held open her door and motioned for her to go inside.

"Thank you."

She told him before walking in and looking around. She saw a bookshelf full of books she'd be sure to check out later, a desk along the wall, two doors-one of which she guessed was the closet and the other a bathroom-and a bed pushed against the far wall under a porthole window.

"So, what was the room Nikkicha brought me to earlier?"

She asked as she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs Indian style and looked up at the doctor curiously.

"That was my room."

He replied simply and Katrina froze and averted her eyes as she felt her face heat up for the second time that day. If that was his room and Nikkicha had taken her to it, did that mean her and the doctor were together?

"Um..doctor-"

"Law."

The doctor said and Katrina looked up at him, confused as to why he suddenly interrupted her.

"I'm sorry?"

She asked confused and heard him sigh before seeing him lean against the wall by the door, but kept his eyes on her.

"My name, it's Law. Trafalgar Law. I'm the doctor and Captain of this sub."

He said and Katrina felt her eyes widen at that before he spoke again.

"Get some sleep, you've been through a lot. Someone will check up on you every hour to make sure you don't have a concussion."

He said and before she could respond, he was gone.

* * *

**-FOUR DAYS LATER-**

Katrina hummed to herself as she moved about the kitchen. No one else was awake right now and she felt like making breakfast for all of them, in a way of paying back their kindness for the past few days. Penguin, Shachi, and Nikkicha had been very patient with her and answered any questions she had. She'd learned she was actually a member of the Heart Pirates and was on their submarine. Apparently she was the cook, something she found rather funny until she realized none of the others could cook worth a damn. Nikkicha told her she used to spend some time down in the engine room, talking with her and the other members of the crew that stayed down there since they all had rooms and such so they didn't have to come up unless they wanted fresh air or it was necessary. Penguin and Shachi had told her that she would sometimes go to the Navigation room to talk with them and Jambarl-another one of her crewmates-when she had spare time, but only if she didn't bother them which she never did. They told her that Bepo was the first mate and when he'd joined, then when they had all joined and what they did. Katrina loved hearing about them and all the adventures they had been on before she had joined the crew, but they could only tell her so much. She still didn't know anything about herself really aside from the fact she apparently had a devil fruit ability that could bring the dead back to life, though at a great price to herself, was a really great fighter, a good cook, and had been left on an island by her old crew and captain with a debt and no actual explanation. She wished to know more about herself though, like what her favorite color was, her favorite book, what her parents were like, if she had a brother or sister, or anything like that, but it seemed none of the crew could help her with that and whenever she asked they all told her the same thing.

_'Ask Captain.'_

She wanted to know as much about herself as possible, but at the same time she was hesitant to talk to Law since Nikkicha had told her that they had been a couple before she lost her memory. She felt like she was taking something from him without knowing how much it meant to him and then not knowing how to give it back.

"You're up early."

An already familiar deep voice said from behind her and Katrina jumped in surprise before whirling around to see Law walk into the kitchen in a pair of sleeping pants and his hat lazily placed atop his head. She blushed when she saw he was shirtless and turned back to the food she was making. She'd seen him shirtless many times before, and even after being told they had been together she still couldn't help but blush. In her mind, she was a virgin and had never seen a shirtless guy before.

"The bacon's burning."

Law said and Katrina's eyes widened before she quickly scrapped the bacon out of the frying pan and placed it on one of the seven plates she had set out on the counter. She mentally shook herself before placing four more pieces in the pan to fry.

"Um...Law?"

She asked after a while of silence and when she didn't get a response she turned to see he had sat down at the table in his usual spot, a cup of coffee in his hands and raised halfway to his mouth. When he saw her looking at him he raised an eyebrow at her and she swallowed nervously. Her curiosity was driving her insane and it seemed that Law was the only one with the answers she wanted to hear.

"W-What can you tell me about...well, me?"

She asked and turned back to the frying pan and finished adding the last four slices of bacon to the last plate before cutting everything off and starting to clean up. She'd covered all the plates so they'd stay warm until the others woke up.

"What do you want to know?"

Law asked and Katrina frowned in thought as she moved and sat in the chair next to him.

"Well...what's my last name for starters?"

She asked and saw him look at her over the rim of his coffee cup before he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he drank some of it. She hadn't expected him to answer, so when he did she jumped slightly.

"Honjoku. You're full name is Katrina Leann Honjoku."

He said and Katrina ran the name through her mind and decided she liked her name.

"What's my favorite color? Book? Am I allergic to anything?"

She asked, listing off just a few of the things she wanted to know. She heard Law chuckle slightly and blushed as she looked down at her hands before he spoke.

"Your favorite color is dark blue and royal purple, though you also like yellow, like my hoodie."

He said and paused as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Your favorite book is the one Penguin and Shachi got you on the anniversary of you joining the crew, Adventures at Sea. You're not allergic to anything food related, though if you get stung by a bee you could die if not immediately treated and you get a rash if you're around hydrainas too long."

He listed off in a calm tone and Katrina felt her eyes widen in shock at how much he knew about her, but the more questions he answered the more popped up in her head.

"What's my favorite animal? Do I have a favorite and least favorite food?"

She asked and heard him chuckle again and decided she liked the sound of it, but kept that thought to herself.

"You like cats and dolphins, though I believe your favorite animal is Bepo which is completely understandable with how close you two were. Your favorite food was strawberries and you didn't really like sauerkraut or things that were too bitter."

He said and Katrina laughed slightly at his comment about Bepo and could easily see how he could be her favorite. He was so fluffy and adorable.

"That all you wanted to know?"

Law asked and Katrina looked up at him to see him looking at her and she looked away, she had a feeling he wouldn't like the other questions she wanted to know.

"No."

She said and took a deep breath before continuing.

"What were my parents like? Did I have any siblings? Were they nice? What was my old crew and captain like and why did they leave me behind? What made me choose a life of piracy in the first place? How did I wind up joining your crew? When did we go from being captain and subordinate to...whatever we were before? And was...what was it like when we were...together?"

She asked, her face bright red towards the end and looking down at her hands. She could feel Law's eyes on her because of her last two questions, but he had asked if that was all and she wanted to know about who she was before losing her memory.

"How about we wake the others so they can eat and I'll tell you after breakfast?"

He offered as he got to his feet and Katrina watched as he walked over to the counter and refilled his coffee cup. She nodded before getting up and going to wake up the others, she had waited this long for answers, she supposed she could wait a little bit longer.

* * *

Law tried not to look at Katrina as everyone ate the breakfast she had cooked, but he couldn't help it. At first he had been amused with her questions, especially since they were such trivial things like her favorite color or book, but her last round of questions were less amusing...well all but the last ones.

"You may have lost your memory Kat, but you haven't lost your skills!"

Penguin shouted as he stuffed his face, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Nikkicha for what he said. Law sighed silently to himself before looking over towards Katrina to see her smiling just slightly as she finished her food and saw her just watching the others. She had done that before too, when she finished her food she'd just sit and watch the rest of the crew interact with one another with a smile on her face.

"Shachi, you've got dishes."

Law said simply as he got to his feet. He saw Katrina look up at him and he nodded his head before walking out of the galley. He heard Katrina push her chair away from the table before hearing her follow him to his room. She stopped at his door as he walked in and pulled on a shirt. He mentally shook his head at how she acted around him now before walking out of his room and heading to her own. She sat down on her bed, crossing her legs, and waited as he pulled the chair from her desk to sit infront of her.

"Which do you want me to answer first?"

He asked and saw her frown in thought for a few seconds before her eyes met his again.

"What my parents are like."

She said and Law frowned as he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the edge of her bed.

"I can't tell you that."

He said and saw her open her mouth to ask why, but he cut her off.

"I've never met your parents and for good reason. They're both marines from what you've told me. Your father is Admiral Akainu and your mother is Vice-Admiral Kisera. That's all I know about them."

He answered and saw her look disappointed for a minute before she seemed to shake it off and continued to the next thing she wanted to know.

"Did I have any siblings? Were they nice?"

Law frowned at the mention of her siblings and had to take a breath to calm himself before he could answer. He didn't want to tell her, not if she couldn't remember what they had done to her, but she deserved to know.

"You had two siblings, more accurately, two brothers."

He said and before he could continue Katrina interrupted him.

"Had? As in past tense? What happened to them?"

She asked and Law sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, having already taken his hat off while getting a shirt from his room.

"Before I tell you that, you should learn what exactly they did to you. This will also answer your question of why you turned to piracy."

He said and saw her nod in understanding before he started to tell her. He hated seeing the shocked and pained look on her face and in her eyes as she told her of all the things her brother had done to her. Of how they tortured her whenever their parents weren't home under the guise of it being a game, a game she had no choice in whether or not to participate. Of how they killed her sister by letting her bleed out, how she'd attacked Clark and gave him a scar over one of his eyes and how they had punished her for it. He told her that when Loki showed up she didn't think twice of joining his crew and getting away from the hell hole she'd been forced to live in. That of course had her asking about him and her old crew and Law reluctantly told her of her time with Loki, every single thing she'd told him he told her. Of her eating the devil fruit that gave her the powers she had, her relationship with her old captain, her using her powers for him and almost dying and how he'd left her on the Archipelago with a debt and the words he'd said to her.

"I don't understand."

Katrina said, interrupting Law before he could say anymore and he was actually glad for that.

"If they left me on the Archipelago, then how did I wind up joining your crew?"

She asked and Law sighed and ran his hand through his hair again before telling her of her boss at the brothel and how she was a pickpocket and was working on paying off the debt forced onto her. How she'd found Bepo and helped him get back to them. He growled out the part about what Jericho had tried to do to her and didn't miss the fearful look in her eyes as he told her, but he was glad when the look disappeared as he told her how he'd taken care of Jericho and took her back to his sub to make sure she was okay. Then he continued to tell her about their game with the marines in Grove 1 and how that was the first time he'd pretty much asked her to join his crew. He smirked slightly when he saw her reactions to the things he told her. She'd gasp in surprise or smile. Laugh or simply listen intently.

"Have I used that favor yet?"

She asked and Law blinked in confusion at her sudden question before chuckling and shaking his head.

"No, you haven't."

He said and saw her nod before asking what happened afterwards. He continued to tell her of how he'd gotten injured and told her about what happened afterwards to the best of his ability, but since he was unconscious he couldn't really tell her much but she didn't seem to mind and simply asked him what happened after that. It was like he was telling her the most interesting thing in the world and Law couldn't help but smirk at the fact her past made quite the story, especially after she'd joined his crew.

"Slave auction?"

She asked after he told her of the days following her joining his crew. He could clearly hear the disgust in her voice and smirked to himself at the fact that that part of her was like her old self. He told her of Straw Hat and Eustass, Jambarl and Kuma. When he told her he had died her eyes went wide and she looked like she might cry. He didn't dwell on the subject and continued on to tell her of Marineford and Ace's death. How they'd gone to help save Straw Hat and wound up saving Jimbei as well and going all the way to the Isle of Woman. She didn't seem too happy when he told her of the Amazon Lily women kidnapping her to dress her up in clothes they found suitable. When he told her of when she brought Ace back he couldn't look at her. He still didn't like the thought of having almost lost her because of that. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand ontop of his and looked up to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning over so she could comfort him and he tried not to look at just how much of her body she was exposing by doing such a thing. Instead he simply moved his hand out from under hers and ignored the frown on her face as she moved back onto her bed. Though he was surprised when she motioned for him to come sit beside her. He was a little reluctant, but when she narrowed her blue-green eyes at him and practically dared him to say no he gave in and sat on the edge of her bed beside her before continuing.

"Okay, so after we dropped Luffy and Ace off at an island, what happened?"

She asked and Law smirked slightly as he remembered what happened after that and proceeded to tell her.

* * *

Katrina could barely believe what she was hearing. She never would have guessed she had done all that she had, but she could tell that Law wasn't lying to her as he told her about the storm that hit them as they were fighting marines on their own ship. She was a little surprised to hear he had jumped into the ocean after her, but couldn't help but feel touched at the fact he had. Throughout everything he had told her she could tell that whatever had been between them had been built up over time and felt even worse for taking that away from him.

"That was when you told me about your brothers and what they had done to you. You also told me who your father was and after that, you'd left to get some air. You had kept your past a secret from everyone and I'm the only one you've told."

Law said and Katrina stared at him as he continued.

"I was so angry once you told me. I wanted to find your brothers and make them feel every ounce of pain they had put you through and then some before killing them, but since we were both stranded on that island I simply focused on making sure you were okay. I'd gone out to look for you only to find you pinned down by the panther I'd seen the first day on the island and I didn't even think before acting. I just knew I had to keep you safe."

He said and Katrina felt her heart hammering in her chest as he told her of how he'd killed the jungle cat, then asked her if she was okay afterwards. She blushed a deep crimson red when he proceeded to tell her just how she'd responded and she covered her face with one of the pillows on her bed when he told her what it was like when they were together and heard him laughing at her before he continued to explain how they'd gotten off the island and reunited with the crew. He told her everything, of how they had been together for a month and two years, how Penguin and Nikkicha had hooked up and how long they'd been together, what she did on the island for her friend and what he had done to punish her for it, making her blush bright red again, but after that the jovial tone in his voice disappeared.

"You...the reason you were caught by the marines that had kidnapped you was because I didn't answer the question you'd asked me. I just didn't know how to respond and you left as soon as we surfaced."

He said and Katrina looked at him confused, but he refused to look at her.

"Your brothers had gotten ahold of you again and tortured you. That's how you got all those wounds. That's how you lost your memory."

He said and Katrina could hear the guilt in his voice and frowned as she tried to get him to look at her, but he simply turned his head away from her. She frowned after a while and finally grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look at her.

"It's not your fault that my brothers decided to be psychotic assholes and torture me for their own amusement. Just because you weren't ready to answer a question I suddenly sprung on you, doesn't make you responsible for what happened to me. I may have lost my memory, but that doesn't mean I blame you. If anyone is to blame it's my brothers."

She said, staring into his grey eyes with her own blue-green ones.

"I tortured them."

He said and Katrina frowned in confusion and Law pulled his face out of her hands as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I tortured them for every single thing they did to you and more. I enjoyed hearing their screams of agony and knowing that once I was finished with them they wouldn't be able to hurt you ever again. But even after all that, once I got back to the sub to see the extent of the damages they had done to you I find you don't even remember who you are let alone anything else. I couldn't protect you from them and I couldn't get there before they had tortured you again."

He said and stopped just before the door, his back to her.

"If that isn't my fault, then whose fault is it Katrina?"

He asked and she didn't have an answer. She watched as he opened her door and closed it behind himself as he left. Katrina didn't know what to do or even think. What was one to think about something like that? Though there was one thing that crossed her mind as she laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room. What was the question she'd asked him that he didn't know how to answer?

* * *

Kiteria: So, Law answered all of Kat's questions about her old self and told her of everything that happened between them up until she lost her memory only to wind up making her have one last question that still doesn't have an answer to it. This is probably the longest chapter of this story I've done and I hope you all enjoyed! I'll update again when I can, til then, review!

**Shoutouts!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Oh you know you love when I do plot twists and cliff hangers that make your heart stop while reading XD You my friend, misspelled Freddy though, so that threat doesn't count! Hope you enjoyed the udpate, it's a long one so leave me a long review okay?

**CopraMeow:** It's killing him having to deal with her like this. I tried to make that clear in this chapter, but I don't think I did that good of a job. If nothing else, Kat now knows everything but it won't be that easy. She still doesn't have her memories! He was her knight, her knight in bloody armor XD

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, it probably was a good thing those two were killed, but I just liked to kill them off because they were assholes. Oh, just wait until Loki makes his appearance. That, it going to be something to see...or in this case read.

**Luvrainluv: **It's okay, I have a very twisted imagination. We as writers have the right to be slightly sadistic and any other personality trait we need to be to pull of a character or scene in a story. At least that's my reasoning and no one can convince me otherwise XD I think the ending of the last chapter caused a lot of people to have a strong response, but that was what I was going for. I'm curious to see how you guys will respond to this one though. You got to see a bit of how Law felt as he told Katrina of her life and their life together, then the fact he feels guilty about what happened. I personally thought it was a nice touch.

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares: **Well, first, welcome new reviewer! As for Kat getting her memory back, I have things planned for that. Believe me on that and it shall involve our least favorite red-haired pirate captain and a big revelation I bet no one will see coming.

**Raindra: **You'll get your answers to your questions in the next chapter or two.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **What's funny is that I don't even try, it just comes naturally XD

**Shoutouts are over and I'm gonna try and work on the next chapter. Til then, I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter and I would like for all of you to leave me a long review in response. Know that the next couple of chapters will be something none of you will want to miss! Til next time my loyal reviewers and friends, ja ne! =^.^=**


	52. Chapter 52

_Last time: "I couldn't protect you from them and I couldn't get there before they had tortured you again."_

_He said and stopped just before the door, his back to her._

_"If that isn't my fault, then whose fault is it Katrina?"_

_He asked and she didn't have an answer. She watched as he opened her door and closed it behind himself as he left. Katrina didn't know what to do or even think. What was one to think about something like that? Though there was one thing that crossed her mind as she laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room. What was the question she'd asked him that he didn't know how to answer?_

* * *

Present:

Three days had passed since Katrina had gotten Law to tell her about the old her and she still couldn't remember anything on her own. She had the stories, but she just couldn't match them up and it was only serving to confuse her. She knew what she'd been put through as a child, but couldn't remember any of the pain. She knew of her time with Loki and the Swift Pirates, but couldn't remember any of the feelings she'd had while with them, even after she'd been left behind on the Archipelago, nothing. Her fighting alongside Law against the marines during their little game, taking care of him while he was injured, agreeing to join the Heart Pirates, watching him die, bringing him back to life, fighting for her new family, helping Luffy by reviving his brother and almost dying, getting stranded on an island with Law, sharing the most intimate part of herself with him, reuniting with the crew, spending two years with them while sailing around, running into Raindra and helping her and Zoro hook up, getting kidnapped by the marines her brothers' commanded, being tortured by her brothers again...she couldn't remember how she felt during any of it. It was like she had a movie playing in her head with no sound or color, just images flashing in quick progression, one after another, and she didn't know how to feel about any of it.

"Captain says that everyone's to go up on deck!"

A voice called from outside her room and Katrina sat up with a frown before walking over to her door and peering out into the hallway to see Shachi running her way.

"What's going on?"

She asked and the brunette stopped and stared at her before stumbling over his words.

"Shachi!"

A voice called and the brunette looked that way before looking back at her, and after throwing her an apologetic smile, ran down the hallway and disappeared from view. Katrina didn't know what was going on, but she knew one way to find out.

* * *

Law glared at the approaching ship and cursed the fact that they had been forced to surface momentarily and dock at a sand barge so Nikkicha could make repairs to the engine and outer walls of the sub that had taken quite a beating from a few sea kings that had snuck up on them. He recognized the Jolly Roger and felt his grip on his nodachi tighten as Penguin and the others joined him on deck, all but Nikkicha and Katrina.

"Captain?"

Bepo asked from beside him and Law didn't say anything, he simply watched as the ship stopped on the opposite side of the sand barge and a man with auburn colored hair walked into view.

"Trafalgar Law!"

The red-haired man shouted so as to be heard and Law's hand twitched to cut the other pirate to pieces.

"Captain, who is that?"

Law heard Penguin ask from behind him and never took his eyes off the red-haired pirate as he answered his navigator's question.

"Loki Collingham."

He said and could feel the shock from his entire crew as they looked at the man standing on the deck of the ship across from them.

"You mean, that's the man who left Katrina on the Archipelago?"

Shachi asked and Law simply nodded.

"What do you want Loki!?"

Law called to the other man and narrowed his eyes at the smile that appeared on the red-head's face.

"I've been told you have something of mine, I simply want it back, or I should say I want _her _back."

He said and Law glared at the man and before he could say anything in response, pirates had jumped down from Loki's ship and were advancing towards them.

"Go, leave no survivors."

Law ordered his crew and they all jumped off the deck of the submarine and charging at the rival pirates as soon as they landed on the sand barge. Law stayed put and could see Loki was still standing where he was, watching as their crews attacked each other and Law felt the urge to kill the red-head build. He was about to jump down and join the fight himself when a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Law, what's going on?"

* * *

Katrina walked out onto the deck of the submarine and frowned when she heard the sound of swords clashing and guns firing. When she saw Law standing on the deck by himself she couldn't help but ask what was going on, though as she came to stand a few feet away from him she could clearly see for herself and felt her eyes widen in surprise. Rival pirates were fighting against her crewmates. She could see Penguin protecting Nikkicha as she worked to finish the repairs to the submarine, Bepo and Jambarl were dealing with pirates with ease, but Shachi seemed to be struggling slightly.

"Kat, what are you doing out here?"

Law asked and Katrina's eyes snapped away from the battle field to Law and saw him looking at her like she was crazy for coming out of the sub.

"It would seem that the rumors are true after all Trafalgar, you do have something of mine!"

An unfamiliar male voice called and Katrina turned with Law to look at a red-haired man standing on the deck of a ship across from the submarine and Katrina wondered who he was until she saw the Jolly Roger on the sail of the ship and remembered Law telling her what the Jolly Roger of her old pirate crew was.

"She's not yours!"

Law snapped and Katrina stared at her captain with wide eyes, she hadn't expected him to react that way, but couldn't deny the fact it made her heart beat faster at the fact he had.

"We'll see about that!"

Loki called before jumping down from his ship and joining the battle, all the while making his way towards them. Law tried to push Katrina back into the sub, but when Loki almost cut down Jambarl he ignored her and jumped down to join the fight himself and protect his crew.

Katrina didn't know what to do. Law may not have said it, but it was pretty obvious that he wanted her to stay out of this fight, but she felt like she had to be here, even if she didn't know why.

"Shachi!"

Nikkicha shouted and Katrina's eyes snapped to the blonde mechanic before scanning the crowd of pirates until they found the brunette from her own crew and felt her eyes widen at the fact he was surrounded by members of the other crew. Without thinking, Katrina reached to the sheaths on her hips that held the daggers that Nikkicha had said were hers and insisted she kept on her person at all times and jumped over the railing of the submarine and landed in the middle of the battle going on between Swift Pirates and Heart Pirates.

Her body moved, completely on instinct as she ducked and dodged different attacks from different pirates, cutting them down as she went without even having to think about it. She didn't stop as the bodies fell to the sand, she just kept her eyes on her crewmate until she was standing between him and the pirates that were trying to hurt him.

"Touch him and you all die."

She growled out in a low, threatening tone and the pirates all looked from her to each other before laughing and continuing towards her and Shachi. Before any of them could even blink, she had already sliced two of their throats, stabbed one through the chest and dragged her other dagger across his stomach so his organs fell to the ground and jumped over the last one, making him turn to follow her movements only for her to drop to the ground and cut his achilles tendon so he fell to the ground and wasted no time in ramming her dagger into his throat and making sure he stayed down.

"Woah."

Shachi said as he looked at the carnage Katrina had just unleashed on the pirates before looking at her. There was blood splattered all over her face and top, but she didn't even seem to care.

"You okay Shachi?"

She asked and he simply nodded in response. They both turned when they heard Nikkicha and Penguin running towards them. When they saw the state Katrina was in and the bodies on the ground at their feet both went wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the fact Katrina had done all that. The old Katrina would have done that and they wouldn't have been surprised in the least, but since losing her memories she's been like a different person. She was sweet all the time, didn't curse or tease, and she didn't even have the accent they were all so used to hearing in her voice when she spoke. So to see that Katrina do this, they were a little surprised.

Before any of them could say anything, more pirates surrounded them and they were all forced in different directions to deal with their own battles. Katrina simply let her body move like it wanted to and found she was making her way closer and closer to the Swift Pirate's ship. She didn't really know why, but she had a feeling like she needed to get as close to that ship as she could.

"That's far enough Kat."

Loki's voice said from her left and Katrina jumped away just in time to avoid having a sword slicing her in half.

"Just as skilled as I remember."

He said with a smirk and Katrina glared at him. If this was Loki, then that meant he was the one who had left her back on the Archipelago.

"What, aren't you happy to see me Kat?"

He asked with a small pout and Katrina growled at him before he charged at her. She gasped when he knocked one of her daggers out of her hand and pinned her to the sand at their feet, his blade pressing against her throat.

"Oh come now, is this really the best you can do? I'd have thought you'd have gotten better in the time we were apart. Did my leaving you effect you so much that you can't even face me without becoming emotional?"

He asked with a smirk and Katrina didn't respond. She knew what he had done and knew she should be mad and upset and all sorts of other things, but just like everything else Law had told her, she didn't know how she felt about what Loki had done to her though it appeared that her lack of an answer had pissed off the red-haired captain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

He snapped at her, applying more pressure to her neck and Katrina could feel his blade start to dig into her skin before it suddenly disappeared and she saw Law standing a few feet infront of her, keeping himself between her and Loki.

"She doesn't remember anything, she's lost her memory."

Law said and Katrina looked past him towards Loki to see him smirk at the information.

"Oh really?"

He asked as Katrina got to her feet, having retrieved the dagger that had been previously knocked from her hand and moving to stand slightly behind Law, but being sure to keep Loki in her sights.

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you know the _real _reason we left you on the Archipelago."

He said and Katrina stared at him in confusion.

"Real reason?"

She asked slowly and saw Loki's smirk widen at her obvious confusion.

"Yes, and it's such a good one too."

He said as he stepped closer to them, only to stop when Law moved to step infront of Katrina.

"Your brothers are actually the reason my dear Kat."

Loki said, but that only served to confuse her further.

"They found me, three days before we even reached the Archipelago. It was while you, Nat, and some of the boys were playing cards."

He explained and Katrina opened her mouth to say she didn't remember anything he was saying, but he continued before she could.

"They told me who your father was and imagine my surprise when I hear that not only is my first mate's father a marine, but Admiral Akainu of all people."

Loki said as he moved closer and Katrina could see Law's hand tighten around his sword while keeping his eyes trained on the red-head standing just a few feet across from them. She wasn't too sure what to make of what Loki was telling her, but she got a sense that she wasn't going to like the end result of what he was revealing to them. He, on the other hand, was obviously enjoying what he had to say.

"They said they'd pay me good money and make my crew's journey into the New World...safer if we left you on the Archipelago once we landed. It was an easy choice to make of course, I mean who would want to keep someone like you around? You can't defend yourself, using your devil fruit power almost kills you, and you won't give up the goods to anyone. You were just dead weight and we were all glad to be rid of you."

He said and Katrina froze. Her brothers were the reason her old crew left her behind? They left her on that island for the promise of money and a safe trip?

"Did you have fun waking up the morning after we left? Though I do wonder, how exactly did you pay off the debt we left you with? Did you finally give up the goods Kitty-Kat, is that how you paid for it?"

He asked and Katrina gasped as the images that had been running through her mind from what Law had told her suddenly seemed to burst to life with color and sound. She could remember how she felt when her brothers tortured her, the feeling of the knives, whips, fire and fists that assaulted her body. She remembered how she felt when she agreed to join the Swift Pirates and was leaving behind her old life. She remembered how she felt with the crew and her captain, then how she felt when she was left behind. She remembered how she felt when she fought alongside Law against the marines and when she took care of him. She remembered how she felt when she agreed to join the Heart Pirates, how she felt when she saw him die and when she brought him back. How she felt whenever she was around Law, when she brought back Luffy's brother, when she and Law were stranded on the island and everything following that up to when she had jumped from the submarine to the island after Law couldn't answer her question. She remembered what her brothers had done to her, she remembered everything and she was pissed.

"You bastard."

She whispered and heard Loki laugh before telling her to speak up.

"You fuckin' bastard!"

She shouted as she leveled him with the most hateful glare she could manage and gripped her daggers so hard she could feel blood running down the inside of her wrists from where the leather and seastone jewels in the hilts cut into her skin.

"Do you have any inklin' of an idea of the kind of shit I was put through because of you?"

She seethed as she walked past Law who was looking at her in complete shock and stalked towards Loki who was still smirking at her, like he found her anger amusing.

"Because you and your pathetic fuckin' crew weren't strong enough to face the New World on your own strength, you turned to my _brothers _for help? What kind of sick, twisted, demented little fuck does that to his own crew?! His nakama!"

She shouted before tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. He laughed from beneath her, not sensing the threat that was above him and placed his hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't that bad Kitty-Kat, I bet you learned a bunch of fun tricks while paying back that debt."

He said with a smirk and Katrina growled down at him before grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head before stabbing one of her daggers through both hands and into the ground, relishing in the scream of agony that tore its way from her ex-captain's throat as she did so. She placed the blade of the other one against his cheek and slowly dragged it across his flesh, smirking when it left behind a bloody line.

"I trusted you and thought of you as family before lettin' you into my heart."

She said, trailing the dagger down to his neck and holding it there against his throat for a minute before moving it down to where she could feel his heart beating from within his chest and dug into his skin and smirked when he writhed beneath her, trying to get away from her blade.

"I thought you cared for me, but when I lost any use I had to you you just cast me aside."

She said as she lifted her dagger and brought it down on the joint connecting his arm to his shoulder and made sure to sever it completely. She ignored his screams and simply moved her dagger across the skin of his abdomen, leaving behind a bloody line as she went.

"Now I find out you actually left me behind because my psychotic brothers told you they would make your journey easier and even paid for me like I was some whore."

She said and severed his other arm like she had the first. She no longer heard the tell-tale sounds of battle going on around her, but she didn't care right now. She'd often wondered what exactly she'd do if she ever saw her old captain again, but after learning the real reason behind his leaving her behind, she was going to make sure the bastard paid.

"You don't have any claim to me Loki, you gave that right up the minute you decided to listen to my demented fuckin' brothers and left your girlfriend and nakama on an island to fend for myself where I could have been dragged to the slave auction, killed by any passin' pirates or marines, or tossed into the goddamn fuckin' ocean by one of your enemies that knew who I was!"

Katrina snapped down at him before embedding her dagger in his throat and severing his head with a flick of her wrist.

She stood up after pulling back both of her daggers and glared at the remaining members of her old crew that were standing on the sand barge with her current crewmates, all staring at her in utter disbelief.

"If any of you wants to live, I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight. _Now!_"

She ordered them and they all instantly scrambled over each other and their fallen brethren to reach their ship and get the fuck out of there. Once they were gone Katrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Kat?"

Someone said uncertainly and Katrina opened her eyes to see Shachi and them looking at her like they expected her to snap at any moment.

"I'm fine."

She said before walking past them and heading back towards the sub. She needed a shower and she needed some time to herself.

* * *

Kiteria: There you go! Her brothers and Loki are all dead! Law got to kill Clark and Nicholas (whose names I just realized were the same as the explorers) and Kat killed Loki herself XD Also, her daggers aren't tiny little things, they're about the same size as sai, just with one blade instead of three. I'll post a link on my profile page if I can find one that fits them. Hope you all enjoyed. I updated twice in one night...well day if you count the fact it's past four in the morning where I'm at, but that's besides the point. Plus, Kat got her memories back! Please review!

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **I love my reasoning too. This chapter was a little dark...ish. I could have done much worse, but I thought it was about time Kat got some revenge for all the shit she's been put through. Besides, it was fun killing Loki XD As for ever getting someone to say that an angst scene was cute, yes, yes I have and it's kinda funny. I'm a weird individual, but that can't be helped. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Molly Grace 16: **Well, I do believe this chapter answered your question and Loki did indeed die. At the hands of Kat, might I add :D I was really happy to write that part, I've wanted to kill that bastard off since I came up with the real idea behind his leaving her behind on the Archipelago and that was after I finished writing chapter three! I hope you and everyone else enjoyed the update!

**Shoutouts are over! I updated twice people, so I hope you enjoyed! I'm headin' to bed now though, so goodnight to all! The story is getting closer and closer to the end but I'll add a few more things in to make it intersting before I do finally end it. I hope you all have a good night, day, whatever it is when you read this, but the point is my loyal reviewers, that this is it til the next time I update. So til then, ja ne! =^.^=**


	53. Chapter 53

Kiteria: I'd just like to thank my friend Raindra for helping me out with the beginning of this chapter. I had doubts when I started it and if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have continued writing this. So, thank you Rain!

* * *

_Last time:_ _"If any of you wants to live, I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight. Now!"_

_She ordered them and they all instantly scrambled over each other and their fallen brethren to reach their ship and get the fuck out of there. Once they were gone Katrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself._

_"Kat?"_

_Someone said uncertainly and Katrina opened her eyes to see Shachi and them looking at her like they expected her to snap at any moment._

_"I'm fine."_

_She said before walking past them and heading back towards the sub. She needed a shower and she needed some time to herself._

* * *

Present:

Katrina leaned her head against the cold walls of the shower and let the hot water run over her body, washing away the blood and sand. She was glad to have her memories back, but having them back now left her with a pain in her heart since she remembered the reason she left the submarine in the first place. She didn't understand how Law could stake a claim to her and call her his, but not be able to answer her question of if he loved her. She remembered everything from when she'd lost her memories, those days didn't just fade away now that her memories were back. She remembered how the crew helped her and was beyond touched. This crew was her family, not the two marines Law had killed, or the red-haired East Blue pirate captain she'd killed less than an hour ago, but Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Jambarl, Nikkicha, all of them were her family. But Law...It was different with him. She loved him in a different way than she loved the others. He was her captain, but he was also the man she gave her everything to. She would die for him without even a second thought, but he couldn't even tell her how he felt and that made her feel like he didn't care anything about her and only wanted her for her body.

Katrina sighed as she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. If she stayed in much longer she'd start to turn into a prune. She dried herself off and pulled on a pair of white cut off shorts and a purple tank top before stepping out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of her bed, hairbrush in hand, and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes to collect herself. She felt like crying, but at the same time she felt like yelling. She ran the brush through her hair, the teeth breaking up any tangles and she sighed as she got to her feet and placed her brush on the table beside her bed. She needed to talk to Law, mainly because there's something she'll need his help with.

* * *

Law had told Nikkicha to finish the repairs to the sub and Penguin had opted to stay outside with her. He hadn't minded, his mind was a little preoccupied with what he and the others had seen Katrina do to Loki. As shocked as he was that her memories seemed to have returned and how she reacted to what Loki told them. The image of her pinning the red-haired pirate captain down, smirking at his screams of pain and cutting off his arms one after another had left Law with a rather big problem he had to deal with on his own. No one had seen Katrina in over an hour and Law was half tempted to see what was occupying his cook's time, but had chosen against it. Though when there was a knock on his door and he opened it, the last person he'd expected to see was Katrina.

"Law."

She said before he could say anything and walked past him into the room. Law blinked at her sudden entrance into his room, but shrugged it off and closed the door before turning to look at his cook who was standing between his bed and him, her eyes focused on his.

"I'm not sorry about what I did to Loki, the bastard deserved every bit of what he got."

She said and Law arched an eyebrow at her statement. Did she really think he would expect her to explain her actions to him? Hell, if he could have he'd have made the red-haired captain live longer so he could see what else Katrina would have done to him.

"That he did."

He said and didn't miss the shocked look on Katrina's face, like she was surprised he had agreed with her and wasn't reprimanding her for flying off the handle like she had, but he didn't say anything else. He could see she had a reason for coming to him and it didn't have anything to do with her killing her ex-captain.

"Law, I want to go see my parents."

Katrina said and Law felt his eyes widen as what she said registered.

"You what?"

He asked, trying to make sure he had heard her correctly. He had to have misheard, there was no way his cook had just said she wanted to go see her parents. Her _marine _parents.

"I want to see my parents."

She said again and Law simply stared at his cook before walking forward, closing the distance between them, and stopping right infront of her.

"Are you crazy? They're marines Kat, _marines. _In case you forgot, pirates usually try to _avoid _marines, not sail right into their hands."

He said and saw Katrina's eyes harden as a defiant look entered them and saw she wasn't going to let this go.

"I need to see them Law. I have to tell them that Clark and Nicholas are dead."

She said and Law narrowed his eyes at her reasoning behind wanting to go all the way to marine headquarters to see Admiral Akainu and Vice-Admiral Kisera, both of whom just happened to be her parents. It was insane, all of it, but what was more insane was the fact she clearly seemed to be expecting his help on this matter.

"And if I were to say no to your little request?"

He asked and saw her eyes narrow slightly but when she spoke she was completely calm, though that unnerved Law more than her yelling at him would have. With Katrina, it was when she got quiet you had to look out.

"Then I'll kidnap Bepo and find my own way there. I'm goin' to go see my parents Law, with or without your help."

She said in a tone that told him she would have no problem doing just that before she started to walk past him and head towards the door, but she stopped.

"You decide. Help me and go with, or refuse to help and I take your first mate to come with me and go without you."

She said before continuing on towards the door and Law was a little too shocked at her being so set on going to see her parents to really respond until she was almost out the door.

"Wait a minute!"

He called out and grabbed her wrist before she could leave. He pulled her back into the room and slammed the door shut before turning to look at his cook, she looked a little surprised at having suddenly been pulled back into his room and her only exit being blocked.

"Law, let me out."

She ordered and Law glared at her for it before focusing back on their earlier conversation.

"What makes you think Bepo would willingly go with you? He's a pirate too."

He said and heard Katrina sigh before she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. Law couldn't help but notice the fact she was only in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top, but tried not to let his mind go down that road. Even as an image of her covered in Loki's blood after having severed one of his arms, smirking at his screams of pain popped in his mind and started to make him aroused.

"Simple, he wouldn't let me go on my own."

Katrina responded with a shrug and Law mentally groaned as his attention was momentarily brought to her breasts as they bounced with the small movement before he forced his eyes to hers.

"You're not going."

He said and saw Katrina's eyes light up with that defiant fire he loved so much.

"Why the hell not?! I know you won't let me go by myself, and if you aren't willin' to go with me then at least if Bepo's with me I'll have someone there who actually gives a damn about me to-"

She started to rant and Law glared at what she'd said before moving and pinning her to the bed. She tried to shove him off of her, but her grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down as he hovered over her, one of his knees between her legs and the other leaning on the bed to help keep her in place.

"Actually gives a damn about you? Are you trying to say I don't care for you Kat?"

He asked in a dark tone and felt Katrina freeze beneath him before she glared up at him.

"No, I'm not tryin' to say it you damn North Blue dolt, I _am _sayin' it!"

She snapped at him and he frowned at her before tightening his grip on her wrists until he heard her gasp in pain.

"You don't know what you're talking about then."

He said and heard her scoff at him which made him arch an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Right, so when I've told you how I feel about you four times in the month and two years we've been together and you never _once _said _anythin' _in return I'm suppose to think you actually care for me? That you're not just with me for the sex. Is that what you're tryin' to tell me Law? Because if it is then you're stupider than I thought you were."

She said with a roll of her eyes and again tried to shove him off of her, but he just pushed her further against the mattress of the bed.

"I do care for you Kat, I-"

Law started to say, but Katrina cut him off.

"Bullshit! If you cared about me then why the hell haven't you told me you loved me!? Why is it, that when I flat-out asked you if you loved me or not, instead of you answerin' me you change the fuckin' subject instead!?"

She snarled up at him and thrashed around in his hold, actually managing to get one of her hands free and sock him in the jaw before he managed to pin her down again.

"If you'd just listen to me-"

He started, but was once again cut off.

"Why? So you can change the subject again and dodge the fact that you haven't the slightest fuckin' idea of how you feel about me!? We've been together a month and two years and in that time I've told you how I feel and never got a response from you. The only thing you do give me is sex, I'm practically your very own private whore you don't have to pay for. Is that what I am to you, a whore?"

She asked and when Law didn't respond she glared up at him. Did she really think he thought of her as a whore? The thought hurt him as well as angered him. How could she not only think so lowly of him, but of herself? She wasn't a whore and he certainly never thought of her as one.

"Fuckin' answer me Trafalgar!"

She snapped as she started thrashing against his hold again and Law leaned down and slammed his lips against hers, making her instantly freeze at the sudden action. When he pulled away he was smirking at the look on his cook's face.

"Like I said Katrina, if you'd just listen to me you'd know that I do love you."

He said and saw Katrina's eyes go wide as she stared up at him.

"W-What?"

She asked and Law chuckled slightly as he released her hands and reached up to cup the side of her face, his thumb passing over her bottom lip before he leaned down.

"I said I love you Katrina."

He said before pressing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Katrina couldn't believe her ears. He said it. He finally said it. The feeling that coursed through her body at hearing him say those words was indescribable, but her heart felt like it was going to sprout wings and fly out of her chest. She felt like crying as she brought her hands up and tangled them in his hair as she pulled him closer and kissed him back. She felt him smile against her lips before feeling one of his hands slowly trail down her side to the hem of her tank top, then felt his fingers slip beneath the fabric and slowly trail back up her skin. She shuddered as she felt his hand undo the clasp of her bra before his fingers started to tease her nipple. She moaned and arched her back up off the bed as he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She moaned again when he started trailing kisses from her mouth, down her jaw to the side of her neck before moving down her body and after pushing her tank top up to expose her breast, then suddenly taking the nipple of the breast he'd been ignoring in his mouth and flicking his tongue over the bud making her gasp loudly and arch her back again. She whined in protest when he pulled away and heard him chuckling before seeing him pull his shirt up over his head and toss it to the floor without a care. She lifted herself up and disposed of her tank top and bra properly before feeling his arm snake around her back and pull her to him as his mouth captured hers again.

She felt him pick her up and move beneath her, but didn't know what he was doing until she was suddenly straddling his lap. She could feel him through his jeans and smirked before grinding herself against him, smirking wider when he made a low, guttural groan and his grip around her waist tightened just slightly.

"You have no idea what seeing you do that to that bastard Loki did to me."

He said, voice practically a growl and Katrina smirked as she ground her hips against him again, she had a pretty good feel of what it had done to him.

"You seemed to have had a pretty good handle on it before I came in."

She said as she trailed a hand down his abdomen to his jeans and started undoing them.

"Mmm."

Was the only response she got as she slid her hand under his jeans and wrapped her hand around him. She heard his sudden intake of breath and smirked when his grip on her waist turned bruising, but that didn't stop her from slowly starting to pump him with her hand. She relished in the fact she was in control of him at this moment, he was at her mercy and that thought made her incredibly hot. Law groaned and his eyes closed as he leaned his head against her shoulder and she felt him cum onto her hand after a few more strokes which made her wonder just how long he'd been holding out, though that thought was quickly pushed from her mind when Law suddenly picked her up and placed her down on his bed and pulled her shorts off. She pushed herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing and blushed at the look on his face as he met her gaze before he moved between her legs. She felt his hand on her upper thigh before feeling his tongue slide inside her and threw her head back and moaned loudly.

* * *

Law smirked as he flicked his tongue over Katrina's bundle of nerves and heard her moan again. Her hand was pushing against the back of his head, directing him to where she wanted him most and the sounds she made when he licked her inner walls made him harden again. He could feel Katrina lifting her hips to try and feel more and smirked before he lightly grazed his teeth across her bundle of nerves and was met with her screaming in shock and pleasure before she came.

He smirked again as he licked his lips, tasting her there as he pushed his pants the rest of the way off his hips and climbed up her body. He leaned down and claimed her lips once more, letting her taste herself as he pried her mouth open and coaxed her tongue to move with his own. He could feel her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer and smirked before bringing a hand between them and rubbing her sex a couple of times before pulling his hand away and chuckling slightly when she whined at the loss of contact before he thrust into her and her whine turned into a loud moan.

"Bastard."

She said as she glared up at him and he simply smirked before pulling out and thrusting back into her again, relishing in the feel of her around him and the moans she was making as he moved with her. Her hips moved with his with every thrust and he groaned at the way her walls felt around him as they moved together. He used the arm he had wrapped around her waist to pull her up into a sitting position and she straddled his waist as he knelt on the bed and thrust up into her, going deeper with their new angle and leaning up and kissing Katrina to muffle her moan.

"F..Faster.."

Katrina said breathlessly once they pulled away and Law thrust into her harshly at the order and simply because of it, he slowed down making her move her hips to try and get more friction between them.

"Law."

She whined and he simply continued to move inside her at a leisure pace that he knew was torture for her, hell, it was torture for him. He was about to tell her to beg when he felt her hands on his shoulders and suddenly found their position had changed and he was now flat on his back with Katrina still straddling his waist.

"Wha-ah!"

He started to ask, but moaned when Katrina suddenly rocked her hips forward, a hand pressed flat against his chest to use him as a baseboard to push herself off of before she lowered herself onto him again. He glared up at her for suddenly taking control like that, but as she continued to move, rocking her hips forward faster and faster, taking him deeper inside herself he really couldn't find it in him to care. He rest his hands on her hips instead and helped push her up before roughly pulling her back down again and thrusting his hips upward to match each time she rocked her hips. He could feel himself getting close to losing it and could feel Katrina's walls tightening around him more and more as they continued to move with each other and knew she was getting to the same point. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss as he rolled them over. He felt her open her mouth to say something, but he thrust into her and wouldn't let her.

"Harder..."

She whispered in his ear and he looked up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"That sounded like...an order."

He said with a grunt as he moved inside her and she moaned again before responding.

"That's because...it was..."

She said and Law smirked down at her before thrusting into her again, harder and faster than before and heard her gasp and cry out in pleasure as her nails dug into his shoulders. He thrust into her one more time before feeling her walls clamp down on him and felt her cum. He groaned as he continued to move inside her, so close to cuming himself.

"Cum for me babe."

Katrina whispered in his ear and he thrust into her one last time before cuming deep inside her and letting his head fall onto the pillow next to her head as the pleasure coursed through his body and made him shake. He felt Katrina's arms wrap around his neck before feeling her run her fingers through his hair and lifted his head so he could look into her eyes.

"Say it again, please."

She said softly, her blue-green eyes looking into his own and he didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He smirked as he leaned down and rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **Yes, she got all her memories back.

**Molly Grace 16: **I believe things are a little more than hunky-dory now, but it sure as hell was fun to write XD

**Raindra: **I can, but then again I'm the insane one who came up with the idea in the first place. Kat really is a lil scary when pissed off huh? As for what happens to Kat and Law as a couple...I believe they're going to be just fine after this ;)

**Luvrainluv: **So I'm not alone in finding dark scenes fun to write. Though lemons are fun too.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **I can't believe you didn't log in for the last chapter! I'm just kiddin' chick, but I did enjoy writing the part where Katrina went off and tore Loki to pieces, literally XD I had a strong feeling you would like that part and when she told the other members of the Swift Pirates to leave if they wanted to live. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Yes, yes she did.

**LKNs: **I love you for your review. I love everyone for reviewing, but the fact that I was hanging out with my aunt and her boyfriend for the day yesterday and logged on to see if I got new reviews and saw I had such a long review from someone new, it just made my day. So thank you for that!

As for the rollercoaster that is this story, I do that to a lot of my stories. I think it makes them more developed, that and I can't stand stories that are happy all the time or constantly depressed. I like to jump high into the happy part of the story then dive down deep for the depressing parts and then add in humor and everything else along the way. As for him not saying I love you right away, I had my reasons for doing it. Mainly it was so it would have more of an effect when he finally did say it, but also to try and show some emotions that Kat felt from him not saying it and how he felt as he was realizing his possessiveness and everything was really love.

Unicorns, rainbows, and blue cotton candy though? There won't be any of that, though the cotton candy does sound nice XD I hope you enjoyed the update and I look forward to your review.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **It's both shocking and cool that you seem to be able to read my mind. Law's reaction to Kat doing that to Loki was exactly as you said and the fact you seemed to see that was both shocking and cool. Though don't read too far into my mind or you might get scarred for life, I wouldn't want that to happen. My mind is a very dark place -.- but it's a fun place to be most of the time XD

I hope you enjoyed the update though and I'm wondering what you'll say in your review.

**Shoutouts are over! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and know that there will be maybe one or two more chapters before this story comes to an end. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now that I'm reaching the end of my ideas for this. It's sad that this story will be over, but it's been fun as hell to write and see what you all thought of the chapters you've read. I'd like you all to know that I have an idea for a story after this one that will be called The Captain's Musician and I'll give a special sneak peek of it to anyone who can guess (other than Erin since you already know) who the pairing will be. OC and who?**

**I'm heading to bed now, so I hope you all have a good day, night, afternoon, or whatever it is when you are reading this and I will see you all again when I update. So, til next time my loyal and ever faithful reviewers, ja ne! =^.^=**


	54. Chapter 54

Kiteria: Okay, so the One Piece wiki only says that Law becomes a Warlord over the period of the Two Year skip and says how he did it, but doesn't say anything else on the matter and I have only seen up to where Luffy and them meet back up after the two years of being apart. The part where Law gets the invitation from Marine HQ is not from the Manga or the Anime, it is completely from my head and if you guys don't like it, I'm sorry but I felt like doing things this way so I did! I of course, do not own One Piece or any of its characters, I only own Katrina, her assholey brothers, the Swift Pirates, Katrina's mother, Raindra (though thanks to my friend only), Nikkicha, and Kana.

Now that that's out of the way, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

_Last time: "Say it again, please."_

_She said softly, her blue-green eyes looking into his own and he didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He smirked as he leaned down and rest his forehead against hers._

_"I love you."_

_He whispered before pressing his lips against hers._

* * *

Present:

Katrina watched from her spot on the deck of the submarine as Law told Penguin and Shachi to place a big wooden box in a specific place, telling them to move it so much to the left or so much to the right, almost like he was telling them to move furniture or something. She had asked why they were here since the island was practically overrun with marines since it was so close to Navy Headquarters, but Law simply told her to watch. Bepo was standing beside her, watching just as intently as she was.

"I don't get it, what's in the box?"

She asked and saw Bepo shrug as Law and them walked back aboard the ship. Law wrapped an arm around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder as Penguin and Shachi disappeared below to tell Jambarl to set sail again.

"You confuse me sometimes, you know that?"

Katrina asked, turning her head so she was looking Law in the eyes.

"How is that?"

He asked and though his mouth was covered by her hair she could still hear the smile in his voice and refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Well the sudden decision to stop at an island crawlin' with marines just to leave a box for them to find signed by you for starters. What could you possibly gain from this? And what was in that box anyways?"

She asked and the only response she got was her captain chuckling at her before he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You'll see."

He said before walking off, leaving Katrina thoroughly confused but she just shook her head and decided it was probably for the best she let it go for now. Law would tell her when he felt like it, but that didn't make her any less curious.

Katrina looked around the galley as she walked in and saw Bepo and the others all slumped over, trying to fully wake up.

"Shachi."

She called to the brunette who was straining to keep his eyes open as his head rest on his arms. He looked up at her, wondering what she wanted and she smiled at him.

"Can you go see if the newspaper is here yet?"

She asked and saw him nod as he pushed away from the table and slowly shuffled towards the doors leading out onto the deck and chuckled slightly to herself before turning to start on the crew's breakfast. She'd make Shachi an extra helping of eggs for doing as she asked despite being half-awake. It had been about three days since they left the island that Law had stopped at to drop off that box and he still wouldn't tell her what had been inside. She'd even asked Penguin and Shachi if they knew since they had been the ones to carry it, but neither of them knew all they said was that it was surprisingly light.

"Captain!"

Shachi's voice suddenly tore through the silence in the galley and everyone turned to see the brunette haired navigator running back inside, the newspaper in his hand.

"What is it Shachi?"

Law asked, not seeming to be at all bothered by the frantic tone in his crewmate's voice and Katrina rolled her eyes at her captain as she went back to finishing up everyone's breakfast. She could hear Shachi move over to where Law was sitting and heard him telling Law he should look at the paper. She had cut everything off and was carrying everyone's plates to the table when she heard Law chuckle slightly.

"Somethin' amusing Law?"

She asked as she set his plate down infront of him. He held his arm out in a silent invitation for her to come closer and she did so without a word. She felt his arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her into his lap and motioned for her to read the paper he held in his other hand. Turning her attention from her captain to the newspaper she saw there was a small note paperclipped to the top of the newspaper with Marine Headquarter's mark on it. She glanced back at Law one last time before reading the black letters printed on the paper.

_'To one Trafalgar Law, the Navy extends the one time offer to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea. We've received your...package and have decided it would be in our best interests to extend the invitation to you. If you accept, come to Marine Headquarters before the end of the week to talk over the details. If you decline, know that the Navy will be keeping a very close eye on you._

_-Marine HQ'_

"Not a very bunch of chatty people are they?"

Law questioned once Katrina looked up from the note to him. She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to see if he was going to accept the offer or not, but he gave nothing away, as usual. Finally, her curiosity of what exactly was in that damn box got the best of her.

"Just what the hell did you put in that box that made the Marines decide to extend the invitation to make you one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?"

She asked and when he smirked she almost felt like she hadn't asked, but she had.

"Oh nothing really, just a hundred pirate hearts."

Law said offhandedly as he reached around Katrina and picked up a piece of bacon from his plate. Katrina stared at him with wide eyes as what he said finally sunk in.

"Wait, what!? Why the hell did you send a hundred pirate hearts to the marines? No, the better question is when the hell did you have the time to collect a hundred pirate hearts and where the fuck have you been keepin' them?"

She asked and heard the newspaper hit the table before feeling Law's other arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him, which made Katrina gasp at the sudden action.

"You told me you wanted to see your parents did you not?"

He asked and Katrina stared at him confused until he elaborated.

"Well, you were right, I'm not going to allow you to go by yourself and the only way you'd be going is if I was with you. Though seeing as we are both pirates and it would practically be suicide to go to Marine Headquarters without some form of guaranteed protection, I figured out a way to provide us with that protection."

He said and Katrina couldn't believe what her captain was saying. He did all that just because she wanted to talk to her parents?

"I'll send word back to Marine Headquarters that I'll be accepting the position of Warlord and once the marine convoy is here, you and I will go to headquarters. You will not be harmed while you talk to your parents and I can probably find some other use for being a Warlord."

He said with a shrug and Katrina laughed as she shook her head at him.

"You're insane, you know that right?"

She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he simply smirked up at her.

"I prefer the term mentally creative."

He said and Katrina smiled before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. Her captain was certainly something else, that was for sure.

* * *

Law pulled on his hat as he walked out onto the deck of his submarine. Penguin, Shachi, and the others were all standing on the deck and turned towards him as he walked towards the railing. He could see the Marine convoy ship coming towards them and saw Katrina standing by the railing looking out at the ocean. He took in the blue jeans hanging low on her hips, the black spots on the legs something she had gotten from the clothes he used to wear. The purple top tied around her neck and clung tightly to her form and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was down and went down past her waist and almost hid the sheaths of her seastone daggers that were strapped to her thighs.

"They'll be here in the next four to five minutes Captain."

Bepo said and Law nodded as he moved to stand beside Katrina. He saw she still hadn't looked away from the ocean and it was only then that he noticed the far away look in her blue-green eyes and the fact her knuckles were white as she gripped the railing. Without a word, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest and heard her squeak in surprise as she was suddenly pulled from wherever her mind had taken her and realized her face was suddenly pushed against her captain's chest.

"Law, what are you-"

"There's something missing from your outfit."

He said, cutting her off and he didn't miss the confused look she sent him as she pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his old hat. He placed it gently on her head and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and smirked at how she looked in his hat.

"If I didn't know any better Law, I'd say you just like me in your clothes."

She said, but he didn't miss the small blush on her face and the smile tugging at her lips and simply smirked at her again.

"One would think that wouldn't they?"

He questioned in response and saw her shake her head at him before the sound of a gangplank hitting the deck of the sub had them both turning to see the Marine convoy had already stopped beside them and a marine captain was waiting at the top of the gangplank, arms crossed and a clearly untrusting look on his face.

"Bepo, we'll be back shortly."

Law said to his first mate, saying without directly saying that he was leaving the polar bear in charge before starting to walk up the gangplank and board the marine vessel. He glanced at the marine captain as he walked onto the deck of the government ship before turning to Katrina as she stepped off the gangplank a few seconds after him.

"Trafalgar Law."

The captain said and Law lifted an eyebrow in response, unconsciously shifting so he was standing closer to Katrina.

"Momonga."

Katrina said when Law didn't respond and the marine turned his attention from Law to Katrina, much to Law's chagrin.

"Blue-Eyed Kat?"

Momonga asked, eyes wide and clearly not expecting her to be there.

"You know, I never did understand why you marines call me that. My eyes are _blue-green _not just blue, though I guess it's to be expected with the little bit of intelligence you marines possess."

Katrina said with a sigh and Law smirked slightly at the look that crossed Momonga's face.

"Would it not be a good idea to raise the gangplank so we can get going Mister Momonga, or do you plan on staying here all day?"

Law asked and smirked wider when Momonga's face turned red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure, before ordering his men to raise the gangplank and set sail. Law said nothing else to the marine before wrapping an arm around Katrina's waist and steering her towards one of the rooms on the ship. It would take a while to reach Marine Headquarters and Law didn't plan on spending any of that time with the marines onboard and from the way Katrina attacked him as soon as the door of the room closed behind them, she didn't either.

* * *

Katrina groaned as a constant pounding pulled her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and glanced around for a minute, momentarily forgetting where she was before remembering she and Law were currently heading towards Marine Headquarters, the aforementioned Surgeon of Death was sleeping on the bed beside her, his arm drapped lazily over her stomach and she smiled slightly as she remembered just what sort of distraction they'd both chosen to get their minds off of where they were until the pounding pulled her from her thoughts and she glared at the door when she realized that was where it was coming from.

"Fuckin' marines."

She mumbled to herself as she carefully slipped out from under Law's arm, making sure not to jostle the bed as she stood up so as not to wake him before grabbing her jeans from the floor and pulling on her top as well before walking over to the door and yanking it open before the person knocking on it could do so again and glared at the marine infront of her and mentally smirked when she saw him visibly stiffen and start to shake from her glare.

"Well? Is there any specific reason you decided to wake me, because if there isn't then I'm goin' back to bed."

She said, irritation lacing her voice and the marine started stumbling over his words as he tried to explain why he'd been knocking on their door.

"V-V-Vice-A-Admiral M-Momonga s-s-s-says w-w-we-"

He was obviously scared out of his mind talking to her and despite the small amount of pity she felt for the lad, her patience was very thin from the very rude way she'd been woken up.

"Just fuckin' spit it out kid!"

She snapped at him and saw him pale and could have sworn he'd just pissed his pants at the way he jumped when she'd snapped at him, but he had done as she said.

"Vice-Admiral Momonga says we'll be reaching Marine Headquarters in the next hour and that you and Trafalgar Law are to be on deck when we dock!"

He shouted in response, being a little louder than he needed to be, but Katrina wouldn't fault the kid for being scared of delivering his message. He was after all sent to the room where a Supernova slept and that particular Supernova wasn't known for being the nicest of person considering he was known as the Surgeon of Death, that, coupled with the fact she was staying in the same room and her bounty was higher than that of her captain's, yeah, he had good reason to be scared.

"Whatever, tell his royal highness that we'll be out when we feel like it and if he sends someone to wake us up again that he should expect to find them shredded to pieces and their body floatin' in the water for the sea kings to eat."

She said darkly before closing the door in the poor boy's face and heading back towards the bed.

"You're rather ruthless when you want to be."

Law whispered after she'd climbed back in bed and she turned to glare at him only to see him smirking though his eyes were still closed.

"Shutup, you know I hate bein' woken up for stupid reasons."

She told him and heard him chuckle which made her glare at him even more until he moved and was suddenly hovering over her, his hand slipping under the hem of her shirt.

"Why are you dressed?"

He asked and Katrina rolled her eyes at her captain, despite the shiver than ran up her spine when she felt his hand start to undo her jeans.

"Did you _want _me to give every marine on deck a free peep show?"

She asked and moaned as she felt Law's hand slip inside her jeans and felt him slip a finger inside her the same time he bit down on her neck.

"No, but now I have to undress you again."

He said as he started pumping his finger in and out of her and she moaned again before looking up at him.

"You know you love doin' it, so are you really complainin'?"

She asked and the only response she got was his lips covering her own and him slipping another finger inside her.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **That's a good thing to have, as for you not seeing her wanting to see her parents that's good. It means I managed to surprise you. Akainu is an Admiral, that's all I'm gonna make him since my One Piece knowledge is a lil limited. As for her just sending a letter instead of going in person, if I did that it wouldn't be interesting and I wouldn't be able to end the story the way I want to! Also, Kat's not gonna get pregnant, at least not in this story XD Depending on how I decide to write The Captain's Musician, depends on if she will be or not. You'll see what I mean when I start on that story.

**CopraMeow: **Yes, finally. I'm glad you're happy he finally said it.

**Molly Grace 16: **Yes, Kat is still gonna see her parents. That much was explained in this chapter. You also guessed correctly of the pairing for The Captain's Musician and I will send you the sneak peek to the first chapter as soon as I write it, but I'm refraining from doing so until I finish this story so as not to lose my train of thought. Make sense?

**Raindra: **I loved writing the scene between those two and having Law finally say those words that Kat has so desperately wanted to hear from him. I could literally see the scene in my head as I wrote it like it was an episode of the anime with him pinning her to the bed and her yelling up at him to fucking answer her. I loved it and I'm so glad everyone seems to have liked it. Kat didn't really have to do much to make Law help her, he did it all on his own as this chapter explained. I hope you enjoyed.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **He did indeed finally say the words. As for Kat and her parents, let's just say, things are going to be emotional for all three of them XD

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Everyone seems to be glad he finally said the words to Kat, though I can understand why. As for why Kat asked something so reckless, well, she has her reasons and they shall be revealed in the next chapter.

**Luvrainluv: **My first lemon was in my very first fanfiction called Starting Anew and I thought it sucked. I had never written a sex scene before then and believe me when I say I did a LOT of reading on this site to get a feel for it before I finally did write it. It's not as easy as some would think, you have to make sure it isn't too graphic so as not to sound like a porno, but you have to try and get a good amount of emotion and physical feelings into it as well. At least that's the way I see it. Depending on the pairing depends on the lemon, especially different personalities. But I've done so many lemons the only thing I'm afraid of is repeating them.

Law was just a lil slow when it came to saying the words Katrina wanted to hear, but he did say them and it had such a wonderful reaction XD I would very much appreciate it if you were to read my new story when I post it.

**Shoutouts are over! I have news for you all, this is the last chapter that I will be doing shoutouts in since I believe either the next chapter or the one after that to be the last chapter of this story. I really only see one more chapter coming for this story and so with that, I leave you all to review. I will try to update again as soon as I can. Until next time my friends, ja ne! =^.^=**


	55. Chapter 55

_Last time: "No, but now I have to undress you again."_

_He said as he started pumping his finger in and out of her and she moaned again before looking up at him._

_"You know you love doin' it, so are you really complainin'?"_

_She asked and the only response she got was his lips covering her own and him slipping another finger inside her._

* * *

Present:

Katrina ignored the marines as she and Law walked off the marine convoy and followed the rather bubbly woman that had come to be their guide since neither of them had ever been to the Marine Headquarters before. She was trying not to get annoyed with the black haired woman walking infront of them, she really was, but apparently no one had ever told the woman when to shut the fuck up and her constant blabbing about this picture of an Admiral or that document of peace from a war was grating on what little nerves Katrina had to spare since having been woken up rudely earlier and she was close to losing it.

"And this one is a picture of the late great Admiral-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up already?! Neither one of us gives a damn about any of the documents or pictures on any of the walls in this place! The only reason we're here is so that Law can accept his place as a Warlord and I can talk to my parents. We may have permission to be here, but I swear to all things holy if you don't shut your trap I'm goin' to give every marine in this place a good fuckin' reason to kick us out!"

Katrina snapped at the bubbly woman, her patience finally snapping and the black haired woman cowered against the wall.

"Kat, that wasn't very nice."

Law said casually and Katrina felt his arm snake around her waist and pulling her against his chest in his own way of trying to get her to calm down. She had to admit, it was really effective.

"I'm sorry, but I'm all out of fucks to give."

She replied and could feel as well as hear Law chuckle at her comment and it made her smile just slightly as she finally fully calmed down. She turned away from her captain towards the black haired woman to find her nowhere in sight.

"Did I just make her run off?"

Katrina asked, a small hint of surprise in her voice as she tilted her head back to look up at Law whose arms were still around her.

"I do believe so."

He said and Katrina sighed just slightly, she hadn't meant to be a bitch, but the woman was driving her insane. Though what kind of marine acts like a tour guide for pirates? Especially at Marine Headquarters? That woman clearly needed a career change.

"Come on."

Law said, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she looked up at him a little confused when he took her hand in his and started walking down the hall like he knew where he was going.

"Um..Law..."

She said after a while and he turned his head just enough so he could see her out of the corner of his eye, it was enough to let her know she had his attention.

"Do you have any idea where we're goin'?"

She asked, though she dreaded the answer.

"Not a clue."

He said casually and Katrina facepalmed at her captain's response, but continued to allow him to lead the way. She guessed he was following his instincts and knew they were almost never wrong so she didn't question it. Though she was a little surprised and impressed when he opened a pair of double doors to reveal a room with a large table that had the current Warlords sitting at it.

"Seems you made it."

A familiar female voice said and Katrina looked past Law to see Hancock walking towards them.

"I believe the place you want to be is down the hall, three doors to your right."

She said, looking right past Law and directly at Katrina which shocked her. The snake princess and herself weren't really all that close, though she supposed the woman was being nice to her since she had helped calm Luffy down after he'd woken up and had his breakdown over his brother's death.

"Thanks."

Katrina whispered to the dark haired woman before moving to head back the way she and Law had just come only to be pulled back and suddenly collide with Law's chest.

"Law, what are you-"

She started to ask, but stopped when he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to go for the kill. Don't worry about pissing off the marines or anything else, if it comes down to it and you have to fight, kill whoever your opponent is."

He ordered her and she shivered at the tone of his voice, it was his 'listen to me or die' tone. She wasn't really expecting to have to fight anyone since she was just going to be talking with her parents, but nodded her head in understanding none-the-less. Law held her to him for a moment longer before releasing her and letting her turn and leave the room with all the Warlords in it. She knew Law didn't want to be here, despite his lazy appearance and casual attitude, he was as on guard as she was seeing as where they were. Law may have been here to secure his place as one of the Seven Warlords, but that didn't change the fact that they were pirates and they were in a building crawling with marines.

Katrina counted the doors as she walked down the hall, she didn't like the sound her shoes made against the marble floor but tried her best to ignore it. She had felt a lot better with Law walking with her, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she stopped infront of the third door on the right side of the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before lifting her hand and knocked four times on the door and waited for the people inside to open it. As she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door she felt herself stand up straight, shoulders back, head held high and at attention as the sound of a lock was flicked from the other side of the door. Even after so long, even after everything, the natural reaction of excitement and trepidation that built up in her stomach at the thought of seeing her parents was there and as the door was opened she straightened up even more as her blue-green eyes stared up into the dark brown eyes of her father.

* * *

Law wasn't too sure how he felt being separated from Katrina. He knew she could take care of herself and knew that she would do as he had told her and kill if the need were ever to arise, but that didn't ease his discomfort any.

"You promise to uphold the name of justice and answer the summons of the Warlords whenever called?"

Some marine asked him and Law looked at them with a slight glare mixed with a bored expression before answering in a bored tone.

"What I deem to be justified."

He said and the marine hesitated slightly before nodding before placing a paper on the table infront of him and telling him to sign his name on the dotted line to be filed away for later. Once the marine left, Law was left to sit back in his seat with the other Warlords and wait for when Katrina came to find him and tell him they could leave. Until then, he would just wait where he was and hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

Katrina looked between her father and her mother before focusing back on her father. He was an incredibly tall man and had a square shaped face with very pronounced facial features and short black hair, though the last time she'd seen him his hair had been shaggy and his eyes warmer than they were now. His uniform was different as well, but that was to be expected since the last time she'd seen him he had only been wearing the typical white uniform of the marines and his status was much different from back then. She could make out part of the tattoo on his chest and remembered when he'd gotten it. She'd been three and a half and he came home and picked her up out of her bed and hugged her like he always had to let her know he was home. She'd noticed the tattoo peeking out from under his uniform and asked about it and he'd told her it was so his little flower would always be close to his heart, no matter how far away he had to be from her. That had been the last time she'd seen him act so fatherly towards her, after that he'd only nod his head in recognition to her before walking into the house and disappearing into his and her mother's room.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked, his deep voice pulling Katrina from her thoughts and her eyes flew up to his.

"I'm here to talk to you father. You and mother both."

She answered as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. Her eyes shifted from her father's brown ones to her mother's blue-green ones. Her mother had long, dark auburn colored hair down to the middle of her back, but was pinned up in a half-up half-down style though her bangs still hung down to frame her face and fall slightly infront of her eyes. Her features were beautiful. Fair skin, pouty lips, long lashes that made her blue-green eyes pop, a full woman's body and she was as skilled with the blade strapped to her hip as Katrina was with the daggers strapped to hers.

"About what?"

Katrina's father's deep voice asked with a slight bite to it and Katrina mentally flinched, but on the outside showed no change.

"Akainu."

Katrina's mother said, a warning tone to her melodical voice and Katrina heard her father sigh before he took to leaning against the wall on the other side of the room from Katrina's current position.

"What are you here to talk to us about Katrina? It must be important if you've come all the way here...considering you're chosen occupation as a pirate."

She said, her voice dropping slightly with a hint of disappointment when she said the last bit but Katrina ignored it.

"It is quite important."

Katrina admitted, looking her mother in the eyes.

"Nicholas and Clark are both dead."

She said, getting straight to the point and a pregnant pause followed her statement before being broken by the sound of her mother crying at the news of two of her children being dead.

"What makes you so certain they're dead? They were strong, both were marine captains close to being promoted to Vice-Admiral."

Akainu said from his place across the room, a frown clearly visible on his face at the news and Katrina's eyes shifted from her crying mother to her father and didn't even bat an eye as she told him just how she knew.

"Because father, my captain is the one who killed them."

She said and another pregnant pause followed before Akainu suddenly had his hand around her throat with his other fist raised to strike her.

"How can you be on the crew of someone who killed your own brothers!?"

He snapped, fury clear in his eyes as well as hurt and confusion but Katrina didn't react. She wasn't sure what had caused her to no longer react the same way around her father, but she no longer cared of pleasing him. She still respected him in some small way because he was her father and it was in her nature to respect him, but that was about it. It was only blood that made her have any kind of feeling towards the man currently holding a hand around her throat. There was no love for him like there had been when she was a child, that had died like her hope had that someone would stop her brothers from torturing her for their own amusement.

"They were no brothers of mine."

She said and Akainu's raised fist turned into magma and he moved it towards her when her mother's voice rang out.

"Akainu, stop."

She said and Akainu turned away from Katrina to look at his wife in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Kisera, you heard what she said. Piracy has changed her."

He said and when Katrina scoffed he turned to glare at her, but she simply met his glare with a blank look.

"Piracy isn't what changed me father, piracy is the thing that saved me."

She said and caught his wrist when he sent his fist flying towards her head.

"You want to know why I say Nicholas and Clark were no brothers of mine?"

She asked as she released her father's wrist since he'd turned it into magma and it burned her hands, but wasn't enough to cause too much damage since she'd let him go before it could.

"I'll tell you. Since I was four years old, both of them took to torturin' me for their own amusement. They whipped me, beat me, stabbed me, dragged blades across my skin, strangled me, drowned me then brought me back, burned me, starved me, broke my bones and pushed them so they'd poke out of my skin, sicked dogs on me, and treated me like utter dirt in their own sick form of a game they'd created where I was forced to participate. Pirates and Marines, they called it. They both so wanted to be like you and mother, findin' criminals and pirates and bring them to justice. The only thing is father, that they're sense of justice was just as warped as the government you currently serve. Sarah went through the same torture I did, but she wasn't strong enough to survive it and she died. Yeah, died because of your sons. She wasn't kidnapped, big shocker huh?"

Katrina said and when neither of them said anything she continued.

"I left our home the moment I was offered a way out of the hell hole I had been forced to live in since you two were never home and Nicholas and Clark turned into psychotic assholes. I turned to piracy sure, but that's only because it was only while I was a pirate that I felt like I had a family that truly cared about me. My first crew left me behind on an island with a debt to pay off even after I risked my life with my ability to save my ex-captain's life and I only recently found out that it was because of my brothers that it happened! And if that wasn't bad enough, they had me captured by the marines under their command and they tortured me again and even did so much damage that I had forgotten everythin'. My name, who they were and what they did, who you guys were, my crew, everythin' about me I didn't know and do you know who tried to help me remember? Do you know who was there for me when I needed them? It sure as hell wasn't you two, it was my crew. My family. So excuse me if I don't consider the assholes who made my live a livin' hell to be my brothers."

She spat at them and another silence followed her revelation, this one much thicker than the two before it as her parents took in the information she'd just told them. The silence was finally broken as her mother started crying, though this time for not being able to stop such things from happening to her baby and Akainu fell into the chair of a desk pushed against the wall, the look on his face was one of complete disbelief and shock as well as a bit of revulsion and anger.

"I gave up hope on waitin' for you to return and stop them, so I took matters into my own hands."

Katrina said after a while of nothing but her mother's crying.

"I may have chosen a different path and not the one you two would have wanted for me, but this is the one that makes me happy. The crew I am with, they are my family now and I love them all with every fiber of my bein' and would gladly die for any of them. I don't care if you accept me, hate me, disown me, or want me dead. None of that matters to me because despite havin' brought me into this world, neither of you have ever been there for me past the age of me bein' three years old."

She said, giving a pointed stare at her father and his hand moved to rest over his heart where his the tattoo of a flower was.

"I may have loved you once, but from this moment on I will only see you as an enemy. I am a pirate. A Heart Pirate and I _will _make Law the pirate king and nothing will stop me. I came here to tell you about Nicholas and Clark's deaths yes, but I also came here to tell you both goodbye."

Katrina said before pushing off from the wall and walking towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle before turning to look over her shoulder at her parents. Her father was still sitting in the chair infront of the desk, his hand over his heart and his eyes staring at the floor without really seeing it and her mother crying into her hands.

"This is goodbye."

She said to them before opening the door and walking out into the hallways and heading back towards the room she'd left Law in to tell him she was ready to leave. She had no further reason to stay here any longer.

* * *

Law walked out of the room he and Katrina were staying in on the marine convoy and scanned the deck for his cook. She'd slipped out of their room while he was sleeping and he hadn't been too pleased to find her gone. When she'd come to find him and told him she was ready to leave he'd wasted no time in getting up and heading for the exit. Though once they got back to the convoy and to their room, he'd been rather upset to see her hands were burned. Not too severely, but still burned none-the-less and she wouldn't tell him how it happened. Instead, she'd asked him to make love to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

He asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder. She was at the front of the ship, staring out at the sea as the sun started to sink down over the horizon.

"I was just watchin' the sunset."

She answered softly as she leaned back against him and he tightened his arms around her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

He asked, curious to what his cook could have planned for the future since she always seemed to surprise him. He felt her turn in his arms and looked up at him, her blue-green eyes staring into his.

"I'm goin' to make you king of the pirates."

She said with a smile and Law smirked down at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. His cook-no, his Katrina certainly was full of surprises but he wouldn't want it any other way. Her by his side, that was all the treasure he needed, but he was going to give her a kingdom at sea fit for a queen. A kingdom fit for her.

* * *

Kiteria: And that's a wrap. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have and though this is the end of Death's Little Songbird I hope you will all still review and tell me what you thought. I have enjoyed reading all of your reviews as the story has progressed and I hope I did good with this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing on this story and I hope to hear from you all at a later time. Til the next time we meet, ja ne! =^.^=


End file.
